A comme Alexandria TOME 1
by Saya600
Summary: Audrey Bayron, vit dans la communauté d'Alexandria. Elle fait la connaissance du groupe de Rick et -surtout de Daryl -fraîchement arrivé. Et si un certain membre du groupe devenait la personne la plus importante à ses yeux ?
1. Intrus

_**Bonjour! Je m'appelle Saya et voici ma première fiction sur The Walking Dead, j'ai toujours écrit dans mon coin pour m'amuser mais je n'ai jamais osé poster. J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira, il s'agit d'un Daryl/OC, j'essaie de ne pas tomber dans la Mary Sue, j'ai essayé de créer un personnage humain avec ses défauts et ses qualités n'hésitez pas à me dire si cela tombe trop dans le roman à l'eau de rose, c'est surtout ce que je ne veux pas faire hahaha !**_

 _ **Je serai très heureuse si vous preniez le temps de me laisser des critiques, je ne me vexe pas toute critique est constructive et puis de toute façon je ne compte pas en faire mon métier je ne le prendrai pas mal ! ;)**_

 _ **Vous souhaitant une agréable lecture !**_

 _ **Saya**_

 _ **(Les personnages appartiennent à la série The Walking Dead sauf quelques personnages originaux de ma création. L'histoire originale pourra être quelquefois modifiée mais les grandes lignes resteront là, j'aime trop TWD pour tout changer haha! Enjoy!)**_

 **Chapitre 1 : Intrus**

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, il était environ 14 heures. Environ car, depuis la fin du monde causée par une étrange et effroyable maladie qui réveillait les morts, le temps n'était plus aussi précis qu'auparavant.

Audrey était assise sur le perron de « sa maison » d'Alexandria, d'où elle pouvait apercevoir le portail. Elle avait à nouveau convaincu son petit ami Spencer d'aller monter la garde à l'entrée de leur petite ville. Elle s'offrait une pause cigarette en grattant les lattes de la terrasse avec son couteau SOG, seul souvenir de son frère. Elle était épuisée, personne ne voulait faire le guet. Elle se tapait donc quasiment quinze heures de surveillance par jour, assise sur des planches de bois qui lui bousillait le dos.

Elle salua Tobin et ses hommes qui sortaient de la pause déjeuner pour retourner sur le chantier et laissa le soleil chauffer son visage fatigué.

Cela faisait un an qu'elle vivait ici, elle aimait beaucoup les habitants d'Alexandria mais se disputait souvent avec Deanna, dirigeante de cet endroit et mère de Spencer, car elle lésinait trop sur la sécurité. Deanna croyait dur comme fer que les murs qu'avait conçu son mari Reg Monroe suffisaient à leur protection et qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de gardes armés en surveillance des environs. Mais elle n'avait pas vécu dehors et ne savait pas que la plus grande menace venait non pas des morts, mais des vivants.

Alexandria était comme un oasis en plein désert et des âmes mal intentionnées n'auraient aucuns scrupules à les déloger si par malheur elles trouvaient cet endroit.

Audrey s'étira et décida d'aller marcher un peu mais son attention fut attirée par du mouvement vers l'entrée.

Nicholas – un membre de l'équipe de ravitaillement – venait d'ouvrir la porte à un groupe d'une quinzaine de personnes mené par Aaron et Éric.

Audrey se rapprocha pour avoir une meilleure vision de ce qui se passait.

Éric avait l'air d'être blessé à la jambe et Aaron le soutenait en franchissant le portail.

Derrière lui, le groupe était composé de femmes, d'hommes, d'un gamin et d'un bébé, tous armés et très sales.

Celui qui semblait être le meneur avait une barbe impressionnante et l'air menaçant avec un soupçon de folie. Son regard foutait les jetons à Audrey qui frissonna. C'est lui qui portait le bébé, ce devait être le sien. Il était suivit par une femme noire avec des dreadlocks et un énorme sabre de samouraï, elle avait un corps athlétique et dégageait beaucoup de force et de classe. A côté d'elle il y avait le gamin, coiffé d'un chapeau de shérif, il ne semblait pas revenir de ce qu'il voyait.

Un type avec une arbalète tira avec celle-ci dans les buissons attenants au portail, plongea la main dedans et en ressorti un opossum transpercé par un carreau.

« On apporte le diner » dit-il d'une voix grave.

Il avait des cheveux longs bruns sales et emmêlés, collés à son visage par la sueur. Il portait une veste à manche courtes avec des ailes dans le dos sur ses épaules larges prolongées par des bras musclés. Il ressemblait à un biker crasseux mais Audrey le trouva plutôt sexy.

« C'est bon, vous pouvez entrer » les rassura Aaron.

A sa droite, un asiatique brun tenait par la main une jolie fille brune avec un air déterminé, ils avaient l'air épuisés. Derrière eux, deux jeunes femmes brunes parlaient à voix basse, un gros costaux roux jetait des regards méfiants à la ville tandis qu'un mec plutôt bizarre avec une coupe mulet le suivait avec un air étrangement blasé.

Une femme aux cheveux courts, flanquée de deux gros fusils mais avec un air empoté et faiblard entra à son tour. Elle était suivie d'un homme vêtu d'habit de prêtre.

Enfin une fille café au lait avec une veste kaki et un énorme sniper ainsi qu'un adolescent noir avec un tee-shirt fermaient la marche.

Spencer referma la première grille

« Avant d'aller plus loin, je dois vous demander de nous remettre vos armes, si vous restez, vous devez nous les confier. » leur annonça Nicholas.

« On ne sait pas encore si on veut rester » répondit le barbu d'un ton qui ne plaisait pas trop à Audrey.

Ses amis les mettaient à l'abri et ce mec les prenaient de haut ! Le jour de son arrivée, elle ne se serait jamais permise d'être aussi désagréable...

« C'est bon Nicholas... » Coupa Aaron

« Si on avait l'intention de tirer ce serait déjà fait » ajouta le barbu.

« On va d'abord laisser Deanna leur parler. » trancha Aaron.

« C'est qui Deanna ? » demanda le grand roux d'un air insolent.

« Quelqu'un qui vous dira tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir » Continua Aaron calmement « Rick, tu passes le premier. » ajouta il en s'adressant au barbu.

Celui-ci jeta un regard en arrière et aperçu un geek qui rodait près du portail.

« Sasha » dit-il simplement en s'adressant à la sniper.

Celle-ci cala son arme sur son épaule, visa en direction de l'extérieur à travers la grille et d'un tir précis, dégomma le cadavre en pleine tête alors que celui-ci se trouvait au moins à une quinzaine de mètres de l'entrée. Il fallait avouer que c'était impressionnant, elle était incroyablement douée pour réussir un tir pareil. Ces gens n'étaient pas n'importe qui, c'étaient des durs à cuire.

'Rick' se tourna vers Aaron.

« Heureusement que l'on est là » fit il remarquer d'un ton suffisant.

Puis, sans un mot, il suivit ce dernier en direction de chez Deanna tandis que Spencer fermait la deuxième grille.

Audrey dépassa le groupe d'un pas rapide sous les regards hostiles de celui-ci et rattrapa Aaron.

« Putain mais tu fous quoi là ? » lui demanda elle, paniquée.

Rick lui jeta un regard noir et ralentit le pas pour se mettre au niveau du biker, il lui chuchota quelque chose et ce dernier croisa le regard d'Audrey. Il avait des yeux gris bleus et un regard intense qui la mit mal à l'aise.

Aaron marchait d'un pas tranquille et l'intervention d'Audrey semblait l'agacer un petit peu.

« Ce groupe a du potentiel, ils peuvent nous être très précieux » lui glissa il discrètement.

« On dirait qu'ils vont nous massacrer oui, siffla elle, ils ont l'air hostiles et dangereux, tu fais une grave erreur Aaron ! »

« Ecoute, dit-il calmement en se portant ses doigts à son front, Deanna en jugera, je t'aime beaucoup mais ce n'est pas le moment de me parler de tes délires de paranoïaque. »

Audrey se figea tandis qu'Aaron continuait son chemin suivi par ses nouveaux « amis ».

Lorsque le groupe eu dépassé Audrey, Nicholas s'arrêta à son niveau et posa une main sur son bras.

« Je n'ai pas confiance non plus, on verra ce que Deanna va dire. »

Deanna.

Audrey dégagea doucement son bras, dépassa à nouveau le groupe et couru chez Deanna.

Elle monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'imposant perron de la demeure de style victorien et ouvrit la porte à la volée.

Deanna était dans son salon, observant le groupe qui arrivait par la grande fenêtre donnant sur l'entrée d'Alexandria. C'était une femme petite, avec des cheveux coupés au carré et une cinquantaine bien entamée. Elle était très autoritaire et tenait tête même aux plus costauds de la ville, elle semblait n'être impressionnée de rien et ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds, aussi petite soit-elle.

« Audrey. Que se passe-t-il encore ? »

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Vous ne pouvez pas les laissez habiter ici ils sont trop nombreux ! »

Deanna soupira et croisa les bras.

« Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion auparavant, Audrey, je n'ai pas le temps, reviens me voir après et on en parlera. »

Elle fixa Audrey du regard réprobateur qu'elle réservait à ceux qui avaient commis une grave erreur.

« Ok, j'ai bien compris que vous me prenez pour une folle parce que je passe mes journées en surveillance mais ce que je vous ai souvent rabâché et ce que je redoutais est en train d'arriver ! Vous offrez votre confiance à des gens que vous ne connaissez pas ! Que l'on accueille une ou deux personnes perdues ça passe mais quinze types armés jusqu'aux dents et qui en plus n'ont pas l'air enchantés d'être là je ne comprends pas !

Même s'ils ne restent pas, ils sauront où l'on vit, ils pourront revenir et crever tout le monde facilement ! Personne n'est armé ici car VOUS ne le tolérez pas ! On ne peut même pas se défendre ! Ils peuvent très bien tous nous égorger dans notre sommeil ! »

Cette fois Deanna se redressa de toute sa taille.

« Ca suffit Audrey, siffla elle entre ses dents, j'en ai assez de tes délires paranoïaques, je sais très bien ce que je fais je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de toi. Tu sais ce que je pense des armes dans l'enceinte d'Alexandria. Tu es sur les nerfs car tu ne dors jamais, personne ne te demandes de surveiller le portail en permanence. Maintenant rentres chez toi. »

« Mais... »

« Assez ! » Elle se figea car Rick entra dans la pièce et elle retrouva son air impassible et son sourire de circonstance.

Sans un mot, dégoutée, Audrey sortit de la pièce. Elle croisa à nouveau le regard bleu de Rick qui, à la surprise d'Audrey n'avait plus l'air aussi hostile que la première fois mais plutôt... compréhensif.

Elle claqua la porte d'entrée et envoya un coup de pieds dans un pot de fleur qui se fracassa dans l'escalier. Mais quand elle releva la tête elle vit que tout le reste du groupe attendait son tour pour l'entretien avec Deanna.

Se sentant un peu stupide, elle rougit puis releva la tête et prit la direction du portail, la mâchoire serrée. Quand elle fut éloignée elle entendit la voix moqueuse du grand roux qui disait :

« Mais c'est quoi son putain de problème à celle-là ? »

 ** _Voilà ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu, à très vite!_**

 ** _Saya_**


	2. Complots

_**Bonjour!**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!**_

 _ **Enjoy! :)**_

 **Chapitre 2 - Complots**

Ce matin-là, Audrey se leva avec une humeur massacrante. Elle n'avait pas dormi.

La veille, elle avait voulu relever Spencer au portail vers huit heures du soir, mais celui-ci, qui avait eu vent de son échange avec Deanna, l'avait quasiment forcée à rester à la maison et lui avait promis qu'Aiden veillerait sur l'entrée.

Par conséquent, elle avait passé la nuit à la fenêtre, les yeux rivés sur le portail et sur la rue dans la crainte de voir un membre du groupe de Rick errer dans la ville pour faire du mal à ses habitants.

Elle n'avait pas toujours insisté pour surveiller Alexandria mais deux mois auparavant, lors d'une sortie en forêt, Aiden et Nicholas leur avait rapporté qu'ils avaient trouvé des cadavres attachés et mutilés, laissés pour chair à pâté aux geek. L'œuvre de psychopathes.

Heath, un autre membre de l'équipe de ravitaillement avait vu des cas similaires un peu plus loin lors d'une virée. Audrey en avait fait des cauchemars et était devenue un peu parano.

Elle entendit des pas claquer sur le parquet et Spencer entra dans la chambre, une tasse de café fumant à la main.

« Salut. » Dit-il en souriant « Tu as pas mal bougé cette nuit, tu devrais rester dormir un peu. »

Il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle en embrassant son front.

Audrey n'était pas dingue de Spencer mais il était gentil avec elle et ils tombaient souvent d'accord. Il la défendait souvent devant Deanna.

A son arrivée ici, Audrey vivait chez une dame d'une cinquantaine d'année, Madame Neuyermayer, qui ne parlait que cuisine et potins. Alors, quand ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter, Spencer avait demandé à sa mère s'ils pouvaient tous les deux occuper la petite maison de l'ancien gardien du lotissement située à l'entrée. A force de négociation elle avait accepté. Après avoir passé quasiment un an dans la nature, Alexandria avec ses maisons individuelles relevait du grand luxe.

« Non, répondit elle, je vais plutôt sortir faire un tour, ça fait un moment que je ne suis pas allée dehors. »

« Tu veux que je viennes avec toi ? »

Spencer était en train d'enfiler un tee-shirt et un pantalon de l'armée. Il venait de se raser car il avait une petite coupure sur la joue.

« Non c'est bon, merci, tu as surement à faire. »

Elle s'étira les jambes et avala son café. Spencer l'embrassa pour lui souhaiter une bonne journée et il quitta la maison.

Après une douche, Audrey sortit dans l'air frais du matin.

Il n'y avait encore personne dans les rues, elle croisa seulement Reg qui se rendait au jardin avec son café.

A l'armurerie, elle salua Olivia. La pièce sentait le nettoyant à vitres.

« Quelqu'un est sorti ce matin ? » demanda elle en récupérant son Beretta 92FS et quelques balles.

« Des gens du nouveau groupe, répondit Olivia en continuant de frotter les vitres, Carol, Rick et Daryl, je crois que ce sont leurs noms. »

« Merci Olivia. »

Elle avait trouvé sa mission de la journée, suivre ces types et essayer de connaitre leurs intentions.

Elle s'enfonça dans la forêt. Elle n'était pas sereine, avec les tarés qui trainaient dans les environs massacrant les vivants et maintenant le groupe de Rick !

Une dizaine de minutes de marche et deux geek plus tard elle entendit des éclats de voix.

Tout en se faisant la plus discrète possible, elle grimpa sur un rocher, qui était caché derrière un arbre, pour éviter que ses pieds ne fassent du bruit en remuant les feuilles sur le sol.

Un cadavre rodait près de sa cachette, il tournait en rond mais par chance il ne l'avait pas encore remarquée.

De là où elle était, elle entendait distinctement les voix.

« Je ne le vois pas, mais il est pas loin il y en a qu'un, c'est tout. » C'était le biker, par déduction son nom devait être Daryl.

« On ne va pas rester très longtemps, le rassura Rick, alors vous en pensez quoi ? »

« On peut y aller quand il n'y a personne. » répondit la femme qui devait s'appeler Carol.

« Comment ? La nuit c'est fermé à clé. » S'énerva Rick.

« Par la fenêtre il y a un loquet, je vais le laisser ouvert. »

« Un loquet c'est tout ? » s'indigna Rick, choqué.

« Et si un de ces gros cons le referme derrière toi ? » suggéra Daryl.

« J'attendrai quelques jours et je recommencerai. »

Ils devaient parler de l'armurerie, ils voulaient voler des armes.

Audrey sentit l'angoisse monter en elle, son intuition était bonne, pour une fois elle s'en voulait d'avoir eu raison.

Le geek semblait avoir entendu les trois comploteurs. Il changea de direction et il s'élança droit sur eux, le bras qu'il lui restait tendu devant lui.

« Il se rapproche. » prévint Daryl.

« Faut pas attendre, faut agir vite. » Trancha Rick. « Pour l'instant, ils ne nous surveillent pas, ils n'imaginent pas que l'on se retrouve pour discuter » Il fit une pause. « On aura peut-être besoin des armes ou peut-être pas. »

« On en aura besoin peu importe ce qui arrive » le ravisa Carol.

« Ces gens ont le cul bordé de nouilles j'ai jamais vu ça ! Et plus ça va, plus ils ont de la chance ! » S'indigna Rick

« Comment ça ? » questionna Daryl.

« Ben, on est avec eux maintenant » répondit Rick, tel une évidence.

« Quelle prétention » pensa Audrey.

En revanche, elle était plutôt d'accord avec le fait que les habitants d'Alexandria avaient une chance inouïe. Quasiment depuis le début de l'épidémie ils ne leur étaient presque rien arrivés de grave et ils avaient vécu dans une relative tranquillité.

Et ce Rick voulait récupérer des armes, non pas pour prendre Alexandria ou tuer ses habitants mais pour protéger les siens en cas de pépin, tout ce que Audrey voulait et ne cessait de répéter à Deanna.

« Ils ont deux caisses, pleines à ras bord de 9mm de Ruger et de Kel Rech, tranquillement entassés là » dit Carol comme si elle n'en revenait pas. « Ils ne s'en rendront même pas compte »

« Enfin quelqu'un a une arme maintenant » grogna Daryl.

Audrey ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire mais il semblait se méfier de quelqu'un.

« En ce qui concerne les autres, on veut qu'ils essaient de s'intégrer » déclara Rick.

« Toi aussi » ajouta Carol, il semblait à Audrey qu'elle s'adressait à Daryl mais ne pouvait pas les voir d'où elle était.

« Alors on en parle a personne, on garde ça pour nous » approuva Rick « Il arrive. »

Le mort était à cinq mètres d'eux, Audrey profita de l'agitation pour se faufiler derrière le groupe, dont l'attention était focalisée sur le geek.

« Je m'en occupe » proposa le biker, s'avançant déjà vers le mort vivant.

« Non, attends » fit Carol.

Elle sortit son pistolet et tira plusieurs fois sur le cadavre. Elle tirait trop maladroitement pour que ce soit naturel.

« On a dit que je devais m'entrainer » expliqua elle, une fois la chose morte. « Si on revient le chargeur plein, c'est suspect. »

« De la chance qu'il soit passé par là » Ricana Daryl.

Cette femme jouait un sale petit jeu, elle se faisait passer pour une empotée aux yeux des autres pour qu'ils ne se méfient pas d'elle alors qu'elle semblait impitoyable et maligne.

« Faut rentrer maintenant » Ordonna Rick. « Tu déverrouilleras le loquet, on attendra, nous on n'a pas besoin de chance. »

Audrey décida de sortir de sa cachette.

« Eh ! » Se signala-t-elle.

Ils se retournèrent tous les trois d'un coup, armes dégainées mais elle les visait, elle aussi, avec son Beretta.

Ils se toisèrent pendant quelques secondes sans parler, Audrey essaya de dissimuler la peur qu'elle ressentait en gardant un visage impassible.

« Tu vas nous balancer ? » Demanda calmement Rick

« Seulement si vous me promettez de ne pas faire de mal aux habitants d'Alexandria, ils sont peut-être faibles mais ce sont des gens sans histoires » répondit elle en secouant ses cheveux bruns, la voix tremblante. Ces gens lui foutait la trouille elle savait bien qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids.

« Il n'y a plus de place pour les faibles » Cracha Daryl.

Audrey lui lança un regard noir.

« Ces gens sont comme toi et moi, ils ont seulement eu beaucoup de chance ils n'ont pas eu à traverser ce que vous avez traversé. Réfléchissez deux secondes. Si c'était vous à leur place, seriez-vous aussi doués avec les armes ? N'auriez pas vous peur de l'extérieur si vous saviez que vous êtes en sécurité à l'intérieur ? Ils n'ont pas eu à se battre certes, mais ce sont des êtres humains. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes alors ? » demanda Rick.

Audrey, au prix d'un gros effort de se montrer sans défense en face d'eux, baissa son arme pour faire redescendre la tension.

« Faites votre bordel. Volez vos armes si vous voulez. Je ne dirai rien. Mais si vous êtes pris cela jouera contre vous. Deanna voudra vous jeter dehors et vous devrez la tuer elle et d'autres pour rester à Alexandria vous aurez ça sur la conscience. »

« Qui te dit que nous voulons tuer les habitants d'Alexandria ? Nous ne comprenons pas comment vous pouvez vivre sans armes. Il suffit d'une seconde d'inattention et un rodeur peut entrer et vous tuer tous dans votre sommeil ! » S'emporta Carol

Audrey hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

« Ca fait un an que je suis ici, un an que je dis la même chose que vous mais Deanna ne m'écoute pas. Peut-être arriveriez-vous à la convaincre avec votre vécu que nous devrions rester armés dans l'enceinte. Ce serait une meilleure solution en effet. »

Rick se gratta le menton et tendit le bras en direction d'Audrey.

« Tu ne t'inclue pas dans leur lot. » Fit-il remarquer.

Il avait rasé sa barbe et coupé ses cheveux, il avait l'air moins impressionnant que la veille. Curieusement, ce type lui inspirait de la sécurité et un début de confiance.

« J'ai passé un an dehors avant d'arriver ici.» frissonna elle à ces souvenirs.

« Combien de rôdeur as-tu tué ? » Demanda Daryl.

Les autres lui jetèrent un regard surpris.

Elle arqua un sourcil.

« Quoi ? »

« Les rôdeurs ? » Il montra la forêt. « T'en a tué combien ? »

« Je sais pas moi, plein ! » fit-elle en ouvrant le bras pour exprimer l'abondance.

« Combien de personnes as-tu tué ? »

Audrey lui jeta un regard noir.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

« Réponds à la question. »

Elle soupira.

« Deux »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Un me voulait du mal, l'autre était une personne proche qui s'est faite mordre. Ça va ? Mes putains de réponses te conviennent ? » Répondit elle, énervée par son interrogatoire trop personnel à son gout.

Il ne répondit pas et hocha la tête en regardant Rick et Carol qui firent de même.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? » Demanda poliment Carol.

« Audrey, Audrey Bayron » précisa elle.

Les traits de Carol se détendirent.

« Moi c'est Carol » dit-elle en souriant « Lui c'est Daryl et lui Rick. Nous te remercions de ne pas nous balancer et nous le saurons si c'est le cas. »

Son sourire avait quelque chose de démoniaque et Audrey eut soudain impression qu'il ne fallait pas contrarier cette femme...

 _ **Merci encore pour avoir lu ce deuxième chapitre !**_

 _ **A très vite!**_

 _ **Saya**_


	3. Des leçons à prendre

_**Bonne lecture!**_

 **Chapitre 3 Des leçons à prendre**

Le monde était foutu, les villes ravagées, les morts rodaient partout...

Toute trace de civilisation avait disparu.

On aurait pu penser que le peu d'humains restants en profiteraient pour avoir un nouveau départ et devenir meilleur, non ?

Eh bien non.

Alexandria en était la preuve à petite échelle.

Si quelque chose ne manquait pas à Audrey depuis la fin de l'ancien monde c'était les ragots, la jalousie et les « petits pouvoirs ».

A chaque jour, son lot de petites revendications : à qui aura la plus grosse maison, à qui aura eu la meilleure nourriture lors du rationnement journalier, à qui aura le boulot le plus cool...

La personne qui excellait dans ce genre selon Audrey était Aiden, le frère de Spencer.

Aiden avait été –selon lui- instructeur dans l'armée ce qui lui donnait le droit d'être surclassé dans le monde post apocalyptique.

Il était en charge de l'équipe de ravitaillement, avant chaque sortie il bombait le torse en récitant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il allait ramener des tas de bonnes choses et que grâce à « son » équipe, Alexandria était l'endroit du monde où l'on vivait le mieux.

Cet après-midi-là, il avait réquisitionné, en plus de Nicholas, son bras droit qui buvait ses paroles comme de l'eau, trois membres du nouveau groupe.

Audrey, Aaron et Éric étaient installés en face de l'armurerie où Olivia veillait et répertoriait tout objet ou denrée récupérée par l'équipe de ravitaillement. Cela faisait deux jours que le groupe de Rick était là et Deanna avait déjà distribué les rôles à chacun.

Glenn, l'asiatique, Tara, une fille brune garçon manquée, et Noah un jeune qui devait avoir 17 ans au grand maximum étaient en train de recevoir leurs « instructions » de la part d'Aiden pour la première journée de leur tout nouveau job.

« Regardez-moi le » commenta Éric à voix basse, « il est comme coq en pâte, ces mecs là le connaissent pas, il va pouvoir étaler tout son formidable savoir. »

« Le pire » souligna Aaron « c'est que ces types en savent quinze fois plus que lui sur la survie, mais bon ils n'ont pas été instructeurs dans l'armée eux. »

Les trois amis se mirent à rire.

« En tout cas ils ont l'air enchantés du personnage » ajouta Audrey.

En effet, Glenn, Tara et Noah ne cessaient d'échanger des regards éloquents, ils devaient se demander qui était ce mec prétentieux.

« Bon » dit Aaron en se levant de la marche sur laquelle il était assis « Je vais récupérer une arme et je sors avec Daryl. Hier je l'ai trouvé dans la forêt je lui ai demandé de m'apprendre chasser.»

Éric fronça les sourcils.

« Pas de bêtises hein ! »

« Si ce mec-là est gay je me teint les sourcils en vert ! »

Ils se mirent à rire à nouveau tandis que la camionnette de l'équipe de ravitaillement s'éloignait.

Aaron disparu dans l'armurerie pour en ressortir avec son sac à dos puis il salua Éric et Audrey et partit à son tour en direction du portail.

« Comment va ta cheville ? » demanda Audrey

Éric tendit la jambe en grimaçant et ramassa sa béquille de fortune.

« Je pense que j'en ai encore pour un moment, elle est encore trop gonflée. Ah ! » remarqua-il, « je crois que tu as de la visite »

En effet, Rick et la samouraï qui s'appelait Michonne venaient à leur rencontre.

« Bonjour, Audrey, nous voudrions te parler » dit Rick lorsqu'ils furent à leur niveau.

Ils étaient tous les deux vêtus d'uniformes de police. Eux aussi avaient un boulot maintenant.

Éric se leva et les salua. Il s'éloigna difficilement en boitant et s'aidant de sa béquille.

« Oui, je vous écoute » répondit Audrey un peu perplexe.

« Voilà » commença Rick, « Nous avons discuté avec mes amis et, même si on ne se connait pas assez, nous pensons pouvoir te faire confiance. »

« Je n'irai pas jusque-là pour l'instant mais je pense que nous pouvons nous entendre, en effet » précisa Audrey

Rick et Michonne échangèrent un regard.

« Très bien » continua Rick, sans faire de commentaire, « Je voudrais ton avis sur Pete, le docteur »

Pete était le médecin d'Alexandria, un ancien chirurgien. C'était un type d'une quarantaine d'année très grand et assez costaud. Il était en couple avec Jessie une ancienne coiffeuse et ils avaient deux enfants Ron et Sam. Pete était quelqu'un de misogyne et Audrey ne l'aimait pas. Une fois elle avait eu besoin d'aspirine et Pete lui avait donné en disant que si les femmes parlaient moins elles n'auraient pas autant mal à la tête.

« Que veux-tu savoir ?»

Elle avait vu Rick parler avec Jessie à deux reprises.

« On pense qu'il frappe Jessie. »

Audrey haussa les sourcils d'étonnement. Oui Pete parlait mal à Jessie, on entendait souvent des haussements de voix en passant devant leur maison, et en public, il s'adressait à elle un peu trop sèchement mais de là à la frapper... Audrey avait toujours pensé que Pete était le genre de type macho et lâche qui, pour se donner une contenance traitait sa femme comme un chien.

Jessie et elle n'avait jamais réellement été proches donc elle ne se sentait pas vraiment en droit de lui demander comment allait son couple.

« Ecoute, je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire, c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas toujours respectueux envers elle. Quand bien même tu prouverai ça, Deanna serait capable de ne rien faire parce que Pete est chirurgien » ajouta elle en serrant les dents.

« Tu ne t'entends pas avec Deanna.» souligna Michonne, plus comme une affirmation qu'une question.

« On a quelques divergences d'opinion... »

« Concernant les armes » compléta Rick « Tu préférerai être armée en ville toi aussi »

« Et d'autres choses, mon travail consistait à préparer les plans de route pour l'équipe de ravitaillement... Avant tout ça j'habitais à Alexandria, mon père a même travaillé pour la construction de ce lotissement auto suffisant... » Elle marqua une pause à l'évocation de son père. « Bref. Quand des gens bizarres ont commencé à roder autour de la ville, Spencer et moi avions décrété qu'il fallait une surveillance permanente des murs et ... »

« Attends » coupa Rick « Personne ne surveillait les murs ? »

Rick et Michonne était choqués par cette information.

« Non » répondit honteusement Audrey « Il ne nous ait jamais rien arrivé, on ne s'inquiétait pas plus que ça »

« Vous êtes complètement inconscients » siffla Rick entre ses dents

Audrey se redressa.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi, pas besoin de me le reprocher, je ne suis pas seule à habiter ici. Donc après tout ça nous avions instauré des tours de garde, mais comme nous étions que deux nous n'étions peu efficaces, avec la fatigue cela ne servait plus à rien, Deanna nous a alors ordonné de ne le faire que la nuit, mais je n'ai pas été d'accord avec elle alors j'ai continué, seule. Spencer m'aidait quelques fois et Aiden aussi mais j'avoue que ce n'est pas toujours surveillé. »

Rick se prit la tête dans les mains, il s'apprêta à envoyer une réplique cinglante à Audrey puis se ravisa.

« Ok » dit-il finalement « Je te propose que l'on s'organise avec toi et ce Spencer, nous avons Sasha qui est une fine gâchette, elle sera parfaite pour ce poste, comme ça vous pourrez alterner et faire des rondes pour vérifier l'état du mur. »

Audrey fut agréablement surprise et répondit par l'affirmative. C'était carrément un soulagement.

« Je vais parler à Deanna de ça et de Pete et je reviendrai vers toi par la suite »

« Bien »

Michonne et Rick retournèrent à leur ronde et Audrey se dirigea vers le portail pour relever Spencer.

Le soleil commençait à décliner et, assise sur les planches de bois qui dominaient le portail d'entrée d'Alexandria, Audrey repensait à sa discussion avec Rick.

Elle éprouvait deux sentiments contradictoires, du soulagement et de l'appréhension.

Du soulagement car elle n'était plus seule contre tous, Rick allait l'aider à maintenir la sécurité à Alexandria et il était d'accord avec elle.

De l'appréhension car elle ne savait pas s'il voulait réellement l'aider ou si son but ultime était de prendre le contrôle sur la petite ville.

Elle soupira et passa la main dans ses cheveux pour dégager son visage.

Elle aperçut alors Daryl et Aaron qui rentrait. Elle posa son fusil et descendit leur ouvrir le portail.

« La chasse a été bonne ? » demanda-t-elle à Aaron.

« Moyen pour moi » grimaça-t-il « Daryl a eu plus de chance »

Ce dernier avait au moins cinq écureuils qui pendaient à sa ceinture.

Audrey l'observa un peu plus, il avait des yeux gris-bleus, des cheveux bruns longs et des bras musclés dévoilés par sa veste sans manche. Il avait tout du bad-boy, et physiquement il lui plaisait bien. En revanche il avait l'air d'avoir un sale caractère, il ne décrochait pas le moindre sourire et ne parlait pas beaucoup. Mis à part Aaron qui avait dû gagner un peu de sa confiance, il se tenait loin de tous les habitants d'Alexandria et les évitaient le plus possible.

Il la toisa et son regard s'attarda une micro seconde sur sa poitrine. Elle ne le croyait pas, il la matait !

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre car la camionnette d'Aiden apparut au bout du chemin. Elle ouvrit à nouveau le portail pour la laisser entrer.

Les cinq membres de l'équipe descendirent tous en même temps un peu brusquement en claquant violement les portières.

« Trouvez-vous un autre boulot. » cracha Nicholas

Glenn, Tara et Noah ne répondirent pas et se contentèrent de s'éloigner d'un pas furieux.

Audrey se demanda ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux.

« Vous n'êtes pas prêts.» cria Aiden

« Ouais, ben moi je crois que c'est plutôt vous qui n'êtes pas prêts » répondit Glenn sans se retourner.

Aiden se mit alors à marcher plus vite pour rattraper l'asiatique et lui saisit l'épaule.

« Écoutes, ici on fait les choses à notre manière, si ça te pose un pro... »

« Vous ligotez les rodeurs ! » lui balança Glenn, outré.

« Il a tué un de nos amis » hurla Aiden en ouvrant les bras « Je n'ai pas à discuter de ça avec toi.»

Du monde commençait à se rapprocher, alerté par les cris acide de voir ce qu'il se passait.

« A l'extérieur vous obéissez à mes ordres » Rappela Aiden, le doigt pointé sur Glenn.

« Alors on a autant de chance que tes anciens amis. » ironisa celui-ci

Les deux hommes se toisèrent, la situation était tendue, Daryl et Nicholas s'avancèrent d'un pas, le regard noir, prêts à intervenir.

Aiden se rapprocha de Glenn pour être face à face avec lui.

« Redis ça » le menaça-t-il avec un rictus.

Glenn releva le menton, ne lâchant pas Aiden des yeux, tandis que Tara essayait de calmer le jeu.

Aiden poussa Glenn d'une main.

« Allez, gros dur » Il le poussa à nouveau.

« Vas-y.»

« Tu n'impressionnes personne » dit Glenn d'une voix calme « Rentres chez toi. »

Ils continuèrent à se fixer méchamment.

« Aiden ! » Deanna arriva à grand pas « Que se passes-t-il ici ?! »

« Ce gars n'aime pas notre façon de faire. » répondit-il simplement à sa mère, ne lâchant pas Glenn des yeux.

Audrey n'aimait pas ça c'était en train de dégénérer, surement à cause de l'ego surdimensionné d'Aiden. Elle se rapprocha d'Aaron qui entoura sa taille de son bras.

« Pourquoi tu veux qu'ils vivent avec nous ? » demanda-il d'un ton méprisant à sa mère.

« Par ce qu'on sait ce qu'on fait quand on est dehors, nous » dit simplement Glenn

Deanna se mit à crier et Audrey ferma les yeux.

Aiden avait balancé son poing sur Glenn qui s'était baissé pour l'éviter et lui avait rendu un coup dans la tête. Sous le choc, Le fils de Deanna s'écroula par terre.

« Ça suffit ! » Hurla cette dernière.

Nicholas s'élança sur Glenn mais Daryl le plaqua sur le sol.

« J'ai dit ça suffit ! Vous entendez ? »

« Woh woh woh ! »

Rick et Michonne arrivaient en courant, Rick saisit Daryl par le col et lui murmura quelque chose pour le calmer tandis que Michonne demandait à Aiden qui s'approchait à nouveau de Glenn s'il voulait s'en prendre une autre.

L'ambiance était électrique

«Je veux que tout le monde écoute ce que je vais dire, Rick et son groupe font maintenant parti du nôtre.» Elle regarda Audrey qui leva les mains en signe d'innocence « Traitez les en égaux, est ce que c'est clair ? »

« Très clair. » répondit Aiden.

Audrey entendit Aaron ricaner doucement de la soumission d'Aiden à sa mère, qu'il était moqueur !

« Allez tous rendre vos armes, et vous deux vous viendrez me voir » ajouta elle à l'attention de Nicholas et Aiden.

Aiden partit de son coté, vexé. Nicholas se rapprocha d'Audrey et Aaron tandis que Rick, Deanna, Daryl et Glenn s'étaient rassemblés dans un coin.

« Ce type est un sale con ! » grogna-il.

« Tu sais » répondit Audrey « Pour avoir parlé un peu avec eux, on devrait prendre exemple pour certaines choses. »

Nicholas la regarda comme si elle était folle.

« C'est pas ce que tu disais avant-hier ! »

Et il s'éloigna à son tour, vexé.

Audrey se retourna pour échanger un regard avec Aaron mais derrière lui il y avait la copine de Glenn, Maggie qui avait tout entendu.

Elle adressa un sourire timide à Audrey et alla rejoindre son petit ami.

Les prochains jours risquaient d'être hauts en couleurs ...

 _ **Merci pour votre lecture!**_

 _ **Bisous!**_

 _ **Saya**_


	4. Changements

_**Bonjour!**_

 _ **De plus en plus de vues, merci**_ _ **énormément**_ _ **!**_

 _ **Merci aussi à ceux et celle qui suivent les MAJ, une bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **Chapitre 4 Changements**

« Tu auras donc la charge de gérer l'équipe de surveillance avec Spencer. Vous serez cinq. Sasha, Rosita, John, Spencer et toi. Tu devras faire un rapport à Rick régulièrement ainsi qu'à moi-même. Signaler les failles dans le mur et juger le nombre de morts abattus pour voir s'ils ne sont pas trop nombreux dans les parages.

Deux fois par semaine, deux d'entre vous devrez nettoyer la zone dans un rayon de 100 mètres autour de la ville, pour éviter que trop de morts ne rodent dans les parages. »

Deanna lissa le tissu du canapé sur lequel elle était assise.

Il y avait dans la pièce Sasha, la sniper, Rosita, la petite amie du grand roux, John, un mec qui avait la petite trentaine comme Audrey et qui vivait à Alexandria depuis quasiment le début, Spencer, Rick, Michonne et Audrey.

Rick avait obtenu une réunion pour organiser  
les équipes.

Il avait parlé de ses requêtes à Deanna. Il était vraisemblablement plus influent qu'Audrey auprès d'elle car il avait eu gain de cause pour monter une équipe de surveillance.

« En ce qui concerne les armes, seul l'équipe de surveillance et les policiers pourront les porter en permanence. Lorsque vous ne serez pas en service, vous les remettrez à Olivia. »

Rick redressa ses épaules.

« Nous ne sommes toujours pas d'accord sur ce point. » dit-il.

Audrey lui jeta un regard de gratitude.

« Nous en reparlerons plus tard, pour l'instant ça se passera comme je l'ai décrit. N'oubliez pas, ce soir je donne une soirée pour souhaiter la bienvenu au groupe de Rick. Votre présence est vivement souhaitée. A tous. » Ajouta elle en lançant un regard appuyé à Audrey.

« Bien. »

Ils sortirent après avoir établi une sorte de planning, Sasha prendrait la première garde de douze heures. Cette fille était bizarre, elle avait l'air en permanence furieuse et sur la défensive.

Spencer attrapa la main d'Audrey.

« Maintenant que nous avons un peu de temps, on pourrait en profiter pour passer la journée ensemble et ce soir se rendre à la soirée tous les deux comme dans la vraie vie. »

Elle lui sourit.

« Si tu veux, allons prendre une bière chez Aaron. »

« Oh » fit Spencer « Je voudrais que l'on reste seuls pour cette fois. »

Audrey n'avait pas vraiment envie mais elle se ravisa car Spencer l'avait beaucoup soutenu dernièrement. Ils s'installèrent donc sur leur terrasse, côte à côte.

Tout en fumant une cigarette, Audrey demanda :

« Tu en penses quoi de Rick et des autres ? »

Spencer se rembrunit.

« Pourquoi tu me parles d'eux. Hier Glenn a frappé mon frère. Même s'il n'a pas toujours raison il est mon frère, ces gens prennent un peu trop d'aise. »

« Oui, mais ils sont quand même plus expérimentés que nous non ? »

« On a vécu jusqu'à maintenant sans eux, on pouvait très bien continuer, c'est juste un plus mais ils ne sont pas indispensables. »

Il passa la main sur sa barbe naissante comme s'il réfléchissait. « Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Il y a deux jours tu avais peur d'eux tu n'en dormais même pas. »

Audrey ne répondit pas, Spencer passa son bras autour de ses épaules et la rapprocha de lui puis ferma les yeux. A ce moment-là, Daryl passa devant la maison, il leur jeta un drôle de regard, mi- énervé, mi dégouté, puis continua son chemin vers la sortie de la ville.

Audrey ne sut pas pourquoi mais elle était contrariée que Daryl la voit dans les bras de Spencer.

Elle ralluma une cigarette et n'y pensa plus.

Dans le miroir, la fille qui la regardait n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle qu'elle était avant.

Il était 18 heures et la fête commençait dans une demi-heure, Audrey était en train de se préparer, elle n'avait pas envie d'y aller mais Spencer et Deanna allaient se vexer si elle ne s'y montrait pas.

Elle n'avait pas mis de robe depuis au moins deux ans.

Sa silhouette avait changé. Avant, elle aurait tué pour avoir un cul aussi musclé, un ventre quasiment plat et une ligne comme celle-là. Marcher et courir toute la journée avait eu raison de ses kilos en trop, et il n'y avait pas de fast-food pour les reprendre. C'était peut-être un des seuls avantages de la fin du monde.

En revanche, elle n'avait jamais eu la peau si blanche et des cernes aussi prononcés, ses cheveux étaient trop longs, ternes et abimés et ressemblaient à des queues de rat. Elle avait l'air malade et plus vieille que son âge.

Peut-être il lui faudrait faire un effort et sympathiser avec Jessie pour obtenir un rafraichissement. Bien que ce ne soit pas la priorité cela faisait du bien au moral de prendre soin de soi.

Elle enfila la robe longue en jersey rose poudré qu'elle avait trouvé dans une maison un jour. Elle avait quelques trous mais ce n'était pas très grave. En revanche elle n'avait pas de chaussures de soirée, disons que ce n'était pas le genre de truc dont on avait besoin par les temps qui courraient.

Elle avisa ses rangers. « Ça fera un style » pensa-t-elle, un sourire en coin.

Quand elle arriva chez Deanna il y avait déjà quasiment tout Alexandria.

On avait poussé les meubles et installé de quoi boire sur des tables au milieu de la pièce. Chacun avait cuisiné quelque chose et il y avait des bières et des alcools trouvés dans un camion abandonné sur la route le mois dernier.

Quand elle entra, Audrey fut alpaguée par Rick.

Il tenait sa fille dans ses bras et discutait avec Jessie la femme de Pete.

« Sacha a commencé, expliqua-il. Demain matin ce sera toi, puis John. »

« D'accord, approuva-t-elle. Avant de prendre ma garde je ferai le tour des murs extérieurs. »

Rick lui fit un sourire entendu.

« Très bien. Tu vois, on peut faire équipe finalement. »

« Oui. » Elle marqua une pause. « Tu sais Rick, j'avoue que j'ai toujours un peu de mal à vous faire confiance totalement mais je te remercie pour ton intervention. Deanna t'a écouté, toi, au moins. »

« Vous avez besoin de nous, elle le sait. »

Audrey leva un sourcil. Quelle suffisance !

« Tu as sans doute raison. » Avoua-t-elle difficilement.

Rick lui tendit la main.

« Je peux compter sur toi ? Tu seras capable de suivre toute mes directives sans me saboter ? »

« Bien sûr. » Souffla-t-elle.

Rick était encore un étranger mais bien qu'il fût arrogant, il inspirait le respect. C'était sa représentation même du leader. Pas le style utopiste de Deanna mais plutôt quelqu'un de réaliste qui disait toutes les vérités même celles mauvaises à entendre. Et c'était rassurant d'avoir quelqu'un comme lui. Ils pourraient mieux anticiper les dangers éventuels.

Elle serra la main de Rick puis s'éloigna un peu du monde près de la fenêtre.

Elle avait besoin d'être seule. Elle avait l'impression de trahir les habitants d'Alexandria. Mais d'un côté elle était sûre qu'elle ne faisait pas partie du groupe de Rick.

Elle se sentait un peu tiraillée entre les deux camps. D'autant plus que Deanna semblait de plus en plus blessée dans son égo car tout ce que les membres de Rick entreprenaient, ils le réussissaient.

Aiden et Spencer la fixait en chuchotant, elle n'avait pas envie de leur parler alors elle prit une bouteille de vin entamée sur la table sortit sous le porche de la maison.

Dehors il y avait Rosita, la copine du grand roux, Abraham. Elle semblait sur les nerfs.

« Quoi ? » Cracha-t-elle quand Audrey l'observa un peu trop longtemps.

« Rien. T'as l'air un peu tendue. » Répondit Audrey en haussant les épaules et en avalant une gorgée de vin à la bouteille.

« C'est Abraham. Il a trop bu, il raconte que des conneries. »

Par la fenêtre, on apercevait celui-ci en compagnie de Glenn, Maggie et Noah. Il semblait gravement éméché.

« Il m'a dit que je le lassait et que je ne lui servait qu'à baiser. » Lâcha-t-elle. « Bref. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te raconte ça, à toi. »

Elle soupira puis s'éloigna d'Audrey.

Spencer sortit à son tour l'air un peu contrarié.

« Audrey, je peux te parler ? En privé. » Rajouta il en remarquant Rosita.

Elle le suivit. Il se dirigeait vers l'espace entre la maison de Deanna et celle de Tobin.

« T'es pire qu'une girouette, hein ? » demanda-t-il méchamment.

« Quoi ? »

« Rick. » Lâcha-t-il comme si c'était une évidence. « Tu discutais avec lui tout à l'heure. Vous vous êtes même serré la main ! Je suis d'accord qu'il fasse les intégrer mais, ce n'est pas eux qui décident ! Ils prennent trop confiance ! Le chinois a quand frappé mon frère, n'oublie pas ! »

« C'est parce que ton frère est un gros con prétentieux ! » S'énerva-t-elle. « Rick a obtenu ce que je voulais depuis un moment ! Je pense qu'il a un peu plus de vécu que nous ! Maintenant Spencer, lâche moi ! »

Elle le planta là et prit la direction de chez Aaron.

En passant, Rosita et elle échangèrent un regard.

« Solidarité féminine » pensa Audrey. Elle avait bien envie de connaitre cette Rosita, elle n'avait plus eu de discussion avec une fille de son âge depuis la perte de deux personnes.

Jackie et Kay.

Elle ressentit une douleur à la poitrine en pensant à ses deux amies...

Il y avait de la lumière chez Aaron et Éric elle ne risquait donc pas de les réveiller.

Elle monta d'un pas pressé les quelques marches du porche de ses amis et entra sans frapper.

« C'est moi ! » S'annonça-t-elle en essayant d'enlever ses chaussures et en remontant sa robe qui la gênait pour être presque en culotte. « Aujourd'hui c'était ma fête ! Si j'avais su que même à la fin du monde je me prendrai la tête avec un mec ! Moi aussi je serai devenue gay. J'ai apporté de leur putain de vin et ... oh... »

Elle était arrivée jusqu'au salon mais Éric et Aaron n'étaient pas seuls.

« Audrey. » Fit sérieusement Aaron, alors qu'Éric riait dans sa barbe. « Nous avons un invité. »

Daryl Dixon était installé en face de ses amis un plat de spaghetti et un verre de vin rouge devant lui.

Elle essaya de faire descendre sa robe le plus dignement possible et s'installa, gênée, à la place libre à côté de Dixon.

« J'étais justement en train de dire à Daryl que nous préférions les endroits tranquilles et sans agitation. » ajouta Aaron.

Éric se mit à pouffer. Audrey aurait juré que Daryl avait esquissé un sourire.

Elle se sentit tout à coup un peu pathétique.

« Je suis désolée je peux vous laisser si ... »

« Mais non enfin. Reste. » Dit Éric en lui servant une assiette de pâtes. « Daryl, si tu vois une machine à pâte lors de tes sorties prends la. Madame Neudermayer nous saoule avec sa machine à pâte bien que nous en avons des cartons ... »

Aaron se mit alors à tousser exagérément.

« Quoi tu ne lui a pas encore parlé de ...? »

« Parlé de quoi ? » demandèrent Audrey et Daryl en même temps.

Ils échangèrent un regard gêné et attendirent.

« Bien. » Dit Aaron s'adressant à Daryl. « J'ai demandé à Deanna de ne pas te donner de travail car j'en ai un pour toi .Je voudrais que tu deviennes le second recruteur d'Alexandria. »

« Quoi ? Lui ? » Lâcha Audrey. « Excuses moi. » dit elle a Daryl alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils. « Mais tu n'as pas l'air très ...sociable ... »

« Tu me connais pas. » grogna celui-ci.

« Venez » Dit Aaron.

Tandis qu'Éric débarrassait la table, ils le suivirent jusqu'au garage où étaient entreposées des pièces de motos et une chose recouverte par une bâche.

« Elle est pour toi. » Dit Aaron tandis que Daryl avait soulevé la bâche sous laquelle se trouvait une moto. « J'ai récupéré plein de pièces. Je pense que tu arriveras à la terminer. Moi je ne savais pas trop comment m'y prendre... »

« Y'a beaucoup de pièces pour une seule moto. » Répondit Daryl en observant les étagères et l'établi rempli de pièces mécaniques en tout genre.

« Je ne veux plus qu'Éric risque sa vie. » souffla Aaron le regard baissé.

« Alors tu veux que je risque la mienne ? » Demanda Daryl en faisant le tour du garage, fouillant dans des boites de pièce de moto ici et là.

« Tu sais faire la différence entre un type bien et un type dangereux. »

« Mmmh... »

Il se passa une bonne minute tandis que personne ne parla, Aaron fixant Daryl avec espoir comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce dernier inspectant toujours le garage.

« J'ai rien d'autre à faire. » dit enfin Daryl.

Audrey vit les traits d'Aaron se détendre et il se mit à sourire.

« Merci Daryl. Je vais le dire à Éric. »

Et il disparut dans la maison.

« T'aimes les motos ? » Demanda Audrey pour essayer de combler le silence qui s'installait.

« Ouais j'en avais une avant. »

« Mon frère en avait une. » Dit-elle en s'asseyant sur une marche. « Il n'avait pas beaucoup le temps de s'en servir, il était Navy Seal. Equipe 6. »

Daryl releva la tête.

« Navy Seal ? Il ne s'en est pas sorti ? »

« Non. Du moins je ne pense pas. » Dit-elle en jouant avec le pan de sa robe. « Il est parti pour Washington il m'a laissé un mot chez mes parents... Une longue histoire... Depuis je ne sais pas. J'espère toujours le croiser un jour... »

« Comment il s'appelle ? »

« Mylan, pourquoi ? »

« Bah je vais être recruteur alors ... si j'le croise j'te le dirai. »

Audrey sourit

« Merci. »

« J'avais un frangin moi aussi. C'est lui qu'avait la moto. » Ajouta-t-il.

« Qu'est ce qu'il lui ai arrivé ? »

« On est tombé sur un connard un jour. Il voulait tuer notre groupe et Merle a voulu le buter mais il n'a pas réussi ... Ce fils de pute l'a descendu. »

« Je suis désolée. » fit Audrey.

« Ouais. Moi aussi. »

Le souvenir de son frère avait l'air très douloureux pour lui.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes. Audrey se sentait attiré par ce type. Il était plus vieux qu'elle au moins 10 ou 15 ans mais il dégageait quelque chose de puissant.

Il avait l'air sensible, mais capable de tout pour les siens.

Certes Spencer était un bel homme, mais il n'avait pas ce petit plus qui vous fait rester admirative devant un mec.

Elle avait envie de prendre Daryl dans ses bras pour lui dire que tout irait bien mais restait impressionnée et intimidée devant lui.

Il ne restait plus beaucoup d'hommes alors, quelqu'un qui vous faisait ressentir quelque chose dès les premiers instants, c'était sacrément rare.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? » Demanda brusquement Daryl la ramenant à la réalité. « J'ai de la merde sur la figure ou quoi ? »

Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle fixait Daryl depuis au moins deux bonnes minutes.

« Rien ! » Dit-elle précipitamment. « Il se fait tard. Je dois y aller. »

Et elle sortit, un peu perturbée par ce qu'elle venait de ressentir.

 _ **Chapitre un peu long, désolée!**_

 _ **Merci d'avoir lu à très vite!**_

 _ **Saya**_


	5. Imprévus

_**Salut!**_

 _ **Voici le cinquième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!**_

 _ **Je vois que j''ai de plus en plus de vue je vous remercie énormément, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir je ne m'attendais pas à tant !**_

 _ **Je vous serai tellement reconnaissante si vous donniez votre avis, même s'il est mauvais je vous promet je ne me vexerai pas ;).**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et à très vite !**_

 _ **Saya**_

Audrey avait bien dormi cette nuit-là. Elle avait entendu Spencer rentrer, mais il n'était pas venu se coucher à ses côtés.

Depuis leur dispute chez Deanna, l'avant-veille il ne lui adressait quasiment plus la parole.

Quand elle descendit dans le salon, il n'y avait personne. Elle prit donc un café et songea au devenir de sa relation avec Spencer.

Quand elle était arrivée, c'est lui qui lui avait fait visiter les lieux, bien qu'elle connaissait très bien l'endroit qu'elle avait vu sur plan.

En effet, son père Andrew Bayron, entrepreneur dans le bâtiment, avait été en charge du gros œuvre de ce quartier d'Alexandria, premier de l'état, qui devait donner l'exemple pour le futur de la construction.

Il en était fier. Un lotissement auto indépendant énergiquement. Il ne savait pas à quel point cela serait important quelques années plus tard. C'était aussi lui qui, sachant le potentiel des futurs habitants du quartier avait entreprit de construire un énorme centre commercial à deux pas du lotissement.

Bien sûr, seul des gens fortunés avaient acheté ici. Mais bizarrement aucun n'avait survécu. Comme quoi l'argent ne préservait pas de tout. Les parents d'Audrey en avait été un bien malheureux exemple.

Spencer et elle s'était alors mis ensemble. Sûrement car ils étaient deux jeunes gens du même âge et qu'ils s'étaient bien entendus.

Ils avaient eu vraisemblablement la même vie avant. Parents fortunés, ils avaient étudié à quelques années près, dans les mêmes écoles supérieures dont le prix d'un an d'étude correspondait à dix ans de salaire d'une personne lambda.

Ils avaient fréquenté les même lieux, connaissaient les mêmes personnes, et c'est cela qui avait facilement créé leur liens. En sorte, ils sortaient du même moule.

Mais Audrey s'était rendu compte que savoir comment placer les couverts à poisson et ceux à viande autour d'une assiette en verre de Murano et être invité aux avant-premières de la collection automne-hiver Kate Spade ne servait absolument à rien maintenant.

Tout cela semblait si loin et si superficiel ! La vie d'avant semblait avoir été une autre vie.

Et Spencer, bien que d'excellente compagnie et courageux parfois n'était pas de taille à affronter le monde devenu sombre et sale bien loin de sa vie immaculée et luxueuse d'avant.

Contrairement à lui, Audrey avait passé un an dehors et elle en avait appris un peu plus malgré elle.

Elle pensa à Mylan, son frère. Heureusement qu'il avait insisté pour qu'elle l'accompagne au stand de tir avec lui le samedi après-midi ! A l'époque elle avait accepté car cela faisait méchamment classe de savoir tirer avec une arme de poing et elle adorait raconter ça aux mecs pour les impressionner.

Audrey ricana à cette pensée. « Méchamment classe » ... Sa superficialité lui aura servi à quelque chose au moins !

En fait, la seule chose qui la retenait chez Spencer c'était son physique et il fallait avouer qu'au lit, il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal ! Le sexe était quasiment le seul vrai plaisir qu'on pouvait tirer de la situation actuelle. Mais vu comment évoluait leur relation elle ne devait plus trop compter sur cela non plus.

Elle soupira et se leva pour rincer sa tasse dans l'évier lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par quelqu'un qui sonnait à la porte.

« Oui, j'arrive ! »

Elle ouvrit la porte et ses yeux furent un instant aveuglés par le soleil particulièrement brillant ce jour-là.

« Bonjour Audrey. » Fit Carol en souriant.

Celle-ci tenait dans ses mains une petite boîte en plastique remplie de ce qui semblait être des cookies. Elle affichait son sourire de femme au foyer, soucieuse de faire bonne impression et portait la tenue assortie : un pull à col en V porté par-dessus une chemise à fleur et un pantalon en lin.

« Salut Carol. Pas besoin de faire semblant. » Soupira Audrey en s'effaçant pour la laisser entrer. « Que me vaut ce plaisir ? »

Une fois dans la maison, Carol retrouva l'expression déterminée qu'elle lui avait connu dans les bois.

« Rick voudrait que tu nous rejoignes dans une heure, au même endroit que la dernière fois. Mais assures toi que personne ne comprenne ou tu te rends. »

« Pas de soucis. »

« Je dois y aller. » Continua-t-elle précipitamment. « Attends de nous voir passer, puis vas chercher une arme, trouves un prétexte pour Olivia, et rejoins nous. »

« Ok... »

Carol sortit en remettant son masque de femme fragile et bienveillante.

Quelle autorité !

Audrey enfila un jean noir, un débardeur et ses rangers. Elle prit son SOG et sortit fumer une cigarette dehors en attendant.

Devant la maison de Deanna, Aiden, Nicholas, Eugène - l'espèce d'intello bizarre-, Glenn, Tara et Noah, se préparaient pour une nouvelle excursion. Apparemment, ils semblaient avoir mis leurs différents de côté.

Le système électrique fonctionnait mal et ils avaient besoin d'une pièce qui se trouvait dans un hangar, non loin d'Alexandria

Audrey les observa se préparer et partir, tandis que Daryl sortait lui aussi.

Elle lui fit un signe de la main auquel il répondit en levant le menton.

« Ce type ne se lavait jamais. » Songea Audrey.

Elle était tranquille jusqu'à quatorze heures, c'était John qui été chargé de la surveillance la nuit dernière, ce matin c'était Rosita puis, ce serait son tour.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle aperçut Rick et Carol sortir à leur tour. Carol tenait une arme du bout des doigts comme si elle voulait faire croire qu'elle ne savait pas s'en servir.

Audrey ne put retenir un sourire à sa vue. Elle jouait parfaitement le jeu.

Elle se leva, et prit la direction de l'armurerie.

Une fois là-bas, Audrey raconta à Olivia qu'elle allait inspecter les environs et récupéra son Beretta.

Apres vingt minutes de marche, elle retrouva Rick, Daryl et Carol qui l'attendait.

« Ah te voilà. » Fit Rick. « Bon, ne perdons pas de temps. Carol qu'as-tu pu prendre hier soir ? »

« Trois fusils, cinq armes de poing et quelques munitions. Je les ai cachées dans notre maison. Personne ne se doute car... »

« Tu es invisible. » Termina Rick.

« On est obligé de garder ces armes ? » Demanda Daryl.

Les trois autres tournèrent la tête vers lui interloqués.

« Ben oui, vous voulez que je m'intègre. Ça ira. On n'en a pas vraiment besoin. » Fit il en haussant les épaules.

« Bien sûr qu'on en a besoin ! » s'exclama Carol. « On ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer. Rick ! » Ajouta elle en tournant la tête vers ce dernier pour qu'il raisonne Daryl.

Le leader haussa les épaules

« Je suis d'accord on peut rester, on est en sécurité on n'a pas tous besoin des armes sur nous, on n'a qu'à en mettre une dans chacune de nos maisons. »

« Quoi ? » S'indigna Audrey. « Ce n'était pas ce que tu as dit l'autre jour ! »

Carol lui jeta un regard de gratitude.

« Maggie m'a dit que tu avais défendu Glenn devant Nicholas, merci. » Adressa Rick à Audrey. « Écoutez. Carol, gardes ces armes. En cas de problème nous saurons où les récupérer. J'ai un gros souci avec Pete. Je suis quasiment certain qu'il frappe Jessie et je vais le prouver. »

« Et après tu vas faire quoi ? » Demanda Daryl. « Si c'est vrai faut le buter, on peut pas laisser cet enculé vivre au milieu de nous. »

Audrey eut un mouvement de recul. Elle était d'accord avec le vol des armes mais ne voulait surtout pas cautionner le meurtre d'un habitant d'Alexandria aussi horrible soit Pete il restait un être humain.

« Eh ! Vous pouvez pas décider de descendre des gens comme ça on n'est pas des animaux ! » S'énerva elle.

« Il frappe sa bonne femme. » répondit Daryl imperturbable au sort de Pete, comme si c'était évident.

« Et alors ? Il est médecin on en a besoin ! »

Rick allait répondre mais Daryl s'avança devant Audrey.

« Et si j'te mettais mon poing dans la gueule tous les jours ? Tu diras rien parce que t'as des écureuils frais tous les matins ? »

Ils se toisèrent, échangeant des regards noirs.

« Audrey. » fit Rick en fermant les yeux et en levant la main pour calmer Daryl. « Je suis d'accord avec Daryl on ne peut pas garder ce type ici il est dangereux. Deanna n'est pas d'accord pour le virer il faut trouver une solution. »

« Vous descendrez personne ! On a qu'à le faire partir ou l'enfermer quelque part ! »

« Je suis d'accord. » Ajouta Carol. « Nous pouvons l'enfermer. Si on le descend, nous allons créer des tensions avec Deanna et les autres. Mais au moindre problème on le tue. Il faut trouver des preuves. »

« Ok. » Fit Rick « En attendant, retenez qu'en cas d'attaque nous avons des armes disponibles chez Carol. Nous discuterons de les répartir bientôt. »

« D'accord. » Répondirent les autres. Daryl fixait encore méchamment Audrey.

« Un problème ? » Fit celle-ci.

« J'te pensais moins conne. » répondit le chasseur. Et il tourna les talons et disparut dans les bois.

En début d'après-midi, après avoir mangé, Audrey prit son tour de garde.

Elle avait amené un tome d'Harry Potter pour faire passer le temps plus vite.

Vers quinze heures, Daryl et Aaron sortirent à moto. Elle descendit leur ouvrir le portail et Daryl lui jeta à nouveau un regard noir à quoi elle répondit en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Soyez prudents. » leur dit-elle tandis qu'Aaron lui pressait la main en guise d'au revoir.

Elle les observa s'éloigner jusqu'à ce que le bruit de la moto s'évanouisse.

Oui, elle était perturbée par le fait que cette pauvre Jessie se fasse frapper par son mari !

Elle était sacrément lâche de n'avoir rien fait depuis le début. Mais les autres aussi savaient qu'il se passait quelque chose de louche, surtout Deanna qui n'avait rien fait pour empêcher ça.

Audrey s'était bêtement contentée de suivre le mouvement et elle n'en était pas fière. Mais sa seule excuse était que les chirurgiens ne courraient pas les rues actuellement !

Le fait que Daryl lui avait balancé sa lâcheté en pleine face la contrariait énormément. Elle ne voulait pas passer pour une pauvre fille à ses yeux. Ce type l'impressionnait et le fait de le décevoir lui déplaisait au plus haut point. Au détriment de cette pauvre Jessie. Elle en avait un peu honte.

A croire que sa nature superficielle reprenait le dessus !

Spencer passa non loin d'elle. Il allait chez ses parents. C'était lui qui devait prendre la relève à 20h.

Quand il aperçut Audrey, il leva la main mais n'eut aucun sourire et s'engouffra dans la maison de Deanna.

Apres quinze chapitres d'Harry Potter, la camionnette de l'équipe de ravitaillement apparue au bout du chemin.  
Audrey sentit qu'il y avait un problème car celle-ci roulait extrêmement vite.

Prise de tremblements, elle sauta presque de son perchoir pour aller ouvrir les deux portes le plus rapidement possible.

La camionnette s'engouffra dans l'enceinte en crissant les pneus.

Glenn en sortit d'abord, couvert de sang, Nicholas sur ses talons. L'asiatique se précipita à l'arrière pour ouvrir les portes alors que Nicholas courut jusqu'à chez Deanna et y entra sans frapper.

Glenn et Eugène sortirent Tara par la portes de derrière. Elle était inconsciente et couverte de sang.

Mais pas d'Aiden...

Ni de Noah...

Ressentant une horrible angoisse et n'osant pas poser de questions, Audrey les observa emmener Tara à l'infirmerie. Quand ses jambes semblaient enfin se mettre à bouger, elle s'empressa de courir chez Deanna et Reg.

Au moment où elle entra, Nicholas était debout dans le salon, blanc comme un linge.

Deanna hurlait à la mort, à genoux sur le tapis. Spencer et Reg semblaient dévastés.

« Que ...? »

Nicholas se tourna vers elle.

« Aiden. Il est mort. »

Audrey ouvrit grand les yeux, choquée. Instinctivement, elle se tourna vers Spencer.

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et il tremblait. Il se rapprocha de sa mère pour la relever tandis que Reg se laissait tomber sur le divan, la tête dans les mains.

« C'est leur faute. C'est eux. » Ajouta Nicholas. Il tremblait tellement, qu'il devait se tenir au montant de la porte.

« Et Noah ? » Demanda Audrey la voix rauque sous l'émotion.

Nicholas fit non de la tête.

Spencer lâcha délicatement sa mère et s'approcha d'Audrey.

« Mon frère est mort et tu demandes après l'autre ?! Casses-toi ! Sors de ma maison ! Va rejoindre tes putains d'amis les sauvages ! »

« Je... »

Elle croisa le regard de Deanna qui était empreint de rage et ne demanda pas son reste.

Elle retourna à son poste.

En passant, elle vit le groupe de Rick dans la rue. Sasha était en larme et Maggie et Rosita l'enlaçaient pour la réconforter.

Rick leva les yeux vers Audrey.

Dans son regard il y avait de la haine. Elle comprit alors qu'il y allait avoir un gros problème entre les deux camps ...

Et elle était au milieu ...


	6. Pouvoir

**_Bonjour tout le monde ! J'ai encore de plus en plus de vue mais toujours pas de reviews :( En tout cas j'espère que ma fic vous plait et je vous souhaite une très agréable lecture!_**

 ** _A très vite 3_**

 ** _Chapitre 6 Pouvoir_**

Ce soir-là, Spencer ne vint pas prendre sa garde.

Audrey du donc rester à son poste. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un énorme malaise.

Elle n'aurait pas dû se disputer avec Spencer, elle devait le soutenir, il avait tellement fait pour elle.

De leur côté, le groupe de Rick devait être dévasté d'avoir perdu Noah, un garçon si jeune...

Elle soupira. Un errant s'approchait de la grille et elle l'observa sans esquisser le moindre geste pour le descendre. Celui-ci agitait pitoyablement ses bras contre l'enceinte en grognant, il s'était arraché la moitié de la joue contre un clou qui dépassait du mur.

Demain elle irait voir Spencer et s'excuserait pour son comportement, même si elle n'avait rien de spécial à se reprocher mais il fallait apaiser les tensions, elle ne voulait pas se retrouver seule.

Elle n'avait jamais été seule. Avant elle était toujours entourée de beaucoup d'amis et avait toujours des copains qui la traitait comme une princesse. Grace a ses parents, elle pouvait s'offrir tout ce qu'elle voulait et avait un boulot valorisant au sein de l'entreprise de son père. Le monde était à ses pieds et maintenant elle se sentait misérable et inutile.

Durant l'année passée dehors, elle et ses amies avaient réussi à trouver un groupe de mec pour les protéger et Spencer avait été la continuité de tout cela. Tout ce qu'elle avait eu a faire était de faire jouer de son charme pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Mais maintenant, elle commençait à se dire qu'elle devait se débrouiller seule.

Soudain, un coup de feu retentît et le mort qui rodait près de la grille s'effondra au sol. Audrey se releva brusquement de là où elle était assise, et brandit son arme en essayant d'apercevoir dans l'obscurité d'où venait le tir.

« C'est moi, Sasha » cria celle-ci. «Rentres chez toi, je prends cette garde. »

Sasha était dans la tour de la vieille église en ruine à l'entrée d'Alexandria. Elle était sortie une heure plus tôt, elle avait probablement voulu prendre l'air après l'affreuse nouvelle qu'elle avait encaissée.

« Tu es sûre ? » Demanda Audrey

« Rentres chez toi j'ai dit. »

Audrey haussa les sourcils et descendit de son perchoir. Elle n'avait pas sommeil et n'osait pas déranger la famille Monroe, alors elle décida de faire un tour avant de rentrer.

Plus loin, au bord de la rivière qui traversait le quartier elle aperçut Rick.

« Rick » Fit elle lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur. « Je suis désolée pour la perte que vous avez subi. »

Celui-ci paraissait furieux et il tenait son arme à la main. Il avait un regard inquiétant et les yeux assombris par la rage.

« Nous avons la preuve. »

« Pardon ? »

« Pour Jessie, nous avons la preuve que Pete la bat. »

Audrey frissonna. Rick avait l'air totalement imprévisible.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? » Demanda Audrey en essayant de masquer l'appréhension et la peur dans sa voix.

« Rentres chez toi. »

Rick tourna les talons et s'éloigna d'un pas lent, il semblait totalement hors de lui.

Le lendemain matin, Audrey se fit violence et alla sonner chez les Monroe.

Spencer lui ouvrit la porte, il avait des cernes sous les yeux et le teint blanc. Visiblement il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

« Salut » fit Audrey, gênée. Elle ne savait jamais quoi dire dans ces moments là. « Je peux ? »

Spencer ne lui répondit pas mais se décala pour l'inviter à entrer.

Dans le salon, Reg était assis sur le sofa, les yeux dans le vague. La tasse de café qu'il tenait dans la main était penchée et il ne se rendait pas compte que la moitié de sa boisson lui coulait sur les jambes.

« Dans la cuisine. » Marmonna Spencer.

Il lui servit une tasse de café et s'adossa au meuble de la cuisine, les yeux rivés vers le sol, une expression profondément triste sur le visage.

« Je suis désolée pour Aiden et je m'excuse pour mon indélicatesse d'hier » Réussi elle à dire.

Spencer qui avait fermé les yeux à l'entente du prénom de son frère ne répondit pas.

Audrey se sentit mal à l'aise. Le fait de voir Spencer aussi mal, lui qui était toujours agréable et souriant, lui creva le cœur. Elle s'approcha de lui et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue avant de l'enlacer doucement.

Il ne lui rendit pas son étreinte mais posa sa tête sur son épaule. Audrey pu le sentir trembler.

« Nous avions de la chance, nous étions encore tous les quatre vivants et avions réussi à construire quelque chose. Je sais qu'Aiden n'était pas forcement quelqu'un de facile à vivre mais il se donnait à fond pour cet endroit et c'était mon frère... »

« Oui, il a toujours apporté son aide, il était toujours volontaire. »

« J'ai... besoin de toi Audrey. Ne me laisse pas tomber pour Rick et les autres. »

Audrey perçut une sensation étrange dans ses jambes. Elle ressentit un élan d'affection pour Spencer et resserra son étreinte.

« Non Spencer, je ne te laisse pas tomber mais nous devons faire des efforts... »

Il se détacha d'elle et la dévisagea.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« On a besoin d'un type comme Rick, il peut nous apporter beaucoup. Et on doit être plus prudent et apprendre à se défendre. »

Spencer secoua la tête de gauche à droite, ses cheveux tombant devant son visage.

« Je n'ai pas la force d'entendre ta plaidoirie envers Rick. Va-t'en. »

« Spencer, ne te braque pas comme ça. Tu dois ouvrir les yeux... »

« Nous accueillons ces gens ils mangent notre nourriture, vivent sous nos toits et ils veulent nous imposer leurs règles, je veux bien qu'ils contribuent à notre sécurité mais ça va trop loin. Il y a deux jours, Abraham a pris les commandes de l'équipe de construction et a pratiquement viré Tobin. Si on se laisse faire, ils vont tout contrôler et je ne veux pas de ça. »

Audrey le fixa sans comprendre, tout ça encore pour une histoire de petit pouvoir.

« C'est nous qui avons construit cet endroit, mes parents, mon frère et moi. Et ces gens n'ont pas à décider des règles ici. Maintenant s'il te plait Audrey, j'ai besoin d'être seul. »

La brune se sentit impuissante et ne répondit pas. Elle embrassa Spencer sur la joue et sortit.

Une fois dehors elle se tourna vers la maison des Monroe et vit que Deanna était à la fenêtre de sa chambre et qu'elle la fixait.

Elle en voulait à Spencer de se raccrocher à une simple histoire de pouvoir.

En remontant l'allée elle aperçut Rick et Jessie discuter devant la maison de celle-ci.

« Dure journée.» fit une voix féminine.

Rosita était assise devant la maison qui servait d'infirmerie, elle avait l'air exténuée et triste.

« En effet. » répondit Audrey en tripotant son Beretta accroché à sa cuisse. Elle ne l'avait pas encore ramené à Olivia. « Comment va ton amie ? »

« Elle est toujours inconsciente mais son état est stable. Et elle n'a pas été mordue, Dieu merci. »

« Tant mieux. » Répondit Audrey. « Au fait, Sasha a pris ma garde cette nuit. Elle abattait les rodeurs depuis la tour. »

Rosita soupira en dessinant des cercles avec son couteau dans la terre qui se trouvait à ses pieds.

« Ouais, elle réagit très mal à la mort de Noah... Tu sais, pas très longtemps avant d'arriver ici, elle a perdu son frère et son petit ami à quelques jours près. »

Audrey pinça les lèvres, en effet ce ne devait pas être facile pour elle, elle avait beaucoup souffert.

« Et toi ? » demanda soudain Audrey. « Avec Abraham ? »

Rosita enfonça son couteau plus profondément dans la terre.

« Il ne fait plus trop attention à moi. Mais bon, on ne va pas se prendre la tête pour les mecs non ? » Elle releva la tête. « On peut se débrouiller sans eux. »

Audrey repensa à Spencer qui avait dit qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Finalement elle se sentait un peu moins inutile à présent.

Soudain, des cris retentirent dans la rue.

Rick et Pete venait de traverser la baie vitrée de la maison de Jessie et ils se battaient férocement.

Les deux brunes se précipitèrent à leur niveau où beaucoup de monde avait rappliqué, attiré par le vacarme que faisaient les deux hommes.

Deanna arriva presque en courant, Reg et Spencer sur ses talons. Ce dernier se retrouva à quelques centimètres d'Audrey qui sentit son cœur s'accélérer tandis que leur regard se croisait.

« Stop ! » Hurla Deanna.

Mais les deux hommes continuaient à se frapper violement, Rick était couvert de sang et il avait l'air d'être devenu fou. Son fils Carl s'approcha pour essayer de les séparer mais il reçut un violent coup de poing qui le projeta sur le sol.

« Rick j'ai dit stop ! » Insista Deanna d'une voix forte.

Il décocha un énorme coup de poing à Pete qui s'effondra inconscient.

« Sinon quoi ?! »

Rick sortit son arme et la pointa sur Deanna et les autres. Tout le monde recula et leva les mains.

« Vous allez me mettre dehors ? » ajouta il en ricanant.

Le sang collé à son visage et ses cheveux plaqués sur son front par la sueur ainsi que son sourire mauvais lui donnait un air de possédé.

« Baisse ton arme Rick. »

« Vous comprenez toujours pas... Aucun de vous ne comprends ! On sait ce qu'il faut faire on agit. Nous on survit. Vous vous restez juste plantés là à planifier, douter, hésiter... Vous croyez savoir mais vous ne savez rien ! Vous regrettez les choses quand elles se produisent. Vous voulez vivre ? Vous voulez que cet endroit perdure ? Votre façon de voir les choses a assez vécu. Ca ne s'arrangera pas parce que vous voulez que ça s'arrange. A partir de maintenant il faut vivre dans la réalité, le monde réel ! On doit contrôler qui entre ici ! »

Spencer et Audrey échangèrent un regard.

« Tu vois. » Lui siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

« Effectivement ça ne m'a jamais paru aussi évident. » Déclara Deanna d'une voix forte.

« Moi ? Moi ? Vous parlez de moi ? »

Rick laissa échapper un rire démoniaque. Autour de lui, les habitants d'Alexandria l'observaient l'air effrayé. Jessie se cachait le visage dans les mains tandis que le petit Sam se cachait derrière Carol qui le protégeait de ses bras.

« Votre méthode va causer la destruction et la mort, et elle l'a déjà fait. Je ne vais pas rester là attendant que ça recommence. Si on ne se bat pas on meurt. Je ne vais pas rester ... »

BAM !

Michonne avait flanqué un coup de poing à Rick qui s'écroula sur le champ. Elle portait son uniforme de flic. La samouraï jeta un regard noir aux curieux et s'empressa de prendre Rick sous les bras pour le trainer à l'infirmerie. Glenn et Abraham se précipitèrent pour l'aider et la foule se dissipa.

Audrey s'empressa de rattraper Deanna qui s'éloignait.

« Deanna ! S'il vous plait ne les mettez pas dehors, Pete est un enfoiré, il l'a mérité. »

Celle-ci se tourna pour se mettre face à la jeune fille.

« Toi non plus, ne commence pas à me dire ce que je dois faire ou ne pas faire. »

Elle s'éloigna à pas rapide et entra chez elle en claquant la porte.

Spencer resta un moment à dévisager Audrey, puis il entra à son tour dans la maison.

« Tu crois qu'elle va vouloir nous virer ? »

Audrey fit volte-face, derrière elle Rosita l'observait d'un air inquiet.

« Rick sait ce qu'il fait, c'est un leader, c'est comme ça que l'on a survécu jusque ici. Mais je ne veux pas partir d'ici, on a enfin un endroit où l'on peut vivre presque normalement... »

Elle se mordit les lèvres.

« C'est bien ça le problème, Rick sait ce qu'il fait... »

Et ça ne plaisait pas à Deanna.


	7. Morts

_**Coucou! Désolée pour le retard j'ai été en séminaire toute la semaine et le soir j'étais vraiment crevée! On à plus l'habitude d'ecouter, assis sur une chaise à partir d'un certain age haha!**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et merci !**_

 _ **Chapitre 7: Morts.**_

Le lendemain, tout le monde avait eu une nuit agitée à Alexandria.

Rick et Pete avaient été rafistolés par Denise - la seule des résidentes d'Alexandria à même de recoudre quelqu'un- et enfermés respectivement pour la soirée.

A la mi-journée, après avoir effectué sa garde, Audrey était passée boire un café chez Éric.

Celui-ci était très inquiet. Cela faisait quasiment trois jours que Daryl et Aaron étaient partis en mission. Éric partait toujours avec son amoureux et il se sentait frustré et désemparé de ne pas savoir s'il allait bien.

Sa main était tellement crispée sur sa tasse de café qu'Audrey pouvait voir les jointures de ses doigts blanchir. Il tapait de son pied valide sur le plancher en bois et il avait même demandé une cigarette à son amie.

Audrey le comprenait, il n'avait qu'Aaron comme « famille », s'il le perdait il serait inconsolable.

« Comment ça va avec le petit chef ? »

Éric surnommait Spencer « le petit chef » car selon lui, Aiden et Spencer étaient les petits soldats de Deanna. Il ne les aimait pas trop, Éric et Aaron se tenaient un peu éloignés de la « hiérarchie » d'Alexandria. Cela faisait un peu mentalité « vieille Amérique » et bien que Deanna les toléraient très bien et qu'elle avait entière confiance en eux, on sentait qu'elle n'était pas trop à l'aise avec le couple des deux garçons.

« Oh... Il souffre d'avoir perdu son frère je comprends très bien... » Répondit Audrey en tirant un peu trop fort sur sa cigarette.

« Mais ? »

« Mais il n'est pas chaud pour intégrer le groupe de Rick. Pour lui, Rick et les siens prennent le contrôle sur Alexandria et ça lui fait peur. »

« Mmmh... Petit chef... C'est surtout ELLE qui a peur. »

Deanna passait justement devant la maison. En voyant les deux amis, elle s'arrêta et vint les rejoindre.

« Bonjour. » dit-elle. « Ce soir, je vous demande de venir devant chez moi, nous allons discuter pour décider si Rick reste ici ou non. »

Audrey et Éric échangèrent un regard.

« Deanna... Il avait raison pour Pete et nous le savions... Je comprends qu'hier Rick ait un peu exagéré mais de là à le virer... Nous avons besoin de lui... » Commença Audrey.

Deanna la toisa d'un air méprisant.

« Je viens de perdre mon fils. Sûrement à cause des « méthodes » de Rick. Hier il nous a menacés avec une arme, tu étais là ! Et puis tu me l'as dit toi-même le jour où ils sont arrivés, ils sont dangereux. »

« Mais vous avez bien vu que depuis qu'ils sont là ils nous ont beaucoup appris et la sécurité de la ville est renforcée... Essayez de trouver un accord avec lui... »

« Ce soir, devant chez moi. On en discutera à ce moment-là. En attendant reposez-vous. »

Sans un mot de plus elle repartit en direction de sa maison.

« T'inquiètes pas. » Rassura Éric. « Même si il a pété les plombs hier, beaucoup d'entre nous sont contents que des gars comme Rick ou Abraham soient arrivés. Je ne pense pas qu'ils le laissent partir comme ça. »

« Mouais... En tout cas j'espère qu'Aaron rentrera avant ce soir, lui elle l'écoute au moins. »

Éric frissonna.

« Moi aussi je l'espère si tu savais... »

Ils burent leur café en silence. Audrey se demanda alors si Daryl allait bien lui aussi. Quelque part la présence du chasseur avec son ami la rassurait. Il n'arriverait rien à Aaron avec un mec tel que Daryl à ses côtés...

Lorsque la nuit commença à tomber, après avoir effectué un tour des murs et des environs pour vérifier que rien n'était anormal, Audrey rentra à Alexandria. A la grille, Spencer l'attendait.

« Coucou. » fit elle alors qu'il lui ouvrait les deux portes.

« Salut. »

Il y eu un silence gêné. Audrey se méfiait un peu des réactions de Spencer maintenant et il avait un air tellement triste et fermé qu'il ne semblait pas avoir envie de parler.

« Il va bientôt faire nuit. Tu es de garde ce soir ? »

« Oui jusqu'à demain. » répondit Spencer d'une voix neutre.

« Tu ne viendras pas alors... »

« Je ne pense pas. »

Spencer referma la grille sans un mot de plus et Audrey décida de se rendre chez Deanna après avoir bredouillé un bref « Salut »

Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment pour cette réunion, l'atmosphère avait été tendue aujourd'hui. Les gens ne s'étaient pas attardés dans les rues pour discuter comme à l'accoutumée et tout le monde était plus ou moins resté enfermé chez soi. Maggie avait passé la journée chez Deanna et Reg, elle incarnait une sorte de rôle de médiateur entre les deux groupes.

Devant la maison de Deanna, une vingtaine de personnes attendaient à la lueur d'un feu. Audrey se glissa entre Éric et Denise.

Il manquait Rosita qui devait veiller sur Tara, Sasha, Glenn, Nicholas, et le prêtre.

Mais c'était surtout Rick qui brillait par son absence. D'ailleurs Michonne ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil inquiets de tous les côtés.

Tandis que Deanna et Reg se levaient pour commencer, Audrey aperçu Spencer. Il se faufila derrière ses parents et croisa les bras en fixant le sol. Le fils de Deanna affichait toujours cet air sombre et triste depuis la mort de son frère.

« Il est temps de commencer » déclara solennellement Deanna.

« On peut pas attendre ? » demanda Maggie emmitouflée dans un gros manteau marron. « Il y a encore des gens qui doivent arriver. Glenn. Rick. »

« On va commencer sans eux. » répondit Deanna les bras croisés « Il fait déjà nuit noire. Nous allons discuter de ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Pas de l'empoignade, pas des raisons qui ont conduit à celle-ci. On fait ce qu'il faut à ce sujet. »

Elle s'attarda sur Jessie qui garda les yeux baissés et serra ses poings sur ses jambes.

« Nous allons discuter de l'un de nos officiers de police. Rick Grimes. Nous allons discuter du fait qu'il avait un revolver. »

Cette fois ci Deanna lança un regard à Audrey qui signifiait «je te l'avais bien dit ».

« Qu'il avait volé dans l'armurerie. Du fait qu'il l'a pointée sur plusieurs d'entre nous. Et nous allons discuter de ce qu'il a dit. J'espérais qu'il viendrait à cette réunion. »

« Maggie a dit qu'il allait venir. » Intervint Michonne.

« Je suis sûre qu'il ne va pas tarder. » Ajouta Carol d'un air faussement inquiet. « Et je suis sûre que tout va s'arranger. »

Audrey sentit Éric s'agiter à côté d'elle. Elle lui pressa la main.

« Ca va faire la troisième nuit qu'il n'est pas là. » chuchota-t-il.

La brune caressa les doigts de son ami alors que Michonne reprit la parole.

« Quand on a passé du temps dehors, et qu'ensuite on doit changer notre façon de vivre, il y a de quoi devenir fou. Rick veut simplement que sa famille reste en vie. Il veut que chacun de vous reste en vie. Ce qu'il est, c'est ce que vous allez devenir. » Elle marqua une pause et observa l'assemblée de son air fier. « Si vous avez de la chance. »

« Rick Grimes m'a sauvé la vie, et ce, à de nombreuses reprises. » Continua Carol. « Il y a un tas de gens abominable à l'extérieur. Et Rick m'a plusieurs fois sauvé d'entre leurs mains. Les gens comme moi, les gens... comme nous, pour survivre, ont besoin de gens comme lui. Je sais que ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir est terrifiant et je suis persuadée qu'il regrette d'avoir agi ainsi, mais peut être qu'on devrait écouter ce qu'il voulait nous dire. »

Elle gratifia le groupe d'un sourire mièvre et timide. Audrey admirait cette femme, elle était une redoutable actrice. En jouant à la femme fragile et craintive alors qu'elle était en réalité extrêmement douée au combat elle gagnait la confiance de tout le monde et parvenait à être au courant de tous les ragots. Le groupe de Rick était vraiment complémentaire. Chacun avait un rôle précis et c'est ce qui faisait leur force et expliquait pourquoi ils s'en étaient sorti aussi nombreux.

« Pour la faire courte, » déclara Abraham. « Y'en a pas un parmi vous qui imagine la taille de l'océan de merde sur lequel on navigue. Rick connait chaque recoin de cet océan comme sa poche. Et mieux encore. »

A son tour, Maggie prit la parole.

« Mon père avait du respect pour Rick Grimes. Rick est père de famille lui aussi. C'est un homme qui a du cœur. Qui est sincère dans ce qu'il fait. Dans ce qu'il doit faire. Et nous tous, qui nous connaissions avant de venir ici, peu importe depuis quand on est ensemble, maintenant on forme une famille. Ça c'est grâce à Rick. Et vous ne la briserez pas. Vous ne le pouvez pas. Et ce n'est pas dans votre intérêt. Cette communauté, vous qui êtes ici, cette famille, votre intérêt est d'en faire partie. »

Deanna se leva à son tour.

« Avant de donner la parole à quelqu'un d'autre, je... j'aimerai partager quelque chose avec vous dans un esprit de transparence. Le père Gabriel est passé me voir, et il m'a dit que les nouveaux arrivants n'étaient pas dignes de confiance. Qu'ils étaient dangereux, qu'ils feraient passer leur vie avant celle des gens de la communauté et moins de vingt-quatre heures plus tard, Rick semble confirmer chacune des accusations portées par le Père Gabriel. J'espérais que Gabriel viendrait ce soir. »

« Pourtant je le vois pas Deanna. » fit Jessie. « Donc tout ce que tu fais c'est colporter les ragots. Tu l'as filmé ? »

« Il est pas là. » Cracha Maggie qui semblait bouillir de colère.

« Rick non plus. » Constata Deanna.

Les deux femmes échangèrent des regards noirs et Maggie quitta la réunion d'un pas furieux.

Audrey décida de défendre Rick à son tour

« Je me méfiais du groupe de Rick quand ils sont arrivés. Hier peut-être que Rick a pété les plombs mais Pete l'avait cherché pour les raisons que vous avez évoqué. Nous avons besoin d'eux, peut-être qu'il faudra prendre le temps pour que la confiance s'installe mais ils nous ont fait prendre conscience que nous étions trop naïfs vis-à-vis de notre sécurité. Et ils ont l'expérience, nous devons apprendre d'eux. »

Elle se rassit tandis que Tobin parla à son tour.

« Tout ce que je veux c'est que ma famille soit en sécurité, je sais plus vraiment ce que ça veut dire mais si ça implique de nous débarrasser de... »

Soudain tout le monde tourna la tête vers l'entrée. Rick apparut couvert de sang, tenant un cadavre sur son épaule. Il s'avança et balança le mort au milieu du groupe, déclenchant des cris d'effroi. Tout le monde s'était mis debout et observait le cadavre et Rick d'un air mi- effrayé mi- dégouté.

« Personne montait la garde. Il était devant la grille. Et elle était ouverte ! » Fit celui-ci d'un air furieux.

Audrey tourna la tête si vite vers Spencer qu'elle en eu mal au cou.

« Spencer ! »

« J'avais demandé à Gabriel de la fermer pour pouvoir assister à la réunion. » se justifia celui-ci.

« Retourne y. » Ordonna sa mère.

« C'est pas moi qui l'a attiré, il a réussi à entrer sans l'aide de personne. Et il en viendra toujours. »

Rick s'avança devant Deanna et Reg. Celle-ci avait perdu son air furieux et supérieur et semblait à présent effarée.

« Des morts, ou des vivants ! Parce que c'est nous qu'ils veulent. Et ceux qui sont dehors nous traqueront, ils nous trouveront, ils essaieront de se servir de nous, ils essaieront de nous tuer. Mais c'est nous qui les tueront ! Nous allons survivre et je vous apprendrais comment. Vous savez je me demandais... » Il se mit à rire nerveusement. « Je me demandais combien d'entre vous j'allais devoir tuer pour vous sauver la vie. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je compte faire. C'est vous qui allez changer. Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai dit hier. Je regrette seulement de ne pas vous l'avoir dit plus tôt. Vous n'êtes pas prêts, mais vous devez vous préparer, vous devez le faire MAINTENANT. La chance finira par tourner. »

Tout à coup, Pete débarqua, l'air à moitié fou, une lame de boucher à la main.

« T'es pas l'un des nôtres, T'ES PAS L'UN DES NÔTRES ! »

Reg s'avança pour le calmer.

« Arrête, calme toi... »

« Dégage, dégage ! »

« Pete, nous sommes là pour parler, nous... Arrrggggg... »

Dans un geste incontrôlé, Pete avait tranché la gorge du pauvre Reg.

« NOOOOOON ! Mon amour ! Nooooon... »

Deanna se jeta désespérément sur son mari qui s'étouffait dans son propre sang. La scène était surréaliste tout s'était passé tellement vite. Pete qui retrouva ses esprits entreprit de se jeter sur Rick mais Abraham le plaqua au sol.

« C'est lui ! » Continua-t-il d'hurler en fixant Rick. « C'est sa faute ! C'est lui ! »

Jessie se couvrit la bouche de ses mains, une expression horrifiée sur le visage.

Deanna pleurait et essayait d'empêcher le sang de couler mais Reg n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il finit par arrêter de lutter, Audrey put voir la lueur de la vie s'éteindre dans ses yeux qui reflétaient les flammes du feu de camp.

Pete continuait de s'égosiller sur Rick. Deanna finit par relever la tête et par fixer Rick, il y avait une lueur de haine dans ses yeux brillants de larmes.

« Rick... Fais-le. » Dit-elle simplement.

Le shérif ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et il tira dans la tête de Pete. Le son du coup de feu paralysa Audrey de terreur, elle pensait à Spencer et une larme roula sur sa joue.

« Rick ? »

Trois hommes se tenaient à l'entrée du jardin.

Éric se leva d'un bon et fonça vers eux. Audrey réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'Aaron, Daryl et un homme noir tenant un bâton dans les mains.

Elle ressentit un élan de soulagement en voyant qu'ils étaient sains et saufs et échangea un regard avec Daryl.

Éric et Aaron s'enlaçaient fort. Audrey alla saluer son ami à son tour et se tourna vers Daryl.

« Merci d'avoir ramené Aaron entier. Je suis contente que tu ailles bien toi aussi. » Lui dit –elle.

Puis elle prit la direction du portail pour fuir l'horreur de ce qui venait de se produire tout en sachant que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à annoncer à Spencer allait être tout aussi difficile...

 ** _Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre un peu long, et dont vous connaissez déjà l'histoire, dans le prochain, Daryl sera beaucoup plus présent !_**

 ** _Bisous et à très vite! Saya_**


	8. Souvenirs, souvenirs

**Bonjour à tous, chapitre un peu long aujourd'hui! Merci à EvilFaul et Alicekey pour vos rewiew c'est adorable et quand on écrit quelque chose ça fait extrêmement plaisir quand on a un retour vous imaginez même pas :) !**

 **Très bonne lecture et à très vite !**

 **Saya**

 _ **Chapitre 8: Souvenirs, souvenirs...**_

Audrey passa la main dans ses épais cheveux châtains. Elle était assise sur sa terrasse, il devait être presque midi car elle sentait des odeurs de nourriture qui émanaient des maisons voisines. Mais elle n'avait vraiment pas faim.

Ce matin-là, on avait enterré Reg Monroe.

Reg était un homme d'une extrême gentillesse et tout le monde ici était très choqué de sa perte, notamment par les circonstances de celle-ci

La veille, après la réunion, Audrey avait eu la lourde tâche d'annoncer à Spencer la mort de son père alors que celui-ci venait juste de perdre son frère. Le jeune homme s'était une nouvelle fois effondré, il n'avait pu retenir ses larmes. Une fois la nouvelle assimilée, il était parti rejoindre sa mère. Audrey avait alors terminé le tour de garde de son petit ami et engrangé sur le sien qui était prévu jusqu'au lendemain matin .

Elle avait tenté de dormir un peu, mais en vain.

Les images de la fin de la réunion tournant en boucle dans sa tête. Tout ce sang. Le visage de Reg qui suffoquait. La tête de Pete explosée par la balle de Rick. Le désespoir de Deanna et Spencer en larmes.

Une heure auparavant elle était allée rendre visite aux Monroe, Spencer avait décidé qu'il préférait mettre un terme à leur relation car il souhaitait rester près de sa mère. Audrey et Deanna avaient eu des rapports tendus dernièrement, mais la jeune femme avait été profondément choquée et triste de voir cette dame d'habitude si forte et si déterminée aussi désemparée. Tous ses ressentiments envers Deanna avaient disparus et elle éprouvait dorénavant une immense sympathie envers l'ancienne politicienne.

Les seules bonnes nouvelles au milieu de tout cela étaient que Tara s'était enfin réveillée et qu'Aaron et Daryl étaient de retour sans égratignures.

Ils avaient ramené avec eux Morgan, un homme qu'avait rencontré Rick au début de l'épidémie et qui semblait être un homme de confiance.

Audrey ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine et s'alluma une autre cigarette. Elle aperçut Daryl, son arbalète accrochée dans le dos, qui se dirigeait vers la sortie.

Elle leva la main pour le saluer mais il s'approcha d'elle.

« Salut. » Dit-elle, timidement.

« Salut. J'peux t'prendre une cigarette ? J'en ai plus depuis hier soir et c'est sacrément dur sans cette merde. »

« Oui, viens. J'ai du café aussi si tu veux. »

Il s'approcha doucement et s'assit sur la première marche du porche. Il faisait penser à un animal sauvage tant il semblait réticent à tout lien social. Il portait son éternelle veste sans manche et de grosses chaussures de marche. Sa fidèle arbalète était posée sur le sol, à portée de main.

Audrey lui tendit un mug et une cigarette et se rassit un peu plus haut.

« Sacrée soirée hier. » Soupira la brune.

« Ouais ... Comment va ton mec ? »

« Il est retourné habiter là-bas. » Répondit-elle en montrant la maison de Deanna, en face. « Il a dit qu'il préférait qu'on arrête et qu'il voulait rester soutenir sa mère. Je comprends très bien. » Ajouta-t-elle en fixant le sol.

C'était ça de se faire larguer à l'apocalypse. Ça faisait chier mais on ne pouvait pas vraiment se plaindre et accepter, tellement l'espérance de vie était courte. Plus de répit pour les sentiments.

« Mmmh.. » Fit Daryl. « Les pauvres. L'autre enculé n'y est pas allé de main morte. »

Ils fumèrent leur cigarette en silence.

« T'allais sortir ? » Demanda Audrey pour meubler la conversation.

« Ouais, l'ambiance est lourde ici, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. »

« Je comprends. »

« Tu veux venir ? »

Elle releva la tête, surprise de cette invitation.

« Ça ne te déranges pas ? Moi aussi je t'avoue que j'ai besoin de sortir ... »

Il la fixa comme s'il avait affaire à une demeurée.

« Ben non. Tant que tu parles pas trop je m'en fou. »

Audrey arqua un sourcil, quel mec bizarre ! Elle récupéra son Beretta qu'elle avait gardé à la maison et suivit le chasseur.

Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'ils marchaient maintenant.

Daryl avait repéré la piste d'un cerf mais les bruits de pas sur les feuilles et le manque de discrétion d'Audrey lui arrachait des regards agacés envers cette dernière.

« Il n'avait qu'à pas me dire de venir, si c'était pour râler. » Se dit-elle.

Par chance, ils ne virent pas beaucoup de cadavre.

Au bout d'un moment, ils arrivèrent près d'un petit quartier de luxueux pavillons. Du moins ils avaient été luxueux autrefois. Audrey reconnu le quartier de Huntington, ce n'était pas très loin de la maison de ses parents et de la sienne.

Elle en éprouva un pincement au cœur. La dernière fois où elle s'était rendue chez elle, remontait à avant son arrivée à la communauté. Elle avait trouvé sur le plan de travail de sa cuisine, un mot de Mylan, son frère, disant que ses parents s'étaient crashés en hélicoptère en tentant de venir la chercher à Savannah où elle passait ses vacances avec ses amies Jackie et Kay, au début de l'épidémie. Mylan avait laissé son poignard Sog de l'armée et le Beretta de leur père et écrit qu'il partait à Washington car il faisait partie de la Navy Seal, dans une équipe spécialisée dans le terrorisme qui avait sûrement dû servir à évacuer et protéger les hauts fonctionnaires.

Depuis ce mot, elle ne savait ce qu'il était devenu.

Elle espérait que son entraînement intensif lui avait été profitable pour survivre et qu'ils se retrouveraient un jour.

La maison d'Audrey, ainsi que celle de son frère et celle de ses parents étaient situées dans une grande propriété fermée.

Andrew Bayron avait hérité ce terrain de son propre père et avait construit sa maison et celles de ses enfants. Encadré par de hautes grilles, l'endroit était intact lorsque qu'Audrey s'y était rendue la dernière fois. Ils pourraient peut-être récupérer des vivres et des armes chez son frère.

« Daryl ? » Osa-t-elle.

« Ouais ? » Fit-il d'un ton un peu agacé.

« J'habitais par là avant. Mon frère et mon père possédaient des armes et ma mère avait toujours beaucoup de réserve de nourriture au cas où elle recevait du monde. Peut-être on pourrait récupérer tout ça ? »

Il posa son sac et son arbalète par terre et bu une grande gorgée d'eau.

« Ouais c'est pas con. De toute façon je sais pas où est passé cet abruti de cerf. »

Elle eut un sourire sans joie. Cela allait être difficile de retourner chez elle mais ça valait le coup de faire des provisions.

Après quelques minutes ils arrivèrent à destination. Le grand portail en fer noir se dressait devant eux. Il était fermé. Audrey alla chercher la clé de celui-ci qui était toujours sous une grosse pierre, derrière un arbre. Après avoir franchi l'entrée ils remontèrent l'allée. La maison d'Audrey était la première sur la droite.

C'était une maison sur deux étages au style victorien. Il y avait une piscine et un garage. Elle était plutôt en bon état mis à part les mauvaises herbes qui poussaient un peu partout.

Daryl claqua la langue.

« Tu étais une putain de gosse de riche à ce que je vois. »

« Mon père a travaillé pour avoir tout ça. » Répondit sèchement la brune.

« Si tu l'dis. »

Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison. Rien n'avait bougé, la cuisine était impeccable mis à part la poussière qui recouvrait à peu près tout. Sur la droite, le salon était comme elle l'avait laissé, il y avait même encore sa mallette où elle rangeait les documents pour son travail. Elle l'avait laissé en plan sur la table, pressée de partir en vacances entre filles.

Audrey récupéra des valises où ils entreposèrent toute la nourriture encore potable et l'ensemble des médicaments qu'elle possédait. Elle en profita pour récupérer des vêtements chauds et des chaussures de randonnée.

Ils firent la même chose chez Mylan, en rajoutant les armes que son frère avait cachées dans une malle dans sa chambre. Il y avait plusieurs armes de poing et énormément de couteau de l'armée. En plus de tout ça, Audrey donna à Daryl des vêtements et des chaussures qui appartenaient à son frère.

« On ramènera tout ça avec ma voiture. » Annonça-t-elle.

« C'est ton frère ? » Demanda Daryl en essuyant un cadre photo recouvert de poussière avec sa manche.

Audrey lui prit le cadre des mains et sentit les larmes monter en reconnaissant Mylan.

Sur le papier glacé, il posait fièrement en uniforme. Mylan faisait un bon mètre quatre-vingt-quinze et était bien baraqué. Il ressemblait à Harrison Ford plus jeune. À ses côtés, Andrew Bayron, le père d'Audrey, avait la main posé sur l'épaule de son fils, un air incroyablement fier sur le visage. À leur gauche, sa mère, Anna avait les mains jointes et souriait tellement que ses yeux étaient fermés, son doux visage entouré de cheveux bruns mi- longs resplendissait. Accroché au bras de son frère, Audrey, dans une magnifique robe rouge Louis Vuitton, riait aux éclats. A cette époque elle était plus pulpeuse et avait un teint parfait ainsi que des cheveux soignés et bouclés à la perfection.

La photo respirait de leur bonheur disparu. Sa famille lui manquait tellement. Andrew Bayron venait d'une famille aisée mais pas millionnaire non plus. Grâce à la chance, et un don pour les affaires, il avait réussi à créer une entreprise de construction reconnue en Virginie et assurer à ses enfants et sa femme une belle vie. Mais Andrew leur avait inculqué les valeurs du travail et savait rester humble.

Audrey ne put retenir ses larmes et détacha la photo du cadre pour la fourrer dans sa poche.

« On continue. » Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante en s'essuyant le visage. Dur retour à la réalité...

« Hé ? Ça va ? »

Daryl posa sa main sur son avant-bras. On voyait qu'il n'était pas trop à l'aise et qu'il limitait le contact.

« Ouais. Il nous reste une maison. »

Plus loin dans l'allée se dressait l'immense maison des parents d'Audrey. Elle ressemblait à un manoir. Daryl siffla d'admiration. Ils pénétrèrent dans le hall et poursuivirent vers la cuisine. Audrey n'avait pas le cœur de monter dans les chambres récupérer les vêtements. Ils prirent tous les aliments potables dans le garde-manger ainsi que des couvertures et des draps dans la buanderie. Audrey récupéra la boite à médicament et la trousse de secours que sa mère rangeait dans le buffet du salon. Elle essayait de ne pas regarder les photos.

« Il y a une cave à vin. » indiqua la jeune femme.

En effet, un escalier descendait dans une immense cave où s'entassaient des douzaines de bouteilles. Ils en prirent un maximum dans des caisses et remontèrent dans l'entrée. Après plusieurs allers-retours ils avaient tout ramené devant l'ancienne maison d'Audrey.

« Je vais chercher la voiture. J'espère qu'elle va démarrer.

« Attends. » Coupa Daryl.

Audrey ne répondit pas. Elle sentait qu'en ouvrant la bouche elle fondrait en larme.

« C'est sacrément courageux de venir là, en plus on a un paquet de truc à ramener. Merci. »

Le chasseur semblait sincère, il la regardait avec une expression de véritable bienveillance, ce qui était rare chez lui.

« Mmmh.. » Réussi-t-elle à répondre.

« T'en a assez fait. Viens faire une pause. En plus on a une putain de piscine on va pouvoir faire bronzette. »

Daryl s'allongea sur un transat en teck devant la piscine verte de vase, et s'alluma une cigarette.

Epuisée, Audrey s'affala sur le transat voisin. Elle observa une grenouille qui nageait dans la piscine.

« On est tranquille, y'a pas de rôdeurs ici, on peut profiter un peu ».

Elle ne répondit pas et ferma les yeux laissant le soleil réchauffer son visage.

« Je pensais que ça ne me ferait rien mais ... C'est dur de revenir ici ... »

Daryl la fixa en tirant sur sa cigarette.

« Ça rends les choses plus réelles. On retrouvera plus jamais la vie qu'on avait avant ... »

« Ça sert à rien de parler de ça, t'as pas le choix, faut s'adapter. »

Elle récupéra la photo de sa famille dans sa poche et l'observa un moment.

« Tu peux te dire que tu as eu une belle vie. Moi mon père jamais il m'aurait fabriqué une piaule. »

Le regard de Daryl semblait perdu dans le vague, il revivait visiblement des souvenirs douloureux.

« Comment ça ? »

« Déjà, parce qu'il n'en avait pas les moyens, c'était un putain d alcoolo. Et même si il avait eu du blé, il se serait barré avec et nous aurait laissé crever, Merle et moi. »

Il balança son mégot dans la piscine. La grenouille sursauta et alla se cacher au fond de l'eau vaseuse.

« Je suis désolée. Tu as raison, je n'ai pas à me plaindre ... Au moins j'ai été heureuse ... Et pas seule ... Tu as l'air d'avoir galéré... »

« Ouais, enfin c'est du passé finalement. Regarde, fric ou pas fric on est dans la même merde maintenant. »

« Mmmh ... Ça te dérange si on rentre, il va bientôt faire nuit. » fit Audrey.

Devant le garage, Daryl attendait tandis qu'Audrey était allée ouvrir une des deux portes de celui-ci.

Celle de gauche s'ouvrit et le chasseur resta stupéfait devant la voiture qu'elle cachait.

« J'aime pas trop les caisses. » souffla Daryl en faisant le tour de la voiture, émerveillé. Mais ça ... »

C'était une Ford mustang de 67. En état impeccable.

« Mais... » Réalisa Daryl. « Tout ce bordel va jamais rentrer là-dedans. »

« En bonne gosse de riche, la Ford était pour le dimanche. Mais ceci, va être assez grand. » Répondit-elle avec un sourire mystérieux.

Elle ouvrit la deuxième porte du garage et Daryl pu apercevoir un Mercedes classe G AMG. Une beauté.

« J'espère que tu vas me laisser conduire. » Ricana Daryl

« Et encore tu as pas vu les motos de Mylan ! »

« On a encore un peu de temps non ? »

Audrey se mit à rire devant son air avide. Finalement ce mec était plutôt cool en plus d'être sexy.


	9. Plans

**Coucou, merci encore EvilFaul pour ta review, très bonne lecture à tous :)**

 _ **Chapitre 9 : Plans**_

La nuit tombait sur la communauté d'Alexandria.

Daryl et Audrey aidés de Morgan, Carol et Olivia s'affairaient à décharger le 4x4 de la jeune femme.

Les deux coéquipiers étaient fiers d'avoir pu ramener autant de choses. Bien que la communauté ne manquait de rien pour le moment, il était toujours judicieux d'anticiper. Surtout en matière de médicaments et de denrées alimentaires.

Après une bonne heure à trimer Olivia offrit à chacun, un bon verre de vin. Elle avait installé une nappe sur la pelouse et préparé des sandwiches. Le ciel était clair et l'on voyait parfaitement les étoiles.

« Morgan et Rick ont découvert quelque chose pendant que vous étiez dehors. » Leur annonça Carol.

« Quoi ? » Fit Daryl, encore de bonne humeur après avoir apporté toutes ces provisions et fait la route sur la Knucklehead* de Mylan.

Morgan était quelqu'un de calme et de posé. Il inspirait la confiance et semblait être la personne la plus saine qu'Audrey n'est jamais croisé depuis le début de l'épidémie. Il refusait de tuer quoi ou qui que ce soit. Il avait toujours son fidèle bâton en bois sur lui comme seule arme.

« Lorsque nous sommes allé enterrer Pete avec Rick, nous sommes tombé sur une ancienne carrière où des centaines de rôdeurs sont coincés. Des camions leur bloquent le passage, mais Rick pense qu'ils risquent de sortir et de représenter un danger pour nous. Imaginez. Si des centaines de ces choses passent par là je ne donne pas cher de notre peau. » Expliqua Morgan.

Audrey en eu des frissons. Elle s'en voulut de ne pas avoir été plus loin lors des rondes qu'effectuait son équipe.

« Et qu'est-ce que Rick veut faire ? »

« Les libérer. Et les dévier d'Alexandria. On a commencé à élaborer un plan pour les faire suivre une route précise, un peu comme des moutons. Il va convoquer tout le monde pour expliquer tout ça demain. »

C'était risqué, mais quel choix avaient-ils ?

« Oh. » Se souvint Olivia « Heath, Scott et Annie sont rentrés cet après-midi. »

«Enfin, quel soulagement. » Soupira Audrey. « Et comment va Deanna ? »

« Elle a passé l'après-midi enfermée avec Spencer. » Répondit Carol. « C'est normal, ils ont besoin de temps... »

Audrey posa son verre par terre et mis les mains sur ses genoux. Après avoir été occupée toute la journée elle n'avait plus pensé à son ex –petit ami. Le savoir si malheureux lui faisait mal au cœur.

« T'as rien bouffé. » Lui fit remarquer Daryl. « Tu vas tomber dans les pommes. »

Il lui tendit un sandwich et elle lui adressa un sourire timide. Elle croisa le regard de Carol qui les regardaient avec un sourire en coin.

Après avoir discuté de tout et de rien une bonne heure, Olivia leur souhaita bonne nuit et Morgan suivit Carol qui devait lui montrer l'endroit où il dormirait.

Audrey tendit son paquet de cigarette à Daryl.

« Prends le, j'en ai plein. »

Il la fixa de ses yeux bleus en gardant son air impassible. Audrey eut l'impression d'être scrutée au rayon laser.

« Merci. »

Il s'alluma une cigarette et fourra le paquet dans la poste de sa veste.

Audrey se leva pour rentrer elle aussi. Elle se sentait épuisée et elle était de surveillance le lendemain après-midi.

« C'était qui les deux personnes ? »

Daryl n'avait pas bougé et la fixait toujours, sa cigarette allumée à la main.

« Quoi ? »

« L'autre jour, dans la forêt, t'as dit que tu as buté deux personnes. »

« Ah... »

Audrey tordit ses mains, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler de ça, ces souvenirs restaient trop douloureux.

« Un sale type et... ma meilleure amie Jackie. »

« Commence par le sale type. »

« Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? Je te connais pas... »

Daryl haussa les épaules.

« Tu sais quoi, je m'en fou. »

Il se leva à son tour et s'éloigna vers sa maison. Audrey s'en voulu de lui avoir parlé comme ça, il avait été sympa avec elle et il ne semblait pas l'être avec tout le monde.

En colère contre elle-même, la jeune femme rentra se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, à la première heure, tous les habitants d'Alexandria furent priés de se regrouper chez Rick.

Quand Audrey entra dans la pièce, il y avait presque tout le monde, il régnait un joyeux brouhaha, apparemment les gens ne savaient pas pourquoi on les avait convoqués. Elle se fraya un passage pour rejoindre Carol et s'assit à ses côtés. Elle l'admirait beaucoup et avait apprécié de la connaître un peu plus, la veille.

« Nous pouvons commencer. » Déclara Deanna d'une voix forte ce qui fit taire tout le monde. « Rick et Morgan ont découvert hier une carrière où sont bloqués des centaines d'errant. C'est un énorme danger pour la communauté et nous devons régler ce problème, c'est pourquoi nous devons tous participer, je vous demande une attention sans faille. »

Elle se mit un peu en retrait et laissa Rick au milieu de la pièce. Audrey pu apercevoir Spencer aux cotés de sa mère, il avait le visage fermé. Elle lui adressa un sourire affectueux auquel il répondit par un signe de tête. Derrière eux, Daryl était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre et la fixait. Elle se remémora leur discussion, un peu honteuse de l'avoir envoyé bouler alors qu'il tentait d'être gentil avec elle.

Heath pris la parole.

« Avec mon équipe, on avait vu ça y'a déjà un moment. A l'époque, on faisait les premiers repérages, pour voir ce qu'il y avait autour. Y'avait un campement, tout en bas. Ils avaient dû essayer de bloquer les sorties avec un de ces camions quand ça a commencé à sentir mauvais pour eux. Y'avait plus un seul survivant, c'était tous des zonards. »

« Personne n'y était retourné depuis ? » Demanda Maggie. Elle était assise à côté de Glenn.

« Toutes les villes comme Washington qui valent la peine d'être pillées sont dans l'autre direction, et ça me disait pas trop de pique-niquer à coté de gens qui s'étaient bouffés entre eux. »

« Depuis, d'autres rodeurs ont été attirés par le bruit qu'ils faisaient. » Constata Michonne. « Et plus il en arrive, plus ils font du bruit. »

« Voilà en gros où on en est. » Constata Rick. « Pour en revenir à ce que je propose, je sais que ça a l'air risqué, mais il y a déjà des rodeurs qui se glissent par les sorties. L'un des camions qui les retient à l'intérieur peut dégringoler n'importe quand, il suffirait d'une grosse averse de plus. Cette sortie les enverrait à l'est. Tous. Droit sur nous. »

Tout le monde baissa les yeux, effaré d'imaginer un tel scénario.

« Il n'est pas question de savoir si ça arrivera, mais quand ça arrivera. C'est pour ça qu'on doit agir vite. » Insista le leader.

Deanna avait tourné le dos à tout le monde et observait l'extérieur par la fenêtre

« C'est... Je n'ai pas d'autre mot pour qualifier ça, c'est terrifiant. » Souligna Carol en secouant la tête. Il semblait à Audrey qu'elle ne jouait pas la comédie pour une fois. « Mais on dirait bien qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire. »

« Peut-être que si au contraire, par exemple, on pourrait bâtir des barricades plus solides. » suggéra Carter, un des types qui avaient aidé Reg à construire Alexandria tout au début. Il faisait partie de l'équipe de construction. « Et je peux faire les plans ! J'avais travaillé sur le mur avec Reg. On a des ouvriers et on peut sécuriser les accès. »

Rick secoua la tête, agacé.

« Même si on y arrive, avec le bruit que font les rodeurs, ils seront de plus en plus nombreux chaque jour qui passe. Renforcer les accès n'y changera rien ! »

Carter lança un regard à Rick qui en disait long. Il avait été blessé dans son égo, lui qui avait toujours été mis sur un piédestal par Reg et Deanna.

« Nous allons faire ce que dit Rick, son plan d'action est clair. » Trancha cette dernière.

Rick hocha la tête.

« Voilà, je vous ai tout dit. C'est Daryl qui va mener le cortège. »

Audrey sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge, c'était du suicide. Et elle ne voulait pas que Daryl aille là-bas.

« Moi aussi. » se portai volontaire Sasha. « Je roulerai en voiture à côté de lui. Faut pas qu'il soit seul. Je les attirerai et Daryl leur fera garder le rythme. »

« J'irai avec elle. » Ajouta Abraham. « Une route aussi longue ça se fait pas en solo. »

« Il nous faudra deux équipes, une de chaque côté de la forêt, ça nous permettra de les canaliser. » Continua Rick. « La ville sera gardée en permanence, comme on l'a instauré depuis peu. Holly tu remplaceras Sasha. Audrey et Spencer, je vous fais confiance, vous restez ici avec Rosita et John. Qui veut venir ? »

Personne ne broncha, tous avaient les yeux rivés au sol. C'était compréhensible, ils n'étaient jamais vraiment sortis de leur confort à cause de Deanna qui les avait trop enfermés dans leur cocon faussement sécurisé.

« Moi. » Dit Michonne en levant une main.

« J'en suis. » Acquiesça également Glenn, après avoir chuchoté quelque chose à Maggie.

« Je veux aider moi aussi. » suggéra Gabriel.

« Non. » Coupa Rick. « Qui d'autre ? On n'est pas assez. »

Gabriel baissa la tête honteux, il essayait de regagner la confiance de son groupe mais Rick ne semblait pas encore décidé à lui accorder.

« Il y a forcément un autre moyen. » Essaya de se persuader Carter. « On réussira jamais à en contrôler autant à la fois, Rick. »

L'homme semblait terrifié et désespéré et il y avait de quoi.

« Comme je l'ai déjà dit, les rodeurs se déplacent en hordes. Et ils suivent quand quelque chose les attirent, c'est la meilleure façon de les avoir tous en même temps. »

« Alors nous on est censé te croire sur parole, c'est ça ? » Demanda brusquement Carter. « On est tous censé se ranger aveuglement à ton avis, quel qu'il soit après... »

« Après quoi ? » Fit Rick en plissant les yeux.

« Après t'avoir vu sortir ton arme, en hurlant et en la pointant sur tout le monde. Après t'avoir vu abattre quelqu'un d'une balle dans la tête, après... »

« Ça suffit ! » Coupa Deanna.

Les deux hommes se lancèrent des regards noirs.

« Je suis partant. » Se désigna Heath en levant la main.

« Moi aussi. » Imita Francine.

« Quel que soit le plan, j'en suis » Rajouta Tobin.

« D'autres volontaires ? » Demanda Deanna.

« Je viens aussi. » Ajouta Nicholas. « Il faut qu'on le fasse, et je pense que je dois donner un coup de main. »

« T'es sûr d'être à la hauteur ? » demanda Rick après un coup d'œil vers Glenn

« Vous avez besoin de monde. »

Glenn ne semblait pas à l'aise avec cette idée mais Nicholas avait raison, ils avaient besoin de volontaires.

« On fera tout pour que ça réussisse, on protégera cette ville, on gardera nos familles à l'abri. Je vous le promets. » Justifia Rick.

« Redis le, redis nous le plan. » martela Carter l'air résigné.

« Il vient de le faire. » le coupa Daryl

« Je veux l'entendre encore en détail du début à la fin. »

Après que Rick ait répété le plan au moins trois fois, les gens quittèrent la maison petit à petit. Audrey avait regroupé son équipe, et ils avaient décidé de former des binômes pour surveiller la ville pendant que les autres s'activeraient dehors au cas où les choses tourneraient mal.

Le lendemain serait dédié à aider l'ensemble de la ville à monter le parcours que devait suivre les rodeurs.

Quand ses amis se dispersèrent, Spencer s'approcha d'Audrey.

« Salut. » Dit-il doucement. « J'ai entendu que vous avez ramené pas mal de trucs hier avec Daryl. C'est vraiment bien »

Bien qu'elle sente qu'il était sincère, Audrey pouvait percevoir la tristesse dans la voix de son Spencer qui voulait faire bonne figure.

« Merci... Comment vous allez ? Toi et ta mère... »

Il cligna des yeux comme si cette simple question était une autre terrible nouvelle à encaisser.

« On fait allez. Ils nous manquent... Beaucoup. »

La jeune femme posa timidement une main sur l'épaule de Spencer.

« Je suis là si tu as besoin de parler, même si on est plus... tu sais... »

Elle n'osa pas finir la phrase et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Je sais, merci. Je voulais aussi te dire que je n'ai absolument rien à te reprocher, même si l'on a eu de petits différents ces derniers temps. »

« Je comprends Spencer, t'en fais pas. »

« Tu avais raison. A propos de tout. Depuis le début. J'aurais dû plus insister auprès de ma mère. Je ne suis pas super fan de Rick mais il faut avouer que nous avons de la chance de les avoir parmi nous. »

Audrey hocha doucement la tête.

« Oui, surtout pour ce que l'on s'apprête à faire... »

« On y arrivera. » Répondit Spencer avec aplomb, même s'il semblait peu convaincu par ses propres paroles.

« Je l'espère. » souffla Audrey.

« Je dois y aller, on se voit avec les autres demain matin. On se chargera de surveiller les environs pendant qu'ils travailleront et on reparlera de la suite du plan. »

« Pas de soucis. Bonne journée Spencer. »

Il la contempla un moment, puis, il leva la main et lui caressa la joue avant de s'éloigner pour rentrer chez lui.

Audrey se souvint qu'il fallait qu'elle aille bientôt remplacer John. Elle avait encore une heure à tuer, il fallait qu'elle avale quelque chose. Depuis la veille, elle ne cessait de repenser à sa famille. Retourner dans la maison lui avait fait du bien mais cela l'avait fait réaliser que tout ça était bien fini, qu'elle ne les reverrait plus jamais et c'était dur à encaisser.

« Audrey ? »

Elle se retourna, Maggie, Rosita et Carol marchaient derrière elle.

« Viens manger avec nous. » Lui dit Rosita. « Tu devrai pas rester seule trop souvent. »

Elle fit un signe de tête vers la maison de Spencer, elle devait être au courant qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble.

Maggie et Carol l'observaient, elles n'avaient pas l'air plus emballées que ça de lui tenir compagnie mais leurs regards n'étaient pas hostiles mais plutôt compatissants.

Audrey s'avoua qu'elle avait grandement besoin de passer du temps avec des filles. Comme avant.

« D'accord, merci beaucoup Rosita. »

La latino lui sourit, elle aimait bien cette fille elle lui faisait penser à Jackie...

 _*Modèle d'Harley Davidson_

 ** _Merci pour la lecture, à très vite ! Saya_**


	10. Adieu passé

_**Bonjour !**_

 _ **Bientôt la saison 8 il me tarde !**_

 _ **Le chapitre 10 déjà ! Ça me fait plaisir au début je pensais pas aller si loin mais finalement c'est prenant! Merci à Evilfaul pour tes reviews à chaque chapitre ainsi qu'à Yeah et Eva !**_

 _ **Vous n'imaginez pas comme ces petits mots me font plaisir ça prouve que il y a plusieurs personnes qui me lisent et c'est ultra motivant!**_

 _ **J'ai écrit ce chapitre avec mon téléphone, j'en ai encore un d'avance mais avant de le poster je vais relire tous le reste car j'ai vu qu'il y avait pas mal de fautes d'orthographe et de phrases mal tournées puis je le posterai.**_

 _ **A cause ( ou grâce ?!) de mon boulot je trouve que j'ai un style un peu « administratif » et pas trop littéraire qu'en pensez vous ? Quels sont les défauts de mon histoire ? Allez y lâchez vous ! Toute critique est bonne à prendre!**_

 _ **Gros bisous et merci ! Saya**_

 _ **Chapitre 10 Adieu passé**_

En terminant sa surveillance ce soir-là, malgré l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait vis à vis de la horde de rôdeur et des risques qu'allait prendre ses amis, Audrey se sentait de meilleure humeur que le matin.

Le midi, elle avait déjeuné avec Carol Maggie et Rosita. Les filles avaient tenté de s'alléger l'esprit en discutant de choses futiles. Selon Maggie, Rick et Jessie se tournaient autour. Rosita elle, s'était confiée sur le couple qu'elle formait avec Abraham et ça ne semblait plus aller très bien entre eux. On voyait bien que la jeune femme en souffrait. Elle devait beaucoup tenir à l'ancien militaire.

Carol avait fait remarquer à Audrey que Daryl semblait bien l'apprécier. Il lui avait confié qu'il trouvait la brune « moins conne que les autres ». Ce qui était un compliment dans la bouche du chasseur selon Carol. Audrey était perplexe sur cela mais cela lui donna envie de le connaître plus.

Elles avaient passé un bon moment et bien plaisanté.

La brune s'étira et jeta un œil aux alentours. La nuit était tombée et l'air devenu humide elle commençait à avoir un peu froid. Il n'y avait pas un bruit.

«Le calme avant la tempête » pensa-t-elle.

Elle se tourna face à la ville. Certains avaient allumé les lumières des maisons mais les rues étaient désertes, les habitants étaient sans doute en train de prendre des forces pour le gros chantier auxquels ils allaient participer le lendemain. La plupart d'entre eux ne sortaient quasiment jamais et étaient terrifiés de devoir se retrouver dehors.

« Bonsoir Audrey. » s'annonça John avec un sourire, la sortant de ses rêveries. « Rien de spécial ? »

La jeune femme descendit à ses côtés.

« Salut. J'ai descendu trois errants je les ai balancés dans la fosse, elle commence à être pleine mais on n'aura pas le temps de les brûler avant deux trois jours... »

« Ouais. » répondit le jeune homme. Un pli apparu sur son front. Malgré sa volonté à participer et à aider, John était très inquiet, il s'était mis en couple avec Holly, une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année et on sentait qu'il appréhendait beaucoup la suite des évènements. Il avait peur pour elle. Heureusement Holly allait rester remplacer Sasha à la surveillance quand les autres s'occuperaient de la horde. Quand Daryl s'occuperait de la horde. A cette pensée, Audrey sentit la boule dans sa gorge se former de nouveau.

Le chasseur n'était pas rentré, elle l'avait vu sortir un peu plus tôt.

« Le snipper est là-haut, chargé. Je t'ai mis des balles à côté. Deux boîtes. C'est calme tu ne devrais pas trop avoir à t'en servir. »

« Merci Audrey. Va dormir un peu, tu es toute blanche. »

« Je vais faire le tour avant. »

Elle tapota affectueusement l'épaule du jeune homme et sortit par la grille tandis que John la regardait partir, l'air soucieux.

Elle sortit son Beretta et entreprit de faire le tour des murs.

Quand elle fut éloignée d'une centaine de mètres de l'entrée, elle entendit des bruissements dans les feuilles.

« Daryl ? »

Audrey sentit quelque chose lui agripper brusquement l'épaule et poussa un petit cri de surprise.

Un cadavre s'était jeté sur elle et elle était à présent empêtrée dans des ronces sur le sol. Dans sa chute, la chose était tombée un peu plus loin et rampait à présent vers la jeune femme. Des râles répugnants sortaient de sa bouche et une affreuse odeur de pourriture remplit les narines d'Audrey. Elle agitait sa jambe mais elle n'arrivait pas à se dégager et son Beretta était tombé, hors de portée.

Audrey était terrorisé, le mort s'approchait de plus en plus, son bras cassé formant un angle inhumain traînait derrière lui et le ralentissait. Il lui manquait la moitié de la bouche, et ses dents, découvertes, claquaient furieusement.

Les ronces avaient déchiré le jean d'Audrey, elle sentait le sang couler sur son tibia mais elle n'avait pas le choix, donnant des coups de pieds désespérés pour dégager sa jambe.

L'errant n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres maintenant. Elle prit son SOG dans l'étui fixé à sa ceinture mais n'arrivait pas à atteindre le cadavre. Elle pensa à laisser tomber. Pas grand monde la regretterait après tout. Peut-être Spencer mais il s'en remettrait.

Quand elle cessa de bouger la jambe et s'abandonnait enfin à son sort, quelqu'un attrapa le mort par la peau du cou et planta un énorme couteau dans sa tête.

« Putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? T'as failli crever ! »

Le chasseur la contemplait de toute sa hauteur et lui tendit la main.

« Je faisais le tour, il m'a surprise... et je me suis coincé la jambe... »

Audrey se sentait un peu ridicule et pathétique.  
Elle saisit la main et Daryl et se remit sur ses pieds. Celui-ci s'accroupit au niveau de son tibia.

« Tu t'es coupée, faut que t ailles désinfecter. »

« Merci Daryl. »

« Mmmh.. T'as eu de la chance que je passais par là. »

Il lui prit doucement le bras et l'aida à marcher jusqu'à la grille.

John s'empressa de descendre leur ouvrir.

« Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée ?! Je t'avais dit de rentrer dormir ! »

Elle lui adressa un sourire désolé.

« Je te ramène jusqu'à chez toi. » maugréa Daryl. « Après tu te demmerdes. »

Ils traversèrent les vingt mètres jusqu'à la maison d'Audrey en silence. Une fois devant le perron Daryl lâcha la jeune femme. Elle examina sa blessure. Elle avait quelques profondes égratignures mais ce n'était pas grand-chose.

Daryl tourna les talons pour partir mais elle le retint par son bras.

« Reste un peu, je t'offre quelque chose à boire. »

Il pivota sa tête pour la regarder, il semblait un peu en colère contre elle mais ne refusa pas.

Audrey boita jusqu'à sa cuisine, attrapa deux bouteilles de bière et des cigarettes et ressortit rapidement de peur que le chasseur en profite pour s'en aller.

Elle lui tendit sa boisson qu'il ouvrit et en avala la moitié d'une traite.

« Avant tout ça, juste avant, j'étais avec Jackye ma meilleure amie chez une de nos amie, Kay, à Savannah. On séjournait dans un spa sur la côte. Quand ça a commencé, mes parents ont voulu venir me chercher en hélicoptère mais ils ont dû se crasher. Je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles d'eux très tôt. Nous voulions rejoindre nos familles qui habitaient à Alexandria, alors on est parties dans la voiture de Jackie et on est vite tombées en panne d'essence. On a continué à pieds mais Kay s'est... elle s'est faite dévorée vivante. On a rien pu faire pour elle. Ensuite avec Jackie on est tombée sur un petit groupe de mec. C'était des anciens détenus, plutôt beaux gosses et baraqués, on se sentait en sécurité avec eux. Au bout d'un moment, trois semaines je crois, Jackie s'est fait mordre et... j'ai dû le faire. Puis les mecs se sont méchamment disputés et j'ai dû partir avec l'un d'eux que j'aimais bien... au début. Mais il voulait une contrepartie pour me protéger. Ça a duré une semaine. Une nuit j'ai pris son flingue et je l'ai buté cet enfoiré... »

Audrey serra les poings à ce souvenir. Elle but une grande gorgée de bière.

«Je suis pas forcément fière d'avoir été l'objet d'un connard comme lui. C'est sûr, on a tous vu des choses horribles, mais certaines te marquent plus que d'autres. »

Daryl se contenta de la regarder, toute trace de colère avait disparu de ses yeux bleus mais ils n'exprimaient pas d'émotions particulières pour autant.

« Je n'ai pas forcément envie d'en parler à tout le monde alors ... »

«T'inquiètes. » Répondit le chasseur d'une voix rauque. « Dors. Tu dois être en forme pour demain. »

Après lui avoir jeté un dernier regard, il s'éloigna sans un mot de plus.

Audrey resta devant la porte un moment, désemparée par la réaction de Daryl. A quoi s'attendait-elle ? Il n'était pas démonstratif, il n'allait pas lui faire un câlin et pleurer avec elle !

Elle se sentit bête de réagir ainsi. Il n'y avait plus de place pour les faibles et les pleurnichards, il l'avait dit lui-même le jour où elle les avait surpris dans la forêt, lui, Carol et Rick. Il fallait qu'elle tourne la page et devenir forte sinon la prochaine fois où elle se ferait surprendre par un errant, elle y resterait.

Audrey rentra, claqua la porte et monta quatre à quatre les marches qui donnaient au premier étage. Elle se déshabilla, envoyant à la poubelle son jean désormais inutilisable et son tee-shirt taché de sang et de terre.

Elle tomba nez à nez avec son reflet dans la glace de la salle de bain.

Elle était maigre, trop maigre. Ses trop longs cheveux brûlés par le soleil, pendaient misérablement sur ses épaules et son dos. Ses grands yeux marrons, autrefois si séduisants paraissaient rétrécis, enfoncés dans leur orbites par de énormes cernes gris. Son teint était cireux. Elle faisait peine à voir.

Accrochée au miroir de la salle de bain par un bout de ruban adhésif, elle reconnut la photo de sa famille retrouvée chez elle lors de son excursion avec Daryl, la veille.

Dessus, elle était resplendissante. Ses joues mises en valeur par une pointe de blush, ses grands yeux prolongés par de longs sourcils souriaient autant que ses lèvres, rouges et pleines. Ses cheveux chocolats étaient coiffés à la perfection et avaient un volume qui rendrait jalouse Beyoncé, où qu'elle soit actuellement. Elle avait des kilos en trop, certes, mais elle respirait la vie alors que le miroir devant elle reflétait un cadavre.

Prise de frénésie, elle sépara son double de papier glace de celui de ses parents et le jeta à la poubelle puis, elle observa à nouveau son reflet dans le miroir et saisit une mèche de cheveux. Elle coupa, coupa encore et encore ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'ils lui arrivent au niveau du menton.  
Puis, elle descendit dans la cuisine et avala une conserve entière de pates en sauce sans même les réchauffer.

Il fallait qu'elle grossisse, qu'elle devienne aussi forte que Carol ou Michonne. Elle ne voulait pas être un boulet pour les autres. C'est fini, elle ne dépendrait plus de personne, elle ne coucherait plus avec personne pour être protégée. Il fallait qu'elle devienne digne, indépendante et forte

Enfin, épuisée elle s'endormit sur le canapé en sous-vêtements, même pas lavée.

Elle ne vit pas Daryl, assit sous son porche qui fumait une cigarette. Lui ne lui avait rien demandé en retour pour la protéger mais il était là quand même.


	11. Du courage

**_Salut les copains !_**

 ** _Voilà un nouveau chapitre un peu plus long cette fois._**

 ** _Je suis trop heureuse ! On m'a fait découvrir qu'il y avait un forum TWD sur ! En bonne quiche que je suis j'avais vu mais je n'avais jamais cliqué dessus et c'est super de voir qu'il y a des gens aussi dingue de la série que soi !_**

 ** _Merci Juste D ! Et merci pour ta review c'est adorable ! Allez voir ses fictions j'en ai lu une belle grappe de chapitre et c'est géant !_**

 ** _Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !_**

 ** _Saya_**

PS: plus que deux jouuuuuurrrrs pour la saison 8

 _ **Chapitre 11 Du courage**_

A son réveil, Audrey eu l'impression de revivre un lendemain de cuite. Elle s'était endormie sale, sa jambe couverte de sang séché et un terrible mal de tête. Elle boita jusqu'à la salle de bain et eu un choc quand elle vit son reflet. Elle avait oublié qu'elle s'était coupé les trois quarts de ses cheveux. Les longueurs étaient inégales, elle entreprit grossièrement de les rattraper. Ce n'était pas si terrible elle faisait moins gamine qu'avant.

Après une bonne douche revigorante et un bandage enroulé autour de son tibia elle sortit.

Il y avait de l'agitation devant le portail.  
On avait chargé des pelles et des outils sur un pick-up et beaucoup de monde attendaient, une bouteille d'eau à la main.

Elle repéra Spencer, Rosita, John et Holly. Gabriel s'occuperait de surveiller la ville en leur absence avec Carl, le fils de Rick.

Ses amis eurent du mal à la reconnaître avec ses cheveux coupés au carré.

« Whouah... Ça change... » Fit Spencer avec un sourire chaleureux.

John lui demanda comment allait sa jambe.

« Comment ça ? Que t'est-il arrivé ? » Demanda le jeune Monroe, inquiet.

« Je suis tombée et un mort m'a attaquée. » Répondit-elle en lançant un regard exaspéré à John.

« Heureusement que Daryl était là.» expliqua John. « Il l'a ramenée en sale état. »

Spencer fronça les sourcils.

« Daryl ? »

Audrey allait répondre mais Rick grimpa sur le pick-up pour s'adresser à l'assemblée.

« Nous allons constituer plusieurs équipes. » Déclara-il d'un air sérieux. « Spencer et Rosita vous conduirez la moitié sur la route pour garer les voitures le long de celle-ci afin de créer des barrières pour ne pas qu'ils dévient. Audrey et John vous surveillerez les environs pendant que l'autre équipe remplira des sacs pour solidifier le mur dans le premier virage. »

Les quatre coéquipiers hochèrent la tête et rejoignirent leurs équipes respectives. Le virage en question n'était qu'à quelques centaines de mètre à pieds.

Un peu plus loin dans le cortège Audrey pu apercevoir Daryl, son arbalète sur le dos. Il ne l'avait pas saluée, elle espérait secrètement qu'il serait assigné aux travaux avec elle.

Carol rattrapa Audrey pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Elle avait chargé dans le pick-up des jerricans d'eau car il faisait très chaud et elle s'occuperait de la distribuer aux travailleurs.

« Salut. Comment va ta jambe ? Daryl m'a raconté. »

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire.

« C'est rien, juste des égratignures. »

« Pas mal les cheveux. » Fit Carol avec un clin d'œil.

« Merci. »

Elle passa la main dans sa tignasse.

« J'espère que tout cela va marcher. »

« Rick sait ce qu'il fait. » Répondit Carol, sûre d'elle. « Tu verras, avec le temps tu en seras convaincue. »

Audrey hocha la tête.

« Tu as sans doute raison. »

A l'angle de Marshall Road et Redding Road, tout le monde s'affairait à construire un mur de tôle pour dévier les errants vers l'itinéraire décidé par Rick et Carter.

Audrey se trouvait non loin de Deanna et surveillait les environs armée de son Beretta. Rick s'approcha de l'ancienne politicienne et Audrey pu entendre leur conversation.

« J'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous dire que j'étais désolé pour Reg. C'était un homme intelligent et prévenant. Vraiment quelqu'un de bien. »

Deanna s'était arrêtée de piocher et fixait le sol d'un air triste.

« Autre chose ? » demanda elle sèchement.

« Maintenant il faut qu'on soit tous armés en permanence. Entraînés et armés, tous, sans exception.»

Deanna n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Elle se releva affolée. Des cadavres sortaient de la forêt, il y en avait une bonne quinzaine.

Audrey en visa un avec son Beretta.

« Audrey ! Non ! » Ordonna Rick. Il se tourna vers Carter et d'autres habitants d'Alexandria. « Allez-y, vous pouvez le faire. Vous devez en être capable. »

Carter et une femme du nom de Betty se regardèrent, paniqués, les autres reculaient.

« Pas d'armes ! Ça en attirerait d'autres. Utilisez les pelles et les pioches ! »

Personne n'osa bouger. Alors Audrey sortit son Sog tandis que Daryl, Morgan, John, Maggie et Glenn s'avançaient eux aussi vers les rôdeurs.

Audrey en attrapa un par l'épaule et plongea le couteau dans sa tête. Elle reçut des éclaboussures de sang sur son visage et son teeshirt.

Elle cracha, dégoûtée mais elle sentit le râle répugnant d'un autre souffler dans son cou. Morgan s'en chargea pour elle. Elle le remercia d'un coup d'œil et en tua un troisième.

En cinq minutes, avec une efficacité redoutable et des gestes rapides et précis, les hommes de Rick se débarrassèrent de tous les rôdeurs.

Deanna et les autres, restés recroquevillés à l'arrière gardaient les yeux rivés vers le sol, ils se sentaient honteux et inutiles. Audrey ressentit de la compassion pour eux, ce n'était pas leur faute. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu l'occasion de rencontrer ce genre de situation. Elle non plus n'avait pas d'aussi bons réflexes que le groupe de Rick ou Morgan. Rick avait raison, ils n'étaient pas assez entraînés.

« Remettons nous au travail, on parlera de ça plus tard »intervint Rick qui semblait avoir le même sentiment qu'Audrey.

L'air embarrassé, ils se remirent à leur ouvrage en silence.

« Ils ont d'la chance d'avoir quelques personnes comme toi. » entendit Audrey près de son oreille.

Daryl passa devant elle et retourna au travail.

Elle réprima un sourire et se sentit soudain un peu fière d'elle-même.

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés. Le mur de tôle était terminé dans le virage et les voitures garées en file indienne de part et d'autre de la route afin de créer un entonnoir pour canaliser les morts.

L'idée était de se camoufler derrière le mur et tirer des fusées de détresses pour envoyer le funeste cortège mené par Sasha, Daryl et Abraham dans la direction opposée d'Alexandria.

Ce jour-là, c'était répétition générale. Ceux qui devaient guider les rôdeurs se rendraient à la carrière afin de se mettre une dernière fois en place pour le grand jour, le lendemain.

Spencer, Audrey, Holly, Rosita et quelques volontaires de plus étaient en poste tout autour des murs. John se reposerait et les remplacerai chacun leur tour.

Ils avaient décidé de renforcer la sécurité au cas où les choses tourneraient mal.

Audrey observait l'équipe de Rick qui s'apprêtait à partir à la carrière, quand soudain, quelqu'un se racla la gorge derrière elle.

Daryl, armé de son arbalète était de la partie lui aussi.

« Fais attention quand tu sors seule, joue pas au caïd. »

Elle lui sourit, ces deux derniers jours ils avaient eu l'occasion de discuter ensemble plus souvent. Bien que discuter était un grand mot pour le chasseur.

« T'inquiètes pas. De toute façon tu reviens non ? C'est demain que les choses sérieuses commencent. »

« Faut pas trop prévoir de nos jours. Fais attention à toi. »

Il lui adressa un signe de tête et suivit les autres.

Audrey les regarda disparaître au bout de la rue.

Daryl l'impressionnait beaucoup, elle avait du mal à « l'apprivoiser » mais il commençait à montrer des signes de bienveillance envers elle. La veille, il avait proposé de la remplacer un moment car étant en poste toute la journée en plein soleil elle avait du mal à tenir debout a cause de sa jambe. Il lui avait plusieurs fois porté de l'eau et ils avaient échangé quelques banalités. Daryl lui avait confié que Rick ne voulait plus accueillir de nouvelles personnes à Alexandria et elle sentait que cela le contrariait.

En revanche, la confiance n'était pas au beau fixe entre Rick et Carter. Ce dernier avait été surpris par Eugène à l'armurerie en train d'essayer de monter la tête à Spencer, Holly, Tobin et Olivia pour éliminer Rick. Malheureusement le leader était arrivé à ce moment-là avec Daryl et Morgan et était rentré dans une rage folle en trouvant Carter, son arme pointée sur le pauvre Eugène. Daryl et Morgan avaient dû empêcher Rick de tuer Carter.

Deanna était enfin revenue sur sa décision et tout le monde pouvait porter une arme maintenant. Audrey était soulagée par cette nouvelle, elle avait eu gain de cause et c'était une nouvelle fois grâce à Rick.

Soudain, Audrey entendit des cris et des coups de feu. Les bruits venaient de la ville. De l'intérieur.

Elle enleva le cran de sécurité de son arme et la brandit devant elle. Richard, un habitant qui s'était porté volontaire pour les aider à surveiller était à quelques dizaines de mètres de sa position.

Alerté lui aussi par le vacarme, il lui lança un regard interrogatif. Puis, quelque chose, sûrement un cocktail Molotov s'écrasa à côté de lui et il s'embrasa littéralement. Ses hurlements de douleur figèrent Audrey sur place. Richard tomba à l'extérieur du mur. Il devait être mort car il ne criait plus mais la jeune femme pouvait sentir l'odeur de sa chair brûlée.

Une micro seconde plus tard, elle vit Spencer tirer à plusieurs reprises sur quelque chose au niveau de la tour et, juste après, un camion frappa dans le mur en haut duquel se trouvait le jeune homme, quelques instants plus tôt. Le klaxon de l'engin s'était bloqué et produisait un son insupportable.

Elle descendit rapidement de son perchoir et ne put s'empêcher de vomir à cause de l'odeur du corps du Richard. Dans la ville, les cris s'intensifiaient, plus forts que le bruit du klaxon.

Tout à coup, un homme vêtu de haillon s'élança sur elle une machette à la main. Elle put esquiver le premier coup mais il réussit à la faire tomber d'un grand coup de pied dans son tibia blessé.

Audrey se retrouva à terre, l'homme leva sa machette un sourire sadique aux lèvres.  
Il frappa mais elle parvint à rouler sur le côté pour éviter l'objet tranchant qui s'enfonça dans la terre. Sans réfléchir elle saisit son Beretta, se remit sur ses pieds et tira plusieurs fois. Elle avait réussi à le toucher à la tête. Il était mort.

Elle venait de tuer un homme.

Cette idée la pétrifia et elle se mit à trembler tandis que le sang de son agresseur lui coulait sur les pieds.

« Audrey ! Ne reste pas plantée la ! »

Morgan assomma avec son bâton un autre type qui allait s'en prendre à elle.

« Bouge-toi bon sang ! » cria-t-il à la jeune femme.

Il attrapa son bras et l'attira à l'abri entre deux maisons.

Audrey gardait les yeux grands ouverts et tremblait.

« J'ai tué ce mec. » Dit-elle simplement.

« Tu t'es défendue. » répondit Morgan. « Tu n'as pas eu le choix. Je dois aider les autres. Reste ici si tu ne te sens pas de combattre. »

Son ami s'élança avec courage dans la rue.

Audrey était partagée entre la peur et la honte de rester cachée sans rien faire. Elle n'arrivait pas à bouger.

Soudain, elle aperçut Éric aux prises avec une femme qui tentait de l'atteindre avec une hache couverte de sang.

Ses jambes se mirent à bouger seule, l'instinct sans doute, et elle se jeta sur celle-ci en hurlant et en planta son Sog dans son visage.

Elle lui avait crevé l'œil et la femme hurlait de douleur. Dans une rage incontrôlable, Audrey planta plusieurs fois son couteau dans la tête de son adversaire jusqu'à ce qu'elle fût défigurée.

On pouvait encore distinguer un W dessiné sur son front quand elle rendit son dernier soupir.

Le son du klaxon s'était arrêté.

Éric entraîna Audrey par la main jusqu'à l'infirmerie et ils s'y enfermèrent. Des gens criaient encore dehors mais Alexandria semblait avoir eu le dessus sur ses envahisseurs.

« Tu... m'as sauvé la vie. Merci Audrey »

Audrey sentit son ami qui l'étreignait fort mais elle avait l'impression que la voix d'Éric venait de très loin et qu'elle n'était plus dans la réalité.

Elle venait de tuer deux personnes.

Éric et elle restèrent une bonne heure à l'infirmerie. Des gens blessés étaient arrivés et les deux amis avaient tant bien que mal tenté d'aider Denise à les soigner. Aaron était rentré et lui et Éric ne se décollaient pas. Ils avaient eu peur l'un pour l'autre.

N'en pouvant plus, Audrey sortit.

Il y avait un attroupement devant la grille.

Elle entendait la voix d'un Rick complètement paniqué.

« La porte ! Ouvrez la porte ! »

Audrey se précipita pour aider Michonne et Tobin à pousser la lourde porte de fer rouillée.

Rick entra, couvert de sang. Il s'écroula sur le sol.

Ils s'empressèrent de fermer le portail. Des centaines de rôdeurs étaient devant les grilles et venaient vers eux, affamés. La ville était à présent encerclée par les morts.

Après avoir expliqué la situation à Rick, tous les habitants se réunirent devant le portail.

« Vous les entendez, certains les ont vus ! Ils sont venus jusqu'ici, la moitié d'entre eux. Assez pour former 20 rangées autour des murs. »

Tout le monde se regarda, effrayé et tremblotant.

« Je comprends que vous ayez peur, beaucoup d'entre vous n'ont jamais vu ça. Ni même vécu ça. Mais on est à l'abri pour l'instant.  
La tôle touchée par le camion est intacte, on l'a solidifiée au cas où. Les murs vont tenir le coup. Et vous ? Vous pouvez faire ça, tenir le coup ? Les autres vont revenir.. »

« Oui, ils vont revenir. » Intervint Rosita, essayant de s'en auto persuader.

« Daryl. Abraham. Sasha. » Reprit Rick. « Ils ont des véhicules, ils vont les éloigner d'ici. Glenn et Nicholas vont rentrer par ce portail. Ils savent ce qu'ils font et nous aussi. On doit rester silencieux, il faut même garder les lumières éteintes au coucher du soleil. Faites de cet endroit un lieu plus silencieux qu'un cimetière. »

« C'est déjà un cimetière. » Souligna Holly avec fatalité.

L'assemblée resta silencieuse. Tout le monde était dépité, effrayé, déprimé par la situation.

Aaron prit la parole.

« À la carrière les camions ont cédé et les rôdeurs ont pu passer, ils allaient se retrouver à Alexandria. Tous. Mais le plan de Rick a permis d'éloigner la moitié d'entre eux. Quand j'étais... quand j'étais en mission de recrutement avec Daryl j'ai voulu faire des provisions dans une conserverie. Daryl ne voulait pas, il voulait continuer à chercher des gens mais je ne l'ai pas écouté. Et c'était en fait un piège, tendu par ces gens qui sont venus nous tuer. J'y ai perdu mon sac, c'est comme ça qu'ils nous ont trouvé. Ils ont suivi nos traces. »

Il marqua une pause trop bouleversé. Tout le monde sursauta, choqué par ses paroles. Audrey se couvrit la bouche avec sa main.

« Ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui est entièrement de ma faute. »

Les habitants furent hébétés par les révélations d'Aaron. Audrey s'avança vers lui pour lui prendre la main mais il recula.

« Deanna ! » Interpella soudain Tobin.

Celle-ci, dépassée, s'éloignait sans un mot.

« Deanna ! » Insista-t-il, plus fort, mais l'ancienne politicienne était déjà loin.

« On reparlera de ça plus tard. » Fit Rick à Aaron.

« Il ne l'a pas voulu Rick, tu sais bien qu'Aaron pourrait mourir pour la communauté ! » Tenta Audrey pour défendre son ami.

Le leader ne répondit pas et s'en alla à son tour.

Éric tentait tant bien que mal de réconforter son petit ami et Audrey échangeât un regard avec Carol.

Désormais, ils ne pouvaient compter que sur l'aide de leurs amis encore à l'extérieur. Ils étaient sacrément dans le pétrin.

Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire c'est prier pour qu'ils ne soient pas morts eux aussi.


	12. Coincés

**Salut tout le monde!**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews je suis contente que vous continuiez à me suivre c'est ultra motivant !**

 **Avez vous regardé le nouvel épisode ? Moi je me le réserve pour ce soir calée sur mon canapé! Mon mec n'est pas très content que ça recommence il ne comprends pas trop mon enthousiasme**? **.**

 **En attendant voici le chapitre 12, j'ai tellement hâte que Daryl revienne à Alexandria ! (Bon j'ai déjà écrit son retour mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite hihihihi. ) De toute façon vous vous doutez de quand il va revenir puisque je suis plus ou moins l'histoire en y incorporant la pauvre Audrey. Que pensez vous de celle ci ? Pour moi elle n'est pas quelqu'un de super fort et indispensable. Elle n'est qu'une habitante d Alexandria parmi d'autre qui essaie d'aider comme elle peut. Elle n'est pas parfaite ou ultra courageuse. C'est une fille comme vous et moi ( désolée pour les mecs mais je ne pense pas que beaucoup à me lisent**? **)**

 **Bonne lecture ! Saya**

 _ **Chapitre 12- Coincés**_

Les habitants commençaient à paniquer. On ne pouvait plus sortir et beaucoup craignaient de ne pas avoir assez à manger.

Olivia était bien embêtée, un groupe s'était formé devant la réserve et réclamait de la nourriture pour leur famille. On sentait la panique grandir, tout le monde était persuadé et ce, à juste titre que leurs jours étaient comptés maintenant.

Après s'être disputé avec Olivia, Bruce, un homme vêtu d'une chemise à carreau faisant parti de l'équipe d'entretien de la ville entra dans la réserve et se servit. Les autres, encouragés par son comportement, en firent de même et la pauvre gardienne lâcha l'affaire, dépassée.

Audrey, Deanna et Spencer assistaient à la scène quand ce dernier, furieux, se sentit obligé d'intervenir pour raisonner les pilleurs.

« Stop ! Arrêtez maintenant ! Ces provisions sont pour tout le monde ! On doit les rationner si on veut survivre !»

Audrey fut impressionnée. Il avait parlé d'une voix forte et autoritaire, le jeune homme était si effacé d'habitude... Mais personne ne l'avait écouté et les gens continuaient à prendre tout ce qu'ils pouvaient.

« Va plutôt vérifier si la grille est fermée. » cracha l'homme à la chemise à carreau avec dédain.

« Ouais, c'est vrai, c'était ma faute. Mais le camion devant le mur, il serait dedans si je n'avais pas été là. » Répliqua Spencer en pointant du doigt l'extérieur de la ville. « Ça aussi c'est moi ! Tu serais peut-être plus là à fanfaronner si je n'avais pas empêché ça. Hein Bruce ? Tu étais où à ce moment-là ? »

Bruce ne put lui répondre et baissa honteusement les yeux.

« Si on agit comme ça, ça veut dire qu'on se fiche de tout et de tout le monde... Que plus rien n'a d'importance. Et un jour on se souviendra que c'est ce moment-là qui aura causé notre perte. »

Convaincus, tout ceux qui avaient les mains chargés de boîtes et de cartons reposèrent tout et sortirent sans un mot, un peu honteux de leur comportement.

Deanna admira son fils avec fierté et Audrey adressa un sourire chaleureux à son ex petit ami.

« Bravo Spencer. » Félicita-t-elle. « T'as été incroyable. »

Le Monroe lui lança un regard affectueux qu'elle ne lui avait pas connu depuis un petit moment.

Audrey répondit par un petit sourire gêné et s'empressa d'aller dans la pièce où étaient stockées les armes pour récupérer des balles pour son Beretta.

Elle se laissa tomber contre le mur et se prit la tête dans les mains.

Elle voyait et revoyait tourner en boucle dans sa tête, l'image de la femme qui avait attaqué Éric, son visage réduit en bouillie par les coups de couteau et les bouts de cervelle sur le sol du type qu'elle avait abattu.

À tout cela s'étaient ajoutées les visions des corps de gens qu'elle connaissait, massacrés à l'arme blanche par les sauvages avec leur saleté de W sur le front qui étaient venus pour les tuer.

Elle commençait à s'habituer à éliminer les errants, mais tuer des vivants, c'était autre chose.

Audrey tentait de se raisonner en se disant qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix, que ça avait été eux ou elle. Elle espérait que cela s'atténuerait un jour. Mais Morgan avait raison, tuer ce n'est pas un acte anodin. Ça reste incrusté en vous comme une tache indélébile.

La jeune femme reprit son souffle et sortit. Les habitants avaient quitté la réserve et Olivia tentait de ranger le désordre qu'ils y avaient laissé.

Un peu plus loin, sur l'allée principale, elle tomba sur Aaron.

« Eh... » Fit-elle alors que son ami continuait son chemin, plongé dans ses pensées.

Aaron s'en voulait c'était certain. Il affichait un air extrêmement triste et coupable.

« Excuses-moi j'étais ailleurs. » Lui dit-elle d'un air las.

« Comment vas-tu ? »

Son ami se mordit la lèvre et ne répondit pas. Gardant les yeux rivés vers le sol.

« Ce n'était pas ta faute Aaron. Tu n'as pas fait ça volontairement. »

« Je l'ai fait quand même. »

Ne sachant plus quoi faire pour consoler son ami, Audrey le prit dans ses bras.

« Tu as toujours fait au mieux pour cette endroit, Aaron, ne t'en veux pas pour cette fois. »

Ce dernier lui rendit son étreinte et lui prit la main en se détachant d'elle.

« Je dois aller voir Maggie. Merci Audrey. Merci d'avoir sauvé Éric. »

Elle lui adressa un regard affectueux et laissa partir son ami. Même si il n'avait tué personne au sens physique du terme il devait supporter toutes les victimes de l'attaque sur sa conscience. Et ce devait être encore plus dur à accepter

La nuit était tombée mais Audrey n'arrivait pas à dormir en pensant à tous ces errants, juste devant leur portes. Elle pouvait même entendre leurs grognements et les feuilles qui craquaient sous leurs centaines de pieds décomposés.

Ne sachant pas comment s'occuper, elle lisait pour la quinzième fois un livre qu'elle avait déniché dans la maison, à la lueur d'une lampe de chevet.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant l'air frais du dehors pénétrer dans la maison. Audrey referma le livre, la main sur son couteau mais ce n'était que Spencer, une bouteille à la main.

Visiblement il n'était pas dans son état normal. Le jeune homme tituba et se laissa tomber à côté d'elle dans le canapé. Il tenta même de l'embrasser.

« Spencer ! » Elle le repoussa de sa main libre. « Qu'est ce qui te prends, bon sang ?! »

« Tu me manques, t'avais raison sur tout depuis le début. Puis t'es sacrément excitante avec tes cheveux coupés. »

« Spencer arrêtes ! »

La voix du jeune homme n'avait pas son timbre habituel, il était agité et empestait l'alcool.

Elle le repoussa sur le canapé pour qu'il cesse d'essayer de passer ses mains sous son teeshirt.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as bu comme ça Spence... ? » Demanda Audrey, plus exaspérée qu'énervée.

« J'ai dit des choses horribles à ma mère parce qu'on commençait à se prendre la tête. Et puis ça fait du bien ! » Dit-il d'une voix peu assurée en renversant du vin sur le canapé. « Je lui ai dit que c'était à cause d'elle qu'on en était arrivé là et qu'elle aurait dû t'écouter au lieu de nous laisser penser qu'on était dans un putain de Disney ! »

« Mais à propos vous vous êtes disputés ? »

« Elle a commencé à me prendre la tête parce que j'ai piqué deux trois trucs à la réserve et... »

Audrey se redressa et posa son livre sur la table basse.

« Attends. Tu as...? Quoi ?! »

Spencer pointa son doigt sur son torse, son autre main qui tenait la bouteille balançait dangereusement.

« Tu vas pas me faire la morale toi non plus. On ne va pas tarder à crever alors qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout ! »

Audrey secoua la tête. Elle n'osa pas avouer qu'elle y avait pensé elle aussi, son côté matérialiste et égoïste de petite fille gâtée ayant repris le dessus quelques instants.

« Spence... » Soupira-t-elle. « Tu as dit à tous ces gens de ne pas le faire mais tu as chapardé par derrière. T'as pas vraiment été cohérent. »

Spencer partit dans un fou rire.

« Tu sais ce que j'aime chez toi? Tu n'essaies pas de faire la fille faussement outrée et bien-pensante. C'est pour ça que je t'aime ouais je suis putain d'amoureux de toi. »

La jeune femme ne releva pas la dernière partie de sa phrase. Elle couvrit son ami avec un plaid et lui retira la bouteille des mains.

« Restes là cette nuit. T'as assez fait le con pour ce soir. »

« Tu ne vas pas monter te coucher la haut hein? Restes, j'ai besoin de toi. »

Le jeune homme s'était calmé et il semblait juste ... désespéré. Attendrie, Audrey s'installa à côté de lui sous le plaid et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules.

« Non c'est bon Spence, je reste. Essaie de dormir. »

Elle posa son menton dans les cheveux de Spencer et ferma les yeux. Quitte a crever cette nuit, que ce soit à côté d'un garçon qui l'aimait...

Mais le lendemain matin, quand elle se réveilla, elle était toujours bien vivante. Spencer n'était plus là. Il était encore tôt. Elle fila sous la douche et se prépara en vitesse.

Une fois dehors, elle remarqua que beaucoup de personnes se trouvaient sur les remparts qui servaient à surveiller les environs.

Elle courut jusqu'à l'attroupement et failli s'étrangler.

Spencer avait lancé un grappin sur une partie des murs qui serviraient à construire le potager et essayait de passer par-dessus les rôdeurs, accroché à un fil.

Elle grimpa sur les remparts en bois, poussant Morgan qui se trouvait là.

Spencer était suspendu à la corde par les mains et par les pieds. Mais soudain, celle-ci se détendit et il se balança dangereusement au-dessus des morts qui, les bras tendus vers le ciel, essayaient d'attraper le jeune homme.

« Spencer ! » se mit à hurler Audrey. « NONNNN! Venez ! Venez m'aider ! »

Rick grimpa rapidement à ses côtés ainsi que Tobin. Tous deux aidés de Morgan tentaient de faire remonter le jeune Monroe en tirant sur la corde.

Tara et Rosita tiraient sur les rôdeurs qui attrapaient les pieds de Spencer.

Audrey voulu les aider. Mais elle tremblait tellement qu'elle avait peur de tirer sur son ami.

Péniblement les trois hommes réussirent à remonter Spencer.

« Putain mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?! » Hurla Rick.

« Je voulais passer par-dessus et les éloigner ensuite. » Répondit Spencer en reprenant son souffle tandis qu'Audrey le serrait très fort dans ses bras.

« On aurait pu crever à cause de toi c'était idiot ! »

Le leader était dans une rage folle. La colère déformait ses traits et sa barbe ayant repoussé le rendait encore plus effrayant.

« Rick merci, merci de l'avoir aidé. Merci Morgan, merci Tobin. »

« Et nous on est invisible ? » cria Tara de son perchoir.

Audrey lui sourit, les larmes aux yeux et la brune lui tira la langue.

Rick souffla bruyamment et commença à s'éloigner mais Deanna qui avait tout vu et était blanche comme un linge le remercia également et le prit à part pour lui parler.

Audrey sentait Spencer qui respirait fort entre ses bras il avait dû se faire une belle frayeur.

« C'était stupide Spence. » lui murmura la jeune femme avec reproche.

« Je voulais faire quelque chose je n'ai pas envie de te voir mourir sous mes yeux. » Répondit-il, essoufflé.

Audrey se pinça les lèvres elle aimait beaucoup Spencer mais pas au point d'escalader une corde au-dessus des cadavres.

Ils redescendirent sur le sol, Maggie arrivait en courant à leur niveau.

« C'est Glenn ! Il est vivant ! »

Elle pointait un doigt vers le ciel. Des ballons verts, qui avaient servi à marquer les zones lors du plan pour évacuer les rôdeurs, flottaient paisiblement au-dessus d'eux.

Tout le monde observait les ballons, sans dire un mot lorsqu'un craquement sonore se fit entendre.

La tour de l'église calcinée qui se trouvait juste devant le mur et qui mesurait au moins 10 mètres de haut était doucement mais sûrement en train de basculer vers eux...


	13. Sacrifice

**Coucou ! J'ai adoré l'épisode 100 pas vous ? merci encore pour les reviews je vous aimes trop !**

 **Chapitre court mais intense.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

 _ **Chapitre 13 - Sacrifice**_

La tour s'était effondrée et avait pulvérisé le mur de tôle.

Des dizaines et des dizaines de marcheurs s'engouffrèrent dans l'enceinte d'Alexandria.

Spencer attrapa Audrey par le bras, si fort qu'elle aurait sûrement un bleu à cet endroit. Ils se précipitèrent dans la première maison qu'ils purent atteindre. L'infirmerie.

A l'intérieur se trouvaient déjà Heath, Aaron et Scott -qui avait participé au plan contre la horde et qui s'y était blessé-. Denise était sortie juste avant la catastrophe.

« Ou est Éric ? » Hurla Audrey à Aaron.

Celui-ci semblait perdu et désemparé.

« Je ne sais pas... Il était avec Olivia. J'espère qu'ils ont pu se cacher... »

Ils ne pouvaient sortir nulle part. Les morts avaient envahi la ville et étaient trop nombreux pour tenter quoi que ce soit.

Cela faisait quatre bonnes heures qu'ils étaient coincés ici. Au début ils avaient envisagé toutes sortes de plan pour sortir mais aucun n'était assez costaud pour leur permettre de s'en tirer vivant. Scott et Heath s'étaient tous deux postés aux fenêtres et jetaient des regards inquiets au dehors. Par chance les petites clôtures du jardin avaient permis de tenir éloignés les rôdeurs de la maison. Aaron était à l'étage, il devait sans doute scruter les environs pour essayer d'apercevoir Éric par une fenêtre de la réserve.

Spencer et Audrey étaient assis chacun sur un brancard et balançaient leurs jambes dans le vide.

« Je suis désolé pour hier. » S'excusa le jeune homme.

Audrey avait réussi à éviter de parler de la soirée de la veille mais tous les sujets de conversation étant épuisés elle n'y couperait pas.

« Mais non Spence. Ce n'est pas facile ces derniers temps pour toi, t'as le droit de craquer. »

« Je pensais ce que je t'ai dit sur... tu vois. »

Audrey rougit, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler de ça. Spencer ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait auparavant. Ils étaient ensemble depuis un bon moment mais elle pensait que c'était surtout parce qu'ils s'entendaient bien et qu'ils s'appréciaient mutuellement. Et pour satisfaire des besoins naturels surtout... Elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui. Elle l'aimait beaucoup mais elle n'était pas en admiration devant lui. Spencer était quelqu'un de gentil, prévenant et poli. Mais il était aussi quelquefois prétentieux et se sentait toujours obligé de faire mieux que tout le monde.

De plus, vu le contexte actuel, tomber amoureuse n'était pas vraiment dans ses priorités. Elle avait assez souffert de la perte de ses amies et de sa famille.

Jusqu'à présent elle voyait plus Spencer comme un colocataire sexy avec qui elle pouvait s'amuser sans se prendre la tête.

« J'en suis très touchée. »

Audrey avait répondu cela sur un ton blasé et elle s'en voulu de l'avoir dit au moment même où cette phrase sortit de sa bouche.

Spencer la fixa, il était évident qu'il était un peu vexé.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je te protégerai de tout ça. » Ajouta-t-il d'un ton mièvre.

« Moi non plus je ne veux pas te perdre Spence, mais tu ne peux pas parler comme ça, on est dans la vraie vie, je ne suis pas une princesse. On ne peut pas se promettre des choses comme ça. »

Le jeune homme se mit à rire doucement.

« T'as raison je suis peut-être un peu trop fleur bleue. »

Audrey se leva et alla se placer plus près de Spencer. Elle n'était pas trop à l'aise avec le fait que Heath et Scott pouvait entendre toute leur conversation.

« S'il te plaît, ne nous prenons pas la tête avec ça, on a qu'à laisser faire les choses et on verra bien... »

« Ça me va. » répondit Spencer un sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'il lui dégageait le visage d'une mèche égarée.

Soudain Heath et Scott s'agitèrent. Ils ouvrirent la porte brusquement car Denise courrait à en perdre haleine dans leur direction.

Ils firent entrer la médecin et claquèrent instantanément la porte derrière elle.

Aaron descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre et se jeta sur elle.

« Ou étais tu? Ou sont les autres ? Éric ? »

« J'étais avec Carol et Morgan. Ils vont bien, je n'ai pas vu Éric je suis désolée. » Répondit-elle précipitamment en secouant les mains.

Aaron se relâcha, déçu. Audrey s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main que son ami serra très fort.

Soudain, les garçons ouvrirent à nouveau la porte sur un Rick complètement paniqué tenant son fils Carl dans les bras, Michonne sur ses talons.

Ils étaient vêtus de draps recouverts d'entrailles et Carl avait la moitié du visage recouvert de sang.

« Sauvez mon fils, s'il vous plait. » Gémit le leader.

Denise prit son courage à deux mains et donna les instructions aux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. En cinq minutes, Carl était couché sur un brancard, perfusé et la médecin examinait son œil.

Le gamin s'était pris une balle dans la tête. Ce serait un miracle si Denise le sauvait.

Mais devant l'air désespéré de Rick, elle faisait preuve d'un sang-froid incroyable et s'affairait sur l'adolescent avec des gestes rapides et précis.

Rick ne tenait pas en place. Il faisait les cents pas, se prenait la tête dans les mains et pleurait.

Brusquement, n'en pouvant plus, il ouvrit la porte et sortit, se précipitant sur un rôdeur pour le massacrer. Michonne ne réfléchit pas et fonça aider son ami.

« Rick a besoin d'aide. » Déclara Heath soudain déterminé. « On doit y aller. »

« Ok. » répondit Aaron, lui aussi décidé, sortant son couteau de son étui. « Audrey ! Spencer !»

Et les deux hommes s'élancèrent vers l'extérieur, Audrey les suivit en tremblant. Du courage, il fallait du courage.

« Attendez ? Quoi ? Aller dehors ? » Fit Spencer resté en arrière, tétanisé.

« Spencer ! » s'emporta Audrey tandis que leurs deux amis se battaient déjà. « On a pas le choix ! »

Celui-ci secoua la tête mais il finir par venir lui aussi.

Éric sortit soudain de la réserve avec Olivia et ils se mirent eux aussi à se battre.

Il y en avait partout ! Heureusement que la pleine lune était avec eux pour leur offrir un peu de sa lumière. Audrey ne se fiait plus qu'à son instinct, essayant de réprimer le plus possible le fait qu'elle était morte de peur. Elle donnait des coups de pieds, de poing et surtout plantait son couteau dans tellement de crânes qu'elle ne sût même plus combien. Cela dura des heures et des heures. Les combattants avaient mal aux bras et aux jambes mais n'arrêtaient pas, la rage au ventre, pour sauver leur maison, leur abri, leurs familles. Audrey n'essayait même pas de regarder les autres. Elle ne voulait pas se déconcentrer et encore moins voir mourrir un de ses amis.

Tout à coup, un camion-citerne fonça au milieu des cadavres, en faisant voler plusieurs.

Daryl en sortit ainsi que Glenn, Sasha, Abraham, Enid et Maggie.

Le chasseur déversa à l'aide d'un tuyau le contenu du réservoir dans la rivière qui traversait la ville et tira dans l'eau avec un lance-roquette.

La rivière prit alors feu et les rôdeurs se détournèrent des combattants, attirés par cette soudaine lumière.

Audrey ressentit un immense soulagement. Daryl était là. Il allait bien. Il les avait sauvés.

L'intervention du petit groupe motiva les autres qui redoublèrent d'effort pour décimer les rôdeurs restants. Audrey continua de planter son couteau encore et encore, le moral remonté à bloc par l'arrivée de Daryl.

Au petit matin, Les rues d'Alexandria étaient recouvertes par les morts. Les valeureux combattants qui s'étaient éparpillés dans la bataille contre les cadavres se rejoignaient à l'infirmerie, tous exténués et couverts des pieds à la tête d'une épaisse couche de sang.

Une terrible odeur de décomposition et de mort régnait dans l'air mais ils avaient gagné.

Audrey pénétra dans l'infirmerie tandis que Denise soignait Daryl. Son épaule était blessée.

Elle lui adressa un grand sourire et s'approcha doucement de lui.

« Hé. » Lui-dit-il, sa voix encore plus rauque que d'habitude. « T'as pu rester en un seul morceau. »

Denise avait terminé de lui recoudre l'épaule. Elle lui adressa une petite tape amicale et retourna voir comment allait Carl.

« Ce que tu as fait avec ce camion, c'était ... Waouh » Fit Audrey en riant.

« L'homme qui tombe à pic... » Ricana le chasseur.

Ils se regardèrent en silence pendant un moment, heureux de se retrouver sain et sauf.

« Audrey ! »

Elle se tourna brusquement en entendant son prénom.

Spencer se rua sur elle et la prit dans ses bras. Puis, il l'a repoussa délicatement par les épaules et l'embrassa.

Audrey fut tellement surprise qu'elle se laissa faire.

Quand Spencer la relâcha elle put voir que Daryl en avait profité pour s'éclipser et elle se sentit incroyablement mal.

« Spencer ? »

« Ma mère... Elle est morte. » S'expliqua-t-il simplement, pris de tremblements.

Deanna... Audrey sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux. Spencer s'effondra dans ses bras.

« Spence... » Chuchota-t-elle en lui caressant le dos.

« J'ai plus que toi. Ne me laisse pas tomber. S'il te plaît. »

« Non, bien sûr que non... »

Audrey leva la tête et vit que Daryl les observait depuis la porte d'entrée. Elle ne put que noter l'air triste et déçu qu'affichait le chasseur.


	14. Vieille connaissance

**Coucou ! Merci à Tendevils, Juste D et Evilfaul! Je vous reponds en privé bientôt (je veux pas répondre à la va vite !) Sauf toi Evilfaul comme tu es pas membre je peux pas te répondre en privé mais merci merci merci de me suivre à chaque fois ça fait trooooop plaisir ! Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Chapitre 14: Vieille connaissance**_

Alexandria était sauvée ! Mais les habitants n'étaient pas tirés d'affaire pour autant... Il fallait se débarrasser des centaines de cadavres qui gisaient dans les rues, déblayer les débris de l'église, reconstruire le mur ...

Cela faisait trois jours que tout le monde mettait la main à la pâte. On avait appris que Nicholas, Holly et beaucoup d'autres ne s'en était pas sortis et surtout que Deanna était morte.

Cette dernière était très appréciée à Alexandria et tout le monde lui était si reconnaissant pour ce que son mari et elle avaient bâti. Mais Deanna n'avait pu avoir un enterrement digne de ce nom car son corps demeurait introuvable.

Le pauvre Spencer était dévasté. Il avait perdu toute sa famille en quelques semaines. On sentait qu'il en voulait à Rick. Même si ce n'était pas la faute du leader, il lui fallait un coupable et Rick était le candidat parfait. C'était depuis son arrivée que les choses avaient commencées à se dégrader pour Spencer.

Ce matin-là, Audrey travaillait dans la rue, elle chargeait des cadavres sur un charriot tandis qu'un autre groupe devait les récupérer, les entasser dans un camion et les emmener à un ou deux kilomètres de la ville pour les brûler. Ce boulot était pénible. Elle ne cessait de se demander qui étaient ces gens avant de devenir ces carcasses décomposées. Elle était hantée par la peur de reconnaître quelqu'un à chaque fois qu'elle soulevait un cadavre.

Épuisée, la jeune femme s'assit sur une bordure de trottoir et bu un peu d'eau.

En face d'elle, un peu plus loin, elle pouvait apercevoir Spencer et Abraham qui balançaient un mort dans la benne d'un pick-up. Rick avait donné discrètement la consigne de porter attention aux corps afin d'essayer de retrouver celui de Deanna pour aider son fils à faire son deuil.

Audrey baissa le foulard qu'elle avait attaché autour de son nez et de sa bouche, à cause de l'odeur, et s'alluma une cigarette.

Elle n'avait pas eu le cœur de repousser les avances de Spencer. Il vivait chez elle car il ne voulait plus se retrouver dans la maison de sa mère avec les souvenirs que cela impliquait.

Tous les soirs, Spencer restait un peu trop longtemps dans la salle de bain. Elle se doutait bien qu'il était effondré d'avoir perdu sa mère, elle qui était un pilier pour lui. Audrey le comprenait. Il devait faire le deuil de sa vie d'avant.

Alors la jeune femme, par empathie, s'était convaincu qu'elle ne pouvait pas le laisser affronter cela tout seul. Il dormait dans son lit, l'embrassait, ils faisaient même l'amour parfois mais c'était pour Spencer, pour qu'il aille mieux.

« On fait une pause ? »

Daryl s'installa à côté d'elle, allumant lui aussi une cigarette dont il tira une première grosse bouffée et fit ressortir la fumée par le nez.

Daryl était d'une super humeur. Aucun de ses amis n'était morts, ils avaient sauvé la ville, les vivres ne manquaient pas et aucune menace n'était à l'horizon pour le moment.

La seule chose qui lui manquait c'était sa moto qu'il s'était fait volée pendant sa mission.

« Alors, comme ça t'as remis le couvert avec le fils à papa ? » Ricana-t-il.

« Il vient de perdre toute sa famille en l'espace de quelques semaines. » Lui répondit sèchement Audrey.

Daryl claqua la langue, exaspéré par son excuse.

« Et alors ? Toi aussi. Moi aussi. Quasiment tout le monde ici. »

« Pourquoi tu me parles de ça ? » Questionna Audrey en jouant avec un de ses lacets. « D'habitude tu t'en fiches pas mal de qui couche avec qui ici. »

Daryl écrasa sa cigarette et la balança dans le tas de corps qu'avait entassé Audrey sur le charriot.

« Tu te forces, ça s'voit. Tu l'aimes pas. C'est que de la pitié. Franchement, c'est pas sympa pour lui. »

Elle ne sût quoi répondre.

« Vu que t'es ma nouvelle meilleure copine tu me préconises quoi ? »

Daryl lui bouscula doucement l'épaule pour réagir à sa plaisanterie.

« T'as qu'à lui dire. Vous les bonnes femmes, faut toujours que vous tourniez autour du pot. »

« Ce n'est pas si simple. » soupira Audrey.

« T'es qui? Mère Theresa ? T'as pas à te taper un mec juste pour lui faire plaisir. Vous nous avez assez cassés les couilles pour votre liberté les femmes, non ? »

Elle se mit à rire.

« Sérieux, j'aimerais pas être à sa putain de place. Savoir qu'une fille reste avec moi par pitié, c'est pas glorieux.»

Le chasseur se leva et récupérera le charriot plein de cadavres pour l'amener au pick-up.

Audrey le regarda faire, les bras le long du corps. Elle sentait ses entrailles se serrer en pensant au mal qu'elle pourrait faire à Spencer si elle l'abandonnait. Mais Daryl avait raison, elle n'avait pas à se forcer, la vie était trop courte.

Elle continua son ouvrage non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil à Spencer qui parlait avec Rosita.

Le soir, Audrey était exténuée, elle avait mal au dos et n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de l'odeur de mort qu'elle avait senti toute la journée. Cette odeur était partout, dans son lit, ses cheveux et même dans le gel douche qu'elle utilisait. La jeune femme avait l'impression d'avoir perdu tout sens de l'odorat hormis cette odeur de décomposition.

Elle s'acharnait à se frotter le dessous des ongles avec une brosse, quand Spencer entra dans la salle de bain.

« Audrey. » Fit-il, attendri. « Tu t'arraches presque la peau. »

En effet, le bout de ses doigts était rouge et elle saignait sous les ongles qu'elle s'était frottés.

Il passa derrière elle et entoura ses épaules de ses bras. Audrey fixa leur reflet dans le miroir. Elle était encore plus méconnaissable avec ses épaules osseuses et son teint gris. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi maigre et elle le ressentait physiquement. Ses cernes étaient devenus quasiment bleus, elle n'avait plus de force pour rien. Elle ressemblait aux cadavres qu'elle avait hissé toute la journée sur son charriot.

Spencer lui était en pleine forme, il avait un teint presque hâlé et ses yeux grands ouverts ne trahissaient aucun signe de fatigue.

Finalement, d'eux deux, c'était elle qui se contrariait le plus. Spencer était tout à fait capable d'encaisser ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

« Comment tu te sens ? » Tenta-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules.

« On fait aller. Je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé le corps de ma mère. »

Audrey pinça les lèvres et se dégagea doucement. Peut-être qu'il cachait trop bien sa peine finalement.

« On le retrouvera. Elle ne peut pas être bien loin. »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et alla se coucher.

Audrey soupira et s'installa à côté de lui. Ce n'était pas ce soir qu'elle lui dirait qu'elle voulait qu'ils restent amis.

Après deux jours supplémentaires il n'y avait plus aucuns cadavres dans Alexandria. Le mur était reconstruit et les débris débarrassés. La vie reprenait doucement son cours.

Rosita et Sasha enseignaient aux habitants comment se servir d'une arme et à manier le couteau. Tout le monde participait maintenant à la surveillance de la ville, Audrey avait donc beaucoup plus de temps libre pour faire autre chose. Elle partait souvent en compagnie de Daryl et d'Aaron chercher de la nourriture encore potable.

Daryl et elle s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés. Sous ses airs grognons, elle avait découvert quelqu'un de loyal envers ses amis et à l'écoute.

Un après midi, alors qu'ils marchaient tous les trois sur la route en direction de la périphérie de Washington, ils entendirent des bruits de moteurs se rapprochant.

« A couvert ! » ordonna Daryl les entraînant dans des buissons sur le bas-côté de la route.

Un camion benne suivi de deux 4x4 s'arrêtèrent à l'endroit exact où ils s'étaient trouvés un instant auparavant. Ils entendirent distinctement les six portières claquer et virent les pieds d'au moins 10 personnes.

« Simon. » Fit une voix moqueuse teintée d'ironie. « Tu as trop abusé sur la Tequila, il n'y a personne ici. »

L'homme qui avait dit cela donnait de grands coups de pieds dans les cailloux qui traînaient sur le bitume, les envoyant droit sur leur cachette.

« Vous avez raison Negan, j'ai dû rêver. » Répondit le fameux Simon.

« Moi aussi j'ai cru voir quelqu'un. » Dit une voix familière.

Le cœur d'Audrey rata un battement. Cette voix... C'était lui, c'était sûr !

Elle ne pouvait pas oublier son timbre grave et confiant.

La jeune femme se redressa brusquement, faisant bouger le buisson où elle était cachée. Mais Daryl l'attrapa par son jean et la fit tomber en arrière, la rattrapant dans ses bras pour atténuer le bruit. Il l'a tenait fermement et couvrait sa bouche avec un de ses mains.

Aaron observait maintenant d'un air effrayé les jambes du premier homme se rapprocher de leur cachette.

« Qui y a-t-il patron ? »

« Rien, sûrement un putain d'écureuil. Toi aussi tu divagues Mylan. Qu'est-ce que vous avez les gars en ce moment ! Vous n'y êtes pas ! » Il frappa dans ses mains. « Allez, on remballe. Mon putain de harem m'attend avec impatience. »

L'homme éclata de rire.  
Audrey se débattait dans les bras de Daryl tandis qu'elle entendait s'éloigner les véhicules, à son grand désespoir.

Quand ils furent assez loin, le chasseur la libéra.

« Bon sang, mais c'est quoi ton problème ?! » Hurla-t-elle à son ami.

« On sait pas qui sont ces types. » répliqua-il sèchement. « Qu'est ce qui ta prit putain ! T'aurais pu nous faire tuer !»

Soudain prise de colère et de dégoût d'avoir raté cette trop belle occasion, Audrey fondit en larmes.

« C'était mon frère ! » Cria-t-elle, furieuse. « Il a dit son nom ! C'était Mylan! »

Elle se précipita sur le bitume, trébuchant sur celui-ci. Un errant attiré par les cris s'approchait d'elle.

De rage, elle lui balança un coup de pied, le faisant s'écrouler sur le sol et planta le couteau de son frère dans son crâne mou. Puis elle se releva et commença à courir en direction du camion et des 4x4 trop loin à présent.

Aaron, échangea un regard avec un Daryl immobile et désolé et s'empressa de rattraper son amie. Vu le peu de force de son corps trop maigre elle ne courrait pas très vite.

« Audrey ! » Dit-il en la rattrapant et en lui saisissant le bras. « Allez, arrêtes, ils sont trop loin maintenant.»

Il l'a pris dans ses bras et la serra fort pour qu'elle arrête de s'agiter. Sous l'étreinte d'Aaron, Audrey se calma doucement.

Elle ne dit rien, vexée et énervée qu'on lui ait fait rater une occasion de retrouver son frère qu'elle croyait mort. Elle fixait désespérément l'endroit où avaient disparus les véhicules, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« On les reverra. » Fit Daryl qui était arrivé auprès d'eux. « Negan, c'est le chef des fils de pute qui nous ont attaqués, Abraham, Sasha et moi. »

Audrey n'avait que faire de ce Negan, elle voulait revoir Mylan.

Elle jeta un regard furieux à Daryl et s'éloigna.


	15. Espoir

**Coucou ! Super épisode hier non? La saison 8 commence très très bien !**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

 _ **Chapitre 15 - Espoir**_

Daryl et Rick étaient partis en voiture ce matin-là. Alexandria commençait sérieusement à manquer de provisions.

Audrey en voulait au chasseur, elle se retenait de partir seule dehors chercher Mylan. D'un, parce qu'elle n'avait aucune idée d'où il pouvait être et de deux, car Aaron la surveillait en permanence.

Elle ne pouvait donc pas mettre le moindre pied à l'extérieur sans qu'il la suive à la trace.

Elle tournait en rond, rongée par le regret d'avoir loupé l'occasion de serrer son frère dans ses bras et surexcitée à l'idée qu'il était encore en vie.

Audrey avait récupéré la photo sur le miroir de la salle de bain où figurait sa mère, son père et son frère, -elle avait déchiré la partie où elle apparaissait-, et la sortait et la ressortait toutes les cinq minutes.

En fin de journée, alors qu'elle s'était installée sur sa terrasse pour fumer, Rosita la rejoignit.

La latino se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil en rotin à côté d'Audrey. Elle semblait avoir pleuré, ses yeux étaient rouges et elle avait enfoncé la visière de sa casquette sur son front un peu plus bas que d'habitude.

« Hé ? Ça va ? » S'inquiéta Audrey.

« C'est fini avec Abraham. » S'expliqua la jolie brune.

Audrey posa sa main sur la sienne.

« Je vais chercher du vin. »

Les filles passèrent la soirée à se raconter leurs malheurs, Audrey se confia sur Spencer avec qui elle restait pour ne pas le rendre encore plus malheureux et Rosita émit des doutes sur une possible attirance d'Abraham pour Sasha.

Rick et Daryl étaient rentrés entre temps avec un prisonnier. Selon eux il n'était pas dangereux mais il fallait le garder enfermé pour la nuit. Daryl était chargé de le surveiller.

Les filles commençaient à être sérieusement éméchées quand Spencer, suivit de Michonne s'approchèrent.

Spencer entra dans la maison sans dire un mot et referma la porte. Michonne s'installa avec ses deux amies.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a ? » Demanda Audrey, un sourire niais sur la figure.

Michonne poussa un soupir et se servit un verre de vin.

« Je l'ai trouvé dans la forêt, il cherchait sa mère... »

« Et ? » Continua Rosita en posant ses pieds sur la petite table de jardin.

« On la trouvée... Il a fait ce qu'il devait faire et on l'a enterrée dehors. Je pense qu'il a besoin d'être un peu seul. » Ajouta-t-elle à l'attention d'Audrey.

Celle-ci hocha la tête à l'affirmative.

« Rick est rentré ? » Demanda soudain Michonne.

« Ouais. » Fit Rosita « Abraham et Sa-cha aussi. » Ajouta-t-elle en détachant bien les syllabes du prénom de la jeune femme.

« Oh allez Rosita ! Passes à autre chose ! » La raisonna Audrey en se servant un autre verre.

« Tu peux parler ! Je vais rentrer. » Soupira la latino en avalant son verre cul sec. « A demain les filles. »

Elles la saluèrent tandis qu'elle s'éloignait en direction de sa maison.

« Que s'est-il passé avec Daryl ? Quand vous êtes rentrés hier vous aviez l'air fâchés. »

Audrey repensa à son frère et la douleur dans sa poitrine qu'elle avait réussie à ignorer pendant quelques heures revint cruellement reprendre sa place.

« Rien du tout. » Répondit Audrey précipitamment.

Michonne lui sourit doucement.

« Daryl t'aimes beaucoup, il a du mal à faire confiance aux autres mais ça a l'air de passer avec toi. Il peut être un peu rude parfois mais il est très protecteur. Quoi qu'il ait fait je suis sûre que c'était pour ton bien. »

Audrey se mordit la lèvre.

Daryl s'était fait coincer sur la route par des hommes de Negan avec Sasha et Abraham lors du plan contre la horde de rôdeurs.

D'après leurs amis, ces hommes avaient voulu les tuer. Daryl n'avait pas eu le choix et du tous les abattre pour qu'ils les laissent repartir. C'était compréhensible qu'il n'ait pas voulu se faire remarquer la veille, sur la route. Mylan n'était sûrement pas une brute comme ce Negan semblait être mais Daryl avait voulu les protéger en restant cachés.

« Je vais lui parler. Merci Michonne. »

La samouraï lui adressa un de ses doux sourires. Puis elle se leva et rentra chez elle à son tour.

Audrey ressentit soudain un élan d'affection pour Daryl et ses premiers à priori sur lui reprirent le dessus. Elle se sentait bien avec lui, Daryl était sûr de lui et donnait le sentiment qu'on ne risquait rien à ses côtés.  
Un peu comme avec son frère.  
Mais en plus de ça, elle ressentait une sorte d'attirance physique pour le chasseur. Elle se rendit compte qu'il lui plaisait beaucoup et pas qu'en tant qu'ami. Audrey se demanda alors que pensait l'homme vis à vis d'elle.

Elle se leva et décida de marcher un peu avant d'aller se coucher. L'alcool aidant, elle commençait à avoir des visions étranges : Daryl l'embrassant, Daryl touchant son corps... Elle secoua la tête.

« Calme-toi ma pauvre fille. » Se dit-elle à voix haute.

« Tu parles seule ? »

Audrey sursauta. En parlant du loup... Daryl se trouvait juste devant elle, assit sous le porche de la maison où il gardait le prisonnier. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle était allée jusqu'à la maison de Rick inconsciemment.

« Bonsoir. » Dit-elle, gênée par ce qu'elle imaginait trois secondes plus tôt.

«Tu veux une clope ?

Audrey hocha la tête à l'affirmative et vint s'assoir à côté du chasseur, gardant une distance réglementaire. Elle l'observa un peu plus et ne put s'empêcher de loucher sur ses bras musclé et son air sérieux. Elle se pinça pour se ressaisir, elle avait trop bu c'était certains !

« C'est qui ce mec que vous avez ramené ? Vous êtes sûrs qu'il n'est pas dangereux ? »

« Il est bien enfermé, on le cuisinera demain pour savoir d'où il vient. »

Il lui donna une cigarette et alluma la sienne et celle d'Audrey avec un zippo.

« Daryl, pour hier, c'est normal que tu m'ais retenue je t'en veux pas. »

« Ouais. » Dit-il. « J'te comprends c'est ton frère mais tu as pas vu les enfoirés qu'on a croisé l'autre jour. Ce Negan, ça a pas l'air d'être un enfant de cœur. »

Audrey enfonça ses ongles la paume de sa main.

« Mylan il est pas comme ces types... »

Daryl tourna la tête vers elle.

« Tu sais pas, le monde est parti en couille. Les gens changent.»

Audrey savait qu'il avait raison mais elle connaissait trop bien son frère.

« Mon frère ce n'est pas un homme mauvais, il est loyal envers sa famille, protecteur envers ceux qu'il aime et il est courageux. Un peu comme ... »

« Comme qui ? » Fit Daryl en inspirant une grosse bouffée de nicotine.

« Un peu comme toi, tu lui ressembles beaucoup. Le caractère je veux dire. »

Audrey parlait trop, elle avait trop bu, autrement elle serait trop intimidée devant Daryl pour lui faire des compliments.

Daryl esquissa un sourire mais ne répondit pas. Audrey frissonna. C'était l'automne, les journées étaient chaudes et les nuits glacées et humides.

Daryl enleva sa veste et lui mit sur les épaules.

« Merci. » Rougit Audrey.

« Je penses pas qu'on en ait fini avec ce Negan. On va le revoir ton frangin. »

« Je l'espères. »

« Mais oui, te rends pas malade ! T'as parlé avec l'autre là ? »

Audrey devina qu'il voulait évoquer Spencer.

« Non, il a retrouvé le corps de sa mère et il l'a achevé aujourd'hui. Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment. »

Daryl grogna.

« T'es conne ou quoi. Y'a plus de moment. Faut pas se forcer, t'as envie de quelque chose, tu le dis... Point. »

Audrey le fixa intensément. Oui, elle avait bien envie de quelque chose mais elle ne pouvait raisonnablement pas lui dire. Et ce devait être la même chose pour lui, vu comme il la détaillait.

« Daryl ! » Cria Denise. « Il n'est plus là ! »

Daryl se leva d'un bon.

« Comment ça ?! Il est sorti par où ? »

« Par derrière ! » Expliqua Denise complètement paniquée.

« Cet enfoiré était attaché pourtant. » Ragea le chasseur.

Les deux amis sortirent leurs armes et virent la lumière s'allumer chez Rick. Sans réfléchir, ils entrèrent, Morgan sur leurs talons.

Un jeune homme de l'âge d'Audrey avec des cheveux et une longue barbe se tenait debout dans les escaliers. Carl pointait son arme sur lui tandis que Rick et Michonne à moitiés nus apparaissaient sur le palier. Daryl et Audrey échangèrent un regard surpris mais gardèrent eux aussi leurs armes dirigées sur l'étranger.

Celui-ci, pas déstabilisé du tout, les observaient d'un air amusé. Rick fit un signe de la main exaspéré pour leur indiquer qu'ils pouvaient baisser leurs armes.

« C'est qui ce hippie ? » Demanda Audrey.

« Enchanté, je m'appelle Paul mais tu peux m'appeler Jésus. Je vois que tu n'attaches pas beaucoup d'importance aux clichés. » Répondit calmement l'homme d'un ton amusé.

Audrey leva un sourcil et ne répondit pas. Elle pointait toujours son Beretta sur lui.

« C'est bon. » Rassura doucement Daryl. « Baisses ton arme. »

Il posa la main sur le Beretta de la jeune femme qu'il abaissa lentement, frôlant ses doigts au passage.

Le contact de sa main rugueuse sur la sienne fit frissonner Audrey.

« On va discuter. » Soupira Rick en boutonnant sa chemise. « Venez, installons nous en bas. »

Michonne prépara du café tout en gardant un œil méfiant sur Jésus et rejoignit ses amis, tous installés autour de la table du salon.

« Mes compliments à la personne qui a fait les cookies. » Fit Jésus en riant.

« Ouais ben elle est pas là. » Le coupa Daryl.

« Bref. » Reprit Jésus. « Vous avez énormément d'armes, c'est même impressionnant. Mais en revanche vous n'avez quasiment plus de vivres. Vous êtes quoi ici ? Cinquante-quatre ? »

« Plus. » Corrigea Maggie.

Ce type avait réussi à sortir d'une pièce gardée et avait fouiné partout, il était très malin pensa Audrey.

« Faut qu'on clarifie une chose. On est du même côté. Celui des vivants. Rick et toi vous auriez pu me laisser seul pendant que j'étais assommé. » Fit il remarquer à Daryl. « Mais vous l'avez pas fait. »

Daryl le fixa intensément. Ce type inspirait confiance, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de mauvaises intentions. Il n'avait fait du mal à personne alors qu'il en avait eu l'occasion.

« Je viens d'un endroit semblable à celui-ci. Mon travail consiste à faire des échanges avec d'autres communautés. Vous êtes des gens biens et cet endroit l'est aussi. Je pense que nos communautés peuvent être en mesure de s'entraider. »

« Ok, tu nous fait confiance. » Résuma Rick. « Mais qui te dit que nous nous te croyons ? »

« Je peux vous montrer. En une seule journée. On prend une voiture et vous venez jeter un œil. »

Maggie se gratta le menton. Elle semblait réfléchir.

« Attends. Tu dis que tu échanges avec d'autres communautés. » Fit elle remarquer. « Ça veut dire qu'il y a plusieurs endroits comme le tien ? »

La bouche de Jésus s'étira en un grand sourire.

« Votre monde va devenir nettement plus grand. » Dit-il simplement.

Audrey pensa à nouveau à Mylan. Peut-être que la communauté de Jésus échangeait également avec celle de son chef Negan, non ?

« Alors on y va. » Décida Audrey en échangeant un regard avec ses amis.


	16. Nouveaux amis

**Coucou, un nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture!**

 _ **Chapitre 16 : Nouveaux amis**_

« Allez ! On va bouffer du bitume ! » S'enthousiasma Abraham de sa voix forte en grimpant dans le camping-car.

Ce matin-là, Rick, Michonne, Abraham, Maggie, Glenn, Audrey et Daryl étaient de la partie pour suivre Jésus jusqu'à sa communauté, qu'il appelait la Coline.

Jésus leur avaient promis qu'ils pourraient éventuellement négocier des échanges pour obtenir des vivres.

« Tu es sûre que tu veux y aller ? » demanda Spencer, inquiet, lorsqu'Audrey s'apprêtait à embarquer dans le véhicule.

« On a besoin de provisions, Spencer, on peut pas rester les bras croisés. Et puis il faut s'ouvrir à d'autre communautés je suis sûre que ta mère aurait été de cet avis. »

Spencer acquiesça, à contre cœur.

« Je n'aime pas te savoir loin de moi. »

Audrey poussa un bruyant soupir puis monta les deux marches qui menaient à la cabine du camping-car laissant un Spencer perplexe derrière elle.

Dans le véhicule, la majorité du groupe restait silencieux et somnolait.

Glenn et Abraham discutaient à voix basse au fond de la cabine. La grossesse de Maggie intriguait ce dernier.

A l'avant, Rick et Michonne, qui semblaient s'être beaucoup rapprochés, se tenaient par la main.

Daryl avait les yeux rivés sur Jésus.

« Tu ne lui fais pas confiance ? » Lui chuchota Audrey.

« Je sais pas trop. Il n'a pas l'air mauvais mais on sait pas si les autres seront comme lui. »

« Mmmh... »

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le camping-car traversait un hameau délabré. Une voiture était renversée sur le toit et des rôdeurs s'agitaient encore sous la carcasse.

« C'est une de nos voitures ! » S'exclama Jésus soudain paniqué.

Rick freina brusquement et tout le monde descendit du véhicule, armes dégainées.

Après inspection, ils constatèrent que la voiture était vide de tout occupant. Abraham avisa un bâtiment juste à côté ou aurait pu se réfugier d'éventuels survivants blessés.

« Très bien. » Fit Rick. « Abraham et moi prenons ce côté. Glenn et Daryl l'autre côté. Michonne et Audrey faites le tour et entrez par derrière. »

« Ils ne vous feront rien. » S'exaspéra Jésus tandis que Glenn le menottait. « Ils ont besoin d'aide, ils ne savent pas se battre. »

« Et si c'était un piège ? » Le menaça Daryl.

Jésus secoua la tête.

« Dépêchez-vous de les trouver. S'il vous plaît. »

Le jeune homme semblait sincèrement inquiet, ses mains tremblaient.

« Maggie, surveilles le. » Ordonna Rick en faisant un pas en direction du bâtiment.

La jeune femme pointait déjà son arme sur leur nouvel ami.

« Je n'hésiterai pas. » Fit elle, déterminée ses beaux yeux noisettes rivés sur son otage.

Audrey suivit Michonne qui contournait déjà le bâtiment. Il y avait une porte à l'arrière.

« Prends le côté droit, moi le gauche. » Chuchota Michonne, une main sur la poignée de la porte, l'autre sur le manche de son sabre.

Audrey, son Beretta tendu en avant, acquiesça.

La porte s'ouvrit, il faisait noir à l'intérieur.

La jeune femme entendit un râle familier derrière son oreille et se retourna à temps pour planter son couteau dans la tête d'un errant. Elle ne distinguait même pas si cette chose avait été une femme ou un homme.

Les deux femmes continuèrent de progresser dans le bâtiment qui semblait abriter d'anciens bureaux.

Michonne fit soudain un discret signe de tête à Audrey, elle avait remarqué quelque chose dans une pièce attenante au couloir.

« Sortez ! » Fit celle-ci en pointant son arme derrière un casier en métal.

Un homme et une femme en sortirent, mains en l'air.

« Nous sommes des amis de Jésus. » Expliqua Michonne.

« Nous ne sommes pas seuls. » Bégaya la femme. « Nous avons deux amis ici dont un médecin. »

« On va les retrouver. » La rassura Audrey.

Michonne et elle continuèrent de parcourir le sombre couloir et tombèrent nez à nez avec Rick et Glenn accompagnés d'un homme.

Quelques instants plus tard, le groupe se retrouva dehors avec les membres de la Colline.

Ils continuèrent leur route en compagnie de leurs nouvelles connaissances. Le médecin s'appelait Harlan Carson, il était obstétricien. Il promit à Maggie de l'examiner une fois arrivés à destination.

Au bout d'une dizaine de kilomètres, le camping-car s'embourba dans une boue épaisse. Tout le monde en sortit mais Jésus leur indiqua qu'ils étaient arrivés.

En effet, un peu plus haut sur la colline se dressait de grand mur constitué de ce qui devait être des pilonnes électriques en bois.

Devant le portail, ils furent stoppés par deux gardes qui les menacèrent avec des lances.

Les membres d'Alexandria braquèrent leurs armes sur eux.

« Ils sont avec moi ! » Les défendit Jésus.

Après quelques négociations ils les laissèrent pénétrer dans l'enceinte.

Audrey eut soudain l'impression d'avoir fait un voyage dans le temps jusqu'au Moyen Âge.

Un forgeron frappait une barre de fer avec un marteau tandis qu'une femme lavait du linge dans un grand tonneau en bois. Il y avait des poules, des vaches et quelques cochons ainsi que de grandes étendues de cultures un peu partout. On pouvait reconnaître du mais, des tomates, du blé et toutes sortes de plantations. Plus loin une rangée de mobil home semblait habitée. Au milieu de l'enceinte se dressait une majestueuse maison aux briques rouges. Elle était surmontée d'une tour servant probablement de vigie vu sa position sur le haut de la colline.

« Cette maison s'appelait la maison Barrington. » Expliqua Jésus a ses invités qui restaient impressionnés par la bâtisses. « C'était un musée. Toutes les écoles à quatre-vingt kilomètres à la ronde y faisaient leurs sorties scolaires. Quand le monde moderne est tombé les gens du coin se sont réunis ici. On a utilisé du matériel d'un chantier électrique pas loin d'ici pour édifier les murs. »

« Pas mal. » Siffla Abraham.

« Venez, je vais vous présenter Gregory. »

« Gregory ? » Répéta Rick.

« C'est en quelque sorte le chef ici. » Se justifia Jésus.

Les sept amis suivirent ce dernier à l'intérieur de la maison.

Les lieux étaient impeccables et richement décorés. Il y avait encore des tableaux, des décorations murales et des tapis d'époque rouges tissés de fils d'or. Des bibelots fragiles étaient disposés sur des meubles de bois précieux brillants. Le parquet impeccablement ciré craquait sous leurs pieds.

Tout cela ne semblait pas très pratique pour de la survie.

« Les autres pièces ont été aménagées comme lieu de vie. » Précisa Jésus devant leur air dubitatif. « Nous vivons quasiment tous dans les mobil home que vous avez vus dehors. »

« Jésus. Te voilà ! » S'exclama un homme d'un certain âge qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. « Tu ne m'as pas prévenu que nous aurions des invités. »

L'homme les toisa d'un air pompeux. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon à pince et d'une veste de costume sur une chemise et avait les cheveux parfaitement peigné. Il sentait l'after-shave et avait un air de bourgeois du XVIII siècle. Le personnage était complètement à sa place dans ce décor luxueux. Audrey ne put s'empêcher de penser que tout cela était digne d'une pitoyable pièce de théâtre.

« Voici Gregory, c'est lui qui nous chapeaute ici. »

« C'est moi le patron. » Fit Gregory en ouvrant les bras avec un grand sourire prétentieux.

Rick hocha la tête et commença à se présenter mais Gregory lui coupa la parole.

« Pourquoi vous n'iriez pas vous rafraîchir un peu ? » Proposa-t-il.

« Là n'est pas la question, nous... »

Gregory claqua la langue.

« Jésus va vous montrer où vous laver. Vous descendrez une fois que vous serez propres. » Décida le vieil homme d'un ton sans appel.

Les sept amis échangèrent des regards choqués tandis que Jésus levait les yeux au ciel et leur fit signe de le suivre à l'étage. Rick semblait ravaler sa fierté il serrait la mâchoire. Audrey pensa qu'il devait se retenir pour ne pas paraître impoli et compromettre d'éventuels échanges.

« J'espère qu'ils ont au moins un putain de spa. » Grogna Abraham, vexé dans son ego masculin d'être envoyé à la douche comme un malpropre.

Audrey et Daryl échangèrent un regard amusé.

Audrey trouvait cela assez humiliant elle n'aimait pas ce Gregory, il n'était pas à sa place dans ce monde, elle ne comprenait pas que les habitants de la colline acceptent un tel individu en tant que chef.

« Tu te laves en premier et tu y va. » Ordonna Rick à Maggie. « Il faut que tu prennes des initiatives, tu en es capable. Moi sur ce coup-là je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir. »

Il y avait quatre douches. Abraham, Daryl et Audrey laissèrent les autres y aller en premier.

« À votre avis, depuis combien de temps Rick et Michonne trinquent du nombril ? » Demanda Abraham.

Audrey et Daryl échangèrent un regard.

« J'en sais rien. » Répondit Daryl. « Pourquoi ? »

L'ancien militaire s'approcha de ce dernier et le toisa de toute sa hauteur.

« Tu y a jamais pensé toi? À te poser ? »

Daryl regarda très brièvement Audrey, puis, gêné quitta la pièce en lâchant derrière son épaule :

« Et la merde ? Elle se pose peut être ? »

Abraham fixa avec un rictus la porte derrière laquelle avait disparu le chasseur.

« Je crois que le petit Daryl t'aimes bien. » Dit-il à Audrey.

Celle-ci se mit à rougir en repensant à ses pensées pas très catholiques de la veille.

« N'importe quoi. » Marmonna celle-ci intimidée par Abraham.

« Et toi aussi si je me trompe pas ! » Rajouta Abraham en la pointant du doigt. « Vous n'êtes plus des adolescents pré-pubères, lâche ce Spencer qui n'est toujours pas capable de se la secouer tout seul et prends un allez simple pour le peu de bonheur qu'il te reste. »

Glenn et Maggie sortirent de la douche à ce moment-là et Abraham prit leur place.  
Pensive, Audrey regarda Daryl passer devant elle et alla se doucher à son tour.

Maggie était dégoûtée, apparemment Gregory était trop imbu de sa personne pour admettre qu'ils avaient besoin de faire des échanges.

Elle venait de sortir de l'entretien avec celui-ci et était très déçue et en colère. Ils s'étaient tous réunis dans le salon de la grande maison pour en parler.

Selon Jésus, la Colline avait besoin d'armes et qu'Alexandria de nourriture mais Gregory voulait simplement que Rick et ses amis travaillent pour lui pour leur en donner.

« Laissez-moi quelques jours pour que je puisse lui parler. » Leur proposa Jésus, lui-même contrarié par le comportement de Grégory.

« Pas de problème. » Accorda Michonne.

Rick lui lança un regard en soupirant mais accepta à son tour grâce au regard de reproche de Michonne.

Tout à coup, un homme entra dans la maison.

Gregory sortit de son bureau à ce moment-là.

« Ils sont rentrés. » Balbutia l'homme qui semblait terrorisé.

Gregory sortit et tous les autres le suivirent à l'extérieur.

Trois personnes s'avançaient vers eux, deux hommes et une femme.

« Ou sont les autres ? » Demanda Gregory.

« Ils sont morts. » Répondit un homme blond avec des cheveux longs noués en chignon. Il regardait Gregory d'un air furieux.

« La livraison ne suffisait pas, ils ont gardé Greg. » Expliqua la femme, une petite brune, les larmes aux yeux.

« Il veulent que nous vous transmettons un message. » Continua le blond.

« Quoi ? » Cracha Gregory, soudain inquiet.

Le blond s'avança vers son chef et d'un coup sec, lui planta un couteau dans l'estomac. Gregory s'effondra, les yeux exorbités.

Rick se jeta sur l'homme pour le tabasser. L'autre homme un grand costaud attrapa Abraham par le cou avant qu'il ne puisse aider son ami et commença à l'étrangler. Daryl lui attrapa un bras et dans un crac répugnant lui brisa net, l'homme lâcha alors Abraham, se roulant par terre son bras collé contre son torse.

Le blond était maintenant au-dessus de Rick et tenait son couteau sous sa gorge.

« Ne vous approchez pas ! » Hurla-t-il a Glenn qui venait porter secours à Rick « Vous ne comprenez pas ils ont mon frère... Arrrg! »

Rick en avait profité pour lui trancher la carotide il était maintenant couvert de sang et les habitants, effrayés, le regardait en hurlant.

Le blond était mort. La femme brune se précipita sur Rick pour le gifler.

« Il a tué Ethan ! »

La situation était explosive. Les habitants de la Coline étaient prêts à sauter sur Audrey et ses amis. Gregory suffoquait sur le sol.

« Arrêtez ! » Cria Jésus en se plaçant au milieu des deux groupes, les bras tendus pour les empêcher de se sauter à la gorge. « Ethan était notre ami mais ne nous voilons pas la face, il n'était rien d'autre qu'un lâche qui allait nous causer des ennuis. »

Il fixa Rick qui n'avait pas bougé.

« Range ton revolver. La situation est beaucoup plus compliquée qu'il n'y paraît. Il y a des choses que je ne t'ai pas dites. »

Gregory était tiré d'affaire grâce au Docteur Carson. Jésus avait réuni Rick et ses hommes dans une pièce attenante à la chambre de celui-ci.

« Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à vivre en communauté. Nous rendons des comptes à une bande qui se fait appeler les Sauveurs. »

« Vous rendez quels compte ? » Demanda Rick.

« Nous devons leur donner la moitié de nos récoltes. En échange de cette condition, ils ne nous tuent pas. Celui qui les commande s'appelle Negan. »

Audrey bondit à ce nom. C'était le nom du type avec lequel était son frère ! Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Daryl lui attrapa discrètement le poignet pour la faire taire. Elle comprit qu'il voulait savoir ce qu'en pensait Jésus avant de révéler quoi que ce soit.

Jésus la regarda comme si elle était folle.

« Quand on a érigé les murs ils sont venus et ont tué un gamin qui vivait ici. Ils ont dit qu'ils devaient marquer les esprits. Personne ici n'ose les affronter, on ne sait pas se battre et nous n'avons pas d'armes. Nous sommes coincés en gros.»

« On peut s'en occuper. » Déclara Rick. « Maggie. Tu vas proposer à Gregory d'échanger des provisions contre l'élimination de la bande de Negan. »

Celle-ci acquiesça et disparut dans la chambre de Gregory.

Audrey n'aimait pas ça, qu'importe si ces gens étaient cruels et sans pitié. Mylan n'était pas comme ça, il ne tuait personne sans raison. Il devait être en danger voilà tout.

La jeune femme échangea un regard avec Daryl qui serra son poignet dans sa main. Elle devait parler à Rick. Elle ne supporterait pas de perdre son frère une nouvelle fois...


	17. Mauvais plan (Partie 1)

**Salut tout le monde, merci encore pour ces adorables reviews et bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 17 (Partie 1)- Mauvais plan**

Audrey était dans son lit, Spencer dormait déjà à ses côtés. Elle, elle n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil.

Le lendemain soir, à la nuit tombée elle allait devoir assassiner des gens.

Quatre.

C'était le nombre de personnes tuées de sa main jusqu'à présent. À vingt-sept ans, peut-être vingt-huit -elle ne savait plus trop- elle avait déjà assassiné quatre personnes. Quatre vies qu'elle avait volées.

Jackye. Le sale type qui avait abusé d'elle. Le Wolf qui lui avait sauté à la gorge. La femme Wolf qui avait attaqué Éric.

De retour de la Colline, dans le camping-car, Rick avait évoqué le début d'un plan pour honorer le marché passé avec Grégory. Il avait prévu d'entrer dans la base des sauveurs via une stratégie impliquant Andy, un habitant de la Colline qui devait remettre la tête de Grégory à Negan.

En échange de cela, les Sauveurs libéreraient son ami prisonnier.

Mais ils ne remettraient jamais la vraie tête de Grégory. Ils utiliseraient celle d'un rôdeur puis décimeraient les gardes un par un, silencieusement, pendant que ceux-ci se croiraient en sécurité dans les bras de Morphée ce qui, d'après Audrey était deux fois plus lâche de leur part.

Mais Rick martelait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, que lui avait déjà connu ce problème par le passé.

« Si on ne tuait pas on était tué. » Répétait le leader obstinément.

Audrey avait alors évoqué son frère, elle avait montré sa photo à Heath, Glenn, Michonne et tous les autres qui s'étaient d'office porté volontaire pour participer à la mission.

Rick l'avait prévenue, si elle ne se sentait pas capable de tuer elle n'avait qu'à pas venir. Mais elle devait être là pour les empêcher d'éliminer Mylan, elle devait voir de ses propre yeux chaque cadavre. Sinon elle ne dormirait plus, elle le savait.

Les nerfs à vif, Audrey descendit prendre l'air devant sa maison. Elle alluma une énième cigarette, brûlant sa gorge nouée.

Quelques instants plus tard, Daryl la rejoignit, s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Audrey ne se posa même pas la question de comment il avait su qu'elle était là.

« Tu ne dors pas toi non plus ? » lui demandât- elle.

« A ton avis ? »

La jeune femme releva les coins de sa mâchoire pour esquisser un sourire qui ne voulait pas venir.

« Au début de toute cette merde, j'étais avec mon frère, dans un camp, au nord Atlanta. » Raconta soudain Daryl. « Merle avait un caractère de merde, c'était un vrai casse couille. Quand Rick est arrivé, ils sont partis en ravitaillement dans la ville. Merle a trop cherché la merde, alors Rick l'a abandonné sur un toit. »

Audrey fronça les sourcils.

« Rick a fait ça et t'as rien dit ? »

Daryl soupira.

« Si. J'ai voulu lui casser la gueule mais dans le fond je connaissais Merle et je n'étais pas surpris. Bref. Un bout de temps après tout ça, on trouve une prison et on crèche dedans. Un enculé vivait pas loin avec des gens et faisait le caïd dans le coin. Il se faisait appeler le Gouverneur. » Daryl émit un petit rire sans joie. « Il lorgnait la prison. Il a kidnappé Maggie et Glenn et on s'est rendu compte, quand ils sont revenus, que Merle faisait partie de la bande. »

Audrey entrouvrit la bouche. Pauvre Daryl.

« Et du coup... Qu'as tu fais ? »

« C'était un connard mais c'était mon frère ! Je suis parti avec lui puis je me suis rendu compte que le sang n'a plus vraiment d'importance maintenant. Le Gouverneur a fini par le tuer. C'était son choix, à Merle, de fréquenter ce taré. Pas le mien. »

La jeune femme observa Daryl, il semblait toujours souffrir de cette histoire, il tirait tellement fort sur sa cigarette qu'elle brûlait presque.

« N'attends pas trop de Mylan. Tu sais pas ce qu'il est devenu. »

Il releva soudain les yeux vers elle et Audrey comprit qu'il la cernait parfaitement. Mieux que n'importe qui. Daryl était le seul à savoir par quoi elle passait.

Sans réfléchir, elle se rapprocha de lui et appuya sa tête sur son épaule. Elle put sentit l'odeur de ses cheveux, un mélange de l'odeur de la forêt et d'un gel douche de la réserve.

« Merci. » souffla-t-elle.

Daryl n'esquissa pas de mouvement dans sa direction, elle le sentit se braquer à son contact mais il ne l'a repoussa pas.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, le rythme de la respiration de Daryl l'apaisait et elle sentait quelques mèches de ses cheveux lui chatouiller la joue. Elle ferma les yeux, rassurée. Elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien ces derniers jours qu'à présent.

« Audrey ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Avec lui ? »

Les deux amis sursautèrent. Derrière eux, Spencer était sorti sur le perron, il avait enfilé un tee-shirt mais portait toujours le short qu'il utilisait pour dormir.

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. » Répondit-elle simplement, se détachant de Daryl.

« Qu'est ce tu fais avec lui ? » Demanda à nouveau Spencer jetant un regard méprisant au chasseur.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? » lui lança Daryl, vexé d'être pris de haut par ce fils à papa comme il aimait le surnommer.

« Retournes dormir Spencer. » Tenta de calmer Audrey.

Les deux hommes se toisèrent méchamment.

Spencer s'avança devant Audrey et lui posa un doigt menaçant sur sa poitrine.

« Demain matin on parlera. »

Il fit volte-face et entra dans la maison en claquant la porte. Audrey prit sa tête dans sa main.

« Je comprends pas ce que tu attends. » cracha Daryl, méprisant, en s'éloignant lui aussi.

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde avait rendez-vous à l'église pour écouter une dernière fois le plan de Rick.

Spencer, très énervé, vint trouver Audrey qui attendait en compagnie de Rosita et Carol.

« Je veux te parler. » Lui intima-t-il.

Audrey le suivit un peu plus loin, sous les regards interrogatifs de ses amies.

« Je t'écoutes. » Soupira Audrey.

« Qu'as-tu en ce moment ? Tu me parles presque plus, quand je m'inquiète pour toi tu m'envoie presque balader, et hier je te trouve en train de câliner cet espèce d'homme des cavernes qui dépèce des écureuils sur le trottoir. »

Audrey en avait marre. Elle était à des années lumières des préoccupations de Spencer. La façon qu'il avait de lui prendre la tête pour des détails insignifiants détériorait énormément l'image qu'elle avait de lui. Elle aimait beaucoup Spencer mais ces derniers temps elle l'évitait, le trouvant insupportable alors qu'il n'avait pas forcément fait quelque chose de mal.

« Spencer. » Elle prit une grande inspiration. « Je te dois la vérité... Je... »

Le regard de Spencer se flétrit, il avait compris.

« Je voudrais qu'on.. »

Rick passa à ce moment-là devant eux.

« Tous les participants à la mission à l'intérieur. Maintenant. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre il est déjà presque midi. »

Audrey profita de l'occasion pour suivre le leader, laissant un Spencer décontenancé derrière elle.

Qu'elle était lâche ! Elle n'arrivait pas à lui sortir une simple petite phrase. Audrey n'avait jamais aimé le rôle de la méchante, elle préférait se faire larguer, c'était plus simple. Elle n'était pas téméraire en matière de rapport humain.

Une fois tout le monde installé, Rick réexpliqua le plan : utiliser Andy comme moyen de diversion.

Entrer et tuer chaque être vivant dont ils croiseraient le chemin dans ce foutu bâtiment qu'avait dessiné Andy.

« On peut s'entraider avec ceux de la colline, Maggie a négocié un accord. On va recevoir de la nourriture, des œufs, du beurre, des légumes frais. Mais ils ne nous donnent pas tout ça pour rien. Ces soit disant Sauveurs, ils ont failli tuer Sasha, Daryl et Abraham sur la route. Et tôt ou tard ils nous trouverons comme l'ont fait les Wolves, comme l'a fait Jésus. Ils tueront l'un de nous ou même plusieurs d'entre nous. Ils essaieront de conquérir notre ville et on tentera de les en empêcher. Mais si on en arrive là, si on est assiégé avec le peu de vivres qu'on a, on pourrait perdre. Ce que je vous propose c'est le seul moyen possible de pouvoir les vaincre. Et on doit y arriver. Accepter l'offre de ceux de la Colline, c'est réussir à garder Alexandria debout et approvisionnée en nourriture. C'est une décision que l'on doit prendre ensemble. Si vous avez une objection, c'est le moment où ne jamais de vous exprimer. »

Morgan, au fond de l'église, se leva et les orateurs de Rick se retournèrent pour le regarder.

« Es-tu sûr que l'on peut y arriver ? Que l'on peut les vaincre ? »

Rick soupira d'impatience. Il avait du mal avec la vision de Morgan d'épargner le plus de vie possible.

« Après tout ce que notre groupe a accompli, ce que l'on a appris, ce que ça fait de nous, de tout le monde ici. Oui j'en suis sûr. »

« Alors on a qu'à le leur dire ce sera plus simple. »

« Ils feront pas de compromis. » Répondit Rick comme si c'était évident.

Pourtant, pensa Audrey, il ne les connaissait pas. Morgan n'avait pas tort ils pourraient négocier.

« Ce n'est pas un compromis. C'est un choix qu'on leur donne. Une porte de sortie, pour eux, comme pour nous. » Insista ce dernier.

« On ne les connais pas. » Intervint Audrey. « Peut-être qu'ils sont comme nous. Ils se méfient. Mon frère est avec eux, ce n'est pas un tueur sanguinaire. Ce ne sont sûrement pas tous des monstres assoiffés de sang. »

Jésus, debout sur l'autel à côté de Rick, secoua la tête comme si, ce que venait de dire Audrey, était la plus grosse des absurdités. Cette dernière lui lança un regard noir.

« Si on va parler aux Sauveurs, on perds notre avantage, notre sécurité. Non. On doit aller les trouver avant qu'ils apprennent notre existence on ne peut pas se permettre de laisser en vie plus longtemps. Audrey, on fera attention pour ton frère mais si on le trouve on le fera prisonnier, par précaution et surtout si nous en avons la possibilité. Mais je ne promets rien. »

Celle-ci pinça les lèvres.

« Là où il reste de la vie il reste aussi de l'espoir. » Martela Morgan.

« Quoi ?! » Fit Rick, un sourire en coin. « L'espoir de se faire attaquer ? »

« Hé ! On n'est pas pris au piège. Personne ici n'est pris au piège pour le moment. »

Rick prit sa tête dans sa main, ce qu'il faisait toujours quand il était impatient.

« Morgan, tu sais qu'ils finissent toujours par revenir. » Tenta de raisonner le leader.

« Ils reviennent après leur mort aussi. »

« Nous n'avons pas de problème avec les rôdeurs. La preuve. » Fit Rick en montrant l'église pour exprimer le fait que la ville avait été sauvée.

« Je ne parle pas des rôdeurs. »

Il y eu soudain un silence. Il était clair qu'ici, personne n'aimait tuer des vivants, tout le monde appréhendait ce moment.

« Ok. Morgan veut que l'on aille leur parler d'abord. Personnellement, je pense que c'est une erreur mais ce n'est pas moi qui décide. J'en discuterai avec ceux qui sont restés chez eux et ceux qui sont de garde en ce moment. Mais pour l'instant, qui d'autre veut qu'on approche les Sauveurs ? Qu'on essaye de leur parler d'abord ? »

Personne ne se manifesta.

« Il y a une chose de sûre. » Intervint Aaron. « On ne laissera pas se reproduire ce qui s'est passé ici avec les Wolfes, moi le premier. »

« Bien. On dirait qu'on est d'accord. » Conclut Rick, satisfait. « On sait parfaitement ce qui va arriver alors on va prendre les devants. Pour notre survie. On va tous les tuer. On n'a pas tous besoin de se salir les mains mais, même si certains restent ici, il faudra qu'ils l'acceptent. »

Morgan jeta un regard furieux à Rick et quitta l'église.

Quelques heures plus tard l'équipe de volontaire grimpait dans le camping-car.

Andy partirait devant dans un vieux Ford Branco. Daryl, Glenn et Abraham se planquerait à l'arrière afin d'être au premier plan pour exécuter les gardes, à l'entrée.

Audrey, sous les conseils de Glenn, s'équipa en plus de son Beretta, d'un vieux M16, qui pourrait tirer plus rapidement. Elle prit aussi un poignard plus grand, la lame de son Sog ne mesurait que 20 centimètres et il fallait qu'elle tue des gens cette fois, pas des rôdeurs dont le crâne était devenu mou. Le fait de devoir anticiper de telles choses lui donna la nausée.

Dans le camping-car, Audrey fumait cigarette sur cigarette, elle était désolée pour Maggie, enceinte, mais tant pis. Ses mains tremblaient trop et elle devait être capable d'effectuer des gestes précis.

L'équipage fit un arrêt pour trouver un errant qui ressemblerait à Grégory afin d'apporter sa tête aux sauveurs.

« Carol, est ce que ça va ? » Demanda Audrey, inquiète.

Cette dernière était plantée devant le capot du camping-car et tremblait de tous ses membres.

« Oui, vas-y, vas les rejoindre. » Répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

Audrey s'approcha et la prit par les épaules.

« Pas avant que tu me dises ce qui te met dans cet état. » Murmura-elle à son amie.

« Nous allons tuer des gens. » Fit Carol, redressant dignement la tête. « Encore. »

Audrey fut surprise, Carol qui était toujours forte et que rien ne semblait atteindre. Carol qui se montrait toujours sans pitié. Elle voyait enfin la femme comme une personne à part entière, vulnérable, avec des sentiments.

La jeune femme baissa la tête.

« Rick dit qu'on a pas le choix, il faut le faire. Je n'en ai pas dormi non plus. »

Carol la fixa et les deux femmes se serrèrent la main, solidaires.

Quand la nuit fut tombée, l'équipe se retrouva retranchée dans les hautes herbes qui encerclaient le bâtiment. Andy venait de se garer et faisait face à deux hommes qui gardaient ce qui semblait être une ancienne station de télé ou de radio.

Audrey ne put entendre ce qu'ils se racontaient mais quand l'un d'entre eux entra dans le bâtiment, elle put voir Daryl surgir derrière son coéquipier et lui trancher la gorge. Elle ne put s'empêcher de cligner des yeux quand un flot de sang s'échappa du cou du sauveur. C'était affreux. Mais il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse, Abraham venait de descendre le deuxième homme qui était ressorti avec l'ami d'Andy. C'était le signal. Il fallait y aller.

Maggie et Carol étaient restées en retrait car cette dernière avait insisté auprès de Rick. Maggie était enceinte, elle ne pouvait vivre un tel stress.

Audrey glissa la bandoulière de son M16 sur son épaule et après un bref signe de tête à Aaron s'élança à la suite de ses amis dans l'antre du bâtiment. Grâce aux plans d'Andy, chacun se positionna silencieusement devant une des portes du large couloir. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de trembler, la main sur le grand poignard qu'elle avait pris à la réserve. Elle rencontra les yeux de Daryl, en face d'elle. Il l'interrogea du regard, inquiet.

Elle lui répondit par un signe de tête qui se voulut rassurant et à ce moment-là, Rick baissa son bras. Tout le monde ouvrit la porte qui lui était assigné et disparut à l'intérieur. Audrey suivit Aaron dans la pièce noire. Silencieusement, elle observa l'homme qui dormait. Il était bien portant et chauve. À côté, Aaron lui fit un signe négatif de la tête. Pas de Mylan. Alors elle devait le faire.

Audrey saisit son couteau et s'approcha de l'homme endormi. Il sentait l'alcool et la sueur. Elle fronça le nez et essaya d'ignorer la peur et le dégoût. Puis, d'un geste tremblant. Enfonça la lame du couteau au-dessus de l'oreille du type.

Celui-ci tressauta légèrement puis devint immobile. Il ne respirait plus. Il était mort.

Aaron lui fit un signe, il venait de faire la même chose. Son visage était blanc comme un linge.

Audrey refoula les larmes qu'elle sentait monter et prit la main qu'Aaron lui tendait. Les deux amis recommencèrent leur horrible tâche trois autres fois. A chaque porte qui s'ouvrait, Audrey avait l'espoir de trouver son frère endormi mais il n'en fût rien.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle avait trois autres morts sur la conscience.

Quand Aaron et elle sortirent de la quatrième chambre, une alarme se mit à hurler et Audrey sentit une balle frôler son oreille.

Paniqués, Aaron et elle se réfugièrent derrière des casiers en métal dans le couloir.

Six hommes passèrent devant eux sans les voir.

Alors, sautant sur l'occasion, les deux amis firent pleuvoir les balles sur eux. Audrey, résignée, tenait fermement l'arme qui vibrait tellement quand elle tirait, qu'elle avait l'impression de recevoir des coups de poing dans l'épaule où celle-ci était calée.

Elle avait réussi à en tuer trois.

Sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, probablement, Aaron et elle s'élancèrent dans le couloir d'où étaient sortis les hommes qui gisaient maintenant dans une mare de sang sur le sol.

Audrey récupéra un fusil sur un des cadavres et suivit Aaron qui tournait à l'angle du couloir.

Soudain, son ami battit en arrière et la poussa derrière le mur alors que des balles pleuvaient à l'endroit où il se tenait une seconde auparavant.

Le souffle court, Aaron tenta de se calmer tandis qu'Audrey passa la tête derrière le mur.

Elle la retira vivement quand les tirs recommencèrent mais elle avait repéré une femme qui tirait de derrière une porte ouverte à l'autre bout du couloir.

« Ben alors on a peur maintenant ?! Sors ! Salope ! » Hurla-elle d'une voix nasillarde.

De rage, les dents serrées, Audrey se précipita dans le couloir, et bombarda la porte de balles, sans s'arrêter, avec l'AK-47 qu'elle avait ramassé.

« C'est toi la salope ! » Hurla la jeune femme. Elle s'écroula sur le sol et laissa échapper de bruyants sanglots. De là où elle était, elle pouvait voir le mur recouvert d'éclaboussures de sang derrière la porte où la femme s'était cachée.

Aaron courut la rejoindre. Le brun attrapa son amie par le bras et l'obligea à vite se cacher. À l'angle d'un autre couloir ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Rick et Daryl.

Ce dernier, voyant son amie dans un tel état de détresse entoura ses épaules de son bras et lui frotta le dos pour qu'elle se calme.

« C'est fini. » Rassura-t-il. « Ils sont tous morts. »

« Rick ? » Demanda Audrey, brusquement.

Celui-ci fit non de la tête.

« Ton frère n'est pas ici. » Dit simplement le leader.


	18. Mauvais plan (Partie 2)

_**Chapitre 18 Mauvais Plan (Partie 2)**_

Après avoir désespérément couru vérifier dans tous les boxes, Audrey fut forcée de faire confiance à Rick. Il lui avait dit la vérité, Mylan n'était pas là.

Mais où était-il alors ?

L'adrénaline des récents événements redescendit alors tout à coup et Audrey s'effondra sur le sol, le corps secoué de tremblements.

Elle avait enfoncé son couteau dans la tête de quatre hommes endormis, et descendu quatre autres au fusil d'assaut. En même pas une heure, elle avait triplé le nombre de meurtres commis dans sa misérable et courte vie.

Elle ne pleurait même plus, elle se sentait vide et glacée. Ses dents claquaient, tellement elle avait froid, alors qu'il devait faire une bonne quinzaine de degrés.

« Audrey... Ne restes pas là, viens. »

Elle sentit qu'on la soulevait par le dessous de ses bras. Elle se releva d'elle même quand elle reconnut l'odeur réconfortante de Daryl.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû venir. » Maugréa le chasseur. « T'étais pas prête à faire ça. »

Audrey ne répondît pas et se laissa guider dehors. Le soleil s'était levé, il faisait jour, peut être que tout cela n'avait pas duré qu'une seule heure finalement.

Tout à coup, un vrombissement de moteur fit sortir Audrey de sa torpeur et elle retrouva la sensation d'éveil ressentie à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Elle avait braqué son fusil sans même s'en rendre compte, l'instinct, la survie, reprenaient le dessus sur la raison.

Rick avait tiré sur un Sauveur tentant de se faire la malle sur une moto. La brune reconnut celle-ci comme celle que Daryl s'était faite volée avec son arbalète.

Ce dernier devint soudainement fou et lâcha Audrey pour se jeter sur le voleur et le rouer de coups.

« Arrêtes Daryl ! » Hurla Rick. « On va l'interroger ! »

Le leader tira Daryl par le col de sa veste pour le séparer de sa pauvre victime et s'agenouilla au niveau de la tête, boursouflée par les coups, du Sauveur. Il posa le canon de son Colt sur le front chauve de celui-ci et demanda d'un ton agressif :

« Ou as-tu trouvé cette moto ? »

Le sauveur se mit alors à rire et cracha du sang sur les pieds de Rick.

Soudain, un talkie-walkie, probablement tombé de la poche du Sauveur durant sa chute, grésilla.

« Hé ! Toi ! » Fit une voix féminine dans l'appareil.

Rick, ainsi que tous les autres, surpris, braquèrent leurs armes aux alentours.

« Alors. » Pensa Audrey avec fatalité. « Ils ne sont pas tous morts, peut être que Mylan se cache encore quelque part. »

« Ouais toi, l'abruti avec le colt python. Vous tous, lâchez vos armes ! »

Rosita, Sasha et Glenn tournaient en rond, dirigeant le canon de leurs armes de tous les côtés. Glenn était paniqué : Maggie se trouvait dehors pas très loin.

Rick se pencha pour récupérer le talkie-walkie tout en gardant son arme braquée sur le Sauveur.

Daryl ne lâchait pas celui-ci des yeux, son revolver tendu devant lui en direction de leur prisonnier.

« Hors de question. Montrez-vous, on va parler. On est tous armés. Vous ne faites pas le poids. »

Il y eu un silence pendant lequel on entendit le Sauveur ricaner doucement.

« On a une Carol et une Maggie. » Fit soudain la voix.

Glenn poussa un cri de rage et jeta son arme au sol. Il faisait les cents pas, se rongeant les ongles nerveusement, ses yeux étaient exorbités.

Audrey, elle, n'avait jamais ressenti une telle peur. Elle avait beau dire, elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée dans une telle situation. Depuis plus d'un an elle était dans une relative sécurité à Alexandria, voilà qu'elle se retrouvait piégée par les Sauveurs. Elle ressentit un goût amer dans la bouche et eut soudain envie de vomir. Jamais elle n'avait autant touché la mort du doigt. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi proche de celle-ci.

« Nous pouvons faire un échange. Votre ami contre nos amies. » Tenta Rick. Sa main tremblait lorsqu'il appuyait sur le bouton du talkie-walkie.

« Pas très équitable. » Se moqua méchamment la voix. « On vous recontacte. »

Puis, plus rien. Le silence.

Daryl en profita pour saisir, par le col de sa chemise, le Sauveur qui gisait toujours sur le sol.

« Debout. » Ordonna-t-il.

Rick s'approcha du prisonnier et lui jeta un regard haineux.

« Tu vas nous dire où tes copains ont amenés nos amies. »

Le Sauveur se mit à rire.

« Va te faire foutre. » Cracha-t-il.

Rick lui asséna alors un violent coup de poing dans la joue, il lui avait sans doute cassé quelques dents.

« Daryl ! » S'exclama soudain Rosita. « Tu peux suivre leurs traces ? »

« Ouais. » Répondit celui-ci ne lâchant pas le Sauveur des yeux.

Audrey se traîna derrière le groupe qui s'enfonça prudemment dans la forêt. Abraham était devant, en éclaireur, et scrutait les environs. Cet homme semblait ne ressentir aucune peur. Son passé militaire sans doute.

Après une bonne heure de recherche autour du bâtiment, Sasha découvrit du sang sur le sol et sur des branchages.

Audrey observa Daryl suivre ces premières traces. Le chasseur savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. La jeune femme pu se rendre compte de son talent de traqueur qui faisait sa réputation. Son admiration pour l'homme en fut d'autant plus grandie lorsque, une demi-heure plus tard, ils tombèrent sur un camion dissimulé sous des branches d'arbres.

Daryl passa prudemment devant le véhicule et posa ses mains sur le capot.

« Le moteur est encore chaud. » Conclu-t-il, « Ils ne sont pas loin. »

Le visage du Sauveur était de plus en plus pâle, ce qui renforça la déduction de Daryl.

L'air sentait la chair brûlée et Audrey réprima un frisson de dégoût. Qu'allaient-ils trouver ?

« Ici ! » Chuchota Rosita en montrant du doigt un bâtiment abandonné au bord de la route.

Glenn ne prit plus aucune précaution et fonça vers celui-ci.

« Glenn, attends ! » Lui ordonna Rick. Il n'osa pas crier. Alors, poussant un soupir agacé il s'élança derrière son ami et fût imité par le reste du groupe. Abraham trainait derrière lui le Sauveur qui perdit l'équilibre et faillit s'étaler sur le sol.

Glenn se trouvait devant une large porte coulissante en fer de ce qui semblait être l'arrière d'un abattoir. Il y avait des crochets à viande suspendus à des barres en ferraille et de vieilles tâches de sang sur le sol. Un vrai décor de film d'horreur.

Lorsqu'il approcha la main vers le panneau de fer, celui-ci s'ouvrit dans un bruit métallique.

Le groupe braqua simultanément leurs armes sur la porte mais se relâchèrent lorsqu'ils tombèrent nez à nez avec une Maggie au bord des larmes et une Carol défaite, blanche comme un linge.

Glenn et Maggie se jetèrent l'un dans les bras de l'autre tandis que Daryl posa sa main sur l'épaule de Carol qui semblait au bord du malaise.

« On a suivi vos traces. » Expliqua Daryl à Carol. « Vous avez mis le feu ? »

« Oui. » Répondit celle-ci dans un souffle.

Elle tremblait, ses yeux trahissaient une terreur sans nom, sa mâchoire était serrée et elle respirait fort. On aurait dit qu'elle avait vu un fantôme.

« Hé... » Fit Daryl, soudain inquiet. Il prit le visage de Carol dans sa main. « Tu vas bien ? »

Son amie secoua la tête de gauche à droite, fermant les yeux très fort.

« Non. » Réussit-elle à dire, au bord des larmes.

Daryl la prit dans ses bras et lui frotta le dos pour la réconforter. Audrey eut le cœur brisé de voir son amie, d'habitude le regard assuré et déterminé, dans un état de désespoir pareil.

« Ils sont morts. » Bégaya Maggie, le menton tremblant. « Ceux qui nous retenaient prisonnières, ils sont tous morts. »

« Tu n'as rien ? » S'inquiéta Glenn le souffle court.

« J'ai plus la force de continuer. »

« Non ! » Refusa Glenn en serrant sa femme dans ses bras.

Audrey sentit une larme solitaire couler sur sa joue. Elle se hâta de l'essuyer mais se rendit compte qu'elle avait du sang sur les mains. Littéralement.

Aaron qui l'avait regardé faire, rapprocha son amie de lui et l'enlaça, Audrey se sentait vidée. Elle laissa reposer sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami. Elle comprenait Maggie, elle aussi n'avait plus la force de revivre des horreurs pareilles.

« Tes amis sont morts. » Fit remarquer Rick au Sauveur. « Personne ne viendra te chercher. Alors parles, on t'écoute. Tu l'as eu comment la moto ? »

« On l'a trouvée. » Répondit-il d'une voix traînante.

« Mon cul ouais ! » S'emporta Daryl.

Mais Rick le fit taire d'un signe de la main.

« Est-ce que Negan était dans votre base ou est-ce qu'il était ici ? » Questionna à nouveau le leader.

Le Sauveur se mit alors à sourire.

« Les deux. » Il planta son regard dans celui de Rick. « Je suis Negan, trou du cul. »

Personne ne le croyait. Rick semblait perdre patience.

« On pourrait discuter tous les deux? Boire un coup ensemble. On pourrait... »

« Désolé qu'on en soit arrivé là. » Fit Rick, agacé.

Puis il leva son colt, posa le canon sur le front du Sauveur et tira.

Audrey sursauta dans les bras d'Aaron. Le bruit du coup de feu avait résonné trop fort dans le couloir étroit et humide.

Elle enfouit sa tête dans le teeshirt d'Aaron qui tremblait lui aussi. Elle ne voulait pas voir les bouts de cervelles qui devaient recouvrir le mur à présent. En revanche, elle pouvait parfaitement sentir l'odeur. Celle du sang.

Un peu plus tard, la jeune femme se retrouva à l'arrière du camping-car avec Carol, Rosita, Sasha et Abraham. Aaron et Gabriel les suivaient en voiture avec Maggie et Glenn. Daryl menait le cortège sur sa précieuse moto.

Elle ne se souvenait quasiment plus du chemin entre l'abattoir et ce qui n'était finalement qu'un avant-poste des Sauveurs.

Audrey pouvait ressentir l'épaule frêle de Carol toucher la sienne lorsque Rick, a l'avant avec Michonne, freinait trop brusquement.

Personne ne parlait, ils étaient tous plongés dans leurs pensées, la mine triste.

On n'avait trouvé ni Negan, ni Mylan. Leur plan était un total échec. Le danger n'était pas éliminé. Ils étaient même devenus une cible à présent.

Audrey observa Carol. Son regard était vide, son teint trop blanc, elle semblait morte.

Doucement, elle prit la main gelée de son amie dans la sienne, celle-ci se laissa faire, telle une poupée de chiffon.

« Je ne veux plus avoir à tuer. » Chuchota Carol à son amie, la voix brisée. « Je n'en suis plus capable. »

Audrey ne répondit pas et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Carol.

Rien ne serait plus comme avant après tout ça.

Le lendemain matin, Audrey se réveilla très tôt.

En rentrant à Alexandria, la veille, elle s'était empressée de se réfugier dans sa douche où elle avait tellement frotté sa peau qu'elle demeurait irritée par endroits. Puis, une fois la porte de sa chambre fermée à clé, Audrey avait laissé son chagrin s'exprimer jusqu'à tomber de fatigue.

Elle avait bien entendu Spencer tenter de rentrer dans la chambre mais le jeune homme n'avait pas insisté.

La brune était déterminée ce matin-là, après ce qu'elle venait de vivre, ses problèmes lui semblaient pathétiques et dérisoires. La vie était trop courte pour s'infliger une relation dont elle ne voulait pas.

Elle descendit dans son salon mais Spencer n'était pas là.

Elle ne voulait surtout pas attendre et perdre sa détermination alors, après un bref tour de la ville elle le repéra. Spencer était perché au-dessus du portail, le sniper calé entre ses jambes il lisait.

Audrey prit une grande inspiration et marcha droit en sa direction.

« Spencer. » L'appela-t-elle. « Tu veux bien descendre cinq minutes ? Il faut qu'on discute. »

Le jeune homme afficha un air inquiet et descendit rapidement l'échelle.

« Oui ? » Dit-il quand il fût à sa hauteur.

« Écoutes. » Commença la jeune femme d'un ton rendu agressif par la nervosité. « Je suis désolée de te dire ça mais ... »

« Arrêtes. » Soupira Spencer avec un geste de la main. « C'est moi qui suis désolé. J'ai été égoïste, j'ai bien vu que tu restais avec moi pour ne pas me faire de la peine. J'ai beaucoup réfléchis pendant ton absence. Je vais récupérer mes affaires et me réinstaller chez ma mère. »

Audrey eut l'impression de retirer de ses épaules un sac à dos remplit de pierres.

« Merci Spence. » Souffla-t-elle en baissant le regard.

« Et j'ai bien vu comment tu regardais Daryl. » Avoua-t-il tristement. « Ne t'inquiètes pas je te laisserai tranquille à présent. Ne te fais plus de bile. »

Le jeune homme redressa la lanière de son fusil, suspendue à son épaule, et fit un pas vers l'échelle qui menait à son poste de garde.

« Spencer, on restera amis, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on ... »

« Non. » Coupa-t-il. « S'il te plaît, épargnes moi ça. Je préfèrerais que l'on s'ignore pour le moment. »

Sans un regard, ni mot de plus, le jeune homme retourna à sa tâche. Audrey aurait juré voir briller ses yeux et elle ressentit soudain une immense culpabilité.

Mais elle se sentait tout de même extrêmement soulagée et ne put s'empêcher d'adresser un grand sourire à un Daryl déconcerté lorsqu'elle le croisa devant sa maison.


	19. Un signe

**_Chapitre 19: Un signe_**

Une semaine après le massacre des Sauveurs, la tension n'était pas redescendue à Alexandria. L'équipe initiale de surveillance multipliait les rondes et les effectifs avaient été doublés.

On craignait une attaque du groupe de Negan à tout instant.

Lorsqu'Audrey relevait la garde de Spencer, celui-ci ne lui adressait pas un mot et ne la regardait même plus. Lorsqu'il devait lui faire part de quelque chose, il envoyait un John, déconcerté, comme médiateur.

Cela peinait beaucoup la jeune femme et elle trouvait ce comportement immature.

Mais le plus dur pour elle était le fait que Spencer s'affichait déjà avec Rosita.

Deux jours après leur séparation, Spencer s'était vanté à Francine, une femme de l'équipe de Tobin, qu'il avait invité Rosita à dîner et qu'elle avait accepté.

Audrey savait qu'elle n'était pas censé être jalouse car c'était elle qui l'avait quitté mais le fait de savoir que Rosita, qu'elle considérait comme une amie et à qui elle s'était confiée à plusieurs reprise, sortait avec Spencer lui faisait mal.

L'intéressée s'était bien gardée de lui en parler. Mais la ville commençait à le savoir et Audrey trouvait les murmures qu'elle entendait sur son passage fortement désagréables.

Quant à Daryl, il venait régulièrement la voir devant chez elle le soir, mais rien dans le comportement du chasseur ne donnait l'impression que la jeune femme lui plaisait ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu. Il restait fidèle à lui-même, grognon et insensible. Audrey, elle avait du mal à cacher ses sentiments, elle se surprenait à fixer le chasseur de plus en plus souvent. Quand ils discutaient tous les deux, elle était tellement intimidée que parfois elle bafouillait. Son cœur battant la chamade à chaque fois qu'il était trop près.

Heureusement, elle pouvait compter sur ses amis Aaron et Éric à qui elle s'était confiée et qui parvenait à lui changer les idées.

Les journées d'Audrey se limitaient donc à la surveillance de la ville et quelques entrevues avec Daryl, Aaron ou Éric. Elle n'avait de contact avec personne d'autre. Le reste du temps elle le passait à dormir ou à se balader en dehors de la ville.

Ce matin-là, elle fut réveillée par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Il était onze heures du matin, elle avait été de garde la nuit dernière alors elle comptait bien récupérer.

Elle se promit de faire passer un sale quart d'heure à celui ou celle qui avait osé la réveiller ! Vêtue d'un vieux short de pyjama et d'un débardeur elle descendit ouvrir la porte.

Elle regretta de ne pas s'être habillée plus quand elle tomba nez à nez sur Daryl, dont la journée semblait déjà bien entamée.

Celui-ci la regarda de haut en bas en haussant les sourcils.

« Bonjour Daryl. » Rougit Audrey. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Habilles toi, je dois te montrer un truc. » Répondit-il en détournant les yeux.

« Euh... D'accord... Attends ici j'en ai pour une seconde. »

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient sur la route dans le Classe G d'Audrey.

Le paysage défilait à grande vitesse, l'air était humide, il commençait à faire froid.

Daryl conduisait. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis leur départ. Il fumait une cigarette, son revolver posé sur le tableau de bord. Il portait sa fidèle veste de cuir. Il avait l'air de s'être enfin lavé les cheveux. Des questions étranges virent à l'esprit d'Audrey. Est ce qu'il enlevait cette foutue veste pour dormir ? Et où dormait-il d'abord ? Il était souvent devant la maison de Rick mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu sortir de là-bas le matin. Il se levait toujours avant tout le monde et partait dehors faire on ne sait quoi.

« Ou va-t-on ? » Osa enfin Audrey.

« Tu reconnais pas ? » Dit-il avec un demi-sourire.

Audrey observa un peu plus attentivement le paysage délabré. Ils se trouvaient dans un petit lotissement familier. La route était recouverte de feuilles mortes et quelques cadavres rôdaient ici et là. Ils étaient dans l'ancien quartier de la maison d'Audrey.

« Pourquoi... »

« Tu verras. »

Audrey n'avait pas envie de retourner chez elle, la dernière fois restait trop ancrée dans son esprit.

La maison vide, les affaires personnelles abandonnées comme si ses parents avaient fuit précipitamment pour la retrouver. L'odeur familière, les photos de ses proches... c'était trop douloureux.

« Daryl je ne veux pas retourner dans les maisons. »

Ce dernier claqua la langue.

« On va même pas passer le portail. »

Le chasseur gara le 4x4 une centaine de mètres avant l'entrée de la maison. Audrey pouvait voir que le portail restait fermé et l'endroit demeurait intact, préservé des pilleurs et des rôdeurs.

C'était quasiment un miracle que personne n'avait encore eu l'idée de forcer les deux grands battant de fer forgé.

Soudain, Audrey aperçu une inscription sur une des portes.

« C'est toi qui as fait ça ? » S'emporta Audrey. C'est dangereux, t'aurais pu nous faire repérer ! »

Daryl ne répondît pas. Il se contenta d'ouvrir la boîte à lettres et d'en sortir un bout de papier tandis qu'Audrey relisait la phrase « A. Bayron vivante. » qu'avait grossièrement écrite Daryl à la bombe de peinture sur le noir brillant du fer forgé.

En dessous, une flèche peinte d'une autre couleur indiquait la boîte à lettre.

« Tiens. » Dit-il d'une voix plus grave que de coutume en lui tendant la feuille de papier froissé pliée en quatre qu'il venait de récupérer.

Sans un mot, la jeune femme déplia celle-ci et portant une main à sa poitrine quand elle en lut la première ligne.

C'était une lettre, remplie de l'écriture carré de Mylan.

« Audrey,

Tu n'imagines pas comme je suis heureux de savoir que tu es vivante. Je vais bien, enfin je crois. Je suis avec un groupe avec Bob, je n'écrirais pas où, ni qui mais c'est un groupe solide et puissant. Tu pourrais me rejoindre. Je ne sais pas où tu es mais j'espère que tu as trouvé des gens biens qui te protègent. Nos chemins vont se croiser très rapidement j'en suis sûr.

Restes dans les environs je te trouverai. Je te le promets.

Je t'aime ma sœur.

M.B. »

Audrey serra la feuille de papier contre son cœur et ne put retenir ses larmes. Daryl, mal à l'aise, se grattait l'arrière de la tête en faisant les cents pas. Il gardait la main sur son revolver car il n'avait pas récupéré son arbalète.

La jeune femme s'approcha d'abord doucement de l'homme, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti un bonheur aussi puissant. À cet instant, elle ne pensait même plus aux horreurs qu'elle avait vécues dernièrement.

Sans demander la permission, elle franchit les barrières de la timidité et enlaça son ami. Lui n'osa pas poser ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme mais ne put retenir un sourire ému qu'elle ne vit pas, la tête enfouie sur le torse du chasseur.

« Merci Daryl, merci ! »

« Pas de quoi. » Répondit-il d'une voix rauque. « C'est Sasha et Abraham qui m'en ont donné l'idée quand on s'est trouvé séparés sur la route. »

Audrey se détacha de lui et recula d'un pas. Ses yeux étaient rouges mais c'était de la joie et du soulagement cette fois ci.

« Quand est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ? » Demanda-t-elle en montrant la boîte au lettre.

Daryl gratta nerveusement sa barbe naissante, Audrey voyait bien qu'il n'était pas à l'aise de dévoiler les attentions qu'il avait eues à son égard.

« J'ai écrit ce truc le jour où on a trouvé Jésus avec Rick. J'venais ici tous les deux jours environ. J'ai vu sa putain de flèche mais j'ai pas compris de suite qu'il avait fourré ça dans la boîte aux lettres. »

Audrey lut une nouvelle fois la lettre, caressant la signature avec son index.

« Je voulais pas t'en parler. Pas te donner de faux espoirs tu vois... »

« C'est ... Daryl c'est tellement adorable, je ne sais pas quoi dire, je... »

« Dit rien. » Dit-il précipitamment avec un signe de main. « Viens, faut pas rester ici. S'il est avec eux il doit passer par là de temps en temps. »

« Mais je dois lui répondre ! Il faut que je lui réponde ! »

La jeune femme était fébrile, la joie était retombée au profit de l'impatience.

« Audrey... » La raisonna Daryl. « Faut en parler à Rick, si tu réponds et qu'il fait le rapprochement ... Tu vois ? »

La jeune femme comprit où il voulait en venir, Mylan était avec les Sauveurs et il était trop risqué de lui laisser des indices pour qu'il puisse la retrouver. La réponse pourrait tomber dans des mains indésirables.

« D'accord. » Répondit-elle à contrecœur.

Audrey se mordit la lèvre et replia la lettre de Mylan, elle la glissa dans son soutien-gorge. Là au moins, elle ne la perdrait pas.

Puis, elle grimpa sur le siège passager du Mercedes que Daryl avait déjà mis en marche.

Celui-ci retrouva son mutisme. Audrey regarda défiler le paysage par la fenêtre, l'esprit un peu plus léger. Au moins son frère était au courant qu'elle était vivante. Grâce à Daryl.

La jeune femme observa l'homme. Il gardait son air sérieux et concentré. Ses yeux faisaient l'aller-retour entre le rétroviseur et la route déserte. Il avait posé sa main sur le volant et rongeait les ongles de l'autre.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça Daryl ? »

Puis précipitamment elle ajouta : « Je veux dire, j'en suis très touchée mais pourquoi ? »

Il ne répondît pas tout de suite. Il devait chercher ses mots. Audrey avait un petit espoir qu'il lui dise qu'il tenait à elle mais ce n'était sûrement pas le genre du chasseur d'avouer une chose pareille.

« J'me met à ta place. C'est une situation de merde. C'est chiant. »

Audrey se retint de rire, en effet ce n'était pas la réaction qu'elle attendait.

« Merci, je... tiens beaucoup à toi. » Tenta la brune.

Elle voulait le faire parler, qu'il se confie ne serais ce qu'un peu sur ses sentiments envers elle.

« Mmmh... »

Raté. Ce n'était pas le genre de personne à faire des discours enflammés c'était certain !

« J'ai quitté Spencer. » Ajouta-t-elle.

« Ouais je sais, maintenant il se tape Rosita à ce qu'il parait. »

Audrey eut l'impression de recevoir une gifle en pleine figure.

« Oh... » Fit Daryl en tournant la tête vers elle. « Excuses... J'voulais pas te ... »

« Non, ça va, t'en fais pas. » Se renfrogna-t-elle.

La brune se renferma, vexée, ce mec n'avait aucune délicatesse et sa fierté venait de se prendre un sacré revers.

Les deux amis restèrent silencieux un moment. Audrey n'avait plus envie de parler après les deux vents qu'elle venait de se prendre.

« Pour ce que ça vaut, je suis content que tu sois plus avec ce débile. » Avoua Daryl à voix basse.

La jeune femme ne put retenir un sourire.

Le reste du trajet se passa dans le silence. Audrey lisait et relisait la lettre de son frère. Il était donc bien avec les Sauveurs ce qui signifiait qu'ils étaient encore nombreux. Il avait qualifié le groupe de « solide et puissant », Rick avait donc raison de s'alarmer. Peut-être que Mylan arriverait à convaincre ce Negan de les laisser tranquille. La brune n'y croyait pas vraiment mais le fait que son frère faisait partie du groupe leur donnait peut être une chance de s'en sortir sans trop de dommages. Peut-être.

Le soir, dans son lit, Audrey repensa à tous les événements de la journée.

Arrivés à destination, les deux amis avaient fait part à Rick de la lettre de Mylan.

Ce dernier était évidemment contre le fait d'écrire une réponse.

« Mais on pourra peut-être négocier. » Avait-il soulevé. « C'est sans doute une bonne chose. »

Audrey espérait juste que Mylan n'avait pas subit un lavage de cerveau et prendrait part à leur défense.

Elle s'endormit avec cet espoir et le cœur réchauffé par le geste de Daryl à son égard.

Le lendemain matin, Audrey se rendit à la réserve pour récupérer des cigarettes et des munitions. Olivia était en train de s'extasier de la quantité de nourriture qu'ils disposaient quand Rosita entra dans la pièce.

Audrey décida de l'ignorer, au fond d'elle, elle en voulait à son amie. Si les situations étaient inversées elle ne se serait jamais permis de lui faire une chose pareille. Mais à peine pensait-elle cela que la latino posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Audrey, je voudrais qu'on discute. » Demanda-t-elle, embarrassée.

« Je n'ai rien à te dire. » Lui répondit glacialement la brune. « Tu te tapes qui tu veux. »

Rosita poussa un soupir.

« Ça s'est fait comme ça, je t'assure, je n'avais rien prémédité. »

« Je te le répètes, tu fais ce que tu veux. »

« Spencer m'a confié que tu t'intéressais beaucoup à Daryl. »

Audrey se mit à rougir.

« Quoi ? » S'écria-t-elle. « Qu'il se mêle de ses affaires ! »

« Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse. » Continua Rosita. « Je trouves ça bien, c'est tout. »

Olivia les écoutaient attentivement, accoudée à une étagère.

« Écoutes, vous pouvez vous raconter les potins que vous voulez, c'est tout ce que sait faire Spencer de toute façon. Parler des autres et rester bien au chaud à Alexandria.» Cracha-t-elle.

Rosita ne répondit pas, elle avait blanchit et elle fixait un point derrière l'épaule d'Audrey.

« Quoi ? »

La jeune femme se retourna pour voir ce qui intriguait Rosita mais sentit sa gorge se serrer quand elle vit que Daryl était justement là et qu'il semblait avoir tout entendu.

La jeune femme décida de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Elle récupéra ses munitions et ses cigarettes et sortit. Mais à peine était-elle devant la réserve qu'elle fut interpellée par Denise. Elle semblait triste. Tara étant partie avec Heath après le massacre des Sauveurs, la médecin se faisait de la bile pour sa petite amie.

« Audrey, je voulais te demander quelque chose. »

Daryl sortit à ce moment-là et s'approcha des deux femmes.

« Je me rappelle, avant d'arriver ici, pas très loin en voiture près de Washington, j'ai vu un magasin... C'était une espèce de quincaillerie et sous l'enseigne il était inscrit 'Remèdes en tout genre', j'aimerais y jeter un coup d'œil... Le stock de médicament commence à être trop bas. »

Audrey osa échanger un regard avec Daryl.

« D'accord. On peut y aller. » Décida Daryl sans demander son avis à la jeune femme.

« C'est que... Je voudrais venir moi aussi. Il faut que je voie les médicaments. »

« Hors de question. » Trancha Audrey, je ne suis pas très douée à l'extérieur alors protéger quelqu'un qui a encore moins d'expérience je ne m'en sens pas capable. »

Denise baissa la tête déçue.

« N'importe quoi. » Critiqua Daryl en secouant la tête. « C'est bon prends tes affaires et on se tire d'ici une heure. »

L'homme plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux d'Audrey. Elle ne put déchiffrer son expression.

« Je... vais préparer la voiture. » Réussit-elle à dire.

« Super ! » S'enthousiasma Denise. « Je vais prendre un sac. »

Et la médecin s'engouffra dans la réserve. Daryl partit lui aussi de son côté, sûrement récupérer des affaires.

Audrey poussa un soupir. Elle n'avait pas envie de sortir et encore moins après ce que venait d'entendre le chasseur.

« Je suis désolée Audrey. » Fit Rosita derrière elle. « Je voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. »

« C'est bon. » Répondit-elle en balayant l'air avec sa main. « Je dois y aller. »

Et elle s'empressa d'aller chercher de l'essence pour le Mercedes.


	20. Risques

_**Chapitre 20 - Risques**_

« Audrey, comment vas-tu ? » Demanda timidement Denise. « Je veux dire... Spencer et Rosita ... Alors que vous êtes restés un bout de temps ensemble. »

Les trois amis roulaient en direction de la banlieue de Washington. Denise, assise à l'arrière avait posé ses mains sur les dossiers de chacun des sièges avant et s'était avancée pour mieux voir la route. Audrey conduisait et Daryl s'était allègrement affalé sur le siège passager. Il avait posé ses pieds boueux sur le luxueux tableau de bord en cuir italien. Même si ce n'avait plus d'importance maintenant, les vieux réflexes guindés et l'éducation mondaine d'Audrey trouvaient cela agaçant.

Ce dernier interrompit son occupation, qui consistait à nettoyer son couteau avec le vieux chiffon rouge qu'il accrochait toujours à la poche de son jean, et tendit l'oreille, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me parle de Spencer et Rosita ? » S'agaça Audrey. « Ce n'est pas si grave ! Je l'ai quitté et il se tape une autre fille. C'est la vie les enfants ! »

Elle poussa un soupir agacé et Denise se fit toute petite, gênée.

« C'est bon, désolée Denise. Tu ne pensais pas à mal. »

« J'espère seulement que tu retrouveras quelqu'un. Par exemple : John. Il est seul depuis la mort de la pauvre Holly. C'est un gars très gentil. »

« Vous les gonzesses, vous essayez toujours de vous maquer entre vous. » Fit Daryl, moqueur.

« Mais non ! » Se justifia Denise. « C'est juste que Audrey mérites de retrouver quelqu'un, je trouve qu'ils allaient bien ensemble avec Spencer. Ils étaient classes. »

Audrey plaqua sa main sur son visage. Pourquoi devait-elle subir cela ?

« Classe ? » Ricana le chasseur. « C'est parce qu'ils sont tous les deux nés avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche plutôt. »

Audrey adressa une tape agacée sur l'épaule de son ami.

« Je t'emmerde. » Grogna la jeune femme. « Tu dis ça parce que tu devais te faire refouler en boîte de nuit avec ta tête de junkie. »

Daryl pouffa de rire et continua d'astiquer ton couteau.

« Et toi Daryl ? » Continua Denise dans son interrogatoire. « Personne en vue ? »

Ce fut à Audrey de tendre l'oreille cette fois ci. Mais malheureusement, un arbre sur la route la contrit à s'arrêter et elle ne sût jamais ce que répondrai Daryl. Quel veinard celui-là !

Ce dernier sauta sur l'occasion descendit du véhicule pour examiner l'obstacle.

Juste après un passage à niveau, un énorme tronc était tombé sur le bitume, entravant le passage. Vu sa taille, il leur était impossible de le déplacer à main nue.

« Ça pourrait être un piège ? » Demanda Audrey qui avait retrouvé son sérieux.

« Nan... Pas de traces de coupe sur le tronc. C'est la foudre qu'a dû faire ça. »

« Y'a pas d'autre route en plus... Ou alors c'est l'autoroute et il est bouché par les voitures et les errants. »

« Ben on va marcher. »

« On a qu'à faire le détour par les rails ? » Suggéra Denise qui venait de les rejoindre. « Ce sera plus court. »

« Non. » Lui répondit fermement Daryl. « Pas sur les rails. On passe par la forêt. »

« Hors de question. » Refusa Denise en faisant la moue. « Je choisis par les rails. »

Et ils partirent tous deux de leur côté. Audrey poussa un soupir. Deux têtes de mules ! Elle retira les clés du Mercedes et suivit Denise. Daryl pouvait se débrouiller tout seul mais pour Denise il y avait beaucoup moins de chance. C'était une fille très intelligente et tellement gentille que beaucoup abusaient de sa générosité. Ce qui la rendait très naïve, Denise vivait un peu dans le monde des bisounours et d'autant plus depuis qu'elle était sur un nuage avec Tara.

« Denise, fais-moi plaisir, gardes ta main sur ce foutu couteau. » Souffla Audrey à voix basse.

Daryl avait eu indéniablement raison de passer par la forêt. Sur les rails, les deux femmes étaient complètement à découvert. Elle faisait office de cible parfaite pour quiconque les viseraient depuis les arbres qui bordaient la voie. Le bruit de leurs chaussures sur le gravier trahissait leur position à chaque pas. Audrey essuya le filet de sueur qui commençait à perler sur son front. Elle se sentait observée et imaginait même entendre des voix sous les feuillages.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de marche, elles arrivèrent, quasi simultanément que Daryl, à l'entrée du hameau où se trouvait la pharmacie.

« C'est là ! » Fit Denise, surexcitée en montrant une enseigne poussiéreuse au milieu d'un ancien bâtiment commercial.

Par chance, ce magasin ne semblait pas encore avoir été pillé.

Daryl toqua plusieurs fois sur la porte vitrée, tellement sale qu'on ne voyait même plus à travers. Audrey entreprit d'éliminer un cadavre solitaire qui passait par là. Elle n'eut pas de difficulté à enfoncer la lame dans la tête d'une pauvre fille dont la moitié du visage avait été dévoré.

Silencieusement ils entrèrent dans la pharmacie et refermèrent la porte. Les étals étaient quasiment intacts, il y avait un peu de tout, de la boule à neige souvenir de Washington à des peluches de l'oncle Sam.

En revanche l'odeur de pourriture était tellement présente que Denise faillit vomir.

« Tu vas rendre ton petit dej'? » La taquina Daryl.

« J'ai mangé du porridge, au cas où vous le saurez. » Plaisanta celle-ci.

Daryl lui adressa un regard indifférent et continua son exploration.

Au fond du magasin, un comptoir isolé indiquait « Médicaments ».

Tout à coup, des coups retentirent. Ils venaient d'une porte qui jouxtait le comptoir.

« Il n'y en a qu'un. » Détermina Audrey en tendant l'oreille. « Il est bloqué ce ne sera pas gênant. »

Le chasseur approuva d'un signe de tête.

« Je peux m'en charger. » Fit Denise, déterminée en s'approchant de la porte.

« Non ! » Refusa Daryl. « Bouges pas de là. »

Il entra dans l'arrière-boutique avec Audrey et ils posèrent leur sac à dos sur le sol pour prendre tout ce qu'ils pouvaient sur les étagères.

« Posez-les sur le comptoir. » Fit timidement Denise. « Je vais vous dire quoi prendre. »

« Pas la peine on prend tout. » Répondit sèchement Daryl sans même prendre le temps de la regarder.

Vexée, la pauvre Denise partit faire le tour du magasin.

« T'as pas été sympa avec elle. » Reprocha Audrey en remplissant son sac avec des bouteilles d'alcool désinfectant. « Elle essaie juste de se rendre utile et puis elle ne va pas très bien depuis que Tara est partie. »

« Elle va revenir Tara, elle est douée. »

« Sans doute mais elle est amoureuse. Elle s'inquiète c'est normal. »

Daryl ne répondit pas et continua d'enfouir des objets dans son grand sac à dos.

« Tu peux pas comprendre, t'as jamais été amoureux. » Lâcha Audrey.

L'homme interrompit sa tâche et fixa la brune.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

« Tu t'attaches pas aux gens, tu ne montres pas tes sentiments. On dirait que tu te fiches de tout et de tout le monde. Hier je t'ai dit que je tenais à toi tu m'as même pas répondu. »

Audrey avait dit cela d'une traite et plaqua se mordit la lèvre inférieure quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait trop parlé. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle attendait un geste d'affection du chasseur mais il ne montrait rien, ne lui disait rien qui allait dans ce sens. Il était impossible pour la jeune femme qu'il ne ressente rien pour elle après ce qu'il avait fait sur le portail de sa maison.

Après tous les moments qu'ils avaient partagés.

Les deux amis se fixèrent intensément, Audrey prit le temps de le détailler. Si elle l'avait croisé dans sa vie d'avant, la jeune femme ne l'aurait même pas regardé. Mais maintenant, ses yeux bleus, son visage anguleux et ses épaules larges que rien ne semblait pouvoir faire fléchir lui déclenchait des papillons dans le ventre. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup mais il lui semblait qu'elle pouvait tout lui confier. Daryl était un des seuls à qui elle avait raconté ce qui lui était arrivé à Savannah et sur le trajet d'Alexandria, il ne l'avait pas jugée ni n'avait posé de question trop intrusive. Même si parfois il avait des réactions un peu exagérées elle se sentait apaisée en et sécurité avec lui. Et surtout elle l'admirait profondément.

Elle savait au fond d'elle que lui aussi avait été brisé par le passé. Il lui avait parlé de Beth, la sœur de Maggie et comment il s'était sentit coupable de sa mort. Audrey savait que cela l'avait profondément affecté. Elle connaissait aussi la solide affection qu'il avait pour Carol et qu'il s'inquiétait du fait que son amie allait mal en ce moment. Daryl était fidèle et dévoué à ses proches et capable de tout pour eux. C'était un homme de confiance et de parole qui ne donnait pas une fausse image de lui pour plaire aux gens. Ça il n'en avait rien à faire.

«C'est pas parce que j'te le dis pas que je tiens pas à toi. » Marmonna-t-il.

Audrey ouvrit la bouche mais un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre dans la pièce voisine.

« Denise ! » Hurla la jeune femme.

« On peut savoir ce que tu fais ? » L'engueula Daryl.

Daryl et Audrey se précipitèrent sur la porte entrouverte mais Denise était saine et sauve, elle semblait juste un peu ébranlée.

« Ça va ? » Demanda Audrey à la jeune femme en lui tenant les épaules.

Mais la médecin se dégagea et fonça à l'extérieur.

Audrey récupéra son sac à dos bien rempli et sortit derrière Daryl qui avait fait de même.

Denise était assise devant la porte, elle grattait le sol crasseux avec la pointe de son couteau.

« Eh... C'est bien joué d'avoir trouvé cet endroit. » Fit Daryl, un peu coupable de son comportement.

« Ouais... » Marmonna Denise, malheureuse.

« T'es pas prête... Mais tu le seras un jour. » La consola Audrey en s'agenouillant à ses côtés. « Allez, viens, restons pas là. »

Les trois coéquipiers reprirent le chemin inverse.

Pour se faire pardonner, Daryl proposa à Denise de passer par les rails.

Ils discutaient, tous les deux en tête et Audrey, suivait, jetant des coups d'œil un peu partout. Elle apprécia de les voir plaisanter. Denise semblait retrouver un peu son sourire.

« Oh regardez ! » Fit celle-ci en montrant une voiture sur le bas-côté. Elle s'approcha et regarda à l'intérieur. « Y'a une glacière ! »

Mais il y avait aussi un cadavre coincé à l'intérieur. Il s'agita férocement quand la médecin tenta d'ouvrir la portière.

« Laisse Denise ! » La rabroua Audrey.

Mais ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Le rôdeur se jeta sur la jeune femme qui perdit l'équilibre. Audrey et Daryl se précipitèrent pour l'aider.

« Non! Laissez-moi faire ! » Hurla la blonde pendant que ses lunettes glissaient sur le sol.

Après une lutte acharnée elle réussit à planter son couteau dans la tempe du cadavre, déversant du sang sur son visage.

« Tu joues à quoi ? » S'emporta à nouveau Daryl. « T'aurais pu crever ! T'en as conscience ? »

« Ouais. » Approuva Denise, rebelle. « J'en ai conscience. »

Audrey se prit le visage dans la main, tout cela était ridicule.

« Non mais tu entends ce que je dis ? » Fit le chasseur qui commençait à perdre patience.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre ! Vous aussi vous auriez pu crever quand vous êtes allé faire un carnage chez les Sauveurs ! Mais vous êtes toujours en vie ! Si on veut vivre, on doit prendre des risques ! C'est comme ça que ça marche, c'est pour ça que j'ai fait ça ! »

Audrey secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Pour un pack de soda ... ? » Lui demanda Daryl surprit du comportement de la jeune femme d'habitude si douce et si timide.

« Non, juste pour une seule canette ! » Répondit elle fermement en retournant sur les rails avec son butin à la main.

« Denise ! » La raisonna Audrey. « Tu es pas sérieuse quand même ? »

« Et vous ? Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce que cette sortie représente pour moi. » Elle s'arrêta et se mit à hauteur des deux amis. « Je sais ce que c'est de survivre dehors. Je suis pas en pleine improvisation comme quand je dois recoudre quelqu'un ou l'opérer ou n'importe quoi d'autre... »

Elle se rendit compte que Daryl et Audrey demeuraient déconcertés par son attitude.

Elle soupira et reprit sa tirade.

« Toi. » Dit-elle en désignant Daryl. «Je t'ai demandé de venir avec moi parce que tu es courageux et que parfois je me sens en sécurité avec toi. Et toi Audrey, je voulais que tu viennes parce que t'es seule. Probablement pour la première fois de ta vie. Et parce que tu es totalement capable, contrairement à ce que tu me disais avant de partir. Ce qui me fait espérer que moi aussi je peux le devenir. J'aurai pu faire ça avec Tara, j'aurai pu lui dire que je l'aimais mais je ne l'ai pas fait ! Pourquoi ? Parce que j'avais peur et ça, c'est vraiment stupide. Et ce qui m'énerve c'est que tous les deux, vous êtes des gens vraiment bien mais vous n'arrivez pas à vous bouger le cul ! Vous n'arrivez pas à vous rendre à l'évidence que vous vous plaisez ! Ça crève les yeux ! Et si vous vous bougez pas ... Vous...»

Audrey poussa un cri et Daryl se mit instinctivement devant elle. Une flèche venait de transpercer l'œil de Denise. La malheureuse ne s'en était pas rendu compte tout de suite et elle parlait encore lorsqu'elle s'écroula dans les bras de Daryl.

Audrey sortit son Beretta et scruta les environs mais au moins quinze hommes sortirent des sous-bois.

« Lâchez vos armes ! Tout de suite ! »

Audrey ne réfléchit pas et s'exécuta. Daryl en fit de même.

Au premier rang, un homme blond avec le visage balafré tenait Eugene en joue. Dans son dos était accrochée l'arbalète de Daryl.

Il semblait agréablement surpris de tomber sur ce dernier.

« Comme on se retrouve ! » Ricana-t-il. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux me faire la leçon ? »

Daryl ne répondit pas, Audrey en déduisit que ce devait être le type qu'il avait croisé dans la forêt quand il avait été séparé d'Abraham et Sasha.

« Tu causes pas des masses. » Ajouta le blond. Il fit un signe de tête à deux de ses hommes qui se chargèrent de venir récupérer les armes d'Audrey et de Daryl. Cette dernière poussa un gémissement furieux quand un des hommes lui prit le couteau Sog de son frère.

« Je manques un peu de pratique. » Fit le balafré en désignant l'arbalète de Daryl. « C'est qu'elle a un recul violent... »

« J'aurais dû le faire. » Cracha Daryl.

« Quoi ? »

« J'aurais dû te tuer. »

« Ouais, je suppose que t'aurais dû...Tu vois bien où cela nous a mené. Ça soulève une grande question : Lequel de nous deux a causé ça. » Il désigna le corps sans vie de Denise. « Tu sais, ce qui est le plus marrant, c'est que c'est même pas ta copine que je visais. Comme je te l'ai dit, elle a un recul un peu violent. »

Il se mit à rire en faisant tourner l'arbalète entre ses mains.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Intervint Audrey en tremblant. Elle tentait de retenir ses larmes. Ils n'avaient aucunes chances de s'en sortir. D'autant plus qu'ils retenaient Eugène.

« Pardon ma belle, je n'ai pas saisi ton nom. » Fit le blond d'un ton faussement navré. « Moi je m'appelle D. ou Dwight, c'est comme tu veux. Et toi ? »

« Audrey. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Ben Audrey, la question n'est pas qu'est-ce que je veux mais qu'est-ce que Daryl et toi allez nous donner. Vous allez nous inviter dans votre petite ville, faire un petit tour et nous laisser prendre tout ce qu'on a besoin. Ou alors si ça ne vous convient pas on fera sauter la cervelle de ce pauvre Eugene, ensuite ta jolie petite tête et celle de ton pote Daryl. »

Audrey ne lâcha pas Dwight du regard, elle luttait pour ne pas baisser les yeux. Ils étaient faits comme des rats.

« Bien sûr, » Poursuivit Dwight. « J'espère ne pas devoir en arriver là. Alors que fait-on ? »

« Si vous voulez tuer quelqu'un. » Dit soudain Eugene. « Vous pouvez tuer le mec planqué derrière les barils d'essence. C'est un connard de première classe qui mérite bien plus de mourir que nous trois. »

Audrey sursauta quand elle vit Abraham passer rapidement derrière les Sauveurs.

Dwight sembla tout à coup moins confiant et envoya un de ses hommes pour vérifier.

Alors à la surprise générale, Eugene mordit à pleine dents dans les bijoux de famille de Dwight.

Daryl et Audrey en profitèrent pour récupérer leurs fusils et imitèrent Abraham qui avait profité de l'occasion pour descendre certains Sauveurs.

Elle ne se posa pas la question de combien de personnes elle devait tuer, elle ne voulait pas que Daryl soit blessé.

Elle tira dans le tas jusqu'à ce qu'ils se replient. Parmi ceux qui fuyaient, un grand brun la fixa, surpris.

« Bob? »

Il ouvrit la bouche quand il la reconnut mais s'empressa de fuir quand une rafale du M-16 de Daryl faillit le toucher.

Ils avaient le dessus ! Dwight rappela ses hommes et ils battirent en retraite dans la forêt.

Daryl, dans une rage folle, s'élança derrière ce dernier mais Audrey lui sauta dessus pour le retenir.

« Laisses-le partir. On l'aura, je te promets qu'on l'aura. »

Au bout d'un moment, il cessa de se débattre dans ses bras.

Audrey s'empressa d'aider Abraham à récupérer Eugène mais Daryl prit sa place et elle en profita pour récupérer les armes. Malheureusement elle ne trouva pas son couteau.

Avant de partir elle hissa le corps de la pauvre Denise dans une voiture et se promit de revenir la chercher.


	21. Prise de conscience

**Aujourd'hui on change de point de vue le chapitre est plus court car ce personnage ne s'embarrasse pas de discours inutile haha ! En tout cas merci à tous pour les reviews c'est adorable ! Bientôt je posterai deux chapitres un peu « hors contexte » vous comprendrez ... bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

 _ **Chapitre 21 Prise de conscience**_

A l'infirmerie Rosita soignait Eugène du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Dans la fusillade il avait reçu une balle. Fort heureusement elle n'avait causé que des dégâts mineurs et grâce aux médicaments trouvés par Denise il avait vite repris du poil de la bête.

Près de la fenêtre, Daryl observait l'extérieur. Il se sentait vide et épuisé. Il prit vaguement conscience d'Audrey qui s'approchait de lui. Il distingua son visage, si inquiet et soucieux pour lui.

« C'est ma faute. » Lui murmura-t-il, la voix enrouée.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Dwight. J'aurais dû le tuer, j'en avais l'occasion. »

Daryl se sentait comme dans une bulle de coton et avait l'impression de se tenir à des kilomètres de la pièce d'où il se trouvait. Il voyait simplement Eugène, entouré par Rosita et Abraham qui semblaient avoir mis leurs différents de côté pour rassurer leur ami blessé.

« Viens. » Fit Audrey en attirant Daryl vers la sortie.

Celui-ci, dans un état second, se laissa faire. La jeune femme l'emmena dehors. Elle sortit son paquet de cigarette et en donna une à Daryl qui l'alluma d'un geste mécanique. La nicotine qui s'insuffla dans ses poumons lui donna la sensation d'avoir avalé un grand verre de chocolat chaud. L'air du dehors était frais, plus agréable que la chaleur étouffante de l'infirmerie.

La gentille Denise ne serait plus jamais là pour les soigner. Daryl pensa à Rick. Elle avait réussi l'exploit de sauver son fils d'une mort certaine.

« Il faut qu'on aille la chercher. » Dit soudain Audrey qui pensait sans doute à la même chose. « Son corps. Je l'ai caché dans une voiture sur la voie. »

Daryl se leva brusquement comme s'il avait été piqué par un insecte.

« Alors, on y va. » Décida-il.

Sur le siège passager du Mercedes, Daryl serrait les poings, il avait l'impression d'avoir un énorme trou à la place du cœur. Une autre personne était morte à cause de ses mauvais choix. Comme Merle, qu'il aurait pu sauver s'il avait réussi à le convaincre de rester dans leur groupe à la prison. Comme Beth s'il l'avait mieux protégée.

Le nœud dans sa gorge se resserra quand il imagina que c'aurait pu très bien être la tête d'Audrey, transpercée par une flèche de sa propre arbalète.

« Ça aurait pu être toi. » Laissa-t-il échapper.

Il sentit les doigts chauds de son amie se mêler aux siens.

« Tu n'y es pour rien Daryl. » Répondit-elle, troublée.

Répétant le chemin emprunté le matin même, ils stationnèrent le 4x4 le long du tronc abattu. Ils ne prirent pas le raccourci par les rails, d'ailleurs aucun d'eux deux ne le mentionna. Daryl restait tendu et méfiant, les Sauveurs pouvaient être n'importe où.

Il jeta un œil à son amie, plongée dans ses pensées, elle avait l'air perturbée.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as? » Demanda-t-il.

« Quand ils sont partis après qu'on leur aient tiré dessus, il y avait ce type, un grand brun. Je le connais, enfin je crois que c'était lui. Un membre de l'équipe Seal de mon frère, Bob. »

« Ouais, ben ça empêche pas que ce soit un gros connard lui aussi. »

Audrey ne releva pas, il savait qu'il l'avait blessée car elle pensait à son frère et avait un peu le cul entre deux chaises. Mais Daryl n'en avait rien à faire, ce Negan ne les épargnerait sûrement pas à cause de ça.

Sans un mot ils récupérèrent le corps de Denise là où la jeune femme l'avait caché. Le visage de la pauvre médecin était déjà devenue aussi pâle que du marbre. Précautionneusement, ils la ramenèrent à Alexandria.

À l'entrée de la ville, Spencer leur ouvrit le portail. Daryl ne pouvait plus le sentir avec ses manières bien élevées et sa coiffure impeccable. Il le surprît à adresser un sourire timide à Audrey et cela le rendit encore plus insupportable. Ce mec était inutile, il ne sortait jamais et restait le cul bien au chaud à Alexandria pendant que les autres prenaient tous les risques. Il ne comprenait pas comment une fille comme Audrey avait pu cautionner ça. Certes elle n'était pas aussi douée que Michonne ou Carol mais elle se portait toujours volontaire et faisait de son mieux dans toutes les situations. Et surtout Daryl admirait la loyauté qu'elle avait à l'égard d'Aaron et Éric, les deux seuls mecs qu'il trouvait censés à Alexandria.

Daryl n'arrivait pas à définir ce qu'il ressentait pour la jeune femme. Ce n'était pas comme avec Carol ou même Beth. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler beaucoup.

Parfois, Audrey et lui passaient des soirées sur sa terrasse sans s'adresser un mot. Sa présence l'apaisait. Souvent, il s'était surprit en train d'imaginer caresser ses cheveux ou de la prendre dans ses bras. Mais il avait peur de l'effrayer. Il devait avoir au moins quinze ans de plus qu'elle et il n'était sûrement pas son genre. Il n'avait pas une tête de fils à papa bien élevé, lui.

Une fois garés devant le cimetière, ils entreprirent de décharger le sac dans lequel ils avaient délicatement enroulé le corps de Denise.

« Quand je l'ai acheté, je ne pensais pas qu'il allait un jour me servir de corbillard. » Sourit faiblement Audrey en caressant le logo Mercedes à l'arrière du 4x4.

« Comme quoi... » Fit Daryl, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

Ils firent lentement descendre le corps de leur amie dans le trou qu'ils avaient préalablement creusé.

Une fois leur dure besogne accomplie, Audrey l'invita chez elle. Il commençait à faire nuit et Daryl ne voulait pas se retrouver seul. Pas ce soir. Sinon il craquerait.

Sur le canapé de la jeune femme, ils partagèrent une bouteille de vin et des cigarettes. L'alcool faisait bien son travail et les pensées de Daryl devinrent plus légères.

« Avant, je buvais et je fumais de l'herbe avec Merle. Tout le temps. On était toujours défoncés. Faut avouer que je tiens plus autant l'alcool qu'à l'époque. » Ricana-t-il.

Audrey avait les yeux brillants, elle le fixait avec une expression qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue avant. La bretelle de son débardeur avait glissé, dévoilant son épaule et le haut de sa poitrine. Daryl eut soudain très chaud et il détourna les yeux, gêné par les pensées qui lui passaient par la tête à cet instant.

« T'en penses quoi de ce qu'a dit Denise avant qu'elle ... Tu sais ...»

Daryl se sentit tout à coup comme un rat piégé au fond d'un trou. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à sa question, il n'aimait pas ce genre de confidences, de discussions dégoulinantes. Il n'arrivait jamais à mettre des mots sur ses sentiments.

Il choisit de ne pas répondre.

« Je t'aime beaucoup Daryl, je me sens bien avec toi. »

C'en était trop. Les mains tremblantes il s'alluma une autre cigarette et avala son verre cul sec.

« Tu me plais... »

Il sentait l'épaule nue de la jeune femme le frôler un peu trop près. Instinctivement, il recula.

« Dit pas de conneries, je suis pas Spencer, je suis beaucoup plus vieux que toi et j'ai une sale gueule de junkie. Tu l'as dit toi-même. T'as trop picolé. »

« C'est pas comparable. Et puis on s'en fou de l'âge non ? On va bientôt crever. »

Elle se mit à rire. Daryl ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle était belle quand elle souriait. Elle avait enlevé ses chaussures et ses pieds nus chatouillaient le tapis. Son regard s'attarda sur sa poitrine qui autrefois devait être généreuse comme sur la photo trouvée chez elle. L'odeur de vanille de son gel douche l'enivrait. Il lutta contre l'envie de lui sauter dessus pour la respirer directement contre sa peau.

Elle se pencha vers lui, sûrement pour l'embrasser d'après la façon dont elle avait doucement refermé ses paupières.

La raison reprit le dessus et il l'attrapa par les épaules, ses bras tendus pour la tenir le plus éloignée possible.

« Arrêtes. » Dit-il d'une voix plus rauque que d'habitude. « Couches-toi et dors. »

Daryl attrapa une couverture polaire qui traînait sur un fauteuil et s'allongea à côté de son amie, jetant le tissu sur leurs corps.

La brune était collée à lui, il avait peur que son corps trahisse son envie mais elle n'y faisait pas attention. Audrey se contenta de se blottir contre lui et de s'endormir aussitôt.

Daryl, lui, n'y parvint pas. Profitant de la situation, il plongea son visage dans les cheveux de la bonne femme et s'imprégna de leur douce odeur. La peine qu'il ressentait s'atténua un petit peu et il se laissa doucement sombrer.

Le lendemain matin, Daryl se réveilla en sursaut.

La lumière du soleil filtrait déjà derrière les rideaux.

Audrey dormait encore, elle avait passé son bras autour de son torse, il sentait sa main agrippée au tissu de son tee-shirt, dans son dos. Elle dormait profondément, le visage relâché. Son front, d'habitude marqué par le pli de ses yeux, toujours froncés par l'inquiétude, était lisse.

Et si Dwight l'avait tuée elle à la place de Denise ? La prochaine fois ce serait sûrement le cas. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cela se produire. Ce pourrait même être Rick, Carl, Michonne, Maggie, Carol... Non. Il ne supportait pas de penser qu'une de ces choses puissent arriver, il ne s'en relèverait pas.

Doucement et discrètement, il s'extirpa du canapé et recouvrit délicatement son amie avec la couverture. Puis il attrapa ses chaussures et sortit dans l'air frais du matin.

Il était déterminé, la rage qui sommeillait en lui depuis la veille lui réclamait vengeance. La pauvre Denise n'avait rien demandé et ne méritait pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé à cause d'un moment de faiblesse de sa part.

Il fonça sans s'arrêter chez Aaron récupérer la moto qui l'attendait dans le garage.

Une fois dessus, il accéléra sans s'arrêter jusqu'au portail.

Rosita se trouvait devant celui-ci, armée d'un M-16. Sur la tour de guet, Abraham l'observait avec les sourcils froncés.

« Ouvres ! » Ordonna-t-il sans y mettre la politesse.

« Ou tu vas ? » S'emporta la brune, surprise de son comportement agressif.

« Cherches pas et ouvres cette foutue porte. »

Outrée et agacée, la brune obtempéra.

Dans le rétroviseur, Daryl put apercevoir Glenn, Michonne et Audrey qui accouraient pour le retenir. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Il devait le faire. Pour eux. Pour elle.


	22. Le début de la fin

_**Chapitre 22 Le début de la fin**_

La porte claqua et Audrey se réveilla de bonne humeur ce matin-là malgré le fait que la journée de la veille eut été très difficile. Elle était heureuse d'avoir passé la nuit dans les bras de Daryl, elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis longtemps.

Évidemment il avait filé en douce, la jeune femme n'en était pas surprise, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de traîner le matin.

Apaisée, elle alla prendre une douche rapide et sortit. Mais en voyant le portail, toute son allégresse retomba et elle courut jusqu'à celui-ci. Derrière elle, Michonne et Glenn arrivaient eux aussi.

Elle ne put qu'apercevoir le dos de Daryl filer à toute vitesse sur sa moto et disparaître au bout de la rue.

« POURQUOI TU L'AS LAISSÉ PARTIR ?! » Hurla-t-elle à Rosita.

« Oh ! Calmes toi ! C'est lui qu'a voulu sortir, il m'a gueulé dessus. »

« Affirmatif. » Confirma Abraham du haut de son poste de guet. « Où va-t-il comme ça ? Je l'ai vu sortir de chez toi, t'as pas dû être très concluante. »

Audrey ne releva pas et ouvrit la portière du Mercedes, garé devant le portail.

« Eh. » Fit Michonne. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Elle a raison. » S'imposa Glenn en montant côté passager. « Faut aller le chercher, il se sent coupable, il risque de faire une connerie. »

Michonne poussa un grand soupir mais grimpa tout de même à l'arrière.

« Stop ! » Fit Abraham en descendant de son perchoir. « Faites de la place pour mon petit cul tacheté. »

Rosita lui barra le passage de son bras.

« Non tu restes ici. J'y vais. »

« Il faut garder des gens ici pour protéger la ville ! » S'exaspéra Glenn.

« Y'a encore du monde. Ça ira. » Fit Rosita d'un ton sans appel.

Audrey perdit patience.

« Bougez-vous le cul ! Il doit déjà être loin maintenant ! »

Elle enclencha le contact et Rosita eut à peine de temps de grimper à l'arrière.

Abraham leur ouvrit la porte et elle poussa à fond sur l'accélérateur. Les cinq-cents quarante-quatre chevaux du moteur AMG démontrèrent leur puissance et, en une poignée de secondes, ils atteignirent le bout de la rue.

« Tu sais où tu vas au moins ? » Demanda Glenn en s'accrochant à l'accoudoir de son siège.

« Oui. Il veut venger Denise. Il dit que c'est sa faute. Il est parti traquer Dwight. »

Audrey sentit la main froide de Michonne se poser sur son épaule.

« On va le retrouver. » Rassura-t-elle.

Audrey lui adressa un sourire triste dans le rétroviseur.

C'était lourd à encaisser. La veille, Daryl semblait enfin sortir la tête de l'eau et ce matin il avait disjoncté. Elle avait si peur de le perdre. Ce Dwight voulait sa peau, c'était certain. Si Daryl avait le malheur de le croiser, il serait tué à coup sûr. Rien que d'imaginer cela suffisait à lui déclencher des brûlures d'estomac.

Arrivé au tronc d'arbre, la jeune femme ne prit même plus la peine de cacher le véhicule. Elle garda seulement les clés dans sa poche et passa en tête de leur groupe pour indiquer le chemin jusqu'à la voie ferrée où avait été assassinée Denise. Un peu plus loin dans la forêt, ils tombèrent sur la moto de Daryl, abandonnée contre un arbre. Ils se mirent alors à courir dans les bois.

A la lisière d'un champ, ils repérèrent le chasseur qui scrutait les hautes herbes, son arbalète sur le dos.

« Il cherche leurs traces. » Soupira tristement Michonne.

Rosita s'élança dans sa direction mais Daryl décocha un carreau qui frôla presque la jeune femme.

Enragée, elle arracha celui-ci d'un arbre dans lequel il s'était fiché et s'avança furieusement vers Daryl.

« Espèce de connard ! T'aurais pu me toucher ! »

« C'était le but. » Répliqua agressivement le chasseur.

Il les dévisagea un par un, les sourcils tellement froncés que ses yeux semblaient être devenus noirs.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là? Je n'ai pas besoin de vous, rentrez ! »

« Tu te mets en danger inutilement ! » S'emporta Audrey. « Tu trouves pas que l'on a assez eu de morts dernièrement ?! »

A la vue de la jeune femme, son regard se radoucit légèrement.

« C'est pour arrêter ça que je suis là. »

Glenn s'avança à son tour près de son ami.

« Daryl, on le retrouvera, mais en attendant il faut qu'on rentre chez nous. Protéger notre maison et notre famille. »

« Oui. » Intervint également Michonne en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Daryl. « Je te promets qu'on le retrouvera. »

« Ben vous avez qu'à rentrer ! » Fit Daryl en retournant sous les arbres. « Moi je peux pas ! »

Sa voix s'était brisée à la fin de sa phrase.

Audrey, bouleversée, s'engagea à sa suite. Comme elle n'avait pas retrouvé son Beretta lors du dernier affrontement avec les Sauveurs, elle s'était équipée à nouveau du vieux M-16.

« Rentrez. » Souffla-t-elle à ses amis qui demeuraient derrière, les bras le long du corps, désemparés du comportement de Daryl. « Je veillerais sur lui... »

Rosita les rattrapa tandis que Michonne et Glenn tournaient les talons.

« Je viens avec vous, j'aimais beaucoup Denise, je lui ai donné des cours de défense. »

Audrey ne répondit pas, Rosita avait l'air sincère et était beaucoup plus expérimentée qu'elle dehors alors ce serait un avantage de l'avoir avec elle pour tenter de raisonner Daryl.

Les deux jeunes femmes trottinèrent pour rattraper leur ami.

Celui-ci avançait d'un pas déterminé, le visage fermé. Audrey se demanda s'il n'avait pas pleuré en remarquant ses yeux rougis. Elle avait envie de le ramener à Alexandria et de l'enfermer dans une pièce pour qu'il n'en sorte plus. Elle ressentait de nouveau une terreur immense doublée d'un mauvais pressentiment.

La jeune femme se mit à marcher vite pour arriver à sa hauteur.

« Daryl. » Supplia-t-elle. « S'il te plaît rentrons à la maison. »

« Non. J'veux pas qu'il puisse encore faire du mal. J'veux pas qu'il puisse te toucher. Il le fera. Pour m'atteindre à moi. »

Et il se mit à marcher plus vite pour la semer.

« Eh... » Fit Rosita. « Ça va aller. On va s'en sortir. »

Mais Audrey se rendit compte qu'elle ne croyait pas elle-même à ses propres paroles. Les lèvres de la latino tremblaient.

Soudain, ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher. Des sifflements émanaient de la forêt comme si des centaines d'oiseaux volaient autour d'eux, cachés dans les arbres.

Mais malheureusement, ils eurent vite la preuve que ce n'était pas des oiseaux.

Une dizaine d'armes furent bientôt pointées sur eux. Des hommes surgirent de derrière les troncs d'arbres et les encerclèrent. Il n'y avait plus d'issues, ils étaient pris au piège.

« Jamais deux sans trois Daryl. » Fit la voix moqueuse de Dwight.

Celui-ci s'avançait vers eux, un sourire satisfait sur son visage à demi brûlé.

« Et comme on le dit si bien, la troisième, c'est la bonne ! »

Il s'esclaffa, fier de sa plaisanterie.

Audrey avait si peur que ses genoux tremblaient mais elle ressentait une colère tellement forte contre Dwight qu'elle n'avait pas encore baissé son arme, même en étant consciente d'être dans le viseur d'au moins dix AK-47.

« Audrey, allons... Ne sois pas ridicule. » Fit Dwight en s'approchant d'elle.

« Audrey ! » Chuchota Rosita, paniquée. « Lâche ce truc, ils vont te descendre ! »

Audrey tremblait tellement à présent que le canon du M-16 ne visait plus rien du tout. Elle le laissa tomber par terre et continua de fixer Dwight.

« La touche pas ! » S'emporta Daryl en faisant un pas. Mais à peine en fit-il un deuxième qu'il fut mis à genoux à coups de pieds par deux types costauds.

Les autres hommes vinrent désarmer Rosita et Audrey. Cette dernière ne les regarda même pas, elle se mit à genoux, continuant de fixer Dwight. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Denise, pauvre innocente, assassinée pour rien par ce timbré.

Un des hommes qui la fouillait et qui était penché en avant sur elle s'attarda un peu trop près de son oreille.

« Audrey, fais toujours tout ce qu'ils te disent et ils ne te feront pas de mal. » Lui chuchota-t-il.

Elle sursauta quand elle reconnut la voix grave de Bob mais ne répondit rien pour autant.

« Oh oh oh... Qu'avons-nous là ? Un Mercedes AMG ? » S'extasia Dwight en analysant les trouvailles de ses hommes. « J'en connais un qui va être content ! »

« Dwight ! » Fit soudain un Sauveur en indiquant un endroit de la forêt avec sa tête.

« Planquez-vous ! » Fit ce dernier avec un sourire. « On dirait que vos potes sont pas loin. » Ajouta le blond à l'attention de Daryl.

Les Sauveurs disparurent, Audrey voulu se relever mais Rosita l'en dissuada d'un signe de tête. Quelques secondes plus tard, Michonne et Glenn se joignirent à eux, mis en joue par deux Sauveurs qui les obligèrent à s'agenouiller près de leurs amis.

« Parfait. » Jubila Dwight. « Presque trop facile. »

Il s'approcha à nouveau de Daryl, d'une façon qui inquiéta Audrey. Et là, tout se passa extrêmement vite. Dwight leva son revolver et tira sans cérémonie, à bout portant, sur Daryl, qui s'écroula sur le sol.

Audrey se mit à hurler et voulut se précipiter sur Dwight mais elle fut plaquée au sol. Rosita pleurait de rage et Glenn et Michonne avaient les yeux exorbités de terreur.

« CONNARD ! » Hurla Audrey en se débattant. « JE VAIS TE TUER ! CONNARD ! »

Dwight lui adressa un sourire mauvais et fit un geste de la main.

« Chargez moi tout ce beau monde. » Dit-il, indifférent, avant de grimper dans une voiture.

Sans précaution, les cinq amis furent ligotés et balancés à l'arrière d'un van. On les avait dépouillés de toutes leurs armes. Les Sauveurs avaient coupé quelques dreadlocks à Michonne et arraché brutalement sa chemise à Daryl alors qu'il saignait abondamment.

Tandis que le van se mettait en route, Audrey rampa tant bien que mal aux côtés de Daryl.

Celui-ci respirait fort et transpirait à grosses gouttes.

Il souffrait le martyre.

Par chance, la balle avait traversé son épaule, aucun organe ne devait être touché mais il fallait stopper le saignement.

Glenn dénicha une vieille couverture sur le sol de la camionnette et ils couvrirent le pauvre Daryl qui tremblait de froid avec celle-ci.

Audrey réussit difficilement à retirer sa chemise qu'elle avait nouée autour de sa taille et s'en servit pour empêcher le sang de couler.

« Ça va aller, Daryl, ça va aller. » Lui chuchota-t-elle, paniquée.

Le chasseur semblait tourner de l'œil. Ses paupières battaient trop rapidement.

Audrey, dont les pieds et les mains étaient attachés se mit sur le dos et donna des coups avec ses jambes sur la cabine.

« Détachez nous ! On doit sauver notre ami ! S'il vous plaît ! »

Elle ne s'arrêta pas de frapper sur la tôle, sous les regards désespérés de Michonne, Glenn et Rosita.

Au bout d'un long moment, la trappe située entre la cabine et le coffre s'ouvrit et quelqu'un balança des paquets de compresses et de l'alcool à désinfecter.

Audrey poussa un cri de rage et s'empressa d'aider Rosita à soigner la plaie de Daryl.

Celui-ci perdait presque connaissance, Michonne lui parlait pour ne pas qu'il s'endorme.

Il ne tressaillait même pas quand Audrey appliqua l'alcool sur sa blessure. Rosita disposa les compresses et aidée de Glenn, Audrey attacha sa chemise autour du bras de Daryl afin de les maintenir en place.

« Allez Daryl. » Gémît Glenn. « Ne nous lâches pas mon vieux. »

Audrey se laissa tomber à côté du chasseur et appuya sa tête contre son épaule. Elle avait pris ses mains dans les siennes, ligotées, et les serraient très fort.

L'attente fut interminable, le trajet n'avait pas été très long mais il s'était écoulé ce qui leur semblait être des heures depuis qu'ils étaient arrêtés ils ne savaient où.

Audrey avait gardé sa tête blottie sur le torse de Daryl. De cette façon, elle pouvait s'assurer qu'il respirait toujours même s'il semblait être inconscient.

Elle repensa à ce qu'avait été sa vie avant tout ça. Elle avait connu la réussite, l'opulence, la santé et l'amour de ses proches. Elle avait fait la fête, fréquenté des gens formidables, voyagé dans le monde entier, tout cela avec un travail passionnant.

Audrey sourit faiblement. Finalement Kay et ses parents avaient été chanceux. Eux, au moins, n'aurons jamais connu les meurtres, les viols, les cadavres décomposés dont l'odeur des tripes, pourries par le temps, demeurait en permanence dans l'air et ne vous lâchait quasiment jamais.

Ils ne se seront jamais retrouvés à l'arrière d'une camionnette crasseuse à éponger le sang d'un ami. Ils ne ressentiront jamais la certitude d'être conduit à la mort comme un vulgaire porc qu'on mène à l'abattoir.

Et à ce moment-là, Audrey perdit l'envie de vivre, pour la première fois depuis le début elle aurait voulu avoir son Beretta et se flanquer une balle dans la cervelle. Elle l'aurait fait, assurément, si son arme était dans son holster comme d'habitude. Mais les Sauveurs lui avaient même volé ce choix.

Elle entendît soudain Daryl marmonner une suite de mots incompréhensibles.

Retrouvant une infime dose d'espoir, elle prit le visage de l'homme dans ses mains liées.

« Parles pas. Reposes toi. »

Elle en était venue à souhaiter que Daryl sombre doucement et paisiblement dans la mort pendant son sommeil pour qu'il ne vive pas l'épreuve de voir ses amis se faire exécuter.

« Tu me plais toi aussi... » Réussit-il à articuler.

Finalement, l'envie de mourir disparut tandis que l'espoir reprenait le dessus dans son cœur.

« On va pas mourir. » Lui murmura Audrey, plus pour elle-même que pour lui. « On va pas mourir, on va rentrer à la maison et tu vas me le dire encore. »

« Approches. » Souffla faiblement Daryl.

Audrey rapprocha sa tête près du visage de Daryl. Celui-ci la fixait comme si elle était la plus belle chose qu'il ait vue dans ce monde. Les larmes aux yeux et comme si c'était une évidence, la jeune femme posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser ne dura qu'une seconde, ils n'avaient même pas eut la pudeur de se cacher de leurs amis. Ils s'en fichaient à présent.

C'était un baiser d'adieu. Car ils avaient tous les deux la profonde conviction que s'ils ne s'embrassaient pas maintenant, ils ne le feraient plus jamais.

Audrey se laissa retomber à sa place initiale et tenta de graver dans son esprit la douce sensation qu'elle venait d'avoir sur les lèvres et dans le cœur.

Michonne, en face d'elle avait laissé échapper un sanglot. Glenn les fixaient, le regard vide, et Rosita avait caché son visage dans ses mains.

Enfin, après ce qui leur parut une éternité, les portes du van s'ouvrirent. Et le spectacle qu'ils eurent sous les yeux fut le pire qu'il leur ait été donné de voir jusqu'à présent...


	23. Au commencement

_**Chapitre 23 Au commencement**..._

« Mademoiselle Bayron? On a déposé cela pour vous à l'accueil. »

Audrey releva la tête et cligna des yeux. Elle avait passé deux heures à fixer son ordinateur pour déchiffrer un contrat qu'avait envoyé un fournisseur et cela lui avait déclenché une migraine atroce.

« Oh... Merci Alicia, poses ces fleurs à l'entrée, ça fera joli. Il y avait une carte ? »

« Oui tenez. »

Alicia, la jeune stagiaire blonde qu'elle avait embauché pour noter les rendez-vous et prendre ses appels déposa une enveloppe en papier épais, sûrement du papier à lettre très cher, sur son bureau et tourna les talons.

« Peux-tu fermer la porte s'il te plaît ? J'ai du mal à lire avec tout ce bruit dans le couloir. »

« Bien sûr. » Fit la jeune fille avec un sourire chaleureux.

Audrey ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir la lettre, il s'agissait sûrement de Mike. Elle l'avait largué la semaine précédente car elle était tombée sur des photos de la page Facebook d'un club où on le voyait embrasser une fille à l'arrière-plan. Depuis il tentait tout pour se faire pardonner.

Pour lui changer les idées, sa copine Kay, l'avait invitée elle et Jackie, son autre meilleure amie à passer quelques jours à Savannah dans un Spa sur la côte. Elles allaient faire la fête et se détendre, le programme parfait pour oublier un mec !

Audrey posa le stylo qu'elle tenait dans sa main et froissa le papier sur lequel elle avait griffonné les termes du contrat qu'elle voulait renégocier.

Cela pouvait attendre son retour de vacances... La jeune femme caressa de l'index la plaque posée sur son bureau. « Audrey Bayron, Direction des achats BAYRON BUILDERS ».

A 25 ans, elle avait tout, des parents aimants, un frère extraordinaire, la réussite, la santé et des amies formidables. Elle n'allait sûrement pas se prendre la tête pour un sale con. Après tout, un an de relation ce n'était pas grand-chose.

Elle détailla son reflet dans le miroir accroché en face de son bureau.

Son ensemble tailleur Marc Jacobs lui faisait ses jambes interminables, son rendez-vous chez le coiffeur la veille avait rendu ses longs cheveux bruns sublimes et ses grands yeux entourés de longs cils lui donnait un regard ravageur. Il fallait qu'elle perde ces foutus dix kilos en trop et tout irait bien ! Mylan lui avait présenté Bob, un mec canon de son équipe Seal. Elle l'avait vu plusieurs fois lors de soirées chez son frère et ils avaient bien accroché. Elle avait décidé d'en faire son nouvel objectif et ça avait fonctionné car ils avaient été dîné ensemble la veille et y retournaient ce soir !

Après s'être repassé du rouge à lèvre, et éteint son ordinateur, la jeune femme saisit son sac à main ainsi que son attaché case et sortit.

« Alicia, je ne suis pas là cette semaine, je pars demain matin, tu te souviens ? Tu peux prendre quelques jours si tu le souhaites. »

« Oh ! » Rougit la jeune fille. « Merci Mademoiselle Bayron ! Amusez-vous bien à Savannah et faites attention. »

Audrey arqua un sourcil.

« Attention ? »

« N'avez-vous pas regardé les infos ? Il semblerait qu'il y ait une maladie qui se propage dans le monde entier et il y a eu quelques cas aux États Unis. Mais bon ce n'est rien de grave, cela va vite rentrer dans l'ordre je suppose. »

« Oui, c'est comme pour le foin qu'ils ont fait sur Ebola. » Répondit Audrey en balayant l'air avec sa main. « Rentres te reposer Alicia, à bientôt ! »

Audrey sautilla presque jusqu'à sa voiture, elle venait de recevoir un texto de Bob qui lui disait qu'ils allaient dîner au Brabo un restaurant Français chic sur King Street et ce n'était pas une quelconque maladie qui allait entraver ses doux projets.

***  
Un peu plus tard dans la journée elle était fin prête. Une robe noire et des escarpins Miu Miu allongeaient sa silhouette un peu trop ronde. Elle s'apprêtait à monter dans sa Mercedes quand Mylan, en train de bricoler sur sa moto devant son propre garage l'appela.

« Je suis en retard, Mylan. » Fit, elle agacée en rejoignant son frère. Elle prit garde de ne pas tacher sa robe en ramassant une clé à molette qui avait roulé sur le chemin séparant leur maison.

« Tu vas manger avec Bob? Décidément il envoie le mec. »

Mylan essuya ses mains tachées de graisse sur un chiffon.

« Tu penses que c'est quelqu'un de bien ? » Demanda la jeune femme, avide de récolter des informations.

« Ouais. C'est un des meilleurs dans notre équipe, après moi bien sûr. »

Les frères et sœur partirent dans un fou rire.

« Il m'a dit que vous repartiez bientôt ? »

Mylan reprit un air sérieux.

« Mmmh... C'est à cause de cette maladie. Il y a des choses que je ne peux pas dire mais c'est assez préoccupant. Du coup ils nous envoient à Washington. Mais bon je pense que d'ici trois semaines ils trouveront un remède. »

Audrey ne prêta pas attention au récit de son frère. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était que Bob soit rentré à son retour de vacances. Elle avait hâte de poster des photos d'eux deux complices et heureux sur Facebook pour faire enrager Mike.

« Ouais, bon j'y vais. Comment tu me trouves ? »

« Magnifique comme toujours Garfield. »

Audrey lui bouscula l'épaule.

« Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça ! »

Les parents d'Audrey et Mylan l'avaient surnommée Garfield comme le chat du dessin animé car elle avait de grands yeux en amande comme les chats et aimait beaucoup manger comme Garfield.

« Allez files te taper mon meilleur pote. »

Audrey tira la langue et s'empressa de grimper dans sa voiture. Mylan n'avait que deux ans de plus qu'elle et ils étaient très complices.

Admirant une dernière fois son frère elle démarra et partit joyeusement rejoindre son rendez-vous.

***  
Au bord de la piscine du Hyatt Regency à Savannah, Audrey et ses amies profitaient de leur dernière après-midi autour d'un verre.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'elles avaient quitté Alexandria.

Mike n'était quasiment plus qu'un mauvais souvenir à présent et elle avait Bob au téléphone tous les soirs. Après le dîner ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble. La jeune femme n'avait pas été aussi détendue depuis longtemps.

Elle venait de finir d'appliquer de la crème solaire sur ses jambes quand son téléphone se mit à sonner.

C'était sa mère, Anna.

« Salut Maman, je me demande si je ne vais pas prolonger un peu mes vacances ! » Roucoula Audrey en décrochant pendant que ses amies se mirent à rire aux éclats.

« Ma chérie, as-tu regardé les infos ? »

Audrey perdit son sourire. Le ton de sa mère ne lui ressemblait pas, elle semblait effrayée et sa voix tremblait.

« Nous n'avons pas allumé la télé cette semaine. On n'est quasiment pas sorties de l'hôtel. Que se passe-t-il Maman ? »

« Écoutes... Tu dois me croire même si cela te paraît invraisemblable. Il y a une maladie, ton père a appelé un de ses anciens collègues Marins et la situation est vraiment préoccupante. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, ils disaient que ce n'était qu'une grosse fièvre... Mylan m'a dit qu'ils allaient régler ça, qu'ils avaient trouvé un remède.»

« Chérie, ce n'est pas qu'une fièvre... Tu en meurs et... tu reviens à la vie. Mais pour dévorer les vivants. »

Audrey se mit à rire. Ses amies lui lancèrent des sourires interrogatifs auxquels elle répondit en se touchant la tête avec son index pour leur expliquer que sa mère perdait la boule.

Anna Bayron était une femme intelligente mais du genre à vite angoisser pour pas grand-chose.

« Maman... Je crois que tu as abusé du vin à midi. Faut pas croire tout ce que te racontes Papa, des fois il dit des choses pour te faire marcher. »

Elle entendit sa mère soupirer au bout du fil et se disputer avec quelqu'un. Puis elle reconnut la voix de son père.

« Audrey. Prépares tes affaires, ta mère et moi venons te chercher en hélicoptère dès demain matin. »

Puis il raccrocha. Si sa mère s'alarmait pour rien, ce n'était pas le cas de son père. Son ton avait été sérieux et catégorique.

« Les filles... Il faut que l'on aille jeter un œil sur CNN. »

Audrey s'agitait dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Elle avait entassé toutes ses affaires pêle-mêle dans sa valise et attendait l'appel de son père en regardant la télévision. Il s'était passé trois jours depuis le coup de fil inquiétant de sa mère. Les filles n'avaient pas quitté l'hôtel et attendait que le père d'Audrey les évacuent par les airs. Même le personnel de l'établissement leur avait conseillé de rester confinées.

Mais son père n'appelait pas et son numéro ainsi que celui de sa mère devenus injoignables.

Cette dernière ainsi que la télévision disaient vrai. Dehors, les morts se réveillaient et attaquaient les vivants. La jeune femme avait l'impression de vivre dans une mauvaise série télé tellement cela lui paraissait fou.

Son téléphone sonna, la faisant sursauter.

« Allo? Papa ? » Bégaya-t-elle, son portable lui glissant des mains tellement qu'elles étaient moites.

« Audrey, c'est Mylan. »

Il était étrange que son frère l'appelle, il était actuellement en mission et n'avait généralement pas le droit à avoir son portable sur lui.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Audrey, prends tes affaires et pars. Évites les autoroutes, prends un couteau ou une arme si tu en trouves une. »

« Mais Papa dois venir me ... »

« Audrey ! » S'emporta Mylan. « Casses toi de cet hôtel ! Il ne faut pas rester en ville ! »

Elle entendait dans le combiné des bruits de moteurs derrière son frère, sûrement un avion ou un hélicoptère.

« Mylan ? » Fit Audrey en se mettant à pleurer. « Que se passes-t-il ? Vraiment ? »

« Une maladie, on a pas de remède pour l'instant. Tu te fais mordre ou griffer par un infecté, tu attrapes une grosse fièvre et tu meurs. Mais tu reviens à la vie et tu...dévores les humains. »

« Mais c'est impossible... » Fit la jeune femme en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

« Écoutes, je peux pas rester au téléphone. S'il te plaît, pars. Maintenant. Papa et Maman ne viendrons pas... »

« Non me laisses pas ! Ou sont-ils ? Ils vont bien au moins ? »

« Je t'aime. Et vises la tête, c'est la tête le problème. »

Et son frère raccrocha. La tête ? Que voulait-il dire par là ?

Elle s'attarda sur les images qui passaient à la télévision. Sous l'écran défilait un bandeau « flash spécial - plusieurs agressions violentes à Savannah »

On voyait la devanture d'un bar à cocktail où les filles avaient été faire la fête au début de leurs vacances.

Un homme marchait de façon étrange, comme s'il faisait une crise de somnambulisme. Autour de lui, des jeunes filmaient avec leur portables, hilares.

Puis, alors que l'un d'entre eux s'approchait de l'homme, ce dernier mordit littéralement dans la clavicule du garçon, déclenchant un geyser de sang sortant de la gorge du malheureux.  
L'adolescent s'écroulait par terre et l'homme continuait de le dévorer vivant. Ces images passaient en boucle.

Audrey attrapa sa valise et envoya un texto à ses amies pour qu'elles la rejoignent au garage où était garée la voiture de Jackie. Elle essuya ses larmes, son frère avait raison, ses parents ne viendraient plus.

« Comment on va faire ? Il n'y a rien ici ! Et il va faire nuit ! » Pleurnicha Kay.

Les filles avaient parcouru la moitié du chemin en voiture mais au bout de quatre heures de routes à éviter les grands axes, elles étaient tombées en panne de carburant.

« Cette foutue caisse ! » S'emporta Jackye en balançant un coup de pied dans le pneu de son Range Rover. « J'aurais dû écouter mon ex écolo qui voulait me faire acheter une Prius. »

« Une Prius ? » Se moqua Audrey. « T'aurais eu l'air de quoi ? »

Kay et elle se mirent à rire.

« Ouais c'est ça ! Foutez vous de ma gueule ! En attendant on n'a pas l'air con là, au milieu de la route ! »

« Au moins il n'y a personne. On va dormir là et demain on fera du stop pour trouver de l'essence. »

Kay poussa un soupir.

« Et dire qu'on était dans un putain d'hôtel et on va dormir dans une bagnole. »

« T'as une meilleure idée ? » Lui hurla Jackie.

« Les filles ! »

Après s'être partagé le peu de vêtements chauds qu'elles possédaient, les trois amies s'endormirent tant bien que mal dans le 4x4.

Quelques heures plus tard, Audrey fut réveillée par des bruits répétés. Avec horreur, elle s'aperçut qu'un homme tapait du poing sur la portière au-dessus de laquelle se trouvait Kay.

Les autres se réveillèrent à leur tour et se mirent à hurler.

« Jackie ! Ta bombe anti agression ! Vite ! » S'écria Audrey qui s'était mise à trembler de tout son corps.

Vu que son amie ne bougeait pas elle se saisit de celle-ci dans son sac à main.

« Ouvre un peu la fenêtre Kay. »

« T'es malade Bayron ! »

« Pousses toi !

Audrey grimpa à quatre pattes sur le fauteuil où se trouvait son amie et entreprit de baisser légèrement la vitre.

L'homme avait une odeur répugnante, ce devait juste être un clochard saoul.

« Arrêtez Monsieur ! » Supplia-t-elle. « On a de l'argent ! Tenez ! »

Elle glissa un billet de cent dollars par la fenêtre mais l'homme ne semblait même pas le voir. Il continuait de taper contre la fenêtre.

Il passa soudain la main par l'interstice entre la portière et la fenêtre et tenait d'attraper le poignet d'Audrey avec sa main dégoûtante.

Précautionneusement, elle positionna la bombe en face des yeux de l'homme et appuya sur le bouton.

L'homme reçu en pleine face une fumée remplie de poivre qui était censée aveugler une personne à une distance de plus de trois mètres.

Mais c'était comme si Audrey n'avait rien fait. Le déséquilibré continuait de s'acharner sur la fenêtre. Tétanisée, Audrey se mit à trembler en reculant le plus loin possible.

« Audrey, et si c'était un de ces trucs dont t'avait parlé ton frère et comme on a vu à la télé ? » Demanda Kay, paniquée.

« Possible. » Gémit la brune.

« On va faire quoi alors ? Je refuse que cette chose abîme ma voiture ! » S'emporta Jackie.

« Il va abîmer plus que ta voiture si tu ne fermes pas ta gueule, on dirait qu'il nous entends et qu'il nous voie. Si on camoufle les fenêtres et qu'on ne fait pas de bruit peut être qu'il partira... Remonte la fenêtre Kay. » Suggéra Audrey.

Kay tira rapidement sur le loquet de fermeture mais l'homme avait encore le doigt à l'intérieur de l'habitacle. La vitre remonta en forçant et lui sectionna. Les filles se mirent à hurler. Mais le plus effrayant c'est qu'il ne semblait même pas ressentir de douleur, au contraire, il cognait encore plus fort sur la vitre.

« Venez dans le coffre. » Murmura Audrey.

Son plan avait marché, deux bonnes heures plus tard, quand le jour se fut levé, la chose s'éloigna, elle semblait avoir trouvé quelque chose de plus intéressant derrière elle.

Les filles en avaient alors profité pour courir en direction opposé. Une pancarte indiquait un hameau pas très loin.

Kay se lamentait, elle était en talon et avait mal aux pieds. Elle avait même emporté son sac à main. Audrey se félicita d'avoir enfilé des baskets.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Jackie et Audrey n'en pouvait plus d'entendre râler leur amie. Elles commençaient à apercevoir des maisons qui se dessinaient à l'horizon. A une centaine de mètres de leur position, une petite femme ronde marchait elle aussi en direction des habitations.

« Eh ! » Appela Kay en agitant les bras. « Madame ! Eh ! »

La jeune femme courut droit devant elle, son sac à main, pendu à son épaule, se balançait au rythme de ses pas. Elle s'était débarrassée de ses escarpins pour courir, les abandonnant sur le bitume.

« Kay! » Hurla désespérément Audrey tandis que Jackie plaquait ses mains sur sa bouche. « Kay non ! Reviens ! »

Les deux amies se mirent elles aussi à accélérer le pas pour empêcher Kay se faire une grosse bêtise. Mais c'était trop tard. Elle avait attrapé la femme par l'épaule pour la mettre face à elle, agacée qu'elle daigne l'ignorer. On n'ignorait pas Kay Drey, c'était toujours la star, qu'importe où que l'on soit. Elle connaissait énormément de personnes célèbres et était toujours le centre du monde quand les trois amies traînaient ensemble. C'était toujours Kay qui se faisait draguer en premier, toujours Kay qui avait les collections Mickael Kors en avant-première, toujours Kay qui organisait les meilleures soirées.

Mais là, sa popularité ne lui servit plus à rien. A peine toucha-t-elle l'épaule de la femme que celle-ci se retourna et la fit tomber à la renverse. Son sac à main Chanel s'ouvrit dans sa chute, renversant son contenu sur le sol. La femme se jeta férocement sur la pauvre Kay qui hurla à la mort lorsqu'elle se fit déchiqueter son beau visage.

Audrey et Jackie étaient tétanisées ne parvenaient plus à bouger, assistant, impuissantes, à la fin de Kay Drey. Sans plus réfléchir, les larmes dissimulant sa vue, Audrey entraîna Jackie par le bras dans la direction opposée. Elles ne ralentirent pas, même lorsque Kay eut fini d'hurler.


	24. il n'y avait pas de Dieu

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews je suis heureuse que vous continuiez à me suivre après tout ce temps. On referme la parenthèse sur le passé d'Audrey avec ce chapitre. Bonne lecture et encore merci !**

 _ **Chapitre 24 ... il n'y avait pas de Dieu**._

Cela faisait six mois que Jackie et Audrey migraient de maison en maison. Elles avaient rencontré des personnes pas très recommandables et été contraintes de fuir à plusieurs reprises. Les rumeurs disaient que l'armée avait bombardé les grandes villes alors les deux amies les contournaient le plus possible.

Elles s'étaient réfugiées dans une maison abandonnée dans la forêt au nord de Rockymount en Caroline du Nord. Un feu ronflait dans la petite cheminée et elles disposaient de pas mal de boîtes de conserve, ce qui leur avait permis de s'installer un bon bout de temps. Par chance, les cadavres se faisaient rares dans le coin, il fallait juste faire attention de bien calfeutrer fenêtres et portes pour la nuit.

Malgré tout ce confort matériel, l'ambiance n'était pas toujours au beau fixe entre les deux amies.

Jackie avait un caractère bien trempé et Audrey se faisait souvent marcher sur les pieds par celle-ci. Les deux jeunes femmes, habituées au luxe quotidien, avaient beaucoup de mal à se débrouiller par elles même. Audrey avait dégotté un fusil de chasse dans la maison mais peu de cartouches. Elle bénissait Mylan de lui avoir appris à tirer, le samedi après-midi, au stand de tir d'Alexandria. Même si elle ne visait pas encore très bien, elle était au moins capable de démonter une arme et de la charger correctement.

Jackie, elle, ne faisait aucun effort. Elle se contentait de traîner sur le canapé au bord de la cheminée et de lire toute la journée. Elle rechignait à s'occuper les cadavres qui s'approchaient trop près de la maison. Elle s'y attelait seulement quand il y avait urgence mais était passée plusieurs fois à côté de la mort à cause de son manque de pratique. Quant aux armes, elle ne voulait même pas y toucher.

Dans ses mauvais jours la blonde restait cloîtrée dans une des chambres de l'étage et pleurait toute la journée.

Audrey, elle, avait des périodes de lâcher prise mais s'était fixée un objectif. Elle faisait toujours cela lorsqu'elle était déprimée, se fixer un but à atteindre. À ce moment précis, c'était de rejoindre Alexandria.

Son père avait participé à la construction d'un lotissement auto-suffisant en énergie et elle était persuadée que ses parents s'étaient réfugiés là-bas.

Il fallait qu'elle tienne bon et qu'elle arrive à atteindre cet endroit. C'était cela qui la maintiendrai en vie. Le seul problème était Jackie, elle ne voulait pas bouger, elle en avait assez des cadavres et de leur odeurs pestilentielles. Sans parler des vivants qui étaient bien pires parfois, surtout lorsque l'on était une femme.

« J'ai trouvé une carte en fouillant dans le pick-up dehors. On peut passer par les routes de campagne pour remonter jusqu'à la maison. Il faut que tu m'aides à trouver un véhicule. Je n'y arriverai pas seule. »

Jackie ne broncha pas, elle gardait le nez enfouit dans son roman, un air austère sur son visage.

Audrey remarqua qu'elle continuait à appliquer du fond de teint.

« Jackie, s'il te plaît. » Supplia la brune.

Celle-ci referma son livre, agacée.

« On va crever si on sort de cette baraque ! Et si on tombe sur une horde de ces choses ? Comment on fera ? On est deux pauvres connes au pays de l'horreur. Je t'avais dit qu'on devait rester avec ces mecs le mois dernier. »

Audrey se mordit la lèvre, elle remettait encore ça sur le tapis.

« C'était des psychopathes ! Ils ont voulu nous violer ! »

« Et alors ? » Fit Jackie en secouant la tête. « Audrey qu'est-ce qu'on a ? On ne sait rien faire, toi tu sais à peine tenir une carabine dans les mains. On n'a que notre cul pour survivre. Le fric nous sert plus à rien. »

« C'est comme ça que tu nous vois ? Sérieusement ? »

Audrey se mit à rire.

« Je suis désolée mais je penses valoir mieux que ça. »

« Ah bon ? C'est la meilleure. Tu sais chasser ? Tu sais te battre ? Oh non j'oubliais, toi tu savais seulement t'empiffrer de Black Angus avec des frites. Et le sport ? Inexistant. D'ailleurs ça se voyait à ton cul. »

Elle écarta les bras et gonfla les joues pour mimer une personne obèse.

Audrey sentit les larmes monter, c'était si méchant. Ces derniers jours elle avait fait abstraction, mettant le comportement exécrable de son amie de toujours sur le dos de l'enfermement et de l'isolement dans lequel elles se trouvaient. Mais elle n'en pouvait plus.

« Pas de problème. » Fit Audrey, vexée et blessée par les paroles de la blonde. « Restes dans ta cabane, je m'en vais. »

Jackie ne réagit pas et se réinstalla confortablement au fond du canapé, comme si rien ne venait de se passer.

Furieuse, Audrey monta les marches qui menaient à l'endroit où elle dormait et récupéra son sac à dos. Elle prit quelques vêtements chauds et toutes les cartouches pour le fusil qu'elle avait déniché.

Puis elle descendit dans la cuisine, ignorant Jackie et choisit le plus grand couteau qu'elle trouva ainsi que plusieurs bouteilles d'eau.

Ainsi équipée, elle retourna dans le salon.

« Bien, je crois que nos chemins se séparent ici. Contente de t'avoir connue. » Déclara froidement Audrey.

Jackie leva les yeux de sa lecture et eut soudain l'air surprise.

« Tu étais sérieuse ? » Bégaya la blonde.

« La grosse vache se casse. J'espère que ton petit cul taille trente-quatre te serviras. Bonne chance. »

Et elle ouvrit la porte, recevant l'air frais de l'extérieur sur son visage.

« Audrey ! Reste ici ! » Jackie balança son livre sur le sol et se précipita sur la porte d'entrée.

« Tu as gagné, je m'excuse. » Soupira-t-elle en s'appuyant contre la porte pour barrer le passage à son amie.

« Non, je suis désolée mais je ne peux plus rester ici. Alors tu viens avec moi si tu veux mais je me tire de cet endroit déprimant ! »

Jackie semblait hésiter. Audrey la connaissait elle savait que son amie avait peur de se retrouver seule.

« D'accord. » Céda-t-elle finalement avec un soupir.

Trois mois plus tard, tant bien que mal, les deux amies avaient réussi à atteindre les environs de Petersburg.

Ce fut long car elles devaient faire des détours en permanence pour éviter les hordes.

Jackie avait pris son mal en patience et accepté d'apprendre à se servir du fusil de chasse. Elles avaient même trouvé un vieux Glock dans un bar mais pas de munitions pour celui-ci.

Un jour pluvieux, elles s'étaient installées dans une station-service d'une route de campagne. Audrey avait déniché des cigarettes. Paradoxalement cela lui faisait un bien fou de pouvoir fumer.

Les deux amies étaient en train de se partager un vieux paquet de chips qu'elles avaient trouvé quand elle entendirent des voix qui s'approchaient de l'entrée du magasin.

C'était des hommes, plusieurs. Jackie et elle se planquèrent sous le meuble de la caisse et attendirent.

« Marc ! Y'a encore de quoi bouffer là-dedans ! »

Un autre se mit à rire grassement.

« De quoi boire surtout ! Vise-moi ce whisky ! »

« Les mecs. » Soupira un troisième. « Vous saoulez pas maintenant, on se retrouverait dans la merde. »

Audrey entendit quelqu'un farfouiller à côté de la caisse enregistreuse au-dessus de leur tête. Il fit tomber un étal de carte postale sur le pied de Jackie qui dépassait.

« Aïe ! » S'exclama celle-ci.

Audrey plaqua la main sur la bouche de son amie mais c'était trop tard.

« Eh les gars ! On n'est pas seuls ! »

Un homme fit le tour du comptoir et trouva la cachette des filles.

« Oooh ! » Fit l'homme, ravi. « Des copines ! »

Les deux autres le rejoignirent.

Celui qui les avait trouvés était corpulent, son crâne était rasé et il avait quelques tatouages sur les bras. Les deux autres étaient plus jeunes, la trentaine tout au plus. L'un était noir, très grand et costaud. Ses cheveux légèrement crépus étaient coupés très courts et son regard dur et froid.

Le troisième était un peu plus petit de taille mais musclé lui aussi, il avait des cheveux mi- longs blonds et son bras droit ainsi que son cou étaient couverts de tatouages. Il souriait et ses yeux bleus dévisageaient les filles avec bienveillance.

« Salut. » Fit le blond. « N'ayez pas peur, on vous fera rien. Moi c'est Marc, le gros là c'est Allan et mon pote black, Carter. Et vous ? »

Il avait dit tout cela très rapidement en gardant son grand sourire ce qui le rendait un peu effrayant.

Le dit Carter gardait un air impassible, comme si les filles ne l'intéressaient pas, il jetait des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche et Audrey put apercevoir une énorme machette accrochée à son jean.

Jackie prit les devants. Elle se mit debout et se recoiffa.

« Moi c'est Jackie, et mon amie Audrey. Vous venez d'où ? »

Désemparée, cette dernière se releva à son tour et posa une main sur le manche du couteau de cuisine couvert de sang qu'elle avait gardé. Le fusil de chasse accroché dans son dos n'avait plus d'utilité car elles avaient épuisé quasiment toutes les cartouches.

Audrey surprit le regard de Carter posé sur sa main et sur le couteau. Il devait probablement se méfier lui aussi.

« On est des ex détenus de la prison de Suffolk à Boston. On descend vers le sud. »

« Ex-détenus ? » Répéta Audrey, horrifiée.

« Ben comme tu le vois on est sortis. » Ricana Allan en ouvrant les bras. « Plus d'Etat, plus de prison. »

« Vous avez fait quoi pour aller en prison ? » Demanda Jackie, de nature curieuse.

Audrey resserra sa main sur le couteau, son amie ne devait pas se rendre compte du danger que représentaient ces types, elle était si heureuse d'enfin croiser des vivants qu'elle ne se méfiait plus.

Les trois hommes échangèrent des regards en ricanant.

« Trafic de drogue. » Fit Marc en levant la main.

« Vol à main armé. » Annonça fièrement Allan.

Les deux amies tournèrent instinctivement leur regard vers Carter mais celui-ci ne pipa mot.

« Oh, vous en faites pas, Carter est pas très bavard. Mais il n'est pas dangereux. » Ria Marc.

Audrey continua de fixer l'homme, son regard lui déclenchait des frissons.

« Bien. » Fit celle-ci d'une petite voix. « Très heureuse d'avoir fait votre connaissance, nous allons y aller...On a de la route à faire... »

Elle tira Jackie par la manche pour lui indiquer discrètement qu'il fallait partir mais celle-ci se dégagea.

« On va à Alexandria. » Révéla Jackie alors qu'Audrey faillit s'étouffer. « Vous pouvez peut -être nous aider à trouver une voiture. La nôtre nous a lâchés la semaine dernière. »

Audrey lança un regard noir à son amie mais celle-ci haussa les épaules.

Marc s'approcha de la blonde et posa une de ses larges mains sur son épaule, dans un geste qui se voulait amical.

« On peut faire ça. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a en échange ? »

Et voilà, elles y étaient, encore des pervers fous dangereux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » Demanda froidement Audrey.

« Holà ! » Fit Marc en se mettant à rire, les mains levés en signe de rédemption. « Pas de méprise ! On n'est pas des violeurs nous ! Si vous bossez un peu pour nous et que vous nous trouvez à bouffer on peut s'arranger pour vous amener à destination. Hein les mecs ? »

Les deux hommes approuvèrent vigoureusement. Audrey se sentait au bord du malaise. Elle ne sentait pas ces mecs, ils ne lui inspiraient pas confiance.

Environ trois semaines plus tard, l'ambiance n'était plus très cordiale entre les trois hommes.

Les filles avaient découvert que Carter étaient en fait un meurtrier, il avait tué à mains nues l'assassin de sa femme.

Marc et Allan reprochaient à celui-ci de prendre toutes les décisions et de tout vouloir diriger.

Audrey avait changé d'avis sur Carter, pour elle, c'était le plus censé, il réfléchissait avant d'agir alors que les deux autres fonçaient dans le tas sans se poser de questions. En plus de ça elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui et physiquement, il lui plaisait bien.

Mais cela restait superficiel, car dans la réalité, les hommes n'étaient pas tendres avec Jackie et elle. Le matin, elles devaient se lever plus tôt pour préparer à manger, laver leurs affaires et boucler les sacs. Ils les obligeaient même à passer devant quand il y avait trop de cadavres. En échange de cela, ils les escorteraient à Alexandria.

Certes, elles étaient déjà plus proche de leur ancienne maison que si elles avaient dû faire le voyage seule mais elles étaient considérées comme des esclaves et des boucliers humains.

Audrey avait pensé à fuir mais elle avait peur, Jackie et elles n'étaient pas assez expérimentées ni assez rapides et les hommes retrouveraient leur traces trop facilement.

Elle était épuisée aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

Mais l'état le plus préoccupant était celui de Jackie.

La jeune femme se laissait littéralement mourir.

Elle qui était auparavant si soignée et sûre d'elle ne parlait plus ne mangeait plus et ne se lavait même plus. Ses cheveux n'étaient même plus blonds mais gris et formaient des paquets.

Audrey soupçonnait Marc d'avoir abusé d'elle.

Un matin, le groupe était devant ce qui semblait être un ancien entrepôt. L'endroit était clôturé, ils pourraient y passer plusieurs jours sans problème pour s'y reposer. Mais avant cela il fallait éliminer la dizaine de cadavres qui rôdaient dans la cour.

« Allez les filles, vous pouvez le faire vous vous débrouillez de mieux en mieux. » Les encouragea Marc.

Audrey n'eut même plus la force de lui jeter un regard noir.

Allan fit coulisser le portail en fer et les poussa à l'intérieur.

Audrey se para, couteau à la main pendant qu'une femme à qui il manquait un bras et un adolescent à la bouche arrachée approchaient d'elle. Puisant dans le peu de force qui lui restait, elle planta son couteau dans le crâne de la femme, repoussant l'adolescent avec son pied avant d'écraser sa tête avec ses chaussures de marche. Enfin, elle élimina le cadavre d'un homme noir dont la cage thoracique dépassait.

Son regard dévia sur Jackie et ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang.

Son amie ne bougeait pas et un cadavre lui attrapait déjà le bras.

« JACKIE BOUGES ! » Hurla Audrey en se précipitant pour aider son amie.

Elle réussit à planter son couteau à l'arrière du crâne de l'agresseur de la blonde.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?! Venez m'aider ! » S'écria Audrey, paniquée en s'adressant aux garçons.

Marc et Allan ne levèrent pas le petit doigt, ils riaient, se délectant du spectacle. Mais Carter avait ouvert la grille et s'attaquait aux cadavres restants.

Jackie était étendue sur le sol. Elle souriait faiblement. Voyant du sang sur sa manche, Audrey releva celle-ci et plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

« NON ! Jackie non... » Sanglota Audrey en examinant la morsure, ses larmes traçant des sillons sur ses joues trop sales.

« Je suis libre chérie. » Dit simplement son amie.  
« Libre de ces connards. Tu avais raison, on n'aurait pas dû les suivre, je suis si désolée... »

Audrey caressait le visage de son amie, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pleurer, son corps trop maigre tremblant sous la violence de ses sanglots.

« Tu dois le faire ! Je veux que ce soit toi. S'il te plaît. Tu as toujours été la plus intelligente de nous trois. Nous n'étions que des putes riches sans cervelles. Vois le bon côté, tu les as perdus ces kilos finalement.»

Jackie sourit faiblement à sa plaisanterie.

« N'importe quoi, tais-toi, je ne peux pas... »

« Oui, tu le dois. Promets le moi. »

Le regard de Jackie était apaisé, elle allait enfin être libérée de ce monde devenu fou.

La blonde ferma les yeux pour la dernière fois.

Audrey souffla un grand coup.

Elle releva la tête de son amie et enfonça le couteau à l'arrière de ses cheveux pour ne pas la défigurer.

« Voilà, tu es libre... » Murmura-t-elle doucement en lui caressant la joue.

Jackie s'était endormie, un sourire sur ses lèvres charnues. Plus belle qu'elle ne l'avait été ces derniers jours.

Soudain, Audrey sursauta en entendant deux coups de feu.

Elle se retourna et vit avec horreur que Carter venait de descendre ses deux amis d'une balle dans la tête.

Instinctivement elle se releva, les mains en l'air.

Carter s'approcha d'elle en rangeant son arme dans son etui.

« Sois pas ridicule. » Marmonna l'homme.

« Pourquoi ? » Fit simplement Audrey, dévastée.

« J'aurais dû le faire bien avant. Ils vous auraient laissé crever comme deux pauvres chiennes. »

« Laisses moi partir Carter. » Implora Audrey.

Celui-ci haussa les sourcils.

« Sûrement pas. »

Audrey ne bougeait plus. Elle subissait les assauts de Carter sur son corps décharné.

Il s'était écoulé six couchers de soleil depuis la mort de Jackie. Ils étaient presque arrivés à Alexandria mais sa vie, ou le peu qu'il en restait était devenu un enfer. Elle voulait juste mourir.

Après avoir fini son affaire, Carter se rhabilla et alla se rincer dans la rivière auprès de laquelle ils avaient dormi.

L'homme avait dû attendre la mort de ses amis avec impatience pour pouvoir faire subir aux filles ses fantasmes tordus. Audrey n'avait pas le choix et faisait tout ce qu'il lui demandait. Elle avait l'impression d'être vide et morte. Elle avait hâte qu'il la descende comme il avait tué Marc et Allan. Elle avait hâte de se faire mordre ou même carrément dévorer par un cadavre. Ce serait sûrement moins douloureux que de se faire déchirer les entrailles deux à trois fois par jour.

Elle sombra dans un semblant de sommeil.

Elle voyait sa mère qui lui caressait les cheveux, elle sentait l'odeur du parfum de son père. Elle voyait Mylan qui passait ses bras autour de ses épaules en riant. Qui lui apprenait avec passion à tirer avec le Beretta de leur père.

« Tiens l'arme à bout de bras, vises et tires. Tu es douée ma sœur ! »

Un sursaut la réveilla, ses nerfs peut-être.

Elle tourna la tête et son regard tomba sur le holster de Carter. L'arme était dedans. Elle entendait l'homme siffler joyeusement tandis qu'il prenait son bain matinal.

Mécaniquement, encore nue, elle se releva.

Tiens l'arme à bout de bras. Vise. Tire

« Audrey ? À quoi tu joues ? »

Tiens l'arme à bout de bras.

« EH ! POSES ÇA ! »

Vise.

« POSES ÇA SALOPE ! »

Tire !

Le bruit résonna un moment dans ses oreilles. Le recul avait été violent mais elle s'y attendait. Cela l'avait même revitalisée.

L'eau de la rivière était devenue rouge. Elle ne l'avait pas eu en pleine tête mais dans le ventre. Vu le sifflement de sa respiration elle avait touché un poumon.

« Crèves ! Grosse merde ! » Hurla-t-elle, le sang battant à ses tempes à cause de l'adrénaline.

En s'habillant à la hâte elle riait. Elle connaissait cette forêt ! Elle la connaissait même parfaitement !

Elle se mit à courir, tirant sa force elle ne savait où vu le peu de nourriture ingurgité récemment.

Elle ne sût combien de temps après le meurtre de Carter elle reprit conscience devant un portail en fer forgé noir, familier.

Poussant un cri de joie, elle récupéra la clé dans la cachette habituelle. C'était comme rentrer à la maison après un trop long voyage, les odeurs, les arbres, les objets, tout était là et n'avait pas changé.

Elle fonça chez elle, fila sous la douche comme elle l'aurait fait après une journée de travail.

Après s'être décapé la peau sous l'eau gelée, elle se rendit, nue, dans sa cuisine et elle vit qu'on avait déposé quelque chose sur le comptoir ainsi qu'un mot, griffonné à la hâte.

« Audrey,

Papa et Maman sont morts, ils se sont crashés en hélicoptère... Sur la table tu trouveras mon couteau des Seals et le Beretta de Papa. Fais en bon usage. Je pars à Washington avec Bob on nous a appelé en mission. Restes ici tu seras en sécurité. Je t'embrasse. Mylan. »

« Bonjour, eh, oh ?! »

« Bouges pas connard ! »

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle vivait dans sa maison. Elle avait fait le tour du hameau pour récupérer tout ce qui pouvait l'être malgré l'énorme avance de nourriture qu'elle possédait.

Mais un type l'avait suivie, cette fois ci elle ne prendrait pas de risques.

L'homme garda les mains levées il était rasé de près, ses cheveux bouclés étaient propres et ses vêtements également, il paraissait inoffensif. Il ne portait pas d'armes sur lui seulement un sac à dos. Mais l'habit ne faisait pas le moine, surtout ces temps-ci. Mais Audrey n'eut pas le même sentiment de méfiance ressenti dans la station-service trois mois plus tôt.

« Je m'appelles Aaron. Je t'ai observée. Tu es seule ici. Je viens d'une communauté non loin de cette maison je peux t'y emmener si tu le veux. »

Il avait dit cela très vite et son ton de parole était bienveillant.

Alors, se raccrochant à son bon pressentiment et fatiguée de lutter seule Audrey le suivit. Cela ne pourrait pas être pire de toute façon, non ?


	25. Du sang et des larmes

_**Chapitre 25 Du sang et des larmes**_

Les portes du van avaient grincé en s'ouvrant.

Des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes étaient réunies autour d'un espace vide de terre battue éclairé par des spots ou par des phares de camion.

On aurait presque pu se représenter un terrain de baseball avant un match si, au milieu de l'espace vide, Rick, Sasha, Abraham, Aaron, Maggie, Carl et Eugène n'étaient pas agenouillés sur le sol en demi-cercle. Prêts pour leur exécution.

Face à eux, telle une scène de théâtre aux rideaux tirés, se trouvait le flanc droit du camping-car gardé par un homme moustachu posté près de la porte de la cabine. Le show allait commencer.

Les cinq prisonniers de Dwight rejoignirent par la manière forte leurs amis sur le sol poussiéreux et le moustachu prit la parole.

« Parfait ! On a l'équipe au complet ! Laissez-moi vous présenter le patron. » Annonça-t-il.

Il frappa trois fois sur la porte de la cabine et celle-ci s'ouvrit.

Un homme, non, un géant en sortit.

Avec une fière allure et un charisme frappant. Ses cheveux noirs soigneusement brossés en arrière, sa veste de cuir et le foulard rouge noué autour de son cou lui donnaient une présence imposante. Son visage était barré par un large sourire satisfait.

Il avait des épaules imposantes et carrées et de longues jambes chaussées de grosses bottes de motard en cuir.

Mais le plus saisissant c'était la batte de baseball, qu'il portait nonchalamment sur son épaule. Le bois était entouré de barbelés tel un atroce instrument de torture.

« Alors on pisse dans son froc ? » Ricana-t-il.

Il s'approcha lentement de chacun d'entre eux, les scrutant un à un. C'était insoutenable, presque sadique.

« Ça va être le concours du slip mouillé très bientôt... »

D'une démarche lente, toujours la batte fièrement posée sur l'épaule il se tourna face à eux.

« Qui est le chef dans votre équipe de trou du cul? Simon ? »

« C'est lui. » Fit Simon, le moustachu, en dénonçant Rick.

Ce dernier était méconnaissable. Ses yeux d'habitude si confiants étaient injectés de sang et rétrécis par la peur. Son front, perlé de sueur, était plissé à l'extrême. Audrey en eut des frissons, si Rick était dans cet état ce n'était pas bon du tout.

L'homme à la veste de cuir s'approcha de lui, le toisant de toute sa hauteur.

« Salut Rick. Moi c'est Negan. Je n'ai pas beaucoup apprécié le massacre que tu as fait chez mes hommes. »

Il parlait comme si Rick lui avait juste abîmé sa voiture. Ce dernier leva la tête vers Negan, choqué face à son comportement plus que déplacé.

« Alors j'ai envoyé mes amis, pour tuer tes amis qui avaient tué mes amis... Mais tu as tué encore plus de mes amis ! Pas cool... Pas cool du tout. T'as pas encore idée à quel point ce n'est pas cool, mais tu vas vite comprendre. »

La bouche de Negan s'étira d'un grand sourire.

« Oui tu vas regretter de m'avoir énervé dans quelques minutes... Bref ! Saches une chose, Rick, on ne déconne pas avec le nouvel ordre mondial, non. Faut que tu comprennes et, à part si tu es le dernier des cons ce qui est plausible, tu vas comprendre. Tu es prêt ? Écoutes bien. »

Il approcha sa batte près de l'oreille de Rick qui eut un mouvement de recul. Tout le monde retint son souffle. Audrey jeta un œil sur Daryl, il allait mal, il s'était remis à saigner.

« Donnes moi tout ce que tu possèdes, ou je te tue. »

Il se mit à rire et à refaire les cents pas devant chacune des personnes agenouillées devant lui.

« Aujourd'hui c'est la journée d'intégration. Mes hommes ont fait du bon boulot pour que vous puissiez me rencontrer. Vous travaillez pour moi maintenant. Vous avez trouvé des trucs ? Vous me les donnez ! Oh... » Dit-il en remarquant le regard haineux de Rick. « Je sais que c'est une bonne grosse pilule bien dégueulasse à avaler. Mais tu vas l'avaler, tu y es bien obligé.  
Ah ! Rick...Tu faisais la loi. T'as construit quelque chose et tu pensais être en sécurité. Mais la réalité est tout autre. Vous n'êtes pas en sécurité, même quand vous êtes loin de moi. Vous êtes coincés. Surtout si je n'ai pas ce que je veux.  
Ce que je veux c'est la moitié de ce que vous avez. Si ce n'est pas assez, trouvez plus, fabriquez plus, volez plus et on n'aura pas de problèmes.  
Ça c'est votre nouvelle vie maintenant. Donc si quelqu'un vient sonner à votre porte. Vous ouvrez. Cette porte est à moi. Si vous n'ouvrez pas on la défoncera. »

Il se comportait comme s'il expliquait les règles d'un nouveau jeu très amusant. Toujours souriant et d'une assurance sans faille. Cet homme était impressionnant et effrayant. Ce n'était pas son physique car, avant, il aurait pu passer pour un mec sympathique avec qui on aurait pu boire une bonne bière et plaisanter devant un match. Non. Dans cette mise en scène, avec toute son armée de gros bras il inspirait le respect et la crainte.

« Vous avez bien compris ? Je ne veux pas vous tuer je vous assure. Si vous êtes morts vous ne pouvez pas bosser pour moi et vous ne servez à rien, c'est logique ! Mais ne croyez tout de même pas que vous allez repartir sans une petite punition hein ?  
Vous avez tué tellement de mes hommes que ça en devient gênant pour moi. Donc vous allez devoir payer... Alors voilà comment ça va se passer : je vais choisir l'un d'entre vous et lui défoncer la gueule. »

Audrey sentit l'air devenir irrespirable et lourd. L'appréhension et la peur s'insinuaient vicieusement dans ses veines comme du poison. Ses amis s'agitaient eux aussi autour d'elle.

Les yeux rivés vers le sol elle vit deux grosses bottes noires se planter devant elle.

« Elle ? » Fit Negan en la désignant.

Daryl grogna à sa droite.

La brune sentit son cœur s'arrêter tandis que la batte de Negan la frôlait arrachant quelques-uns de ses cheveux au passage, pris dans les barbelés.

Negan fit quelques pas vers Rick et pointa Carl de sa batte.

« Le gamin ? »

Enfin, le géant recula, se mettant dos au groupe et faisant mine de réfléchir.

« On va faire autrement. Le hasard fait souvent mieux les choses non ? »

Satisfait de l'idée de génie qu'il semblait avoir découvert, Negan entama une contine d'enfant censée désigner l'un d'entre eux par le hasard.

Daryl.

Carl.

Sasha.

Maggie.

Glenn.

Rick.

Aaron.

Abraham.

Eugène.

Rosita.

Audrey.

Michonne.

Daryl.

Eugène.

Maggie.

Glenn

Audrey.

C'était atroce, un cruel et sanguinaire ascenseur émotionnel. Là où les pensées les plus sombres que vous aviez se révélaient à vous.

Audrey passa par plusieurs stades, à la fois honteusement soulagée quand la batte s'approchait de Sasha ou Eugène avec qui elle n'avait pas vraiment de lien affectif et à la fois terrorisée lorsque l'instrument visait Daryl, Aaron ou Rosita.

Negan la désigna deux reprises. La première fois elle eut si peur qu'elle faillit hurler et à la seconde, elle s'était résignée, fataliste, à se sacrifier pour que les autres vivent.

Rosita.

Aaron.

...

ABRAHAM.

« Le premier qui bouge, le premier qui dit quoi que ce soit, on enlève l'œil du gamin et on le fait bouffer à son père. Vous pouvez respirer, cligner, pleurer. Oh oui vous allez pleurer. »

PAM!

L'horrible batte s'écrasa contre le crâne du vaillant et courageux Abraham Ford.

« Oh regardez ça ! Il supporte comme un champion ! »

L'ancien soldat, tombé à terre se redressa fièrement.

« Suces ... mes ... boules... » Balbutia-il.

PAM ! PAM ! PAM !

Le bruit était insupportable, entendre Rosita et Sasha pleurer l'était deux fois plus.

« Vous avez entendu ? Il a dit 'Suces mes boules' ! » S'esclaffa le monstre à la veste de cuir.

PAM

« Oh mon dieu regardez ÇA ! Regardez l'état de ma pauvre fille ! »

Il agita joyeusement son macabre jouet couvert d'hémoglobine. Le sang éclaboussa le visage d'un Rick décomposé et profondément choqué.

Audrey releva à peine la tête mais se cacha à nouveau derrière ses mains quand elle entrevit la mare de sang qui brillait là où devait se trouver normalement la tête de son ami.

Entre ses doigts, elle vit à nouveau Negan s'avancer à sa gauche, vers Rosita. Il brandit sa batte sanguinolente devant la figure de la pauvre jeune femme.

« Chérie lève les yeux sur ça. »

Traumatisée, Rosita s'obstina à garder son regard rivé sur le sol.

« Oh vous étiez ensemble ? Quel dommage... Mais si c'était le cas tu comprends qu'il y a une raison à tout ça. Roux il était, il reste, et restera ! Il a pris les coups pour toute l'équipe ! Alors. Regarde. Cette. Putain. De. Batte. »

Negan avait prononcé la dernière phrase en hurlant.

Rosita pleurait, suffoquait mais ne pouvait regarder l'objet ensanglanté. Elle ne le ferait pas.

« Regarde cette putain de batte ! » Réitéra-t-il.

BAM !

« NOOOON ! » Hurla Audrey.

Daryl s'était levé et avait balancé son poing dans la figure de Negan. Impossible pour lui de se retenir plus longtemps.

Audrey sentit les larmes monter à nouveau. Daryl avait scellé son destin. Elle allait devoir regarder son visage si aimé être réduit en bouillie comme l'avait enduré Sasha et Rosita.

« Non ! » Hurla Negan en essuyant un filet de sang sur sa bouche et pestant comme un gamin pourri gâté à qui on aurait refusé un jouet. « Ça, non ! Oh mon dieu, ça c'est hors de question ! C'est tout à fait hors de question ! »

La batte brillante et rouge s'approcha du visage déjà tuméfié de Daryl. Audrey tremblait, ses dents claquaient, c'était insoutenable. Dwight sauta sur l'occasion et s'approcha, pointant l'arbalète sur Daryl déjà plaqué au sol par deux types.

« Tu veux que je le fasses ? Maintenant ? » Demanda ce dernier, fébrile.

Negan attrapa Daryl par les cheveux pour mieux voir son visage.

« Non tu le tues pas. Pas avant d'avoir tenté un truc. »

« Un truc ? Mais de quoi parle-t-il nom de dieu ? » Pensa Audrey, ne pouvant s'imaginer ce que Negan pouvait faire de pire.

Dwight, déçu, baissa l'arbalète et Daryl fut reconduit dans le cercle.

La brune poussa un discret soupir de soulagement, son cœur commençait à avoir du mal à supporter ces montagnes russes émotionnelles.

« De toute façon ça ne marche pas comme ça. Je vous l'ai déjà dit les gars ! Le premier est gratuit et après ? J'ai dit d'arrêter ces conneries ! Pas d'exceptions. Alors je ne sais pas à quel genre de baratineur vous avez eu affaire mais moi je tiens parole. Les premières impressions sont importantes. Il est essentiel que vous me connaissiez bien. Alors ! On y retourne ! »

BAM !

Audrey retint un hurlement quand Negan abattit sa batte sur le crâne de Glenn.

« Ben alors ? » Fit Negan au bout de trois coups. « Tu essaies de parler ? J'ai frappé si fort que ton œil est sorti de ton crâne ! C'est dégueulasse ! »

Glenn, horriblement défiguré se tourna vers sa femme qui tenait sa tête dans ses mains, horrifiée.

« Maggie. Je. Te. Retrouverai. » Réussit-il à dire.

Tout le monde pleurait, la respiration bloquée...

« Je suis désolé les gars. Je le suis sincèrement... » Fit Negan, un air faussement inquiet sur le visage. « Mais je vous avait prévenus ! Pas d'exception ! »

Il frappa encore et encore jusqu'à ce que le crâne de Glenn soit réduit au même stade que celui d'Abraham.

« Lucile a soif, c'est une batte vampire ! Hahaha »

Fier de sa besogne Negan parada encore devant ses prisonniers, faisant tourner son instrument entre ses mains.

« Je vais te tuer. » Fit la voix faible de Rick.

« Quoi ? » S'indigna Negan, un sourire aux lèvres. « J'ai pas bien entendu. Parles plus fort Rick ! »

« Pas aujourd'hui. Pas demain. Mais tu peux être sûr que je vais te tuer. »

Audrey tressaillit, Rick n'avait pas compris qu'il fallait arrêter de provoquer ce malade.

« Nom de Dieu. Simon qu'avait sur lui ? Un couteau ? »

« Il avait une hache. »

Negan partit dans un fou rire.

« Simon, tu vois c'est mon bras droit. C'est vachement important d'en avoir un. T'en as un toi ? Parmi tes potes encore vivants ? A moins que je l'ai ... »

Il fendit l'air avec sa batte pour mimer un coup. Du sang gicla encore et tomba en gouttelettes sur le groupe.

Rick lança un regard haineux à son bourreau.

« Ok. D'accord. Simon, passes-moi sa hache. »

Negan s'avança vers le leader et le traîna par le col de sa veste jusqu'au camping-car.

« Je reviens tout de suite. Peut-être que Rick sera avec moi. Sinon on aura qu'à descendre ce qu'il reste de ses potes. »

Audrey échangea un regard implorant avec Daryl.

Maintenant il ne leur restait qu'à prier.


	26. Déchirante séparation

_**Chapitre 26 : Déchirante séparation**_

L'attente du retour de Rick et Negan était insupportable. Le matin s'était levé, il faisait déjà jour.

Les Sauveurs plaisantaient entre eux, fumaient des cigarettes ou buvaient carrément une bière. Ils étaient indifférents au sort du groupe de Rick, se comportant comme si c'était la mi-temps d'un simple match de football.

Audrey tenta plusieurs fois de se tourner vers le groupe de Sauveurs derrière elle pour espérer apercevoir Mylan mais à chaque fois qu'elle bougeait, une femme tatouée postée derrière elle lui balançait des coups de pieds, la faisant basculer la tête dans la terre. Si bien qu'à présent, elle sentait des minuscules cailloux craquer entre ses dents.

Vu le comportement de la femme, Mylan ne s'aventurerait pas, s'il était là, à la désigner comme sa sœur. Peut-être même qu'il ne l'avait pas reconnue. Elle avait tant changé physiquement. Audrey se raccrocha à cet espoir.

Daryl l'inquiétait de plus en plus. Il souffrait terriblement à l'épaule et sa plaie s'était sûrement infectée. Il ne bougeait pas, respirait difficilement. Dwight, derrière lui semblait attendre impatiemment d'avoir une bonne raison pour lui taper dessus à nouveau.

Au bout d'un temps interminable, Rick et Negan revinrent avec le camping-car.

Rick couvert de sang et exténué avait presque du mal à tenir debout.

Negan fit signe à deux de ses hommes pour qu'ils ramènent Rick dans le rang. Ce dernier se laissa faire, trop choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir où faire. Audrey frissonna en imaginant ce que ce taré avait bien pu lui faire endurer.

L'homme à la veste de cuir s'avança à nouveau vers Rick et le fixa. Ce dernier, écœuré lança à Negan un regard haineux. Celui-ci se mit à ricaner et à pousser un grand soupir.

« Rick... As-tu compris pourquoi nous sommes allés faire un petit tour tous les deux ? »

Le leader ne répondit pas et continua à fixer Negan comme s'il allait lui sauter à la gorge.

« Réponds quand je te poses une question Rick. » Ordonna Negan. « On a fait cette balade à cause de la façon que tu avais de me regarder comme si j'avais chié dans ton plat. Mais visiblement tu n'as toujours pas compris. Est-ce que je dois te donner une seconde chance ou bien ... »

Il recommença à lorgner sur le reste du groupe. Audrey serra les poings se demandant qui encore allait subir la folie de ce malade

« Je vais changer ça ! » Supplia Rick, paniqué. « Oui ! Oui ! »

Audrey fermât les yeux, ne supportant pas de voir le leader dans cet état de soumission désespéré.

« Super ! C'est parti ! » Fit Negan d'une voix enjouée. « Ce que tu vas faire maintenant va déterminer si ta journée de merde va devenir la journée de merde de tout le monde ici ! Donc... »

Negan revint devant le groupe, il semblait bien s'amuser.

« Pointez un flingue sur l'arrière de la tête des autres ! » ordonna-t-Il en levant les mains comme un chef d'orchestre. « Bien au niveau du nez comme ça si vous tirez ça donnera un vrai bordel ! »

Il imita un tir avec sa main, riant à sa propre blague tandis que Rick le fixait, effrayé par ce que Negan allait encore lui demander de faire.

Audrey laissa échapper un sanglot quand elle sentit le froid d'un canon à l'arrière de sa tête. Elle allait donc mourir comme ça, abattue par derrière comme un chien après avoir vu deux de ses amis se faire défoncer la tête par un malade mental.

« Petit ! » Appela Negan.

Audrey sentit son cœur s'emballer quand elle s'aperçut qu'il demandait Carl.

Ce dernier fixa Negan, ne sachant quoi faire.

« Viens ici, maintenant. »

Carl rejoignit courageusement l'endroit où Negan lui avait indiqué, juste à côté de son père.

« T'es gaucher ? » Demanda Negan.

« Hein ? »

« Je te demandes si tu es gaucher. »

« Non ! » Répondit Carl, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

« Parfait. Simon t'as un stylo ? »

« Ouais. » Répondit celui-ci en fouillant dans sa poche, l'air blasé.

« Étends ton bras par terre petit. » Ordonna Negan.

Carl, le regard noir abdiqua. Il s'étendit face contre le sol, son bras tendu.

Negan releva la manche de la chemise de Carl sans cérémonie et traça un trait au-dessus du coude gauche.

Audrey commençait à comprendre et se remit à trembler.

« S'il vous plaît. » Implora Rick en pleurant. « S'il vous plaît, ne faites pas ça ! »

Negan partit dans un autre de ses diaboliques fous rires.

« Qui ? Moi ? Non je ne vais rien faire. Rick prends cette hache et coupe le bras de ce garçon sur ce trait. Bien net. »

« Non... S'il vous plaît. J'ai compris, j'ai compris... » Balbutiait Rick au bord de l'implosion.

C'était atroce, ce Negan était un vrai psychopathe.

« S'il vous plaît non... » Pleurait Rick.

« Fais le ou sinon les autres vont mourir. »

« Fais le Papa. » Souffla courageusement Carl à son père qui commençait à devenir fou sous la pression.

« Non... Non... J'ai compris... pitié »

Rick pleurait, se balançait d'avant en arrière tenant la hache du bout de ses doigts.  
Quasiment tout le monde pleurait et fermait les yeux tant cette scène était insoutenable.

« Ne le fais pas. » Fit soudain Michonne avec fatalisme. « On comprends, on comprends tous. »

Audrey était plutôt d'accord avec elle, à cet instant précis elle préférait mourrir instantanément que devoir observer Rick couper le bras de son propre fils. Elle n'en pouvait plus, c'était horrible et Negan ne semblait pas en avoir fini avec eux. Il se délectait du spectacle et du malheur de ses prisonniers.

« On comprend ... TU comprends plutôt. » Fit ce dernier avec un sourire. « Rick n'a pas compris lui. Allez ! J'ai besoin d'une coupe nette comme quand tu tranches du salami, un coup net et précis ! Allez Rick plus vite que ça si tu ne veux pas que je défonce un autre crâne... »

Rick pleurait, tremblait et gémissait.

« Ça ... ça peut être moi... ça peut être moi... à sa place ... »

« Non. » Trancha Negan fermement. « Rick prends cette hache et fais le. Ne pas prendre de décision est une grosse décision. Tu veux vraiment voir les autres mourir ? Je le ferai et de la manière la plus horrible possible. Devant toi. »

« Je peux... je peux venir... avec vous... »

Negan poussa un grand soupir agacé.

« Ok Rick je vais devoir compter. Trois ! »

« S'il vous plaît, ça peut être moi, ça peut être moi ! » Gémissait Rick.

« Deux ! »

Audrey lança un dernier regard larmoyant vers Daryl. La bouche de celui-ci tremblait, ils voulurent se prendre la main mais la femme derrière Audrey appuya le canon plus fort sur sa tête.

« On y est Rick ! Un ! »

« Papa ! Fais-le ! » Ordonna désespérément Carl tandis que son père pleurait et implorait la pitié.

Rick leva la hache, le bras tremblant. Mais quand il fut sur le poing de frapper, Negan le retînt.

« Rick. »

Celui-ci respirait fort et ses yeux étaient exorbités. Il semblait devenu fou.

« Tu vas faire ce que je dis. »

« Ou... oui. »

« Tu me trouveras des provisions. »

« Bien sûr ... oui. »

« Tu m'appartiens et tu m'obéis. »

« Oui, oui... »

Ce type était tout simplement écœurant, Audrey se retint de vomir, elle ne pleurait même plus.

« Parfait ! » S'extasia Negan. « C'est enfin le regard que je voulais voir ! »

La brune sentit le canon du revolver se retirer de ses cheveux et là elle le vit.

Elle rencontra son regard et à ce moment-là, malgré tout le malheur qui l'entourait elle ressentit une immense chaleur l'envahir. Son frère, son modèle. Mylan avait tout réussi dans la vie, il était Navy Seal bon sang ! Pas un simple Marin non, non ! Il était sportif, musclé, fort, maniait les armes à la perfection. Quand il l'emmenait tirer au stand le samedi après-midi Audrey adorait quand son frère appuyait sur le bouton faisant venir la cible jusqu'à lui. Il tirait six balles et six balles ne faisaient qu'un seul trou régulier. Son frère était le seul homme avec qui elle s'était toujours sentie en confiance en sécurité. Elle lui confiait tout. Si un mec lui manquait de respect son frère allait le trouver et celui-ci passait un sale quart d'heure.

Après deux ans et demi sans nouvelles il était là devant elle en chair et en os. Malgré quelques cicatrices il était toujours le même sa barbe avait poussé et ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés aussi.

Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir si négligé et autrement qu'avec la coupe de cheveux militaire réglementaire.

Dans son regard, Audrey pu capter le moment précis où Mylan l'avait reconnue. Il avait écarquillé ses grands yeux marrons et entrouvert un peu la bouche. Elle comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas se manifester dans l'immédiat à elle vu les circonstances mais elle sût qu'il allait tout faire pour lui parler. Il ne l'a lâchait pas des yeux. La jeune femme sentait des larmes chaudes couler sur ses joues glacées et sales.

« Ma belle pourquoi tu pleures? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu fixes mon pote Mylan comme ça ? Je suis jaloux il t'a tapé dans l'œil ou quoi ? »

Negan s'accroupit à son niveau pour mieux la détailler. Elle n'osa pas plonger son regard dans les yeux noirs de ce monstre.

Elle sentit Daryl remuer et grogner à sa droite et elle osa un regard vers son ami.

« C'est ton mec ? » Demanda leur tyran en pointant son pouce en direction de Daryl. « Je l'aime bien, il me plait. Il a des couilles et doit en avoir une grosse. Tu dois bien t'éclater. »

Negan partit dans un rire tonitruant.

« Patron. » Osa Mylan.

On sentait que sa voix tremblait. Il devait craindre l'homme à la veste de cuir lui aussi. Car Mylan était courageux, tel qu'elle le connaissait il aurait déjà tenté quelque chose si ce n'était pas le cas.

Negan se releva et observa Mylan comme si il avait commis un affront impardonnable.

« Ne vois-tu pas que je suis occupé ! »

« Si je puis me permettre, elle aussi elle a des couilles. »

Negan éclata de rire.

« Mylan. Mylan. »

Il s'approcha de lui et Audrey sentit ses entrailles se serrer sous l'effet de la peur qu'elle ressentait.

« Je crois que tu devrais ... Tu sais ... Plus souvent tremper ton biscuit. »

Negan imita grossièrement un acte sexuel, les bras tendus devant lui et son bassin balançant d'avant en arrière. Ses hommes éclatèrent d'un rire gras. Audrey en avait la nausée.

« Je disais simplement que celle-là pouvait nous servir à quelque chose. » Fit Mylan se forçant à sourire.

Negan prit le menton de l'ancien Seal dans ses mains et approcha son visage du sien.

D'instinct Audrey se mit debout et fit quelques pas en leurs direction mais la femme l'attrapa par les cheveux et la balança violemment sur le sol.

Negan s'approcha d'elle et leva les mains au ciel.

« Bon sang ! Est-ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer tout ce bordel ? »

Audrey marmonna quelques mots inaudibles.

Le visage de l'homme à la batte s'éclaira d'un rictus moqueur.

« Tu peux répéter Trésor ? »

« Touches... pas ... à mon ... frère. »

Mylan devint blanc comme un linge et Audrey fermât les yeux, attendant la mort qui allait arriver sous peu.

Negan prit un air exagérément étonné. Audrey pu voir ses amis, les yeux écarquillés, ils ne savaient plus quoi faire.

« Mylan ? » Fit Negan en montrant ce dernier avec sa batte. « Mylan, mon pote super méga fort c'est ton frangin ? C'est vrai ça Mylan ? »

« Oui. » Fit ce dernier entre ses dents.

Negan éclata de rire une nouvelle fois, ses hommes l'imitant ridiculement.

« Qu'avons-nous là ! Les mecs on pourrait passer à une putain d'émission télé ! 'J'ai retrouvé ma sœur à la fin du monde'. C'est excellent ça ! »

Rick, toujours à terre, échangea un regard terrorisé avec Audrey. Cette dernière n'avait plus le courage de regarder Daryl.

« Bon allez ! On a assez bavardé. Embarquez moi celui-là. » Fit Negan indiquant Daryl. « À très vite mon petit Rick. Je viendrai dans une semaine. »

« Quoi ?! NON ! MYLAN ! »

Audrey s'était à nouveau levée mais cette fois c'était Michonne qui l'avait plaquée sur le sol.

Elle hurlait, criait. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de lui prendre Daryl ! Que faisait son frère au milieu de ces dégénérés ?!

Ses amis ne bougeaient pas. Rick fixait le sol, choqué, Maggie se tordait de douleur, Sasha et Rosita pleuraient silencieusement. Aaron la regardait les yeux exorbités et Eugène semblait ailleurs, des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Seul Carl était lucide. Il fixait le dos de Negan avec une rage indescriptible.

Et au milieu de tout cela, les corps de Glenn et Abraham, du moins ce qu'il en restait, gisaient sur le sol.

« Arrêtes. » Chuchota Michonne, des larmes silencieuses sur ses joues lisses. « Ça suffit arrêtes. »

Daryl lui lança un dernier regard déchirant mais il ne faisait rien, il ne se débattait pas. Il abandonnait.

Mylan resta planté au milieu des Sauveurs qui s'affairaient à remballer leurs affaires, fixant sa sœur d'un air indescriptible. Il semblait tiraillé entre deux options. Bob s'approcha de lui et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Mylan approuva et lança un dernier regard à Audrey. Il tourna les talons et grimpa au volant d'un pick-up

« Mylan ! Mylan ! »

Audrey se dégagea de Michonne et courut derrière le pick-up mais il accéléra. Elle vit la main de son frère jeter quelque chose par la fenêtre. Elle courut a en perdre haleine et examina l'objet brillant sur le sol.

C'était son couteau Sog.

Elle le récupéra, s'effondra sur le sol et perdit connaissance.


	27. Déception

_**Chapitre 27: Déception**_

Audrey ne dormait plus, ne mangeait plus et ne sortait plus depuis trois jours.

Ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Negan l'avait anéantie. Elle avait envie de vomir dès qu'elle tentait d'imaginer ce que devait endurer Daryl.

Quant à Mylan, elle se sentait trahie, déçue et dégoûtée que son frère n'ai rien fait pour empêcher ce massacre.

Par la fenêtre qui donnait sur le cimetière elle avait vu les autres creuser une fausse tombe pour Maggie. Rick voulait brouiller les pistes, Maggie était partie avec Sasha à la Colline pour enterrer Abraham et Glenn et la jolie brune ne supporterait pas de revoir Negan.

Éric était venu plusieurs fois pour tenter de faire avaler quelque chose à Audrey mais rien ne passait, la jeune femme passait son temps à pleurer et à fumer. Tant pis si elle était inutile à la communauté, tant pis si c'était égoïste.

Chaque fois qu'elle tentait de sortir elle s'imaginait Glenn ou Abraham et revoyait l'image de leur crâne réduits en bouillie sur le sol.

Certes, elle était habituée à voir des corps humains à des stades de décomposition avancée ou bien mutilés à l'extrême mais comme il s'agissait de personnes qu'elle connaissait, assassinées aussi brutalement sous ses yeux elle demeurait profondément choquée.

Pour ne rien arranger, elle avait appris que Carol était partie laissant le pauvre Tobin, avec qui elle vivait, désemparée et triste. Carol avait écrit dans une lettre d'adieu qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter de tuer. La pauvre femme avait très mal vécu le massacre des Sauveurs et surtout la mystérieuse escapade de l'abattoir avec Maggie.

Morgan avait dû partir à sa recherche, il n'était pas rentré lui non plus.

Il manquait vraiment trop de monde à Alexandria.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. En entrouvrant les rideaux, Audrey pu voir que c'était Spencer.

« Ouvres ! » Dit-il au bout d'un moment. « Je sais que tu es là. »

Paniquée, ne voulant voir personne, Audrey se remit à pleurer davantage.

Assise par terre dans le salon, elle laissa tout échapper, le corps secoué de tremblements.

« Eh... » Souffla Spencer qui était finalement entré par la porte de derrière. « Allez, allez. Viens là. »

Le jeune homme la prit doucement dans ses bras, lui frottant délicatement le dos pour la calmer.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi débile ces derniers temps. Ne t'en fais pas pour Daryl. Il est fort il va s'en sortir. »

« Tu n'étais pas là ! Tu ne l'as pas vu ! Tu n'as pas vu ce... ce qu'il a fait ! Il n'aura aucun scrupule à le tuer lui aussi... »

« Tu ne peux pas te planquer à la maison pour pleurer. On a besoin de monde dehors. » Spencer se mordit la lèvre puis ajouta : « Il n'aimerait sûrement pas que tu restes là à te morfondre. »

« Je sais ... J'y arrive pas. »

« Il le faut pourtant... Tu connais bien le coin, tu sais où il pourrait rester des provisions. On doit faire le plein quand ... quand il viendra. Dit toi que c'est un but que tu te donnes... Pour avancer. »

Audrey se mit à rire nerveusement et repoussa Spencer.

« Un but ? Aller chercher de quoi nourrir ce connard ? Tu as raison je vais sortir ! Mais sûrement pas pour ça ! »

Spencer, impuissant, lui lança un regard compatissant et la laissa seule en lui disant que si elle avait besoin de parler il serait là.

La visite de Spencer avait bien énervé Audrey qui se décida enfin à sortir un peu. Cela avait réveillé la rage en elle. Elle voulait faire quelque chose, bouger. Rick ne ferait rien contre Negan c'était certain. En revanche, peut être que Rosita l'aiderait à élaborer un plan pour essayer de libérer Daryl. Elle enfila un jean et des chaussures de marche et sortit, le vieux M-16 accroché à son épaule.

Mais à peine elle fit quelques mètres à l'extérieur qu'elle fut glacée d'effroi.

Devant le portail ouvert, Negan et ses hommes descendaient de leur véhicule. Face à eux, Eugène, Rosita, Spencer et Rick se tenaient devant la grande porte de métal.

Audrey s'approcha doucement.

« Vous aviez dit une semaine. » Fit remarquer Rick avec prudence.

« Tu m'as manqué ! » Lui répondit Negan avec un grand sourire.

Il s'avança à l'intérieur de l'enceinte comme un propriétaire qui visitait sa nouvelle maison.

Rien qu'à voir sa maudite batte Audrey eut de nouveau envie de vomir.

« Waouh ! C'est super classe ici ! De vraies petites maisons de bourgeois ! Je sens que l'on va passer une bonne journée ! Arat ? »

La femme qui avait frappé Audrey à plusieurs reprises lors de la terrible nuit où Abraham et Glenn étaient morts s'avança fièrement devant son chef.

« Vous avez entendu le patron ?! Allez ! »

Les hommes de Negan pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte et, sans aucune gêne, se dirigèrent un peu partout, entrant dans les maisons et dans les jardins sans demander aucune permission.

Personne n'osait rien dire après ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois.

Dwight fit entrer les camions à l'intérieur de l'enceinte et Audrey eut un choc à la poitrine.

Juste à côté du blond, Daryl, la mine blanche et l'air épuisé était vêtu de ce qui semblait être un vieux sac de jute transformé en haillon. Deux grands cernes noirs entouraient ses yeux fatigués et tristes.

Sans réfléchir, elle courut vers lui.

« Daryl ! » Fit la jeune femme les larmes aux yeux.

« Non, non ma belle ! »

Audrey sentit les mains gantés de cuir de Negan se refermer sur son bras et elle faillit trébucher.

« Je préviens tout le monde. » Annonça Negan d'une voix forte. « Vous ne parlez pas à Daryl, vous ne le regardez même pas. On ne regarde pas les larbins. Sinon je le découpe en morceau et je vous les laisse en cadeau.»

La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir et tourna la tête à nouveau vers le chasseur.

« J'ai dit : Tu ne le regardes pas. » Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Negan la lâcha enfin. Elle sentait le regard de Daryl sur elle mais ne put tourner la tête de peur que ce fou ne lui fasse quelque chose.

Elle se contenta de garder le regard rivé sur le sol.

« Rick. Tiens moi ça. »

Ce dernier, sidéré, se voyait maintenant veiller sur la batte de Negan, « Lucille » comme s'il gardait le chien de celui-ci. Le pauvre Rick tenait celle-ci du bout des doigts, dégoûté.

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent, Negan voulant faire le tour du propriétaire. Daryl les suivit docilement. Il ne parlait pas et semblait effrayé, comme soumis.

Dwight s'approcha de la jeune femme avec un sourire mauvais.

« Audrey ! Comment vas-tu ? Un peu seule je suppose. »

La brune lui lança un regard noir. Rosita et Spencer qui s'apprêtaient à sortir avant que le groupe de Negan n'arrive suivaient la conversation, l'air inquiet.

« Comme tu ne fais rien de spécial je vais te confier un petit boulot. »

Dwight s'avança vers elle et lui retira sans demander le M16 accroché par sa lanière à son épaule. Audrey se retrouva alors dépouillée de sa seule arme mis à part son Sog qu'elle avait planqué à l'intérieur de son jean.

« Tu vas aller me chercher la moto de Daryl. »

Quel culot ! Ce mec était à vomir.

« Vas y toi-même. » Répondit Audrey en tremblant et en gardant les yeux baissés.

Derrière Dwight, Rosita lui fait un signe de la main pour que la jeune femme ne cherche pas à discuter.

Le blond se racla la gorge.

« Je recommence. Vas me chercher la moto de Daryl. »

Il avait détaché tous les mots comme s'il avait affaire à une demeurée.

« Va te faire foutre. » Marmonna Audrey entre ses dents.

Dwight tira un gros poignard de chasse de son étui et Audrey blanchit. D'instinct elle recula de deux pas mais le blond l'avait déjà saisie par les cheveux.

Spencer sursauta mais ne s'avança pas pour autant. Rosita, elle, s'était précipitée sur Dwight mais il menaçait d'égorger Audrey. La brune sentait la lame sur sa gorge et il l'avait coupé vu le liquide chaud qu'elle sentait couler sur sa poitrine.

« Dwight ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Mylan et Bob s'approchaient calmement du lieu de l'altercation, les mains dans les poches.

Bob portait une veste militaire et il s'était rasé la tête. Il affichait toujours son éternel regard bienveillant. Mylan en revanche avait la mine froide et renfermée. Ses cheveux ébouriffés et sa grosse barbe lui donnait un air impressionnant, presque intimidant.

Tous les deux avaient un MK25 dans un holster fixé à leurs cuisses ainsi que deux gros poignards Sog. A défauts de leurs valeurs ils étaient restés fidèles à leurs armes.

« J'en ai rien à foutre que ce soit ta sœur. » Répliqua méchamment Dwight. Audrey pouvait sentir sa respiration sur son oreille. « Elle fait ce qu'on lui dit sinon elle meurt. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu lui veux Dwight ? » Demanda Mylan en haussant un sourcil.

Audrey fixa son frère, il semblait différent, plus sombre qu'auparavant. Aucune lumière ne brillait dans ses yeux et il affichait un air blasé alors qu'elle risquait de se faire égorger à tout moment.

« Elle sait où est la bécane de Daryl mais elle ne veut pas aller la récupérer. »

« J'irais. » Fit soudain Rosita pour calmer le jeu.

« Tu vois D., cette jeune femme va y aller alors lâches la maintenant. »

Dwight repoussa brutalement Audrey qui s'affala sur le sol en toussant. Elle passa la main dans son cou et se rendit compte qu'il l'avait bien entaillée.

Le blond s'éloigna à pas furieux. Spencer et Rosita s'empressèrent de partir avec une voiture.

Mylan attendit que Dwight ait disparu de son champ de vision et il tendit une main à Audrey pour l'aider à se relever.

Ils se fixèrent sans rien se dire. Audrey garda les sourcils froncés. Bob, gêné s'éloigna pour les laisser seuls.

« Je suis content de... »

CLAC !

« Tu me déçois énormément Mylan. » Siffla Audrey entre ses dents.

« Ça ne va pas ?! On ne s'est pas vus depuis trois ans ! Je croyais même que tu étais morte ! »

« Non, et je n'ai même pas eu besoin d'intégrer un groupe dirigé par un psychopathe ! C'est marrant pourtant je n'étais pas Navy Seal moi ! »

« Vous avez abattu de sang-froid une quarantaine d'entre nous ! »

« D'entre vous ? » Audrey se mit à rire nerveusement. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu restes avec eux, qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Tu vois bien comment ils se comportent ? Ils se servent chez les gens ! Ils se prennent pour des putains de dictateurs ! »

Mylan prit son visage entre ses mains et poussa un soupir.

« Il faut maintenir l'ordre dans le nouveau monde sinon ce sera l'anarchie. »

Audrey fut tellement choquée qu'elle ne répondit pas. Mylan semblait avoir subi un véritable lavage de cerveau par Negan et son groupe.

« Tu pourrais venir avec nous, tu y seras en sécurité et tu pourras convaincre ce Daryl de ne plus lutter et de mettre ses compétences au service de Negan. Tu sais il l'apprécie sinon il l'aurait déjà tué. »

« Daryl a plus de couilles que toi, il se ne laissera jamais embrigader là-dedans. » Répliqua méchamment Audrey.

« Alors il mourra. »

La brune examina son frère. Comment avait-il pu changer à ce point. Lui qui se battait pour la liberté de son pays, lui qui n'aurait jamais supporté un type comme Negan auparavant.

« Tu dois l'aider à partir. »

Mylan leva les yeux au ciel comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire était stupide.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça. »

« Pourquoi ?! Qu'est ce qui te retient là-bas ! Je suis là maintenant ! Je suis ta sœur ? N'est-ce pas important pour toi ? D'ailleurs il faut que tu saches que c'est grâce à Daryl que tu as su que j'étais vivante, c'est lui qui a peint le graffiti devant la maison. »

Le regard de Mylan se radoucit soudain.

« Vous êtes ensemble ? »

« Pas vraiment. Mais... considères que c'est tout comme. »

Le frère et la sœur restèrent un moment sans parler. Mylan se mordait la lèvre, gêné.

« Je suis désolé qu'on en soit arrivé là. J'aimerai tellement retourner au bon vieux temps. »

« C'est terminé Mylan, il faut tourner la page et choisir quel genre d'homme tu veux être. Papa et Maman ne nous ont pas appris à devenir des brutes sanguinaires. »

« S'il avait été on n'aurait pas été séparés. » Soupira Mylan.

« Il savait toujours quoi faire. » Rajouta Audrey.

« Ça c'est sûr. Garfield. »

Audrey s'empêcha de sourire à la plaisanterie de Mylan.

« Ne m'appelles plus comme ça j'ai fait le régime post apocalyptique. »

Mylan bouscula gentiment l'épaule de sa sœur.

« Comment Bob et toi vous êtes retrouvés avec ces gens ? » Demanda la brune les sourcils froncés.

« On était avec toute l'équipe au début mais le gouvernement nous a finalement ordonné d'éliminer tous les habitants de Washington donc on a préféré déserter. Puis on a rencontré d'abord Simon et il nous a présentés à Negan. Au début c'était dur mais il a vu de quoi nous étions capables et maintenant il nous estime énormément. Ça va faire deux ans que l'on est avec les Sauveurs. »

« Alors vous êtes irrécupérables. » Ironisa Audrey. Puis elle implora : « Mylan je t'en prie fais quelque chose pour Daryl, je ne sais pas, laisses la porte ouverte ou un truc dans le genre... »

« Je ne peux rien te promettre, ça ne tiens qu'à lui. Il doit abdiquer.»

« Que lui ont-ils fait ? » Demanda désespérément la brune.

Mylan, mal à l'aise gratta sa barbe naissante.

« Il l'ont juste enfermé dans une pièce... »

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? T'as vu sa tête ? »

Mylan poussa un soupir.

« Ce débile a voulu s'échapper alors il s'est fait tabasser. »

Audrey plaqua la main contre sa bouche, horrifiée.

« Un conseil Audrey, ce que tu as fait avec Dwight, ne le fais plus, si Bob et moi n'avions pas été là il t'aurait saignée comme un vulgaire cochon. Ne cherchez pas à vous rebeller, tout ce que vous gagnerez c'est plus de morts. »

Audrey lui jeta un regard dégoûté.

« Je me demande vraiment où est passé mon frère. » Cracha-t-elle.

Soudain, Gabriel s'approcha à grand pas vers eux, Mylan le fixa méchamment mais Audrey s'avança dans sa direction, inquiète.

« Audrey, dans l'église, maintenant. »

Et sans un mot de plus, il retourna rapidement alerter les autres membres d'Alexandria.

La jeune femme lança un dernier regard déçu à son frère et s'empressa de rejoindre l'église.

Sur le chemin, elle se retint de pleurer à nouveau. Mylan ne l'aiderait pas, il était avec les Sauveurs et lui avait bien fait comprendre. Elle était tellement déçue. C'était devenu un étranger, comme si l'ancien Mylan était mort. C'était deux fois plus difficile à encaisser. Mais elle était persuadée qu'il ne lui disait pas tout. Autre chose devait le retenir chez les Sauveurs et elle devait découvrir ce qu'il en était. Ce n'était pas ses valeurs, Mylan n'était pas comme ça, elle ne pouvait pas le croire.

Arrivée devant l'église elle put apercevoir Negan, un grand sourire aux lèvres, installé sur la terrasse devant la réserve. Olivia se tenait à ses côtés. La jeune femme pleurait et tremblait. Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire pour qu'il la harcèle à ce point ? Audrey frissonna.

Elle sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine quand elle vit Daryl, debout devant la porte de l'église, l'air abattu.

Quand Audrey entra, elle fit exprès de le frôler pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle allait l'aider mais il ne fit même pas le moindre geste vers elle. Il semblait éteint.


	28. Répugnante soumission

_**Chapitre 28 : Répugnante soumission**_

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Audrey pénétra dans l'église. Elle s'installa à côté d'Éric et Aaron. Ce dernier lui adressa un regard compatissant.

Quasiment toute la ville était là, alors Rick prit la parole.

Le leader leur expliqua que les Sauveurs avaient dévalisés l'armurerie mais que deux flingues manquaient à l'appel.

Negan tuerait Olivia si Rick ne lui apportait pas les armes. La situation était critique. Negan voulait encore leur prendre un des leurs.

Audrey se demanda quel était l'imbécile qui avait planqué des armes chez lui sans le signaler. Un nom lui effleura l'esprit mais elle tenta de ne pas avoir un esprit trop accusateur. Vu la situation, il fallait que tout le monde reste solidaire.

Le regard éteint, Rick poursuivît son discours.

« Je me suis demandé si je devais cacher quelques armes. Je l'avais déjà fait avant, il aurait suffi de les enterrer quelque part dehors. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passerait si les Sauveurs tombaient dessus ou s'il surprenait l'un d'entre nous avec ces armes sur lui. Peu importe le nombre de balles, planquer un ou deux flingues ce n'est pas la solution. »

Rick avait véritablement capitulé, il était résigné et fataliste. Posée sur l'autel de l'église, l'horrible batte rougeoyante de Negan semblait les surveiller.

« Que cela vous plaise ou non il faut que l'on leur donne ces armes. Ils cherchent un Glock et un 22 c'est ce qui manque dans l'armurerie.  
Qui a ces flingues ? »

Personne ne se désigna, tous murmuraient avec leur voisin en jetant quelques coups d'œil autour d'eux.

Rick poussa un soupir.

« Quelqu'un sait où ils sont ou qui les a pris. Si on ne les retrouves pas rapidement ils tueront Olivia sans hésitation. »

« Pourquoi c'est si important ? » Demanda Scott. « Deux pauvres flingues c'est pas une menace pour eux mais ça peut nous servir à nous défendre dehors... »

« C'est toi qui les as ? » Fit Rick, soupçonneux.

« Non. Mais j'aurais bien aimé. » Répondit l'homme en croisant les bras.

Rick poussa un soupir et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

A côté d'Audrey, Éric murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille d'Aaron.

« La plupart d'entre vous n'étaient pas là. Ils n'ont pas eu à voir ce qu'il s'est passé ! Vous pouvez regarder ailleurs, faire comme si de rien n'était, ou nous aider à empêcher ça ! Si on leur donne ce qu'ils veulent... »

« Stop ! C'est pas le moment, d'accord ?! » Grogna Aaron, agacé, en regardant son petit ami.

« Je crois que si ! »

Éric lui lança un regard réprobateur et se leva.

« Admettons que l'on trouve ces flingues... Comment on sort de tout ça après ? »

Audrey hocha la tête, Rick ne pouvait pas accepter cela indéfiniment. C'était du pur esclavage. En plus de ça s'ils laissaient faire, il était clair que les Sauveurs allaient encore tuer d'autres personnes. Ils trouveraient toujours un prétexte pour leur faire du mal. Et ils avaient déjà bien commencé.

Audrey pensa à Daryl, là, dehors, et enfonça ses ongles dans le bois du banc.

« Tu comprends pas ! » S'affola Rick. « On a aucun moyen de s'en sortir ! Je vais parler clairement. Je ne suis plus responsable de cet endroit. Negan l'est. Alors dites-moi. Qui a ces flingues ?! »

Audrey fixa Rick comme s'il était devenu fou. Ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas les laisser tomber comme ça ! Malgré ce qu'il avait enduré l'autre soir, la brune aurait pensé que Rick aurait gardé son esprit rebelle et combatif mais il n'en était rien. Le leader semblait tout à fait sous l'emprise de Negan, il s'avouait clairement vaincu.

Après avoir jeté des coups d'œil à l'assemblée, Eugène prit la parole à son tour.

« On est pas tous là. Il manque Spencer et Rosita. »

Audrey poussa un soupir agacé, faisant retourner les personnes assises devant elle.

« Ah ! Spencer ! » Ragea Audrey à voix basse pour que seuls Aaron et Éric ne puissent l'entendre. « Il a déjà fait ce genre de truc avant ! »

Éric poussa un juron.

« C'est vraiment un ... »

« Stop. » Intervint Aaron. « Faut déjà vérifier avant de l'accuser ouvertement. »

« Je vais chez Spencer avec Gabriel et Audrey. » Décida Rick. « Aaron, Scott et Eugène allez voir chez Rosita. »

Tous acquiescèrent et se levèrent aussitôt.

En sortant, Audrey remarqua que Daryl n'était plus là. Elle l'aperçut devant l'armurerie en train de charger les armes sous l'œil mauvais d'Arat.

« Rick. Je vous rejoins dans une seconde. »

Elle ne pouvait le laisser repartir avec ces monstres sans lui avoir insufflé une dose d'espoir. Le cœur d'Audrey devenait douloureux quand elle s'imaginait à la place de Daryl, voir ses amis, retourner chez lui tout en sachant qu'il allait devoir repartir, subir elle ne savait quoi... Cela la rendait malade.

Discrètement, Audrey passa par la porte de derrière et attendit, cachée dans le couloir, que Daryl revienne faire un voyage.

Par chance, aucun Sauveur n'était présent dans l'armurerie.

Quand Daryl entra, elle le suivit sur la pointe des pieds et ferma la porte derrière elle dans la pièce où se trouvaient les armes.

Il sursauta et se raidit quand il vit son amie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Elle va te tuer ! » La rabroua Daryl à voix basse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'ont fait ? » Demanda Audrey les larmes aux yeux.

En regardant un peu plus près, la jeune femme vit de nombreux bleus sur les bras de Daryl ainsi que des ecchymoses sur son visage. Il semblait vraiment épuisé et à bout de force.

« Laisses moi. » Gémit-il. « Oublies moi, je me sortirai pas de là vivant. »

Audrey l'observa un moment, ses yeux bleus reflétaient la souffrance, il avait vécu quelque chose de traumatisant, c'était sûr. Il ne soutenait même pas son regard.

« Je vais venir Daryl ! » Fit désespérément Audrey en lui attrapant la main. « Je vais te sortir de cette merde ! Tu dois tenir le coup jusque-là ! »

« Oublies moi. » Répétait Daryl. « Si tu te tiens à carreau tu pourras être heureuse ici. Ne viens surtout pas... Trop risqué.»

Audrey pleurait vraiment maintenant, elle ne pouvait se retenir en voyant l'air crispé de douleur de Daryl. Elle put même voir une larme rouler jusqu'à sa barbe.

« Tu m'manques. » Fit Daryl d'une voix très rauque. Le cœur d'Audrey rata un battement.

Soudain, ils entendirent des pas dans le couloir. Sans réfléchir, Audrey se cacha dans le placard où se trouvaient les boîtes de balles.

« Tu foutais quoi connard ? Bouges toi ! »

Elle entendit un bruit étouffé, Arat venait sûrement de frapper Daryl avec la barre de fer qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Après quelques secondes, Audrey put les entendre quitter la pièce.

Rapidement elle sortit par où elle était entrée et s'empressa de s'éloigner de l'armurerie. Elle ravala ses larmes jusqu'à la maison de Spencer. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner Daryl. Il était trop fragile physiquement et allait se laisser mourir. Il fallait agir et vite.

Rick ne posa pas de question quand elle entra, les yeux rougis, dans le salon des Monroe.

Gabriel et lui avaient tout retourné. Des livres et des vêtements jonchaient le sol. Des bibelots étaient brisés en mille morceaux sur le parquet.

Le leader paniquait et était en train de fouiller frénétiquement tous les placards de la cuisine.

Gabriel sortit d'une chambre du rez-de-chaussée les mains vides.

« Toujours rien ! » Soupira le prêtre. « Écoutez, je ne sais pas mais j'ai le sentiment, la certitude, que ça finira par s'arranger on va les trouver on survivra à cette journée. On s'en sortira tout court. »

Il avait l'air confiant, Audrey lui adressa un sourire triste.

« On s'en sortira jamais ! » Souffla Rick, les yeux exorbités.

« Oui. On le fera, j'ai foi en nous, j'ai foi en toi. On est amis maintenant. »

Gabriel souriait. Rick le regarda, désemparé et continua de balancer des objets sur le sol.

Audrey s'empressa d'aider ses amis, elle poussa la lourde bibliothèque, sortit tous les coussins des canapés et vérifia le dessus des meubles.

Soudain, Aaron fit irruption dans la pièce, le teint blanc.

« Toujours rien ? » Demanda-t-il. « On a fouillé chez Rosita. Mais on a rien trouvé... »

Audrey s'approcha de la fenêtre pour allumer une cigarette. Elle remarqua un bout de parquet légèrement décollé. Spencer avait déjà volé de la nourriture donc il devait sûrement avoir une cachette plus discrète qu'un simple placard.

S'agenouillant sur le sol, la jeune femme souleva la lame de bois et poussa un énorme soupir.

« Rick ? Viens voir... »

Audrey plongea la main dans le trou et en sortit une bouteille de vin, déjà bien entamée, qui venait de la maison de ses parents lorsque Daryl et elle étaient partis faire un tour à l'extérieur.

Elle découvrit aussi quelques paquets de biscuits et un petit sac en toile dont le poids ne faisait aucun doute quant à sa contenance.

Rick lui arracha le sac des mains et en sortit fébrilement les armes qu'ils recherchaient.

« Merde ! » Grogna Audrey. « Quel ... »

Rick et Aaron poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

« On parlera de ça plus tard. » Fit le leader. « Je vais donner ça à Negan. »

Les quatre amis sortirent en même temps de la maison de Spencer. Devant le portail, Negan les attendait. Olivia, Daryl et Arat se tenaient derrière lui. Ce dernier gardait les yeux rivés sur le sol, ses cheveux lui tombaient devant les yeux et on ne pouvait deviner son expression.

« Tu vois Rick ! Rien qu'avec une petite menace tu me comprends bien. » Negan s'avança vers Rick et fit mine de lui donner un conseil. « Tu dois t'assurer que tout le monde joue le jeu ou bien on retournera à la case départ... »

Il tapota affectueusement l'épaule de Rick et ordonna à Daryl et mettre les armes avec le reste.

A ce moment-là, Spencer et Rosita revinrent à bord d'un fourgon. Quand elle descendit de celui-ci, Audrey adressa un regard de gratitude à Rosita. Elle se sentait un peu honteuse d'avoir imposé cela à son amie.

Sous les yeux de Daryl, Spencer déballa la moto et la confia à Dwight.

Celui-ci, satisfait, la caressa comme s'il s'agissait d'une femme et accrocha son sac sur la selle.

Rick semblait avoir aperçu quelque chose vers l'église calcinée devant le portail car il jetait des coups d'œil inquiet vers celui-ci.

« Donnes moi une seconde. » Dit-il à Negan.

Celui-ci tiqua et secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Donnes moi une seconde. S'il te plaît. » Répéta Rick en serrant les poings.

« Bien sûr ! » Répondit Negan avec un grand sourire moqueur.

Rick ne se fit pas prier et partit en direction de la ruine.

Audrey sentait le regard de Negan posé sur elle et se força à garder les yeux baissés. Ses mains tremblaient trop alors elle les enfonça dans les poches de son jean pour se calmer.

« La sœur de Mylan, ton nom c'est ... »

« Audrey. » Précisa Dwight.

« Mmmh... Audrey. Si tu cherches un remplaçant pour Daryl, n'hésites pas, je suis là ! »

Audrey lui lança un regard noir. Mylan et d'autres Sauveurs les rejoignirent.

« Je serais ravi d'avoir Mylan comme beau-frère ! Hein Mylan ? »

Celui-ci eut un sourire forcé. Heureusement, Rick revenait, Michonne, l'air furieuse, sur ses talons. Elle portait sur ses épaules une petite biche qu'elle avait apparemment tuée avec le fusil de précision que venait de donner Rick à Negan.

« Whouah ! Merci Rick ! Je suis fier de toi. Je vois que tu as compris. »

« Je voudrais te demander une faveur. » Fit celui-ci.

« Dit toujours. »

« Comme nous avons prouvé notre bonne foi, je pensais que tu laisserais Daryl revenir ici. »

Quelle bonne idée ! Audrey eut soudain un élan d'affection et d'admiration pour le leader.

Negan se remit à sourire et se tourna vers Daryl.

« Qu'en penses-tu Daryl? Tu sais ce que tu dois faire. »

Celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Il ne dit rien et garda le regard rivé vers le sol.

« Bon... Ben je crois que ce n'est pas possible Rick. Ton ami est si têtu !» Répondit Negan, faussement exaspéré.

Audrey fixa Daryl. Que diable voulais-t-il l'obliger à faire ? Ce devait sûrement être quelque chose de terrible pour que Daryl en soit réduit à un tel état de soumission. Audrey jeta un coup d'œil à Rosita qui semblait penser la même chose qu'elle. Audrey nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'elle parlerait à Rosita dès que les Sauveurs seraient partis.

« Rick tu n'as plus qu'à bosser maintenant. Si tu ne trouves pas des choses pour moi, souviens-toi que quelqu'un mourra. »

Celui-ci hocha la tête, on voyait bien qu'il était dégoûté.

Dwight mit en marche la moto et l'enfourcha. Il s'arrêta à la hauteur d'Audrey.

« Heureusement que Rosita a été là pour te sauver la mise ! On vous a pris vos armes, vos lits et plein d'autres trucs ! Maintenant j'espère que tu trouveras de quoi reposer ta jolie petite tête. »

Audrey ne répondit pas, elle avait juste envie de lui sauter dessus et de lui arracher la tête tellement ce type était arrogant.

Il s'avança jusqu'à Daryl et se tourna vers lui.

« Tu peux l'avoir. » Lança-t-il. « T'as juste à dire le mot. »

Daryl garda la même attitude qu'avec Negan. Lui lançant un dernier regard mauvais, Dwight accéléra et quitta Alexandria.

« Rick veux-tu que je parte ? » Demanda soudain Negan.

Il y eut un moment de flottement, tout le monde semblait retenir son souffle.

« Je crois que ce serait bien. » Marmonna Rick.

Negan gardait toujours son sourire cruel.

« Alors dit le mot magique. »

Rick se tordait les mains nerveusement. C'était un homme très fier et un leader naturel. Bien que Negan l'humilie en permanence, il prenait énormément sur lui et faisait preuve d'un sang-froid exemplaire pour garantir la sécurité d'Alexandria et de ses habitants. Audrey ne pouvait qu'admirer son courage bien qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec le fait d'accepter cette situation.

« Merci. » Répondit-il froidement.

Negan posa à nouveau sa main sur l'épaule de Rick.

« Ne sois pas ridicule ! » Fit-il comme si Rick était son ami. « Merci à toi ! Oh une autre de ces merdes ! Regarde ça ! »

Un cadavre s'approchait de l'entrée de la ville.  
Enthousiaste comme s'il allait se faire une partie de football, Negan ramassa un vieux bout de bois qui traînait sur le sol et l'enfonça brutalement dans le crâne du mort.

« Et voilà ! » Plaisanta-t-il. « Gagnant, gagnant ! Nettoies moi ça pour la prochaine fois. Ah ! J'oubliais ! Tu crois que je vais te laisser Lucille ?  
Laisses moi te dire une dernière chose, Rick. Au cas où t'as pas compris, je t'ai fourré mon machin bien au fond de la gorge et tu m'as remercié. »

Il fit un clin d'œil à Rick et Audrey se demanda comment celui-ci s'y prenait pour rester calme. A côté d'elle, Michonne bouillait littéralement de rage.

Negan grimpa en sifflotant dans un camion qui démarra aussitôt.

« A bientôt Audrey. » Fit Mylan, un peu embarrassé.

« Oublies pas ce que je t'ai dit. S'il te reste un peu d'humanité tu le feras sinon je crois qu'on n'a plus rien à se dire. » Répondit froidement la brune.

Elle se détourna indifféremment de son frère et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Daryl, monté à l'arrière d'un camion.

Audrey se força à transmettre dans ce regard, toute l'affection qu'elle ressentait envers lui. Elle irait le chercher.

Peu importe si elle devait mourir pour ça. Après tout elle n'avait plus de famille.


	29. Impatience

_**Chapitre 29 : Impatience**_

Le portail se referma.

Michonne observa longuement Rick, un air déçu sur le visage. Puis elle s'éloigna sans un mot.

Audrey, les nerfs à fleur de peau se souvint soudain de la bêtise de Spencer.

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard empreint de haine.

« Spencer ! Je pensais que tu avais arrêté de planquer des objets chez toi ! T'as pas honte ? Sérieux ? Avec ce qu'on a vécu ? »

Celui-ci s'avança, menaçant. Rick s'interposa entre eux et se mit à le réprimander lui aussi.

« Olivia aurait pu être tuée à cause de tes conneries. » Lui dit froidement Rick.

« Mais de quoi vous parlez ? » Demanda-t-il enfin. « Rosita et moi sommes allés risquer nos vies à cause de ton insolence Audrey. »

La brune bouillonnait sur place. Mais Rick l'empêcha de répondre d'un signe de la main.

« Les Sauveurs ont récupéré toutes nos armes, il en manquait deux. C'est toi qui les avait planquées chez toi alors on est allé les chercher. »

« Vous êtes entré chez moi ? » Fit Spencer, outré.

Rick et Audrey échangèrent un regard. Même Rosita observait maintenant Spencer d'un air dégoûté.

« Tu es vraiment misérable Spencer, t'as de la chance de nous avoir. » Cracha Rick en tournant les talons pour partir.

Spencer lança un regard noir à Audrey.

« Tout cela est de ta faute Rick ! Est-ce qu'Abraham et Glenn avaient de la chance de t'avoir eux aussi ? » Lâcha-t-il avec arrogance dans le dos du leader.

Celui-ci s'arrêta de marcher. Audrey et Rosita retinrent leur souffle.

« Dis encore ça et je t'éclates la mâchoire sur le trottoir. As-tu bien compris ? »

Le ton de Rick devenait effrayant, l'air était devenu lourd tout à coup.

Spencer ne répondit pas, il se contenta de regarder Rick avec défi.

« Tu ferais mieux de me répondre « oui » Spencer. » Ajouta Rick sans daigner faire face au jeune homme.

Spencer soupira.

« Oui. » Souffla-t-il.

Rick ne se retourna même pas et partit en direction de sa maison.

Audrey fixa Spencer avec un air dégoûté en secouant la tête.

« Je ne fais pas confiance à Rick. J'avais besoin de garder ces armes au cas où. Et j'avais raison, regardez où il nous a mené. »

« On y aurait été sûrement confronté un jour ou l'autre Spencer. Ce que tu n'as pas compris c'est qu'on peut plus se permettre de se faire des coups bas entre nous. »

Et elle partit à son tour. Si elle restait une minute de plus c'est Spencer qui allait subir ses nerfs. Elle devait rentrer se calmer et ensuite agir.

Voir Daryl aussi faible l'avait bouleversée, elle éprouvait une haine indescriptible envers Negan, Dwight, Arat et même contre son frère.

Sur le chemin de chez elle, elle croisa Enid, un énorme sac de randonnée sur le dos. Plus personne ne traînait dans les rues, tout le monde était rentré ranger la panique qu'avait causée les Sauveurs.

La porte d'entrée de chez elle n'était même pas fermée. Toutes les affaires rangées dans son salon avaient été sorties des placards ou bien balancées des étagères. Il n'y avait plus de canapé ni de fauteuil. Seule la couverture en polaire trainait sur le sol. En la voyant, Audrey repensa à la nuit qu'elle avait passé avec Daryl et elle sentit les larmes à nouveau monter. De rage elle grimpa à l'étage. Dans les deux chambres les matelas et les lits avaient été volés. Ne restaient que les tables de chevet et des vêtements sur le sol.

Dans le couloir elle marcha sur quelque chose. C'était la photo de sa famille. Elle la regarda d'un peu plus près. Mylan souriait fièrement, les cheveux impeccablement rasés et son uniforme bien repassé. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'homme qu'elle venait de voir.

La nuit commençait à tomber alors elle décida de dormir un peu sur une couverture à même le sol.

Il lui était nécessaire de prendre des forces pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

Le lendemain matin, Audrey chercha Rosita partout mais elle était, selon John qui gardait le portail, partie avec Eugène il ne savait où.

Rick et Aaron s'apprêtaient à s'en aller eux aussi pour trouver des vivres.

« Pas de bêtises hein. » S'inquiéta Aaron en la voyant aussi remontée.

« Faites attention à vous. » Lui répondit-elle simplement.

En les regardant s'éloigner, Audrey réfléchissait. Rosita n'était pas là, elle n'allait sûrement pas l'attendre. Il lui fallait quelqu'un de malin, discret, capable de s'introduire quelque part sans un bruit.

Soudain elle eut une illumination. Il fallait trouver une voiture, Dwight avait sûrement récupéré le classe G l'autre jour dans la forêt.

« John? Il reste une voiture ? »

« Où comptes-tu aller ? » Demanda celui-ci en fronçant les sourcils.

« Chercher des provisions. » Mentit-elle. « Je sais où il y en a. »

John se gratta la tête.

« Alors pourquoi t'es pas partie avec Rick et Aaron ? »

Audrey commençait à perdre patience mais elle tenta de ne rien laisser paraître, John avait toujours été gentil avec elle, il s'inquiétait, elle ne pouvait pas passer sa colère sur lui.

« Je viens de me souvenir d'un endroit c'est tout... S'il te plaît John, dit moi s'il reste une voiture. »

« Prends le Chevrolet. » Soupira le jeune homme. « Il reste la moitié du plein. Je t'en prie, fais pas de conneries. »

« Merci John. »

Audrey s'empressa de sortir récupérer le vieux pickup avant que son ami ne change d'avis.

Elle fonça jusqu'à la route principale et prit la direction du quartier de Huntington, là où se trouvait son ancienne maison. Il y avait quelques cadavres sur la route mais le capot massif du Chevrolet suffit à les éliminer. Elle gara celui-ci à la lisière de la forêt et continua à pieds.

Devant les maisons, quelques rôdeurs erraient. Elle se fit discrète pour ne pas avoir à les affronter. Au bout d'une demi-heure elle était devant le large portail en fer forgé.

Elle courut presque jusqu'à la maison de Mylan. Malheureusement, Daryl et elles avaient pris toutes les armes lors de leur précédente venue.

Audrey soupira. Elle n'avait pas le choix il fallait qu'elle aille dans la chambre de ses parents. Mais cette fois ci elle n'eut pas la même appréhension qu'à sa dernière venue. Elle se sentait plus forte et plus déterminée. Après tout ce n'était que des souvenirs, les corps de ses parents n'étaient pas là, ils devaient actuellement pourrir au milieu d'un cadavre d'hélicoptère rouillé.

Résignée, elle remonta l'allée jusqu'à la maison de ses parents. Mais en passant devant le garage de Mylan, quelque chose attira son attention.

Quelqu'un avait installé une sorte d'atelier pour retaper une vieille moto que son frère gardait pour le jour où il aurait le temps de s'en occuper.

En s'approchant, Audrey se mit à sourire tristement. Au milieu des outils trainait un paquet de Morley, les cigarettes de Daryl. Il était donc venu là souvent, pour être tranquille. Cela renforça encore plus ses sentiments envers le chasseur.

Reprenant ses esprits elle pénétra dans la maison de ses parents. Il n'y avait plus rien dans la cuisine alors elle grimpa à l'étage où se trouvait le coffre-fort de son père.

En l'ouvrant, après plusieurs essais, -le code était la date du mariage de ses parents- Audrey resta bouche bée.

Il y avait au moins une quinzaine de fusils de chasse et plusieurs armes de poing ainsi que quelques boîtes de munitions.

Elle ne prit qu'un Beretta M9 ainsi qu'un Colt Commando que son père avait eu d'un copain de l'armée et qui lui serait utile pour d'éventuels tirs à distance.

Il était certain qu'elle n'était pas de taille à affronter les Sauveurs. Oui, elle n'était pas Maggie, Rosita ou Sasha mais Audrey ne pouvait pas laisser Daryl au milieu de ces sauvages alors que Rick semblait avoir totalement lâché l'affaire. Elle allait essayer. Il était quasiment sûr qu'elle y passerait mais tant pis, qu'avait la vie à lui apporter maintenant après tout ?

Audrey se mit à sourire quand elle s'imagina trois ans plus tôt. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'elle tomberait amoureuse d'un junkie crasseux venant d'une famille sans le sou, elle lui aurait ri au nez.

Si cette même personne lui avait dit que Mylan deviendrait un lâche répondant aux ordres d'un psychopathe elle aurait appelé la sécurité pour qu'on vire cet individu de son espace personnel.

Elle soupira, elle n'était plus cette fille précieuse et hautaine. L'argent n'était rien, le pouvoir non plus. Seul le courage et la solidarité était important aujourd'hui.

Ainsi armée, elle quitta la maison de ses parents et repassa devant la sienne. Par curiosité elle entra.

Sur le comptoir de la cuisine, à côté d'une photo où Audrey, Jackie et Kay posaient en souriant, un autre paquet de Morley ainsi qu'un cendrier rempli d'une dizaine de mégots étaient posés.

A l'intérieur du paquet il restait une cigarette. Audrey l'alluma et tenta d'imaginer Daryl à cette même place. Elle pressa le paquet vide dans sa main jusqu'à le froisser complètement. Il ne fallait pas traîner et se lamenter maintenant. Elle écrasa la cigarette et fila jusqu'au pickup en prenant soin de bien refermer le grand portail de fer forgé.

Le soir, à la nuit tombée, Audrey se retrouva devant le portail de la Coline.

Deux gardes surveillaient l'entrée.

« Qui es-tu ? » Demanda un asiatique.

« Je m'appelle Audrey, je viens d'Alexandria. Je suis là pour voir Jésus. »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard mais ils ouvrirent tout de même la grande porte en bois.

« Attends ici. » Ordonna l'asiatique. « Je vais chercher Jésus. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jésus, accompagné de Maggie et de Sasha la rejoignirent.

Gênée, car elle n'était pas très proche des deux femmes, Audrey se contenta de leur sourire timidement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda Sasha.

« Rick n'a pas l'air décidé à faire quelque chose pour aider Daryl. Je suis venue demander de l'aide à Jésus. »

« De l'aide pour quoi faire ? » Fit Jésus, un peu surpris.

« Tu sais te faire discret, tu nous l'as montré à Alexandria. Je veux que tu m'aides à entrer chez les Sauveurs. »

Jésus se gratta la barbe.

« L'ennui, c'est que je ne sais même pas où ils vivent. Je pensais que c'était à la station radio mais on a eu la preuve que non ... »

« Tu comptais entrer chez les Sauveurs comme ça ? Toute seule ? » S'indigna Sasha.

Audrey se sentit un peu bête tout à coup.

« Ben... Oui... » Bégaya-t-elle, intimidée par Sasha. « Je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire. Lui il ne nous laisserait pas... »

Sasha, d'habitude si froide et si distante envers elle lui adressa un léger sourire compatissant.

« Nous en parlerons demain, nous ne sommes pas les bienvenues ici. » Elle échangea un regard entendu avec Maggie et Jésus. « Grégory ne veut pas que l'on reste alors que le docteur Carson voudrait le contraire pour la santé de Maggie. »

« Sérieux ? Ce type fait vraiment la loi ? » S'indigna Audrey.

«On a pas le choix, on ne doit pas rentrer en conflit avec la Coline... Rentrons, nous en parlerons demain. »

Jésus les mena jusqu'à son mobil-home où il avait déjà installé des lits pour Sasha et Maggie. Audrey raconta aux filles ce qui s'était passé à Alexandria et leur expliqua que Maggie était considérée comme morte par Negan grâce à une idée de Gabriel.

« Sacré Gabriel. » Sourit celle-ci. « Il a vraiment géré sur ce coup-là. »

« Tu nous dis qu'il se sert de Daryl comme d'un larbin ? » Demanda Sasha, choquée.

« Ouais... » Admit difficilement Audrey. « On ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider mais je ne peux pas le laisser là-bas. Ils le frappe et le traite comme un chien. »

Maggie posa une main sur l'épaule de la brune.

« T'inquiètes pas. On les aura. » Promit-elle d'un air déterminé. Audrey pouvait deviner dans ses yeux noisette une haine indescriptible envers Negan.

« Dormez. » Conseilla Jésus. « Il faut être en forme pour demain pour convaincre Grégory. »

Audrey remercia le jeune homme et s'installa sur le duvet qu'il lui avait prêté. Elle ne se déshabilla pas, elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité ici. La brune glissa le M9 dans son jean et tenta de s'endormir, une main sur son couteau.

Quelques heures ou minutes plus tard- elle ne savait pas très bien- elle fut réveillée par de la musique très forte venant de l'extérieur. Sasha et Maggie étaient déjà à la fenêtre et observaient au dehors l'air effarées.

« C'est eux. » Fit Maggie. « Faut arrêter ce truc. »

Audrey cligna des yeux pour mieux voir une voiture cadenassée entièrement dont les hauts parleurs hurlaient de la musique classique. Des feux avaient été allumés et les portes étaient grandes ouvertes.

Paniquées, les filles tentèrent d'ouvrir les portes et les fenêtres mais elles étaient toutes verrouillées. Maggie eut la bonne idée de passer par le toit en grimpant sur la table.

« Maggie ! Tu dois rester immobile ! » La réprimanda Sasha. « On va y aller nous. Viens Audrey ! »

Maggie resta en arrière mais Audrey se doutait bien que dès qu'elles auraient le dos tourné elle saisirait l'occasion.

La brune se hissa sur le toit du mobil home et suivit Sasha qui, sans hésitation était déjà en train d'éliminer des cadavres.  
En tentant d'ignorer sa peur, Audrey se lança à sa suite. Déjà deux errants se jetaient sur elle, la brune s'en dégagea non sans difficulté.

En se débarrassant de trois autres cadavres, Audrey rejoignit Sasha qui tentait d'ouvrir la voiture mais celle-ci était complètement fermée par des grilles cadenassées.

Leur peur s'accentua quand les deux jeunes femmes virent Maggie qui après avoir donné des directives à Jésus et à d'autres hommes grimpait dans un énorme tracteur.

Jésus arriva à leur hauteur.

« Laissez la faire, elle gère. Allons plutôt fermer les portes. »

Après avoir éliminé tous les cadavres restants et fermé les lourdes portes, les trois amis furent heureux de constater que Maggie avait réussi à détruire le haut-parleur de la voiture à l'aide de son tracteur.

Le jour se levait et Maggie, Sasha, Audrey et Jésus s'étaient retrouvés dans le bureau de Grégory.

« C'est à cause de vous ! » Hurlait Grégory. « En plus de ça il y en a une autre qui vous a rejoint ! »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne compte pas rester. » Lui répondit froidement Audrey.

« Nous on va rester. » Fit Sasha, implacable. « Nous vous avons sauvé, encore une fois. »

« Certes, certes... Je vous en remercie, Jésus va aller chercher des pots de confitures que nous fabriquons ici pour vous remercier et ensuite vous partirez. »

Les filles et Jésus échangèrent un regard exaspéré mais à ce moment-là un grand fracas retentit à l'extérieur et par la fenêtre ils purent voir avec horreur plusieurs camions appartenant au Sauveurs pénétrer dans l'enceinte.

« Vite ! Jésus ! Caches les dans la penderie ! Il ne faut pas qu'on vous voit ici ! »

Sans attendre Jésus les conduisit dans la chambre de Grégory et les enferma dans le placard à vêtement.

Audrey attendit que Jésus se fût éloigné et ouvrit la porte. Par chance elle avait pris le Colt Commando avec elle quand elle était sortie du mobil home ce matin-là.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais !? » Chuchota Sasha les yeux exorbités en la retenant par la manche.

« Je vais en profiter pour sauter dans un camion. »

« T'es dingue ! » La réprimanda Maggie. « Tu vas te faire descendre ! »

« Écoutez, je ne peux pas rester là, j'ai une occasion laissez-moi faire... »

Et sans demander son reste elle sortit de la penderie et se faufila discrètement dans le couloir.

Une fenêtre donnait sur l'extérieur et il n'y avait personne dans le couloir. Elle en profita pour descendre le long d'une colonne en pierre et sauta à l'extérieur.

Devant la maison il y avait beaucoup de Sauveurs. Elle resta planquée dans un buisson jusqu'à ce qu'un petit garçon l'aperçoive.

« Pourquoi tu te caches ici ? » Demanda-t-il innocemment.

« Tu saurais pas comment je pourrais sortir par hasard ? » Tenta Audrey en tremblant.

L'enfant tendit le doigt vers une grosse malle en bois attenante au mur d'enceinte.

« Jésus fais des tours de magie. Il se met dans la boîte et il réapparaît dehors ! Peut-être que toi aussi tu peux faire de la magie... »

Audrey soupira de soulagement.

« Merci petit ! Restes pas là retournes voir ta maman. Tu ne m'as pas vue, d'accord ? »

Le petit garçon hocha vigoureusement la tête et s'enfuit joyeusement dans la direction opposée.

Audrey poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle s'était lancé dans quelque chose qui la dépassait mais la chance semblait être de son côté.

Rapidement elle se jeta à l'intérieur du coffre et fut surprise de sa profondeur. Elle avait bien dû se faire un bleu mais qu'importe.

En soulevant le couvercle du côté opposé elle vit qu'il donnait directement dans la forêt. Avec prudence elle contourna les murs de la Coline jusqu'à l'entrée en prenant garde de rester sous les arbres.

Par chance, l'arrière d'un camion remplit de carton donnait non loin des arbres. Après avoir vérifié les environs elle grimpa rapidement à l'intérieur.

Soulagée et effrayée à la fois elle s'affala derrière les hauts cartons.

« Je vois qu'on a eu la même idée. » Fit une voix moqueuse.

Audrey sursauta en tombant nez à nez avec son nouveau compagnon de route.


	30. Tripes

**Salut tout le monde,**

 **Voici le 30eme chapitre ! Ça commence à faire un peu long et j'ai déjà commencé à imaginer la fin. Finalement, le personnage d'Audrey n'est pas très intéressant elle n'a pas vraiment de personnalité et est un peu fade. C'est une erreur que je ne recommencerai pas. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas (en restant modeste bien sûr) ce n'est pas tout à fait fini il reste quelques événements à vous raconter...**

 **Je remercie ceux qui me suivent à chaque fois, ils se reconnaîtront.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous. !**

 _ **Chapitre 30 Tripes**_

Carl était tapi derrière des cartons en face d'Audrey. Il la fixait d'un air moqueur par dessous son chapeau et le bandage qui cachait son œil mutilé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Chuchota Audrey, paniquée.

« Je veux tuer Negan et toi ? »

Audrey passa la main dans ses cheveux, elle ne savait plus quoi faire, son plan ne supposait pas qu'un gamin se retrouve en danger. Bien qu'elle était sûre que Carl se débrouillait beaucoup mieux qu'elle.

« Je vais chercher Daryl. » Souffla-t-elle.

Carl lui fit un sourire triste.

« Je ne comprends pas que mon père ne fasse rien. »

« Il est sûrement sous le choc... » Suggéra Audrey pour ne pas parler en mal de Rick.

Soudain le camion se mit en route et quelqu'un grimpa à l'intérieur.

Carl et Audrey se baissèrent rapidement. Audrey observa Carl. Alors qu'elle était terrorisée et incapable de savoir ce qu'elle devait faire, le gamin était sûr de lui et très calme. Il gardait le regard déterminé et concentré. Il ne semblait éprouver aucune peur.

Ce dernier releva brusquement la tête.

« Psst ! »

« Carl ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! » Murmura Audrey, horrifiée.

« Regardes ! »

Devant eux, à l'arrière du camion, Jésus fouillait dans un carton de bouteille d'alcool, vidant celles-ci sur la route.

« Jésus ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda Audrey.

La brune fut soulagée que leur ami soit finalement venu. Jésus était très fort pour pénétrer dans un endroit sans se faire voir, il l'avait bien démontré auparavant.

« J'allais pas te laisser toute seule ... Même si je vois que ce n'est pas le cas. » Sourit-il.

« Merci... » Souffla Audrey.

Les trois amis observèrent la route durant un moment afin de mémoriser le parcours. Jésus chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille de Carl qui hochait la tête vigoureusement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez? » Demanda la brune.

« On va ramener Daryl. » Fit Jésus, sûr de lui.

« Bien sûr, je compte sur toi, c'est pour ça que je suis venue demander ton aide. »

« Viens voir. » Fit Jésus, mystérieusement.

Audrey s'approcha du bord du camion.

« On est proches d'Alexandria. Sept heures de marche, tout au plus. »

« Ouais... » Répondit Audrey, dubitative. « Je suis d'ici je connais, et alors ? »

Sans avertissement, Jésus prit Audrey par les épaules et profitant d'un virage, la balança sur la route.

La brune roula sur le sol terreux, s'écorchant les bras et se cognant de partout. Le temps qu'elle relève la tête le camion avait déjà disparu.

« Merde ! Fais chier ! » Maugréa elle, furieuse contre les deux garçons.

Audrey se releva difficilement, elle avait mal partout et ressentait un mal de tête incroyable.

Elle savait qu'ils avaient fait ça pour la protéger. Ils étaient lucides, elle allait être un boulet pour eux au repaire de Negan.

Mais elle se sentait terriblement vexée dans son égo. Audrey voulait sauver Daryl elle-même même, l'orgueil peut être. En tout cas si Jésus et Carl revenaient vivants, ils allaient passer un sale quart d'heure.

Pestant et crachant des insultes, Audrey n'eut pas d'autres choix que de prendre la direction d'Alexandria en boitant.

Au bout d'une longue marche à se débarrasser des cadavres ou bien à rester cachée en attendant qu'ils s'en aillent, elle retourna dans son ancienne maison pour y remettre les armes.  
Les paroles de Rick lui revenaient en tête.  
Si les Sauveurs trouvaient des armes cachées ils allaient encore tuer quelqu'un et Audrey ne voulait pas prendre ce risque. Au moins ici les armes leur seront accessibles et personne ne viendrait les voler.

La brune donna un coup de pieds dans un caillou sur la route. Cela faisait quatre heures qu'elle marchait et Alexandria était encore loin à pieds. Elle se sentait minable et honteuse de ne pas être assez considérée par Jésus et Carl pour aller elle même chez les Sauveurs.

Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être ainsi traitée. Avant, Spencer la mettait toujours sur un piédestal car, vu le piètre niveau en matière d'armes et de combats des habitants d'Alexandria, elle faisait partie des plus débrouillards. Mais cela avait changé depuis que Rick et les autres étaient arrivés. Parfois ils lui faisaient clairement ressentir qu'elle était inférieure à eux. Seul Daryl ne lui donnait pas ce sentiment.

Elle ne pouvait pas totalement effacer son caractère de fille pourrie gâtée après tout. Mais elle voulait véritablement prouver à ses amis qu'elle était digne de confiance.

Soudain, alors qu'elle marchait péniblement au milieu de la route, elle entendit des bruits de moteurs.

Derrière elle, un convoi s'approchait et elle ne disposait d'aucun endroit où se cacher. Elle reconnut avec horreur l'énorme camion noir de Negan.

Espérant qu'ils ne s'arrêteraient pas, elle s'écarta du bitume pour les laisser passer.

Comme cela était prévisible, quand il fut au niveau d'Audrey, le camion freina.

« Eh ! Mais qui voilà ! Je t'emmène chérie ? » Fit Negan, avec un clin d'œil.

« Non je vais marcher merci. »

Mais Audrey se figea quand elle vit Carl, installé sur la banquette à côté de Negan.

« Sois pas stupide. Montes avec nous. » Insista Negan. Son regard s'était assombrit, son ton plus sérieux, il ne plaisantait plus.

Audrey s'exécuta alors, se glissant à côté de Carl sur le fauteuil prévu pour une seule personne. Elle se retrouva presque collée contre la vitre.

« Que t'est-il arrivé ? T'es dégueulasse ! Ta saigné ça a séché c'est dégoûtant ! En plus t'as un énorme bleu sur la gueule ! »

Audrey lança un bref regard à son reflet dans le miroir du pare-brise.

Effectivement elle était couverte de sang dû à ses égratignures quand elle était tombée du camion. Un gros bleu ornait le haut de son sourcil, ce qui expliquait le mal de tête qu'elle ressentait. En plus de ça elle avait une soif atroce.

« Je suis tombée. » Fit Audrey piteusement en lançant un regard à Carl.

« T'as intérêt à arranger ça. Si t'as même pas une belle gueule a quoi tu sers ? »

Audrey serra les dents et ne répondit pas, elle sentit Carl lui presser la main discrètement.

Si Carl était là, avait-il réussi à libérer Daryl ? Et où était Jésus ?

Durant le reste du trajet, Carl et Audrey restèrent silencieux. Ils ne répondaient pas aux provocations de Negan qui commentait tout ce qu'il voyait ou ce qui lui passait par la tête.

Assez rapidement ils rejoignirent l'entrée d'Alexandria.

Sur le poste de guet, Audrey put voir John se décomposer en les voyants.

Tous les camions pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte et les Sauveurs prirent la place de John et Francine devant l'entrée, les envoyant promener comme si c'était de vulgaires chiens.

« Où est Rick ? » Demanda joyeusement Negan en jetant des coups d'œil impatients comme si Rick allait sortir de derrière une maison en lui offrant un cadeau d'anniversaire :

« Il est parti chercher des provisions pour vous. » Répondit froidement Carl.

La bouche de Negan s'étira d'un large sourire. Bien qu'il fut cruel, Audrey nota qu'il dégageait une certaine classe et prestance, c'est sûrement cela qui faisait qu'il avait de l'autorité sur ses hommes. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il plairait à Spencer.

« Alors on va l'attendre petit ! Viens me montrer ta maison ! »

Carl lança un dernier regard dépité à Audrey et se traîna derrière l'homme.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Audrey décida d'aller se décrasser un peu, elle se s'était pas changé depuis la veille et commençait à se sentir vraiment sale. Negan ne ferait probablement rien tant que Rick ne serait pas rentré. Puis il fallait bien qu'elle s'occupe. Jésus avait sûrement réussit à rentrer chez les Sauveurs, il lui ramènerait Daryl, elle devait lui faire confiance.

Sous la douche, la brune se demanda quel serait sa réaction en retrouvant le chasseur. Après tout le fait qu'il s'était brièvement embrassé dans le van ne voulait sûrement rien dire pour Daryl. En plus de ça il était à moitié inconscient quand cela s'était passé.

En ce qui la concernait elle était sûre d'elle. Il lui manquait au plus profond de son être, après tout elle n'avait plus personne d'aussi proche mis à part Aaron et Éric. C'était une véritable torture de ne pas savoir s'il allait bien.

Une fois habillée, elle ressortit dans la rue. Cette fois Mylan n'était pas de l'expédition, Audrey ne savait pas très bien quel était son rôle chez les Sauveurs et elle n'était pas sure de vouloir le connaître.

Devant le portail, Spencer était revenu ainsi que Rosita et Eugène.

Spencer était couvert de sang et semblait avoir trouvé des vivres mais ces rapaces de Saveurs étaient déjà en train de le piller.

Il ne se rebiffait pas pour autant et semblait en train de se faire draguer par une blonde au cou couvert de tatouages.

« Je crois qu'il est définitivement irrécupérable. » Fit Rosita qui venait de rejoindre Audrey pour s'éloigner du groupe de Sauveurs.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Demanda Audrey.

« Il tente de monter tout le monde contre Rick. Et le voilà qui fait ami-ami avec cette pouffiasse. »

Audrey réprima un sourire en coin.

« T'es jalouse ? »

Rosita se tourna vers son amie.

« J'y crois pas ! Tu m'en veux encore ?! »

Audrey se rembrunit.

« Non pas du tout. T'aurais juste pu m'en parler quoi... Bref, ce n'est pas important. Tu faisais quoi dehors avec Eugène ? »

L'hispanique eut soudain le regard fuyant.

« Nous étions partis chercher des armes ou des vivres, qu'importe. »

« Je te cherchais hier... » Lui chuchota Audrey. « Je voulais que tu m'aides à aller libérer Daryl. Puis j'ai pensé à Jésus alors je suis allée le trouver. On a réussi à monter dans un camion qui allait chez les Sauveurs avec Carl et lui. Mais dès qu'ils ont pu, ils m'ont balancé par-dessus bord. Ils devaient sûrement penser que je suis pas assez douée pour aller là bas... »

Rosita eut soudain un regard compatissant.

« Mais pas du tout, c'est juste que tu as encore du mal avec tes sentiments. Imagines si tu avais vu Daryl mort. Tu aurais réagi comment ? Peut-être qu'ils voulaient simplement éviter que tu te fasses tuer toi aussi. »

Audrey ne fut pas très convaincue par son explication.

Soudain, Spencer s'approcha des deux filles. Il s'adressa à Rosita en prenant soin de ne pas regarder Audrey.

« Je vais aller parler à Negan. Peut-être qu'en discutant nos relations pourraient s'apaiser. Je peux les comprendre on est parti du mauvais pied en descendant tous leurs hommes à l'avant-poste. »

Rosita et Audrey échangèrent un regard. Cette dernière décida de s'éloigner ne supportant pas le discours qu'allait engager Spencer.

Elle décida d'aller voir Éric.

Audrey passa la journée avec son ami, tous deux s'inquiétaient pour Aaron et Rick. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup et se contentèrent d'observer les allées et venues des Sauveurs dans la rue, la peur au ventre.

En fin d'après-midi, ils virent par la fenêtre un spectacle déroutant.

Spencer et Negan observaient Tobin et Scott qui sortaient une énorme table de billard dans la rue en buvant un verre de vin et en plaisantant.

Ils décidèrent de sortir voir d'un peu plus près pour entendre de quoi ils parlaient, Audrey avait un horrible pressentiment.

Sur le perron de la maison de Rick, Carl et Olivia observaient la scène d'un air horrifié. Rosita était plantée au milieu de la rue, un regard empreint de haine en direction de Negan.

Tout autour d'eux les hommes de Negan armés jusqu'aux dents rodaient, roulant des mécaniques devant les habitants d'Alexandria.

« Ah ! » Roucoula Negan tandis qu'un de ses hommes lui tendait une queue de billard. « C'est pas avec Rick que je pourrais faire ça. Lui il resterait là, à me regarder avec sa mine renfrognée et son air exaspérant de chien battu comme à chaque fois. » .

« C'est justement pour ça que je suis venu. » Se vanta Spencer. « Je voudrais vous parler de Rick. »

Audrey sentait ses mains devenir moites, Spencer n'étais pas sérieux ?

« D'accord parles moi Spencer. » Fit Negan en tirant dans le triangle de boules de billard qu'avait installé pour lui un de ses sous-fifres. « Parles moi de notre cher Rick. »

« Je comprends ce que vous essayez de faire, bien que je n'approuve pas trop vos méthodes, vous constituer un réseau pour que tout le monde s'entraident mais vous devez savoir que Rick a du mal à coopérer avec ce réseau. »

Negan l'écoutait attentivement en continuant de jouer.

« Mmmh... Vas y, développes. »

Audrey remarqua que Spencer s'était changé, il avait enfilé un polo bien repassé ainsi qu'un pantalon chino qu'il réservait pour les grandes occasions. On aurait dit qu'il s'était préparé pour passer un entretien d'embauche.

« Au départ, ici le chef ce n'était pas Rick c'était ma mère. Elle gérait les choses parfaitement. Et puis elle est morte. Peu de temps après l'arrivée de Rick. Ainsi que mon père et mon frère.

Negan observa Spencer avec un faux air navré.

« C'est l'histoire la plus triste que j'ai jamais entendu. T'étais là bien installé... Rick déboule et tu te retrouves orphelin... » Le chef des Sauveurs reprit un air grave. « Heureusement pour toi, ce n'est plus lui qui est aux commandes. »

Spencer, confiant, tapa dans une boule avec un air supérieur.

« Peu importe. » Poursuivît-il. « Rick a un égo surdimensionné. Il va tout foutre en l'air. Il va tout faire pour retrouver le pouvoir, il l'a fait avec ma mère c'est ce qu'il fera encore »

Audrey échangea un regard avec Éric en secouant la tête tellement elle ne revenait pas de ce qu'elle entendait.

« Et tu suggères quoi pour empêcher ça ? » Fit curieusement Negan.

Il s'était arrêté de jouer et regardait Spencer comme un chat jouait avec une souris.

« Je suis le digne héritier de ma mère. Je peux être un chef digne de ce nom. C'est ce dont vous avez besoin. C'est ce dont on a tous besoin ici. »

Negan eut un rictus et pointa son doigt sur Spencer.

« Alors, selon toi, je devrais te mettre au commande. C'est ça que tu veux dire ? »

« Ce serait beaucoup mieux pour nous, en effet. » Répondit le jeune homme avec aplomb.

Negan prit une grande inspiration. Audrey réprima un frisson.

« Tu sais, je réfléchis Spencer. Je pense au fait que Rick a essayé de me tuer, au fait que clairement il me déteste au plus haut point. Mais il est dehors en ce moment même, il cherche des trucs à me rapporter. Tout ça pour être sûr que je ne fasse pas de mal aux gentils habitants de cette petite ville. Il a ravalé toute sa haine et relevé ses manches pour se mettre au boulot. Faut des tripes pour faire ça ! »

Negan leva sa queue de billard et frappa une boule. Le teint de Spencer avait blanchit au fur et à mesure que l'homme parlait.

« Et, à côté, il y a toi. Le mec qui a attendu que Rick tourne le dos pour venir voir discrètement tout ça pour que je fasse le sale boulot pour tenter de piquer sa place. Alors un truc me turlupine. Si tu veux prendre le pouvoir Spencer, pourquoi tu te charges pas toi-même de refroidir Rick ? »

« Non. » Balbutia Spencer. « Non c'est pas ... »

Negan toussa et se rapproche du jeune homme, posant un index accusateur sur son torse.

« Tu sais ce que j'en penses ? Parce-que j'ai ma petite idée là-dessus... C'est parce-que t'es un gars qui n'a ... Aucunes... Tripes. »

Tout à coup, sans prévenir, Negan planta son énorme couteau dans l'estomac de Spencer, tranchant une énorme entaille dans son ventre.

Audrey poussa un cri mais Éric la retint fermement pour ne pas qu'elle se jette sur Negan.

Le pauvre Spencer suffoquait en tentant de retenir ses organes qui s'échappaient par la plaie. C'était un spectacle répugnant et cruel.

« Oh c'est embarrassant ! Elles étaient là finalement t'en avais, des tripes ! Putain de merde ! Je ne me suis jamais autant gouré de toute ma vie ! »

L'homme fit face aux habitants d'Alexandria. Le sang de Spencer s'écoulait à une vitesse impressionnante, recouvrant le bitume de rouge.

Le jeune homme s'étouffait puis il poussa son dernier soupir dans un bruit abominable.

« Allez qui va me nettoyer tout ça ? Oh quelqu'un veut terminer la partie ? Personne ? Oh, allez...! J'étais en train de gagner ! »

Soudain, Rosita ne tenant plus, dégaina une arme et fit feu sur Negan. Malheureusement la balle atterrit pile dans la batte de baseball de l'assassin, lui provoquant une rage folle.

« Bordel ! C'est quoi ce bordel ! Je rêve où t'as tenté de me buter ?! T'as tiré sur Lucile ! »

Negan était fou de rage, son visage était devenu rouge.

Arat plaqua brutalement Rosita contre le sol.

« T'as abimé la belle surface toute lisse de Lucile ! » Ragea Negan. Plus aucun sourire moqueur ne se montrait sur son visage. « On va devoir taillader ce joli petit minois ! Arat mets-moi un couteau sur son visage ! »

Arat sortit un énorme Sog Bowie et posa la lame tranchante sous l'œil droit de la pauvre Rosita.

Negan fronça soudain les sourcils en ramassant la douille de la balle qu'avait tirée Rosita.

« Oh, oh ! Qu'avons-nous là ! On dirait une balle fabriquée avec les moyens du bord. Qui a fabriqué ça ? » Demanda-t-il, menaçant. « Qui ? »

« C'est moi qui l'ai fait ! » Cracha Rosita en relevant la tête provoquant une coupure sous son œil.

« J'ai comme l'impression que tu me mens ... Je te le redemandes. Qui a fabriqué ça ? »

« C'est moi ! » Insista la latino.

Éric serrait fort la main d'Audrey dans la sienne, Negan allait tuer Rosita, c'était certain. Ce qu'elle avait fait était stupide.

« C'est qu'elle a du cran la petite garce ! Ok ! Arat, descends quelqu'un. » Ordonna Negan.

Audrey croisa imperceptiblement les doigts, implorant pour que ce ne soit pas Éric.

« Non c'est moi ! » S'égosillait Rosita. « NON ! »

Arat eut un sourire en coin, orienta son arme au hasard sur Olivia et lui tira une balle dans la tête.

PAN !

Tout le monde hurla. Audrey sentait son cœur se comprimer dans sa poitrine, ses jambes s'étaient mises à trembler et Éric serrait tellement fort sa main qu'il lui faisait mal.

À ce moment-là, Rick déboula, tenant un Aaron mal en point par les épaules.

Éric lâcha la main d'Audrey et se précipita sur Aaron.

« On avait un accord » Bégaya Rick, le teint blême.

Negan s'avança vers le leader un grand sourire sur son visage taché du sang de Spencer.

« Rick ! Regardez qui voilà ! Rick ! » Fit Negan en ouvrant les bras comme si un de ses vieux amis venait d'arriver. « Tes petits copains vont finir par me faire perdre ma voix tellement je m'égosille. Tu devrais me remercier Rick. Bon d'accord, je sais bien que ça a mal commencé entre toi et moi et qu'on passera jamais des soirées tous les deux mais montres toi reconnaissant ! Ton fils s'est planqué dans un de mes camions et à liquidé plusieurs de mes hommes, et malgré tout je l'ai ramené ici et je lui ai même fait des spaghettis ! Un autre membre de ton groupe voulait que je te tues et que je le désigne comme le nouveau chef alors je l'ai saigné pour te rendre service ! Et puis la dure à cuire là, elle a défiguré Lucile en tentant de me tuer alors grâce à ça tu as une bouche de moins à nourrir et d'après ce que je vois, elle devait bien manger ! »

Rick observa d'un air horrifié Carl, puis Spencer et Olivia.

« Ton matos t'attends près du portail alors vas t'en. » Dit-il simplement.

« Pas de soucis. » Répondit calmement Negan. « Je m'en irais quand j'aurais trouvé qui a fabriqué cette balle... Arat ?

Arat leva son arme et commença à observer le reste du groupe.

« C'est moi ! » Hurla désespérément Tara.

« NON ! C'est pas vrai ! C'est moi ! » Fit Eugène terrifié et sanglotant.

Negan s'approcha calmement de ce dernier, lui posant la main sur l'épaule.

« Oh... C'est vrai ? »

« Oui. » Bégaya Eugène. « J'ai utilisé des barils de poudre et mit la poudre à l'intérieur avec... »

« La ferme. » Ordonna Negan en lui tapotant l'épaule. « Je te crois. Ok Rick, je vais prendre la nourriture et puis ce mec-là. Mais saches que t'es dans la merde jusqu'au cou avec les incidents d'aujourd'hui. »

« NOOOON ! Emmenez-moi à sa place ! » Hurlait Rosita.

Audrey se précipita sur elle pour la calmer et la ramena en arrière du groupe.

« Au fait Rick ! » Fit Negan en s'éloignant. « Dans ta cuisine c'est le gros bordel ... »

Lorsque les Sauveurs furent enfin partis, Rick et les autres s'empressèrent de rentrer chez eux.

Audrey se retrouva seule dans la rue avec le corps de Spencer. Même si les derniers temps ils ne s'entendaient plus, et surtout vu son comportement avec Negan, Audrey ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être terriblement triste et choquée.

La brune sursauta quand Spencer se réveilla en grognant et claquant des dents.

Elle s'empressa de sortir son Sog et de lui planter à l'arrière de la tête. Personne ne semblait avoir envie de l'aider alors elle se chargea seule de traîner ce qu'il restait du corps du Monroe jusqu'au cimetière.

Épuisée et couverte de sang et de terre elle creusa la tombe pendant des heures jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit couché.

Quand la tombe fut prête elle s'assit sur son rebord et s'alluma une cigarette.

« Je suis désolée j'aurais dû t'aider ... » Fit la voix de Rosita derrière elle.

« T'en as assez fait je crois. C'était vraiment stupide. » Ne put s'empêcher de dire Audrey d'une voix morne.

À sa grande surprise, Rosita ne répondit pas, elle pleurait.

« Il a tué Abraham... Je... »

Poussant un soupir et s'en voulant d'avoir provoqué son amie, Audrey la prit dans ses bras et elles restèrent un moment à observer le trou humide de terre en contrebas, serrées l'une contre l'autre.

Rosita fouilla dans sa poche et en retira une petite fiole en argent.

Elle en but une grande rasade et leva la fiole en l'air.

« A Spencer, même si c'était un trou du cul. »

Elle passa la fiole à son amie.

Audrey but à son tour. C'était de l'eau de vie, le goût était infect elle avait l'impression d'avoir avalé du désinfectant. Elle sentit le liquide couler dans sa gorge la brûlant atrocement.

« À Spencer. » Dit-elle simplement tandis qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue.

Elle ne savait pas si c'était l'effet de l'alcool ou la fatigue de ce qu'elle venait de vivre mais elle voyait le visage de Spencer devant ses yeux et il souriait.


	31. Inespéré

**Merci pour vos reviews vous m'avez remotivée ! J'ai repris toute l'histoire depuis le début et j'ai corrigé les fautes d'orthographe et... Mon dieu ! J'ai eu terriblement honte !**

 **Encore merci et bonne lecture !**

 _ **Chapitre 31 Inespéré**_

Le lendemain matin, Audrey se réveilla le cœur lourd. Elle ne savait même pas si elle avait réellement dormi. Sa nuit s'était résumée à des hallucinations successives où Spencer n'était pas mort et s'excusait de son comportement. Puis elle se réveillait en sursaut et courrait à la fenêtre. Mais à chaque fois, elle pouvait distinguer clairement la tombe fraîchement recouverte, éclairée par la lune.

Bien que les derniers échanges entre le jeune homme et elle aient été houleux, Audrey était profondément touchée par la mort de Spencer. Il avait été un de ceux avec qui elle était le plus proche à Alexandria. Ils avaient partagés de bons moments ensemble et ça elle ne l'oublierait jamais. De plus, la mort de Spencer avait été particulièrement violente, il avait dû souffrir énormément et rien qu'à imaginer cela, Audrey en avait la nausée.

Le plus triste était, qu'à cause de son comportement, Spencer était mort dans l'indifférence et le mépris total. Personne ne semblait atteint par sa perte. Seule Rosita avait exprimé sa tristesse et son dégoût, la veille, lors de l'enterrement. Mais les gens avaient vite oublié que Spencer et sa famille étaient à l'origine de la communauté d'Alexandria et que, sans eux, ils n'auraient pas la chance d'avoir un abri.

Audrey se sentait vide et épuisée.

Prendre une douche ne l'avait même pas revigorée, elle n'avait pas avalé quoi que ce soit depuis la veille à la Coline.

Elle sortit dans l'air humide et frais du matin et frissonna. Elle fût surprise de trouver Rosita assise devant sa maison, le teint morne.

« Je t'attendais, Rick veut nous voir. » Dit-elle faiblement.

La latino jouait avec son grand couteau de chasse, elle semblait épuisée et triste. Sans un mot Audrey la suivit jusqu'à la maison de Rick.

Les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent sans frapper.

Rick était adossé au comptoir de la cuisine, perdu dans ses pensées. Devant lui, Carl et Michonne donnaient à manger à Judith. Tara, Aaron et Gabriel chuchotaient à voix basse dans le salon. Ils s'interrompirent lorsqu'ils virent les jeunes femmes.

« Bien. Vous êtes là. » Fit Rick.

Le leader avaient de grands cernes sous les yeux il paraissait épuisé. Lui non plus ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup dormi.

Michonne, les sourcils froncés, semblait contrariée. Elle tournait une petite cuillère dans une assiette de compote, perdue dans ses pensées, alors que la petite Judith tendait les bras vers elle pour recevoir une nouvelle bouchée.

Carl lui, essuyait la bouche de sa sœur, un air coupable sur son visage à demi caché par le bandage qui recouvrait son œil.

Par moment, il jetait des coups d'œil inquiets à son père. Il avait sûrement dû se faire réprimander pour son escapade chez les Sauveurs.

« Tout d'abord. » Commença Rick en prenant une grande inspiration. « Audrey, pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! »

Rick se tourna vers le reste du groupe, les bras croisés.

« Je m'adresse à vous tous, quand vous aurez une idée de ce genre parlez-moi en avant. »

« Tu ne comptais rien faire ! » Se défendit Audrey. « Vous l'avez tous vu ! On ne peut pas le laisser là-bas ! Ils vont le tuer ! Et si c'était toi seul chez les Sauveurs, Rick ? Si c'était toi que tes amis abandonnaient ? On a déjà perdu assez... »

Pour se calmer, Audrey alluma une cigarette mais Michonne lui fit un signe de tête agacé en direction de Judith et la jeune femme, après un soupir, alla s'installer près de la fenêtre.

« A propos de ça... » Répondit Rick en ignorant les accusations d'Audrey en rapport avec Daryl. « J'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Nous n'allons plus nous laisser faire. Nous allons combattre. »

« Comment ? » S'indigna Michonne, elle se tourna vers les autres. « J'ai réussi à trouver leur planque, si on peut appeler ça comme ça. C'est du suicide ! C'est ultra protégé ! Ils ont installés des rôdeurs en guise de barrage, on y arrivera jamais Rick, on va juste perdre encore des gens. »

Là samouraï couvrit sa tête avec ses mains, Carl prit le relai et donna à manger à sa sœur qui réclamait de plus en plus nerveusement.

« De toute façon. » Intervint Tara. « Si on ne fait rien ils nous tueront petit à petit. Vous avez bien vu hier. Et ça recommencera. »

Rick acquiesça en hochant la tête.

« C'est pour cela que nous allons nous rendre à la Coline et que nous allons demander de l'aide. Pour combattre. »

Rosita et Audrey échangèrent un regard.

« Grégory ne nous aidera jamais. » Fit la jeune femme avec fatalité.

« Lui non, mais Maggie oui. »

Audrey demeura perplexe sur le sujet mais ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, il fallait tenter.

« Préparez vos affaires. » Ordonna Rick. « Nous partons dans une heure, Gabriel je te demandes de surveiller la ville jusqu'à notre retour. »

Celui-ci acquiesça avec un sourire bienveillant.

« Je restes ici aussi. » Fit Aaron. « Je ne me sens pas capable de faire ce voyage. Mais je veillerai sur Judith. »

En effet Aaron avait toujours le visage couvert d'hématomes et il boitait. En rentrant la veille il s'était fait tabassé par les Sauveurs.

« Bien. » Fit Rick.

Sans un mot de plus, le groupe s'empressa de se disperser pour aller se préparer.

Audrey prit quelques affaires dans un sac à dos ainsi que d'autres couteaux. Avant de partir elle jeta un œil à son reflet dans le miroir. L'hématome au-dessus de son œil n'avait pas disparu, il était même encore plus volumineux et d'une horrible couleur violette. Elle avait des coupures sur la joue et des égratignures sur les bras. Dans son cou, la lame de Dwight avait laissé une grande entaille pas encore cicatrisée.

Ses cheveux emmêlés tombaient misérablement autour de son visage creusé par le manque de nourriture.

« T'as une sale gueule Bayron. » Fit-elle piteusement à son reflet.

Une heure plus tard, Michonne, Carl, Tara, Audrey, Rosita et Rick se retrouvèrent devant le portail.

Rick avait mis en marche le camping-car et tout le monde s'était installé à l'intérieur.

Audrey s'était isolée à l'arrière sur une couchette. Sa tête lui tournait toujours. Elle s'allongea en fermant les yeux, se laissant bercer par les remous du véhicule sur la route.

Tara passa la tête dans la cabine. En la voyant allongée, elle afficha une mine inquiète.

« Tiens. » Fit Tara en lui donnant un petit sandwich. « T'es vraiment pâle, faut prendre des forces. »

Audrey se redressa et mordit dans le pain. En avalant la première bouchée elle eut l'impression de plonger dans un bain chaud tellement cela lui faisait du bien.

« Waouh... Merci. » Fit-elle avec un sourire timide.

Tara s'assit sur la couchette d'en face et l'observa.

« Finalement on a jamais eu l'occasion de discuter jusqu'à présent, je ne te connais pas vraiment... Mais je voulais te dire que ce que tu as fait pour Daryl c'était sacrément courageux. »

Audrey avala une autre bouchée du sandwich et eut un rictus.

« Ça l'était jusqu'à ce que Jésus me balance du camion. Je n'ai rien fait finalement, je ne sais même pas si Jésus s'en est tiré. Puis je t'avoue que je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je faisais. »

« L'important c'est que tu as essayé non? Tu n'es pas restée les bras croisés. Denise t'aimait bien, elle disait que tu as toujours été gentille avec elle. Et tu as l'air de beaucoup tenir à Daryl, ça comptes pour moi. »

Audrey avala la dernière bouchée de pain, les larmes aux yeux. Ce que disait Tara lui remontait le moral, finalement elle n'était pas aussi mal considérée que ça.

« Je ne suis pas aussi douée que vous. Je ne veux pas être un poids, je veux juste aider... »

Tara secoua la tête.

« Nous n'avons jamais pensé ça de toi. Pas moi en tout cas. Et au fait je suis désolée pour Spencer. »

« Merci Tara. Il a été stupide ces derniers temps mais c'était quelqu'un de très gentil au fond. »

Tara eut un sourire triste. Même si Spencer avait eu un comportement pitoyable devant Negan, il avait pensé agir dans l'intérêt d'Alexandria. À sa façon...

Soudain, Tara afficha un sourire complice.

« Je voulais te demander... Daryl, tu l'aimes bien hein ? Même plus que bien je veux dire. »

Audrey n'osa pas répondre, elle n'avait jamais parlé de son attirance pour le chasseur à quiconque mis à part Aaron et Éric.

Le visage de Tara lui inspirait confiance, elle l'observait avec bienveillance un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle pouvait bien se confier un peu après tout, ça serait moins dur à supporter.

« Je l'aimes beaucoup... Il me fait me sentir utile ... Et vivante. »

Tara lui adressa un grand sourire.

« J'suis contente qu'il puisse compter sur quelqu'un comme toi. Vraiment. Bon, je te laisse te reposer. »

La brune ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux d'Audrey et retourna à l'avant du camping-car.

Audrey ne put retenir un sourire, la discussion avec Tara lui avait redonné du baume au cœur. Elle se sentait moins seule tout d'un coup. Cette fille était attachante, elles pourraient même devenir amies qui sait ?

Plus apaisée, la jeune femme se laissa doucement sombrer dans le sommeil.

Plus tard, Audrey fut réveillée par Rosita qui lui signala qu'ils arrivaient bientôt à la Coline. Dehors le ciel était bleu, le voyage s'était apparemment déroulé sans encombre, ce qui était de bonne augure pour la suite.

Elle n'avait dormit que quelques heures mais elle se sentait déjà mieux que le matin.

Bientôt ils purent apercevoir les hauts murs de la Coline. Après avoir garé le camping-car en contrebas, le petit groupe remonta l'allée de terre battue.

« Sasha ! Enid ! »

Sur le poste de guet de la Coline, Maggie leur offrit un grand sourire en les apercevant. La brune lâcha ce qu'elle avait dans les mains et descendit les accueillir, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Elle se jeta dans les bras de Rick.

« Je suis tellement heureuse de vous voir. »

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Rick.

« Oui. » Rassura-t-elle. « Le bébé va bien, les autres aussi. »

« Tu avais raison Maggie.» Fit Rick à son amie. « Sur le moment je ne t'ai pas écoutée, je n'y arrivais pas. Mais le temps est venu. Il faut se tenir prêt pour combattre. »

Maggie reprit un air grave mais lança un regard fier à Rick. Puis Sasha et elle enlacèrent le reste de leurs amis.

Quand ce fut le tour d'Audrey, Maggie lui chuchota dans l'oreille.

« Je crois que tu ne vas pas en croire tes yeux. »

Audrey se demanda de quoi elle parlait mais quand elle releva la tête, elle ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir grand la bouche.

Derrière Jésus, vêtu d'une chemise en jean, l'air épuisé mais heureux, Daryl, s'avançait vers le groupe.

Rick, ému, s'approcha de lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Les autres en firent de même mais Audrey n'arrivait pas à bouger d'un millimètre. Elle ressentait tellement de choses à la fois. La surprise, le bonheur de le voir en bonne santé et le soulagement qu'il soit enfin de retour. Mais aussi l'impression de faire un grand saut dans l'inconnu. Son cœur battait la chamade, elle ne savait plus quoi faire, comment réagir, malgré les nombreux films qu'elle avait déroulé dans sa tête quand elle pensait à ce qui se passerait à ce moment-là. Elle se contenta de l'admirer, choquée. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues mais elle souriait.

Quand il s'approcha d'elle, elle ne bougea pas, le laissant passer ses bras autour de ses épaules. Elle s'agrippa à son dos, le serrant plus fort, pour le sentir plus près de son âme et de son cœur. Audrey voulait que ce moment dure une éternité.

Mais Daryl se recula pour la regarder. Elle tenta de soutenir son regard et de ne pas baisser les yeux tellement elle se sentait troublée.

Alors, soudain, Daryl approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa. Ce n'avait rien à voir avec le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé dans le van avant d'être conduit à la mort. Non. C'était beaucoup plus doux, plus fort. Le genre de baiser qui reste gravé en vous jusqu'à la fin de votre existence.

« Jésus m'a raconté. » Chuchota-t-il. « T'as voulu venir me chercher. T'es vraiment conne, tu pensais faire quoi là-bas toute seule ? »

Audrey ne répondit pas, elle se sentait rougir car tous les autres les regardaient mais Daryl semblait s'en foutre royalement.

Elle se contenta de sourire comme une idiote, encore déboussolée par le baiser de Daryl.

Celui-ci retourna sur ses pas en direction de Rick qui le fixait sans comprendre. Mais le chasseur se comporta comme si de rien n'était.

« Tiens. » Dit-il simplement, ému, en sortant quelque chose de sa poche.

Il rendit à Rick son Colt, celui que les Sauveurs lui avaient volé. Rick sourit, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis un bon moment, et il enlaça à nouveau son ami, son frère.

Audrey s'approcha de Jésus et, timidement, le serra dans ses bras.

« Merci. Énormément. Pour tout. »

Jésus lui répondit avec un grand sourire et un signe de tête.

« Venez, nous devons parler. » Décida soudain Rick.

Naturellement comme si cela était évident, le groupe suivit le leader jusqu'à la maison de Grégory. Tous unis derrière Rick, l'espoir revenait peu à peu dans le groupe d'Alexandria.


	32. Main d'œuvre

Chapitre 32 Main d'œuvre

Dans le bureau de Grégory, Rick tentait de convaincre le leader de la Coline de créer une alliance pour combattre les Sauveurs. Mais le vieil homme ne voulait rien entendre, il craignait trop les représailles et se sentait en position de force vis à vis de Rick, ce dont il profitait allègrement.

« Nous avions un marché et vous avez échoués. Nous allons donc faire comme si l'on ne se connaissait pas. Vous allez discrètement sortir par derrière et l'on oubliera qu'on s'est rencontrés un jour. »

Audrey ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Daryl, il avait l'air furieux, comme s'il voulait se jeter sur Grégory à tout moment.

Rick, lui, se contentait d'écouter, les sourcils haussés.

« Je ne vous dois rien. » Poursuivit le leader de la Coline. « En fait c'est vous qui me devez quelque chose. J'ai protégé Sasha et Maggie, ce qui a mis en péril ma communauté. J'ai pris un risque énorme. »

« Oh oui, en effet ! » S'emporta Jesus. « T'as pris un énorme risque en te planquant ici pendant que Sasha, Maggie et Audrey nous aidaient à éliminer les morts qui avaient envahis l'enceinte ! »

Grégory lui lança un regard outré.

« Tu ne travailles pas pour moi, toi? »

« Nous avons déjà commencé la guerre, Grégory. » Tenta de raisonner Rick.

« Cest vous qui l'avez commencé ! Je n'ai rien à voir là dedans. »

« C'est comme ça que tu veux vivre ? » Lui balança Daryl. « En payant ces connards qui te marchent sur les pieds ? »

Grégory devint rouge et tapa du poing sur la table.

« Ce sont des tueurs ! » Martela-t-il. « Parfois... Parfois on ne peut pas choisir la vie que l'on veut mener. C'est comme ça. Voilà ! »

Et il tourna le dos, vexé par la remarque de Daryl.

« De combien de personnes qui savent se battre disposons nous ? » Demanda Maggie, exaspérée par le comportement de Grégory.

« Nous ?! » Fit ce dernier en se tournant vers elle. « Il n'y a pas de Nous, Margareth. Ces gens sont des fermiers, où vous croyez vous ? Je ne sais même pas combien ils sont et ils ne savent pas se battre, il faudrait qu'ils apprennent. »

« Je le ferais. »

« Donnez moi une semaine. »

Rosita et Sasha avaient parlé d'une même voix, elles échangèrent un regard gêné.

« Mais ça ne va pas ? » S'exaspera Grégory en prenant sa tête dans ses mains. « Vous n'avez pas compris. Vous allez partir et vite ! Je ne permettrais pas que la Coline soit impliquée là dedans. »

Audrey et Daryl échangèrent un regard, la brune pressa discrètement la main de l'homme pour qu'il se calme.

Soudain, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Enid.

« Excusez-moi. » Fit timidement la jeune fille.

« Que se passe t-il, Enid ? » Demanda Sasha, inquiète.

« Oh... Rien. Mais vous devriez venir voir dehors. »

Rick s'avança le premier à l'extérieur, Maggie sur ses talons.

Devant les escaliers de l'imposante maison de la Coline, un petit attroupement s'était créé. Une femme noire, un peu ronde menait le groupe.

« Maggie. » Dit-elle. « Enid nous a dit que tu allais tenter de convaincre Grégory de combattre les Sauveurs. Est ce que c'est vrai ? »

« Euh... Oui. » Répondit l'intéressée, perplexe.

« Je m'appelle Bertie, je ne sais pas si tu t'en rappelles mais tu m'as sauvée la vie. Deux fois. Et pas qu'à moi. Penses tu que nous serions capables de nous battre ? Nous ? Que nous pourrions gagner contre les Sauveurs ?»

Maggie avait l'air surprise, elle ne s'était pas attendue à cela. Elle jeta un regard fier à Enid qui lui répondit par un signe de tête encourageant.

« Bien sûr que je le pense. »

Bertie fixa Maggie, une lueur déterminée dans les yeux.

« Enid nous a dit que tu nous montrerais comment. Alors je voulais te dire que je suis prête . »

« Pareil ! » Fit un homme derrière Bertie.

« Moi aussi ! »

« Je viendrais ! »

« Je me battrais avec vous ! »

Les hommes de Rick furent stupéfaits devant tant de détermination. Le problème ce n'était pas la Coline mais Grégory.

Maggie se tenait la poitrine en souriant, touchée par l'élan de solidarité des habitants de la Coline. Les yeux de Sasha brillaient.

« C'est un début. » Souligna Michonne avec enthousiasme lorsqu'ils furent à nouveau seuls.

Sasha se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Il en faudrait plus. »

« On va gagner. » Fit Daryl. Sa rage envers les Sauveurs transpirait, Audrey ne savait pas ce qu'ils lui avaient fait mais il avait dû beaucoup souffrir.

Jésus semblait hésiter.

« Il est temps de vous présenter le Roi Ezekiel. » Lâcha-t-il.

Michonne le fixa comme s'il plaisantait.

« Le Roi ? »

Dans le coffre du 4x4 qui les menaient au Royaume, la communauté du Roi Ezekiel, Audrey se retrouva enfin seule avec Daryl.

« Tu vas enfin me dire ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? » Demanda-t-elle timidement.

Daryl avait les yeux fermés se laissant doucement bercer par les remous du véhicule sur la route.

« Rien de bien méchant... » Souffla-t-il.

Audrey poussa un soupir, elle savait qu'il mentait.

« T'as vu ta tête ? Sérieux, on dirait que t'es passé sous un camion. »

« Eh. » Fit Daryl en lui bousculant doucement l'épaule. « Tu ferais mieux de te regarder, t'as une sale gueule, toi aussi. T'es blanche comme un cul et t'as l'œil éclaté.»

Audrey lissa une mèche de ses cheveux par dessus le bleu qui ornait son arcade sourcilière. Elle avait encore mal à la tête et se sentait étourdie parfois.

« J'ai pas dormis depuis que t'es partis ! » S'emporta la jeune femme. « Je revoyais les images dans ma tête ... de Glenn, d'Abraham... et .. oh ... désolée... »

A l'entente du prénom de ses amis, Daryl s'était prostré, le visage crispé.

« Eh... Excuse moi... »

« C'était ma faute pour Glenn.. » Souffla Daryl. Il s'en voulait tellement qu'il semblait en souffrir physiquement.

Audrey poussa un soupir et prit le chasseur dans ses bras. C'était apaisant de voir qu'il se laissait aller avec elle, lui qui ne faisait confiance à personne d'ordinaire.

« Tu n'y es pour rien... C'est ce malade.. .Tu n'y es pour rien...

Ils restèrent un moment l'un dans les bras de l'autre à regarder le paysage défiler par la fenêtre du coffre.

« T'avais raison pour Mylan... Les gens changent, ce n'est plus mon frère, c'est juste un Sauveur... »

« Mmmh... C'est pas le pire non plus. »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« La plupart de ces enculés sont juste des brutes sans cervelles. Mais ton frère et son pote, avec le crâne rasé, ils sont différents. Ils ont du respect pour les ouvriers de Negan contrairement aux autres. Si tu veux savoir ce que vaut un homme, regarde donc comment il traite ses inférieurs, pas ses égaux. Ton frère m'a même filé de la nourriture en douce. »

Le visage d'Audrey s'éclaira.

« Tout n'est pas perdu alors... »

Daryl planta ses yeux bleus dans le regard d'Audrey.

« Reste à voir quel camp ils choisiront. »

La brune baissa à nouveau la tête.

« On verra au moment venu. »

« Mmmh.. »

« Spencer est mort. » Fit soudain Audrey.

« Ouais, Rick m'a raconté ce qu'il a essayé de faire avec Negan, bon débarras. »

« C'était quand même l'un des nôtres, il a été stupide c'est tout. » Défendit Audrey les sourcils froncés.

« Tu tenais encore à lui, c'est ça ? » Demanda froidement Daryl.

« Non je... Attends tu me fais quoi là ? »

« J'sais pas, cet enculé a voulu faire tuer Rick et on dirais que tu en pinces encore pour lui. »

« Pas du tout enfin! On est resté assez longtemps ensemble, il est normal que je sois triste ! »

« Si tu l'dis. »

« Pourquoi tu m'as embrassée ce matin si tu penses ça ? » Demanda Audrey avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait amené un sujet tabou sur le tapis.

Daryl fut soudain mal à l'aise, il se contenta de la fixer intensément. Il resta silencieux et entreprit finalement de regarder l'extérieur.

« Désolée... Je voulais pas dire ça. Ne parlons plus de Spencer. »

Audrey poussa un soupir et se laissa tomber contre la banquette arrière.

« J'l'expliques pas, j'en avais envie c'est tout. » Marmonna Daryl.

Audrey ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui réchauffait enfin le cœur comme si celui ci avait été mis au congélateur depuis l'enlèvement de Daryl. Elle tourna la tête pour le regarder, il la fixait à nouveau avec son regard bleu électrique.

Alors la brune s'approcha de lui et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ils s'embrassèrent plus fort que la fois précédente, laissant leurs mains balader sur leurs corps.

Soudain quelqu'un toussa et Daryl repoussa brutalement Audrey comme s'il venait de s'électrocuter à son contact.

La brune se massa l'arrière de la tête. Elle avait heurté la portière dans sa chute, elle pouvait même sentir une bosse se former à cet endroit.

Audrey lança un regard noir à Daryl mais se figea quand elle vit Jesus les observer par dessus la banquette arrière du 4x4. Elle se sentit rougir et s'intéressa soudain fortement à ses ongles.

« Vous pourriez attendre d'être dans une chambre quand même. » Se moqua le jeune homme. « Nous sommes arrivés. »

En effet, le véhicule ralentissait et s'arrêta près de ce qui semblait être une ancienne usine abandonnée. Le bâtiment était en brique rouge et les environs envahis par les hautes herbes.

Michonne vînt leur ouvrir la portière du coffre afin qu'ils puissent sortir.

« Tu m'as fait mal ! » Reprocha Audrey à Daryl.

Celui ci haussa les sourcils et ne répondit pas.

Audrey poussa un soupir et entreprit de débarrasser son jeans de la poussière récoltée sur la moquette du 4x4.

« Daryl. » Fit Rick, les sourcils froncés.. « Avant d'aller où que ce soit... »

Il pointa du doigt Audrey et Daryl, l'air perplexe.

« Vous êtes ensembles ? »

« J't'en poses des questions ? » Grogna Daryl, mal à l'aise. « J'vais pisser. »

Et il partit se cacher derrière la carcasse d'un vieux camion.

Audrey poussa à nouveau un énorme soupir devant l'air ahuri de Rick.

Les autres la fixait d'un air avide. Seules Rosita et Tara souriaient malicieusement.

« Qu'est ce que ça change ? » Demanda elle, gênée d'être ainsi au centre de l'attention.

« C'est ... surprenant. » Fit Rick. « Surtout venant de Daryl. Mais bon je suis heureux pour vous. »

Il sourit et Audrey fut soulagée.

« Bon c'est où ton Royaume, Jésus ? » Fit Tara en observant les alentours comme si elle allait découvrir un panneau d'information.

« Nous y sommes déjà, en théorie. » Répondit Jésus les sourcils froncés. « Venez. »

Les autres suivirent Jésus et Audrey attendit que Daryl finisse ses affaires. Il déboula le pantalon à moitié reboutonné et la ceinture défaite.

« Classe. » Lui souffla Audrey lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur.

« Excuses moi. » Fit-il en se rhabillant. Il prit soudain un petit air supérieur. « Permettez moi de remettre mon calbutte Miss Bayron? »

Audrey pouffa de rire, ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis un long moment.

« Même comme ça, tu n'es pas crédible. » Dit-elle.

« Que veux-tu, j'ai pas appris les bonnes manières, j'ai toujours pissé la porte ouverte. »

Audrey lui lança un regard dégoûté.

« Va falloir t'y faire si t'es avec moi. » Ajouta Daryl.

La jeune femme eut un sourire discret.

« Ça veut dire qu'on est ... ensemble ? » Osa-t-elle en serrant les dents, par peur de la réaction de Daryl.

« J'en sais rien. » Grogna-t-il. « J'sais même pas ce que ça veut dire. Vous commencer à me saouler avec ça... Toi. Rick. On peut pas juste... voir? »

Audrey l'observa en marchant, elle devina qu'il n'avait jamais dû avoir réellement de relations amoureuses. Il devait être âgé d'au moins 45 ans, mais dans son comportement il paraissait nettement moins expérimenté avec les femmes qu'un homme de son âge.

Audrey n'aimait pas les gamins, elle avait toujours été attirée par les hommes, les vrais. Et Daryl était clairement un homme. Il était courageux, loyal, n'avait peur de rien. Il avait juste un sale caractère et se braquait facilement. Elle allait devoir faire preuve de patience pour le découvrir complètement, et cela le rendait d'autant plus attirant.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et ne répondit pas, ne voulant pas l'énerver davantage.

Soudain, deux chevaux montés par des hommes en armures anti-émeutes surgirent de derrière un bâtiment, armes braqués sur le groupe.

« Halte ! Qui oses trépasser le territoire du Royaume sans ... Jésus ? C'est toi ? Merde alors ! »

Celui qui était resté silencieux devait avoir une bonne quarantaine d'années. Il était brun, le visage carré, grand, costaud et semblait méfiant.

L'autre était plus jeune, son visage montrait plus de bienveillance.

« Qui sont ces gens, Paul ? » Interrogea le premier le visage grave.

« Je suis content de te voir Richard. » Répondit Jésus.

« Pareil. » Dit Richard avec un signe de tête. « Qui sont tes amis ? »

Jesus se recula pour présenter Rick.

« Voici Rick Grimes, il dirige une communauté semblable aux nôtres et ça ce sont ses hommes. Nous voudrions demander une audience au Roi Ezekiel. »

Richard observa le groupe avec méfiance tandis que son compagnon le fixait, attendant son verdict.

« Quand tu dis 'une communauté semblable à la nôtre ´ tu veux dire quoi ? »

Jesus haussa les épaules.

« On vit, on échange... On combat les morts et d'autres choses... »

Rick observait Richard avec curiosité, il ne semblait pas hostile contre l'homme mais plutôt déconcerté par la situation.

« Ok. » Acquiesça Richard. Il pointa le doigt vers le groupe et ordonna: « En ligne ! »

Daryl poussa un grognement.

« Ok, on perds notre temps. On se casse. »

Et il pivota les talons pour retourner à la voiture.

« Peut-être as-tu raison. » Fit Richard à Daryl du haut de son cheval. « Le Roi est un homme occupé et c'est un monde dangereux. »

« Justement, nous sommes là pour montrer au Roi que nous voulons rendre ce monde moins dangereux. » Insista Rick.

Audrey échangea un regard avec Tara. Ces hommes ne semblaient pas dangereux. Ils avaient l'air d'être des gens biens mais leurs manières étaient déconcertantes.

« Bien. Donnez nous vos armes alors. » Ordonna Richard.

« Nous n'en avons que deux. »

Rick lui montra son Colt ainsi qu'un vieux Berretta qu'avait récupéré Carl.

« Et la voiture reste dehors. Suivez nous. »

Daryl poussa un long soupir alors Audrey lui lança un regard réprobateur.

L'ami de Richard agita les rênes de son cheval et prit la direction opposé. Les autres suivirent.

Le groupe fut bientôt devant de grandes portes de bois qui s'étaient ouvertes à l'approche des deux cavaliers. Ils pénétrèrent alors à l'intérieur et en eurent le souffle coupé.

Ils étaient dans une énorme cour longée par un long batiment. Partout il y avait des bacs de terre remplis de plantations en tout genre. Du linge séchait ici et là. Des enfants couraient, jouaient au ballon. Des femmes parlaient joyeusement entre elles. Des vieillards, assis sous les arbres commentaient les rires des enfants, un sourire aux lèvres. Au milieu, par moment, des hommes vêtus des mêmes armures que Richard et son ami passaient par groupe, faisant leur footing.

D'autres s'entraînaient à tirer à l'arc ou à nettoyer des armes.

Audrey se sentit immédiatement bien ici. Elle se surprit à sourire en voyant une petite fille jouer à la poupée avec sa mère sur le sol terreux.

La vie grouillait joyeusement. Mais ce qui frappait, c'était le nombre. Les gens vivant ici devaient être une bonne centaine.

« Ok, ils ont le nombre. » Fit Daryl, à moitié convaincu. « Ils savent se battre au moins ? »

Jésus lui lança un regard moqueur.

« Et comment ! » Dit-il avec un clin d'œil. « Tu vas pas être déçu. »


	33. Rencontre royale

_**Chapitre 33 - Rencontre royale**_

« Morgan ! » S'écria Tara.

Devant eux, leur ami s'approchait, il était vêtu d'une armure comme les autres hommes et tenait son fidèle bâton dans les mains.

« Vous vous connaissez ? » Demanda Richard, surprit.

« Depuis le début. » Lui répondit Rick, ému, en saluant Morgan d'un signe de tête.

Morgan enlaça le reste de ses amis tandis que Daryl lui demanda où était Carol.

« Elle était ici. Quand tu es parti je l'ai trouvée un peu plus loin blessée, on lui avait tiré dessus. Un Sauveur. J'ai dû le tuer. » Fit-il gravement en s'adressant à Rick. « Elle ne voulait plus nous voir, nous tous. Nous sommes arrivés tous les deux ici, au Royaume, ils ont un médecin. Ils l'ont soignée et elle a repris des forces un moment. Puis elle est repartie. »

« Elle est où ? » Insista brusquement Daryl.

Morgan semblait hésiter.

« Je ne sais pas. » Dit-il finalement.

Richard sortit soudain du bâtiment devant lequel le groupe se trouvait.

« Le Roi est prêt à vous recevoir. » Annonça-t-il solennellement.

Le groupe pénétra dans ce qui semblait être une ancienne salle de spectacle. La pièce était sombre. Sur la scène on distinguait trois personnes dont une assise sur une énorme chaise en bois. Mais surtout...

Audrey fit un bond et rebroussa chemin aussitôt quand elle entendit le tigre rugir.

Daryl lui attrapa discrètement la main l'inciter à entrer.

« Jésus ! » Fit la voix pompeuse de l'homme assis sur le trône. « Je suis heureux de te revoir mon ami. »

« Il l'est aussi ! » Fit joyeusement un homme imposant à côté du Roi.

« Jerry ! »

Jésus adressa un sourire à Jerry et poursuivit ses présentations.

« Je suis venu avec mes amis dirigés par Rick. Ils viennent d'Alexandria, une communauté... Oh... »

Jésus eut un sourire désolé en voyant que le groupe restait en arrière, effrayé par l'énorme félin.

« J'ai oublié de mentionner... »

« Le tigre. Oui. » Fit Rick, la mâchoire tremblante et le teint blanc.

« N'ayez crainte. » Rassura le Roi. « Shiva ne vous fera pas de mal. »

A moitié convaincu, le groupe s'avança jusqu'à la mi- rangée des fauteuils et se plaça en ligne pour mieux voir le Roi.

Audrey était surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle avait imaginé un type blond, grand et costaud avec une couronne, comme dans les vieux Disney qu'elle regardait petite. Mais cet homme-là n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait envisagé.

Il devait avoir la quarantaine, petit, trapu et afro-américain. D'énormes dreadlocks gris entouraient son visage paisible à moitié dissimulé sous une grosse barbe noire. Il était vêtu d'une grosse veste fourrée et de mitaines noires. Dans ses mains, il tenait fermement la chaîne qui retenait Shiva, bien qu'Audrey fût persuadée que ce n'était pas ce lien ridicule qui empêcherait le monstre de se jeter sur eux.

A côté de lui, se tenait Jerry, c'était un garçon assez imposant, au visage rieur. Il affichait d'ailleurs un grand sourire. En le voyant, Audrey s'imagina un énorme ours en peluche aux yeux bridés. De l'autre côté du Roi un jeune garçon aux cheveux longs qui devait avoir l'âge de Carl les observait d'un œil curieux.

« Bienvenue au Royaume, Rick d'Alexandria. Que souhaites-tu dire au Roi ? »

« Votre Majesté. » Commença Rick, un peu perturbé par le tigre. « Nous avons appris par Jésus que vous traitez vous aussi avec les Sauveurs. »

Ezekiel dévisagea Jésus, il avait l'air contrarié par ce que venait de dire Rick.

« Nous voulons les arrêter. Nous les avons déjà combattus et nous avons gagné mais nous n'avons éliminé qu'un avant-poste. Je suis venu ici avec les miens pour vous demander de rejoindre notre alliance, vous, la Coline et Alexandria afin d'éliminer cette menace et pouvoir vivre en paix. »

Le Roi fit un signe de tête à Rick pour lui signaler qu'il avait bien compris ce qu'il lui demandait puis il s'adressa à Jésus.

« Les gens qui vivent ici ne savent même pas que l'on traite avec les Sauveurs. Jésus. Je t'ai fait confiance en te mettant dans la confidence. »

« Nous pouvons nous entraider... » Proposa Rick.

« N'interromps pas le Roi ! » Ordonna Jerry, toujours en souriant.

« Nous t'avions mis dans la confidence, Jésus. » Répéta calmement Ezekiel. « Pourquoi nous as-tu trahis ? »

« Je voulais que tu entendes le plan de Rick. » Se défendit le jeune homme.

« Et quel plan as-tu, Rick d'Alexandria ? »

« Monter une armée. Vous, la Coline et nous. Pour les vaincre. »

Le Roi fit mine de réfléchir.

« Ce que tu me demandes est très sérieux. » Fit-il.

« Certains de mes hommes ont été brutalement tués par les Sauveurs. » Déclara gravement Rick.

« Qui ?! » Demanda Morgan précipitamment.

« Abraham. Glenn. Spencer. Olivia. » Lui révéla Rosita. « Ils sont pris Eugène. Ils avaient capturé Daryl mais il a réussi à s'échapper. Chaque seconde qu'il passe dehors fait de lui une cible. »

Daryl ne dit rien, le regard fixé sur le tigre, perdu dans ses pensées. Le souvenir de Glenn et Abraham était encore douloureux pour lui.

« Je suis navré pour ces pertes tragiques. » S'excusa sincèrement Ezekiel.

« C'est pour cela que nous voulons éliminer les Sauveurs, je ne dis pas de les tuer tous, mais il faut capturer et exécuter leur chef, Negan. » Martela Rick. « Nous avons des hommes, beaucoup d'hommes et de femmes qui peuvent combattre mais nous n'avons pas d'armes. »

« Nous avons des armes et des hommes entraînés. » Dit soudain Richard.

Ezekiel lui jeta un regard noir pour le réprimander.

« Qu'en penses-tu Morgan ? » Demanda-t-il.

Ce dernier fut surpris d'être pris à partie.

« Moi ? »

« Oui. » Répondit calmement le Roi. « J'accorde beaucoup d'estime à ton avis. »

« Des gens vont mourir. » Dit simplement Morgan.

Rick secoua la tête, agacé.

« Bien. » Fit Ezekiel. « Tu as donné matière à réfléchir au Roi. Restez ici cette nuit, mangez avec nous. »

« Nous devons rentrer. » Dit Rick. « Nous ne pouvons laisser Alexandria trop longtemps sans défenses. »

« Je te donnerai ma réponse à l'aube. » Insista Ezekiel d'un ton sans appel.

« Bien... »

Le groupe sortit de la salle de spectacle, un peu désarçonné par la réponse du Roi Ezekiel.

Ils allaient devoir passer la nuit au Royaume mais Rick était préoccupé et voulait rentrer rapidement à Alexandria au cas où Negan reviendrait.

Une femme leur indiqua des chambres où ils pourraient s'installer pour la nuit.

Audrey s'affala sur un lit, épuisée, elle avait envie de s'endormir tout de suite mais elle avait tellement mal à la tête qu'elle décida d'aller prendre une douche avant.

Les sanitaires étaient situés au fond du couloir où se trouvaient les chambres. Il n'y avait personne, les autres mangeaient encore.

Elle enleva son tee-shirt et son jean et observa son reflet. Depuis la mort d'Abraham et de Glenn elle n'avait quasiment rien mangé. Elle était maigre, trop maigre, elle pouvait même voir apparaître la forme de ses côtes. Audrey eut un sourire amer quand elle repensa à ses complexes de surpoids avant l'épidémie.

« Tu devrais manger. Vraiment. »

La jeune femme sursauta quand elle vit la silhouette de Daryl dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle se hâta de récupérer son tee-shirt pour cacher son corps.

« Je... j'allais me doucher. » Bégaya-t-elle.

L'homme s'approcha doucement d'elle, son regard bleu si préoccupé, d'ordinaire, s'était radoucit.

Lentement, il souleva le menton de la jeune femme qui se laissa faire, troublée.

Daryl déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme, la serrant dans ses bras presque à lui casser les os.

Audrey se sentit fondre, ces moments rares lui procurant un bonheur immense.

Soudain, brutalement, le chasseur entraîna la jeune femme dans une douche et en verrouilla la porte.

Il ne cessait de l'embrasser, comme s'il voulait noyer son désespoir. Audrey, un peu surprise, se laissa faire, le cœur en mille morceaux, elle pouvait ressentir par tous ses pores la tristesse de son ami et l'ardeur qu'il mettait dans ses gestes pour s'abandonner à elle.

Daryl retira sa chemise. En passant ses mains dans le dos de l'homme, Audrey sentit que son grain de peau était irrégulier.

« Daryl, qu'est-ce que ...? »

« Pas maintenant. S'il te plaît. » Gémit-il.

Il continua de l'embrasser sauvagement, un peu trop violement, même, couvrant sa poitrine et son cou de baisers tandis qu'il tentait maladroitement d'enlever son pantalon. Audrey colla son corps glacé contre le torse bouillant de Daryl. Soudain, elle ne pensa plus à rien. Ni à Ezekiel, ni à Rick, ni à l'horrible guerre dans laquelle ils s'apprêtaient à entrer.

Elle sentit son soutien-gorge se dégrafer mais n'en éprouva aucune gêne. La jeune femme laissa avec plaisir Daryl effleurer sa poitrine de ses mains rugueuses et de ses lèvres chaudes. Elle sentit monter une chaleur incontrôlable dans son corps et bascula.

Brutalement, elle rendit ses baisers à l'homme, s'accrochant sans vergogne à sa peau brûlante au risque, même, de le griffer.

Elle le laissa retirer les dernières barrières de tissus qui les séparaient et s'abandonna au plaisir, la gorge tendue en arrière et les cheveux plaqués contre la paroi humide de la douche.

Ce n'était pas comme avec Spencer ni comme avec aucun homme. C'était puissant et doux à la fois. Tous les moindres centimètres carrés de son corps réagissaient à celui de Daryl. Comme si ils avaient trouvé une compatibilité parfaite.

Soudain, en même temps, ils se regardèrent, les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre. Audrey n'avait rien vu de plus attirant que le visage de Daryl, ses pupilles bleues dilatées, sa bouche légèrement ouverte et ses cheveux plaqués contre son visage de manière désordonnés.

Ils restèrent un moment dans les bras de l'autre à échanger des caresses dans le dos et des baisers furtifs.

Puis Audrey tourna le robinet de la douche laissant l'eau couler. Sans un mot elle prit une bouteille de savon qui trainait par terre et entreprit de frotter doucement le dos de Daryl. De là elle put voir avec effroi d'énormes cicatrices qui zébraient toute la peau de l'homme, de ses épaules au bas de son dos. Ce n'était pas récent vu de la couleur rose pâle des blessures.

« C'est mon père. » Expliqua Daryl d'une voix rauque. « Quand il était trop bourré il nous battait Merle et moi. »

Attendrie, Audrey l'enlaça, posant sa tête contre son dos et laissant l'eau couler dans ses cheveux.

Ils restèrent là un moment, savourant ce délicieux moment, profitant l'un de l'autre et d'être enfin seuls.

« On devrait y aller, les autres vont se demander où on est passé. » Grogna-t-il un soupçon de regret dans la voix.

Audrey ne répondit pas et sortit de la douche. Elle se dépêcha de se rhabiller et d'enfiler des vêtements propres. Mais quand elle allait sortir de la pièce, Daryl la rattrapa par la main.

« Ça compte pour moi. C'qu'on vient de faire là. T'attends pas à de longs discours, c'est tout... »

Audrey acquiesça doucement avec un sourire.

« Je sais très bien. » Dit-elle simplement.

La jeune femme se doutait bien que Daryl n'était pas du genre à s'exprimer longuement sur ses sentiments. Sa façon à lui de les montrer c'était les actes, comme il l'avait fait lorsqu'il avait signalé à Mylan qu'elle était vivante ou quand elle avait trouvé ses cigarettes dans sa maison. Au moins Daryl était quelqu'un de vrai, qui ne manipulait personne. Il fallait juste le comprendre.

« Tu comptes toi aussi pour moi. » Avoua-t-elle. « Je suis tellement soulagée que tu t'en sois sorti... »

Il l'attira à nouveau vers elle pour l'enlacer doucement, puis, ils quittèrent la pièce l'un après l'autre. Un accord tacite qu'Audrey avait compris. Daryl voulait éviter les questions embarrassantes sur eux deux comme celle de Rick, plus tôt dans la journée.

Audrey n'alla pas tout de suite dans sa chambre où Rosita, Tara, Sasha et elle dormiraient. Elle sortit dans la cour silencieuse et déserte pour fumer une cigarette.

Cet endroit était si paisible ! Malgré le fait qu'Alexandria avait besoin du Royaume pour combattre les Sauveurs, Audrey comprenait les réticences d'Ezekiel. Tous savaient qu'une guerre comprenait des pertes des deux côtés et le Roi ne voulait pas risquer la vie de ses hommes, il voulait simplement les protéger. Et Morgan partageait ce point de vue. Rick ne devait pas leur en vouloir, il fallait simplement qu'ils arrivent à comprendre que ce risque et ces pertes valaient la peine pour faire prospérer cet endroit. Ce qu'Alexandria et la Coline avaient déjà assimilé.

L'histoire se répétait sans fin, les hommes devraient toujours se battre pour leur liberté comme leurs ancêtres l'avaient fait avant eux et il n'y avait pas d'autres issues à envisager aujourd'hui.

« Belle soirée n'est-ce pas ? »

L'homme qui accompagnait Richard lors de leur entrée au Royaume se tenait derrière Audrey, encore vêtu de son armure. Il était plutôt jeune, la trentaine, les cheveux roux coupés courts. Il arborait un sourire charmeur et tenait une flasque d'alcool dans ses mains.

« Je m'appelle Daniel. Je ne me suis pas présenté tout à l'heure. »

« Audrey. » Dit simplement la jeune femme tandis que son nouvel ami s'installait à ses côtés.

« On ne fais pas de nouvelles rencontres tous les jours par ici, ça fait longtemps que tu es avec ce groupe ? »

Le jeune homme était souriant. Il lui tendit sa flasque mais elle refusa d'un geste de la main.

« Oui. Ça va faire deux ans ou trois... Enfin je crois. »

Daniel perdit un peu de son enthousiasme en voyant que la jeune femme restait distante.

« Je suis plutôt d'accord avec ton ami Rick. » Dit-il. « Il faut faire quelque chose pour les Sauveurs. »

« J'espère qu'Ezekiel prendra la bonne décision. » Marmonna Audrey.

« Le Roi fait de son mieux pour protéger ses sujets. » Dit-il fièrement. « Faisons lui confiance. »

« A ce sujet. » Fit Audrey les sourcils froncés. « Par curiosité, pourquoi un Roi ? Je veux dire, c'est un peu extrême... Enfin de mon point de vue. »

Daniel tendit ses jambes et avala une gorgée d'alcool.

« Je te rassure ce n'est pas un dictateur. Le Roi sait nous parler et prendre les bonnes décisions. Il travaille autant que nous a maintenir la paix ici. C'est un gars bien. Il a toute notre confiance. C'est juste un titre, un surnom. »

« Je vois. Ce n'est pas demain la veille que Rick se fera appeler le Roi... »

Daniel se mit à rire.

« Il n'a pas de tigre, lui. »

Audrey lui adressa un sourire.

« Je crois que je vais aller me coucher. » Fit la jeune femme en se relevant. « Contente d'avoir fait ta connaissance. »

« De même. » Répondit le jeune homme. « Si tu veux rester quelques jours ici... Je serais ravi de te faire découvrir les environs. »

Audrey remercia Daniel et prit le chemin de sa chambre. C'était bon de voir qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls au monde à Alexandria et qu'ils pouvaient toujours rencontrer des gens bien ailleurs. Comme avant.

La chambre était silencieuse, Rosita et Sasha dormaient déjà. Tara ronflait sur le dos, la bouche grande ouverte.

Attendrie, Audrey la recouvra avec sa couverture qui était tombée sur le sol, puis elle se glissa dans le petit lit de dortoir qui lui était attribué. Au Royaume ce n'était pas comme à la Coline elle se sentait bien. Elle avait même enfilé des vêtements plus confortables pour dormir. Les Sauveurs ne pénétraient pas dans l'enceinte cela lui suffisait à garder l'esprit tranquille.

Et si elle restait ? Elle était trop attachée à Alexandria mais en même temps qu'est ce qu'il l'attendait la bas ? Mis à part Aaron et Éric, elle n'avait plus personne de vraiment proche. Et ici Daryl était en sécurité. Mais le chasseur ne voudrait certainement pas rester.

Audrey décida de dormir et de repenser à cela le lendemain. Elle se tourna sur le côté et sombra aussitôt dans le sommeil.


	34. Havre de paix

**_Chapitre 34 Havre de paix_**

Le lendemain matin, Audrey se réveilla avant ses camarades de chambre et retrouva Daryl, déjà dehors.

Assis devant la maison, il fumait une cigarette en observant les habitants qui s'affairaient déjà à arroser les plantes et à nettoyer la cour.

« Salut. » Dit la jeune femme en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Pour toute réponse il se contenta de la regarder intensément.

« Bien dormi ? »

« Pas mal. Mieux qu'à la Coline. Et toi ? »

« Pareil. J'aime bien cet endroit. »

Daryl ne répondit pas, il avait fermé les yeux, profitant du soleil sur son visage.

« Je me demande où est Carol. » Dit-il soudain.

« Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien. Elle est forte. »

« Ouais, ça c'est sur. Mais quelque chose me dit que Morgan sait très bien où elle est. Et qu'il veut pas balancer.»

Audrey ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Peut être que Carol ne voulait simplement pas les voir et qu'elle souhaitait rester seule. Mais la jeune femme connaissait l'affection qu'avait Daryl pour leur amie, tant qu'il ne la verrait pas de ses propres yeux, il serait sur les nerfs.

« On va la trouver. T'en fais pas. »

« D'après Morgan et Rick, elle a descendu six mecs de Negan à elle seule. »

Audrey fut impressionnée. Cette femme si frêle à l'allure si fragile était une machine à tuer. Audrey connaissait la raison pour laquelle Carol avait fuit Alexandria : elle ne supportait plus de devoir tuer. Mais finalement elle avait été encore obligée de le faire. Cela avait dû être une épreuve pour elle.

Audrey se souvint l'expression traumatisée et perdue qu'affichait Carol le jour où ils avaient attaqué l'avant poste des Sauveurs. La jeune femme n'avait jamais su ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé ce jour là dans l'abattoir, avec Maggie, mais ce dû être terrible.

« Tu vois. Je suis sûre qu'elle nous enterrera tous.»

Daryl eut un léger sourire et se contenta de passer son bras autour des épaules d'Audrey. Mais il le retira vivement quand Rick et les autres arrivèrent à leur hauteur.

« Vous êtes là. » Fit le leader. « On a rendez vous avec le Roi. »

Il avait insisté sur le mot « roi » comme si ce surnom lui paraissait stupide.

Ezekiel était installé dehors, à côté du potager. Il apprenait aux enfants comment planter des graines. Tous le regardaient, émerveillés et buvaient ses paroles.

A l'approche de Rick, le Roi redressa la tête en souriant.

« Rick. » Dit-il avec douceur. « J'ai réfléchis cette nuit, j'ai écouté les conseils de mes proches et j'ai une réponse à te donner. »

Jesus était là lui aussi, il les salua d'un affectueux signe de tête.

Ezekiel se remit debout, ébouriffant affectueusement au passage la tête d'une petite fille blonde. Elle avait les mains couvertes de terre. En riant, elle s'éloigna avec ses camarades.

Le Roi les observa partir, ses yeux pétillaient. Il tenait à son peuple, vu son regard c'était certain, il les aimait profondément.

« Voilà. Rick. » Dit-il en reprenant son air sérieux. « J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je me suis rappelé tout le mal que nous nous sommes donnés pour construire cet endroit. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil au Royaume, nostalgique. Audrey avait l'impression que cet homme jouait dans un film. Ses tirades mélodramatiques, ses expressions, sa façon de parler... Tout chez lui semblait étudié au millimètre. Mais il fallait avouer que cela lui donnait une certaine classe.

« Nous avons combattu les morts. Certains ont perdu des bras, des jambes. Des enfants ont perdus leur parents. D'autres carrément leur vie. Mon peuple a déjà payé sa liberté. La paix que nous avons avec les Sauveurs est précaire, mais c'est quand même la paix. Je ne veux pas bousculer cet équilibre que nous avons eu tant de mal à atteindre. »

Rick eut du mal à encaisser. Il avait tant froncé les sourcils qu'on ne voyait plus ses yeux. Audrey put même apercevoir ses doigts qui remuaient nerveusement sous le coup de la déception. Rick n'avait pas de patience, il avait déjà attendu la nuit entière et voilà qu'il obtenait une réponse négative !

« Et ça se dit Roi? » Fit Daryl avec mépris. « Vous n'avez pas le courage qui va avec. »

« Vous aidez les Sauveurs. » Ajouta Rick entre ses dents. « En leur donnant des vivres vous les rendez plus forts et vous renforcez l'emprise qu'ils ont sur vous. Ce n'est pas une solution. »

Ezekiel s'approcha et toisa les deux hommes de toute sa hauteur.

« Tout ce que vous voyez ici n'est pas tombé du ciel. Ça nous a coûté des bras, des jambes. Des gens sont morts. Nous ne revivrons plus jamais ça. » Répéta le Roi. « Mais je compatis à votre douleur. J'offre l'asile à votre ami, Daryl. Il sera en sécurité. Je vous l'ai dit, les Sauveurs n'entrent pas ici. »

« Et vous croyez que ça va durer combien de temps ? » Cracha Daryl.

Rick lâcha l'affaire. Il remercia quand même le Roi pour son accueil et invita aussitôt les autres à le suivre vers la sortie.

Audrey lança un regard désolé à Ezekiel et rattrapa Daryl qui avait dépassé le groupe d'un pas rapide, agacé par la réponse du Roi.

« Eh ! » Fit-elle en lui attrapant le bras . « Le Roi a raison. Il faut que tu restes ici. Tu peux pas rentrer à Alexandria. C'est trop dangereux. »

Il ne répondit pas et dégagea son bras.

« Allez ouvrez ! » Ordonna-t-il au jeune homme qui montait la garde à l'entrée. « On se casse. »

Audrey poussa un soupir agacé.

« Pas toi. » Ordonna Rick à Daryl d'un ton sans appel.

« Je reste pas ici. » Grogna-t-il.

« Il le faut, tu y seras en sécurité. Tu peux pas rentrer à Alexandria, pas tout de suite. »

Rick tentait de regarder son ami dans les yeux pour le persuader qu'il avait raison mais celui ci fuyait son regard.

« Parles a Ezekiel. Fais tout ce que tu veux pour le convaincre. Il faut que le Royaume nous aide. »

« Je reste avec lui. » Décida Audrey.

Rick posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

« Si Negan te cherches nous lui dirons que tu es morte. Comme pour Maggie. »

Audrey approuva gravement même si elle savait ce que ça impliquait. Elle non plus ne devait pas se faire voir et était condamnée à vivre en fugitive.

« Veille sur lui. » Ajouta Rick en désignant Daryl qui était déjà parti bouder.

« T'en fait pas. Bonne chance Rick. »

Le leader lui lança un dernier regard entendu et tapota affectueusement son épaule.

Après leur avoir dit au revoir, Audrey regarda partir ses amis avec un pincement au cœur. Qui sait ce qui pourrait encore leur arriver ? Malgré tout, elle était soulagée d'avoir une excuse pour rester au Royaume. Au moins ici, le sentiment de peur qu'elle éprouvait en permanence s'atténuait un petit peu.

Au bout d'un moment, elle se retourna pour chercher Daryl du regard mais il avait déjà filé quelque part. Il avait sans doute besoin d'être un peu seul, comme à chaque fois qu'il était contrarié.

Elle décida alors d'aller parler à Morgan, mais sur le chemin elle fut hélée par Daniel.

« Salut Audrey ! Tu restes parmi nous ? Tes amis sont partis à ce que je vois. »

« Oui, ils viennent de s'en aller. Rick veut que nous restions, Daryl et moi, pour parler à Ezekiel. »

Daniel se mordit la lèvre.

« Je vois, sa réponse est négative alors... Mais tu ne vas pas aller l'harceler tout de suite non ? » Plaisanta le jeune homme. « Tu as bien le temps de faire un tour avec moi ? »

Audrey lui adressa un sourire. Elle voyait bien qu'elle plaisait à Daniel et elle allait se servir de cela pour obtenir plus d'informations sur le Royaume. Et puis le jeune homme était très sympathique et mignon par dessus le marché. Autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable.

« D'accord ! Allons y. »

Satisfait, il l'invita à le suivre. Il lui fit faire le tour du Royaume. Audrey en fut impressionnée. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de le constater mais il y avait énormément de monde qui vivait ici. Ce qui était frappant c'était le nombre d'enfants, cela faisait plaisir à voir. A Alexandria, il n'y avait que Judith, Enid et Carl. En revanche, ces deux derniers avaient malheureusement perdu leur innocence depuis bien trop longtemps.

Audrey passa une très bonne journée, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis une éternité. Daniel lui avait présenté pas mal de monde dont des filles de son âge. L'une d'entre elles avait même travaillé pour l'entreprise de son père à l'époque.

Elle avait déjeuné avec Daniel et ses amis et fait la connaissance de Diane, Kevin et Colton ainsi que du jeune Benjamin. Tous faisaient partie, avec Richard, des « défenseurs », ceux qui portaient les armures et protégeaient le Royaume.

Ils étaient tous très solidaires et vouaient une admiration sans faille au Roi Ezekiel.

« Comment en êtes-vous arrivés à traiter avec les Sauveurs ? » Demanda Audrey à Daniel, une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

Daniel l'avait invitée à boire un coup au soleil. Ils s'étaient installés sur un banc, au milieu du jardin.

« Et bien, nous avons croisés leur route et dû négocier un accord. Ezekiel a été très fort sur ce coup là. Ils nous font une liste et nous devons leur livrer exactement ce qu'ils demandent. En échange, ils ne pénètrent pas ici et les habitants vivent dans une relative tranquillité. »

« Tu connais leur nom ? Aux Sauveurs...»

Daniel gratta sa barbe naissante et leva les yeux au ciel comme s'il réfléchissait.

« Le chef du groupe à qui nous confions les livraisons s'appelle Gavin. Les autres changent souvent, mis à part Mylan, lui, est quasiment toujours avec Gavin, c'est en quelque sorte son bras droit. »

Le cœur d'Audrey rata un battement. Elle avala une gorgée de la citronnade que lui avait servi Daniel pour masquer son angoisse à l'entente du nom de son frère.

« Mylan et Gavin ne négocient pas, ils sont inflexibles. Mais le pire c'est Jared, le plus jeune. Il doit avoir notre âge. Il est très bête, ce qui le rend d'autant plus dangereux. Il adore nous provoquer. D'ailleurs, la dernière fois, il a humilié Richard et celui ci s'est un peu emporté. Ce n'est pas passé loin pour que l'un d'entre nous se fasse descendre.»

« Tu as raison.. Ils sont horribles. Negan a tué lui même plusieurs d'entre nous. »

Audrey frissonna en repensant à l'homme à la batte.

« Richard est comme Rick. Il veut faire la guerre aux Sauveurs. Ils ont raison, bien sûr, mais Ezekiel a aussi ses arguments. Beaucoup d'entre nous y passerons si on s'engage là dedans... »

« C'est sûr. » Souffla Audrey. « Mais ça devient de plus en plus nécessaire. »

Daniel hocha doucement la tête. Le jeune homme avait dû, lui aussi, voir pas mal d'horreurs. Audrey ressentit soudain un élan de sympathie pour celui ci.

« Je vais devoir te laisser. Nous devons préparer la prochaine livraison. C'est pour demain, alors on doit s'organiser. En tout cas j'ai passé une très bonne journée, t'es une fille géniale, j'espère qu'on pourra faire un peu plus connaissance. »

« Merci Daniel, je suis très heureuse de vous avoir rencontrés, tous autant que vous êtes. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusée. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire puis Daniel s'excusa et partit effectuer sa besogne.

Audrey se demanda où était Daryl, elle ne l'avait pas vu de la journée et la nuit commençait à tomber.

« Bonsoir, c'est toi Audrey ? »

Une femme à la peau mate, les cheveux enroulés dans un foulard s'approchait doucement d'elle.

« Oui c'est moi. »

« Ezekiel m'a prévenue que toi et ton ami alliez rester un peu parmi nous. C'était pour te dire que je vous ai mis des affaires propres dans votre chambre. »

Audrey se mit à rougir devant tant de gentillesse. Ces gens étaient si accueillants ! Elle comprenait pourquoi ils vénéraient Ezekiel, cet homme donnait vraiment de son cœur pour qu'ils vivent tous bien. Il avait su créer un endroit rare et précieux. Un véritable havre de paix.

« C'est adorable... Merci ... »

« Nabilla. » Précisa-t-elle avec un sourire bienveillant. « Passes une bonne soirée. »

La femme partit aussi discrètement qu'elle était arrivée. Audrey décida d'aller manger, d'ailleurs elle n'avait pas autant mangé autant depuis longtemps qu'aujourd'hui. Et elle le ressentait physiquement. Elle se sentait beaucoup plus en forme.

Les habitants du Royaume dînaient tous en même temps dans un réfectoire. C'était plus convivial qu'à Alexandria et ils devaient avoir une meilleure gestion des vivres de cette façon. La jeune femme se promit de soumettre cette idée à Rick. A condition qu'ils sortent vivant de la guerre.

Après avoir salué ses compagnons de table, Audrey rejoignit sa chambre. Mais Daryl n'était toujours pas là.

Après avoir prit une douche, elle sortit alors fumer une cigarette et au bout d'une heure, elle vit arriver le chasseur, épuisé, mais le visage plus apaisé que le matin. En plus de ça il portait une nouvelle arbalète dans son dos.

Il se laissa négligemment tomber à ses côtés et lui flanqua un baiser sur la joue.

Audrey caressa du bout des doigts l'endroit où Daryl l'avait embrassé. Il devait être sacrément de bonne humeur pour faire un truc pareil.

« Ou étais tu ?! Je me suis inquiétée ! »

« J'étais parti faire un tour dehors. Et devine quoi ? J'ai trouvé Carol ! »

Audrey fut tellement surprise qu'elle avait ouvert grand la bouche.

« Comment ... Ou était-elle ? Elle va bien ? »

« Ouais. Elle va sacrément bien. » Fit le chasseur avec un sourire satisfait. « Elle crèche dans une piaule à une heure de marche d'ici. »

« Pourquoi ne vit-elle pas au Royaume alors ? »

Daryl s'alluma une cigarette et étendit ses jambes sur le sol.

« Elle veut rester seule. Elle ne veut plus se battre. Elle est fatiguée. »

Audrey caressa le visage de Daryl. Celui ci avait fermé les yeux et se laissait faire un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Daryl... »

« Mmmh ? »

« Est ce que tu lui as dit pour... »

Le chasseur rouvrit les yeux et se redressa nerveusement. Son visage s'était à nouveau crispé.

« J'ai pas pu... » Gémît-il, sa voix s'était brisée. « Elle m'a demandé... Si tout le monde allait bien... Mais quand j'ai vu sa tête, elle avait peur ... J'ai pas pu lui dire... »

Audrey prit alors l'homme dans ses bras, lui caressant le dos.

Au bout d'un moment il se releva.

« Je vais me doucher. On va dormir. Demain on retournera à la Coline. »

« Quoi ? Mais on a pas fini ici ! On doit convaincre Ezekiel de nous aider ! »

« Morgan s'en chargera. J'ai eu une discussion avec lui. »

« Non mais... »

« Quoi ? Tu veux faire quoi ? »

Audrey poussa un soupir et se risqua à exprimer son avis.

« Je suis bien ici. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien. »

« Audrey on peut pas rester ici. On est pas en vacances là ! On peut pas se permettre de se ramollir. Il faut bouger, on va bientôt devoir se battre ! »

La jeune femme savait qu'il avait raison. Mais elle était tellement déçue et dégoûtée ! Elle s'était imaginée passer quelques jours seule avec Daryl, profiter de lui dans la tranquillité du Royaume.

« Donnes moi un jour de plus. Je dois faire quelque chose demain. »

Daryl semblait réfléchir.

« D'accord. » Dit il sans poser de question. « Un jour et ensuite on partira. »

Sans un mot de plus il disparut dans le bâtiment où se trouvaient les chambres.

Audrey le suivit après un moment et alla se glisser dans son lit.

« Eh... » Fit la voix de Daryl dans l'obscurité. « Viens là. »

Audrey eut un léger sourire et alla se blottir contre lui.

Au moins elle pourrait profiter de lui un jour de plus, c'était mieux que rien...


	35. Aide inattendue

**_Chapitre 35 Aide inattendue_**

Le lendemain matin, une fois n'est pas coutume, Audrey se réveilla avant Daryl.

Discrètement, elle sortit du lit et s'habilla en vitesse.

Elle avait décidé de suivre Morgan, Daniel et les autres qui se rendaient à l'aube à une livraison pour les Sauveurs. Elle souhaitait voir de ses propres yeux Mylan tyranniser les habitants du Royaume. Audrey voulait être convaincue que son frère était un Sauveur aussi cruel que les autres. Si elle était confrontée à lui, lors de la guerre à venir, elle devait être sûre d'avoir une raison de combattre un membre de sa famille.

La voiture qu'elle avait réussi à faire démarrer n'avait pas beaucoup d'essence, elle pria le ciel pour qu'elle ne la lâche pas en cours de route.

Cachée dans une ruelle non loin de l'entrée du Royaume, elle attendit que l'équipe de Richard passe devant elle.

Au bout d'une heure, elle aperçut enfin le camion qu'elle avait vu garé la veille dans la cour. Doucement, elle enclencha le contact et patienta. Une fois que le camion fut passé devant elle, Audrey compta jusqu'à soixante et se mit en route.

Le camion de Daniel roulait doucement, alors elle fit attention de ne pas se faire repérer. Après avoir dépassé un hameau, il s'arrêta au milieu de la rue. Audrey gara alors la voiture dans une contre allée et continua discrètement à pieds. Elle dû abattre deux cadavres qui la suivait en grognant.

Les Sauveurs étaient déjà sur le parking devant un pick-up. Ils étaient cinq. Mylan n'était pas là mais Bob se tenait en retrait derrière le groupe, un AK-47 à la main.

Audrey alla doucement se planquer derrière une voiture abandonnée tandis que Jerry et Daniel déchargeaient le camion. Morgan, Diane et Richard montaient la garde au cas où des morts viendraient les déranger.

Celui qui semblait être le chef vérifiait méticuleusement que rien ne manquait.

De là où elle était elle n'entendait pas leur conversation mais elle pu voir distinctement l'un des Sauveurs provoquer délibérément Morgan. Il était plutôt jeune et avait des cheveux très longs ainsi qu'un insupportable air arrogant sur le visage. C'était sûrement Jared.

Le chef s'appelait Gavin selon Daniel. Il avait une bonne cinquantaine d'années et semblait très strict.

Soudain, Audrey remarqua que Bob s'éloignait du groupe et venait dans sa direction. Paniquée elle glissa sous la voiture. Elle vit le jeune homme se cacher derrière les arbres, sûrement pour aller se soulager.

Même si elle savait que c'était stupide, elle se faufila à quatre pattes derrière les arbres.

Bob sursauta en la voyant et la mit aussitôt en joue. Quand il l'eut reconnue, il baissa son arme mais semblait toujours très choqué de la voir.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » Chuchota-t-il, paniqué. « Tu es folle ! »

« Je voulais voir Mylan, mais apparemment il n'est pas là. »

« Il bosse pas aujourd'hui. » Fit Bob en se mordant la lèvre. « Qu'est ce que tu lui veux ? »

« Rien. Je voulais le voir en action pour savoir si c'était vraiment devenu un connard comme ceux de ton groupe. »

Bob eut soudain le regard fuyant.

« Audrey, faut que tu saches qu'on a pas vraiment le choix. »

« C'est à dire ? Pourquoi vous vous êtes pas barrés ? Dit moi la vérité ! »

« J'ai plus personne, Mylan est comme mon frère, je ne peux pas le laisser... »

Audrey avait du mal à comprendre la logique du jeune homme ce qui la mit encore plus en rogne.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il ne part pas ? Je vous connais vous n'êtes pas comme eux. »

« Parles moins fort putain ! » Supplia Bob en faisant des gestes avec ses mains pour qu'elle baisse le volume. « Je devrais pas te dire ça mais... Non ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. »

« Quoi ? Bob ! Dis moi ! »

Le jeune homme se mordit à nouveau la lèvre en jetant un coup d'œil en direction des Sauveurs. Mais ceux ci discutaient encore avec Morgan.

« Mylan. Il va avoir un gosse. Avec une fille qui bosse pour Negan. »

Audrey ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir grand la bouche, sous le choc. C'était ça la raison ! Tout lui semblait plus logique à présent. Elle savait bien que son frère n'avait pas perdu les valeurs de la famille.

« On peut l'accueillir, on peut vous accueillir vous tous, à Alexandria. Vous nous aiderez à vaincre Negan. »

Bob la regarda comme si elle était folle.

« Ne faites pas ça. Tout ce que vous réussirez c'est à vous faire tuer. Vous n'avez même plus d'armes ! »

Soudain, ils entendirent Gavin appeler Bob.

Le jeune homme allait partir mais Audrey lui attrapa les mains.

« On doit se revoir ! Retrouves moi ici ce soir ! S'il te plaît Bob! »

Il semblait hésiter, les Sauveurs devaient vraiment être dangereux pour qu'un homme comme Bob ait peur d'eux.

« D'accord. » Soupira-t-il. « Mais pas ici. Il y a un camion abandonné sur la route en direction du nord. Retrouves moi là bas ce soir. Viens avec quelqu'un de confiance, pas seule.»

« Merci Bob. »

Audrey l'observa rejoindre son groupe. Elle se sentait soulagée. Finalement elle n'avait pas totalement perdu son frère.

« T'étais où putain ? »

Daryl lui réserva un accueil chaleureux lorsqu'elle rentra au Royaume. Il était en colère, son sac à dos était prêt et il semblait être sur le point de partir lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre.

Audrey se laissa tomber sur le lit en s'étirant les jambes.

« Me fais plus un coup comme ça. »

En rogne, Daryl sortit fumer une cigarette. Audrey poussa un soupir et le rejoignit.

« Faut que je te racontes un truc. »

Le chasseur boudait toujours alors il ne répondit pas.

« J'ai suivi Richard et les autres, ils allaient livrer les Sauveurs et... »

Daryl se leva d'un bond.

« Attends, t'as fait quoi ? »

« J'ai parlé avec Daniel hier, c'est un mec sympa qui fait partie de l'équipe de Richard. Il m'a dit que Mylan est un des Sauveurs qui vient chercher la livraison du Royaume chaque semaine. »

Daryl prit son visage dans ses mains.

« Putain mais c'est pas possible, pourquoi tu m'en a pas parlé ? T'aurais pu te faire tuer ! »

Audrey se sentit un peu honteuse, elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait un bon de quinze ans en arrière et de se retrouver devant son père après avoir fait le mur.

« Je sais... Je voulais pas t'embêter avec ça et je savais que t'aurais refusé d'y aller... »

Daryl haussa les sourcils et lui fit un signe de tête.

« T'es vraiment qu'une gamine pourrie gâtée. Continues. Qu'est ce que t'as vu de si extraordinaire ? »

Audrey ravala la réplique qu'elle voulait lui lancer et poursuivi.

« Mylan n'était pas là. Mais j'ai pu parler à Bob. Il m'a dit de le rejoindre ce soir sur la route, il m'a indiqué un endroit. »

Daryl avait fermé les yeux, il était fou de rage.

« Il m'a dit que la raison pour laquelle Mylan restait chez les Sauveurs est qu'il allait avoir un gosse avec une fille de là bas. »

« Ouais... Ca l'excuse pas sur tout. Et tu comptes aller voir l'autre ce soir ? »

« Mais oui ! Daryl, il peut nous filer des informations sur les Sauveurs ! Il faut que tu viennes avec moi. »

L'homme ne répondit pas, il semblait réfléchir. Il se rongeait nerveusement l'ongle du pouce. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et il regardait au loin comme s'il allait y trouver une réponse.

« Bien sûr que je viens. J'vais pas te laisser y aller seule. Putain mais t'aurais dû m'en parler avant ! Ça va pas de te foutre dans des situations pareilles ! »

Audrey réprima un sourire. Elle avait gagné.

« Viens là. »

Daryl l'attrapa par les épaules et la colla contre lui.

« Tu dois tout me dire, ok ? A quoi ça sert d'être ensemble si c'est pour se cacher des trucs pareils ? »

Audrey se mit à rire.

« Tu reconnais qu'on est ensemble alors ? »

Daryl garda le silence un moment, elle pouvait l'entendre soupirer.

« Après ce qu'on a fait... J'penses que oui. » Admit-il.

Le cœur de la jeune femme fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Ce qu'il venait de dire lui faisait extrêmement plaisir, c'était un gage de confiance de la part du chasseur.

« Tu sais... Enfin... J'y connais rien moi. J'ai jamais eut de relations sérieuse. Avec Merle, on ramenait parfois des pauvres connes pour tirer un coup comme ça de temps en temps mais bon... Merle disait toujours que les femmes sont des sources d'ennui. »

« Whouah... » Souffla Audrey. « Ton frère était sacrément respectueux envers les femmes à ce que je vois. »

Daryl pouffa de rire.

« Merle, il respectait pas grand chose. »

« T'inquiètes, j'essaierai de ne pas trop t'emmerder. » Lui dit Audrey.

Daryl la repoussa pour pouvoir la regarder.

« J'ai pas dit ça ! J'sais pas... Avec toi c'est différent... Tu me fais pas chier. Et je me sens bien. » Admit-il.

« Tant mieux alors. » Rit Audrey.

Daryl repoussa une mèche du visage de la jeune femme. Lentement, presque timidement il l'embrassa. Audrey se laissa faire, appréciant la douceur de ce moment.

Il n'y avait personne aux alentours, c'était l'heure du déjeuner et tous les habitants s'étaient réunis dans le réfectoire.

Les baisers de Daryl se firent plus fougueux, alors, d'un accord tacite, les deux amants allèrent s'abriter dans la chambre.

Audrey entreprit de mettre tout l'amour possible dans ses gestes. Elle passa à nouveau un moment merveilleux. Tellement merveilleux qu'elle finit par s'endormir dans les bras de l'homme.

Le soleil la réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Daryl, lui, dormait toujours.

C'était rare de le voir aussi détendu, lui qui était toujours sur la défensive. Audrey apprécia la chance qu'elle avait de pouvoir l'observer aussi longuement.

Ses yeux fermés étaient apaisé, ses cheveux dispersés autour de son visage sur l'oreiller. Sa poitrine musclée se soulevait lentement au rythme de sa respiration. Audrey analysa de plus près les cicatrices qui dépassaient sur ses épaules. Daryl avait raison, elle avait eut une belle vie avant tout ça. Lui avait vécu dans la galère sans recevoir aucun amour et aucune compassion. La seule personne qui lui avait manifesté un soupçon d'attention était son frère, c'est pour cela qu'il était aussi attaché au souvenir de ce dernier.

Ça expliquait aussi le fait qu'il ait du mal à faire confiance et à se livrer aux autres. La jeune femme mesurait la chance qu'elle avait d'être si proche de lui car malgré son caractère bougon et ses manières de mal élevé, Daryl était le genre d'ami si précieux qu'il était rare d'en croiser dans une vie.

Soudain, il ouvrit les yeux et se fendit d'un sourire.

« Qu'est ce que t'as à me mater comme ça ? » Plaisanta-t-il.

Audrey lui adressa un sourire timide.

« Rien, je me disais que j'avais de la chance de t'avoir. »

Il eut soudain le regard fuyant.

« Tu parles. T'aurais pu trouver dix fois mieux que moi. »

« C'est ton avis. » Répliqua doucement la jeune femme.

Daryl se leva soudain et enfila son pantalon et sa chemise.

« La nuit va bientôt tomber. » Indiqua-t-il.

« Bob m'a parlé d'un camion sur la route en direction du nord. » Expliqua Audrey

Daryl la fixa un moment.

« Je vois où c'est. Habilles toi, on y va. »

Une demi heure plus tard, Daryl et Audrey marchaient en direction du point de rendez vous.

« Le camion, il est pas loin de chez Carol. J'y étais hier, avec Richard. Il voulait sacrifier Carol pour qu'Ezekiel soit en rogne contre les Sauveurs et accepte de nous aider. »

« C'est un malade ! » S'indigna Audrey.

« Ouais... Je lui ai foutu mon poing dans la gueule, c'est comme ça que j'ai su que Carol était pas loin. »

Ils étaient arrivés. Le camion en question était en fait une vieille remorque qui avait dû sûrement appartenir à un cirque.

Au bout d'un moment, ils entendirent un bruit de moteur et une moto se gara à leurs côtés.

Bob en descendit, Daryl avait tout de même pointé son arbalète sur lui.

« Toi ! » S'exclama Bob. « Negan te cherches, il veut te buter ! Et toi Audrey... Rick a dit à Negan que tu étais morte... Mylan s'est jeté sur lui et l'a tabassé... Vous avez foutu un sacré bordel tous les deux nom de Dieu... »

Daryl et Audrey échangèrent un regard perplexe et le chasseur baissa son arme.

« Pourquoi tu veux nous aider ? » Demanda agressivement ce dernier.

Bob accrocha son casque à la poignée de la moto et s'approcha de l'homme. Les sourcils froncés il pointa son index dans la poitrine de Daryl.

« Fais attention au ton que tu emploies avec moi ! Je pourrais subir pire que la mort si Negan savait que je suis là. Et Alexandria pourrait en subir aussi les conséquences ! »

« Il te connais pas Bob ! Excuses le ! » Implora Audrey. « As tu dis à Mylan que j'étais vivante ? »

« Oui ! Oui, heureusement ! Écoutez... Je déteste Negan, je déteste vivre comme ça... J'ai plus personne alors je restes pour Mylan. Mais je peux vous aider. Audrey m'as fait comprendre que vous alliez mener une rébellion contre les Sauveurs... »

« Tu lui as dit ?! » S'emporta Daryl en saisissant Audrey par le col de sa chemise.

« Eh ! Lâches la! Je croyais que c'était ton mec Audrey ! Je te répètes ducon. Je peux vous aider. Vous avez besoin d'armes et les Sauveurs en ont pleins ! Je bosses dans une planque où on stocke des armes. Je peux vous communiquer sa position. Vous n'aurez qu'à la braquer quand je n'y serais pas. Comme ça Negan ne rejètera pas la faute sur moi. »

Daryl continua de le regarder avec méfiance.

« Et tu veux quoi en échange ? »

Bob soupira.

« Que vous butiez cet enculé. Et la promesse que vous ne ferez pas de mal à Mylan et à sa femme. »

Audrey lança un regard vers Daryl. Il semblait réfléchir.

« Daryl ! Son offre est légitime. Tu vois bien qu'il est de notre côté ! »

« Mmmh... C'est d'accord. Mais on doit en parler à Rick. »

Bob leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ok, je vous donne une semaine pour accorder vos violons. On se retrouve ici, même heure. »

« On y sera Bob. » Lui promit Audrey.

Ce dernier enfourcha sa moto quand Audrey se précipita sur lui.

La jeune femme étreignit son ami. Il lui redonnait espoir, elle retrouvait bien là, le courage des Navy Seals.

« Merci Bob. Prends soin de toi, fais attention. »

Le jeune homme effleura la joue d'Audrey du bout des doigts.

« A bientôt. » Dit-il simplement.

Daryl et Audrey observèrent Bob s'éloigner dans la nuit.

« Tu m'avais pas dit que tu étais sortie avec lui ? » Demanda Daryl.

CLAC !

Audrey venait de mettre une claque au chasseur.

« Mais ça va pas ? T'es conne ou quoi ? »

« JE CROYAIS QUE TU AVAIS CONFIANCE EN MOI ? La prochaine fois que tu m'attrapes comme ça par le col, je te fracasses la tête tu as compris ? »

Daryl fut tellement choqué qu'il ne répondit pas.

Audrey était folle de rage, elle n'aimait pas être traitée de la sorte et surtout pas devant les autres. Elle en voulait à Daryl de l'avoir quasiment agressée. Oui elle comprenais qu'il ait parfois des réactions excessives mais il devait se contrôler ! Elle entreprit de rentrer d'un pas rapide sans l'attendre. Sur sa gauche, un cadavre approchait.

Elle l'attrapa par les cheveux et lui planta brutalement son couteau dans l'œil.

Audrey réprimât un frisson de dégoût quand elle vit que la moitié du crâne était restée accrochée aux cheveux qu'elle tenait encore dans sa main. Elle balança le tout par terre et continua sa route en s'essuyant sur son jean.

Daryl la rattrapa facilement.

« Eh... Désolé. » Réussit-il a dire. « J'leur fait pas confiance, c'est tout. Imagines s'il balançait notre plan à Negan. »

« Mais il ne le fera pas ! » S'emporta Audrey. « Il le déteste ! Il l'a dit lui même ! »

Daryl poussa un soupir.

« Ok... T'as raison. » Dit-il. « Tu me fais toujours la gueule ? »

Audrey osa un regard vers lui et ne put s'empêcher de pouffer quand elle vit l'air de chien battu qu'il arborait.

« Bon ça va. Juste... Me refais plus ça... Ça m'a mit les nerfs ! »

L'atmosphère s'était un peu détendue. Ils décidèrent de dormir au Royaume et de partir à l'aube pour la Coline.

Malheureusement, ils ne virent pas qu'ils étaient suivis.


	36. Le calme avant la tempête

**_Chapitre 36 Le calme avant la tempête_**

A l'aube, le lendemain matin, Daryl avait presque jeté Audrey du lit pour qu'ils puissent partir tôt. Le trajet jusqu'à la Coline leur prendrait bien une journée en voiture.

Une fois prêts, Audrey insista pour saluer Ezekiel, avec qui ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de discuter, ce qui était pourtant leur mission initiale.

Ils retrouvèrent le Roi à l'endroit où on formait les jeunes au tir à l'arc. Daryl s'éloigna pour les regarder s'entraîner tandis qu'Audrey pria Ezekiel de lui accorder quelques minutes.

« Bien sûr. Que voulais tu me dire Audrey ? »

« Euh.. » Entama-t-elle, un peu intimidée par cet homme. « Je voulais vous remercier pour votre hospitalité. J'ai beaucoup aimé cet endroit. »

Le Roi eut un sourire chaleureux. Il posa une main affectueuse sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

« Je suis heureux de l'entendre. Avoir refusé l'offre de Rick ne m'empêche pas d'avoir réellement envie de tisser des liens amicaux avec Alexandria. Vous serez toujours les bienvenus ici. »

« Merci votre majesté. » Fit Audrey avec un sourire timide. « Je suis désolée d'insister mais s'il vous plaît... Prenez le temps d'y réfléchir encore. L'union fait la force, comme l'a souligné Rick, on est capable de mettre un terme à tout ça ensemble. J'ai parlé avec les gens ici, et certains sont plutôt d'accord avec notre point de vue.»

Ezekiel semblait pensif tout à coup. Il fronçait les sourcils.

« J'ai beaucoup considéré la chose. Si je change d'avis, je ne manquerais pas d'en informer Rick. »

« Merci. » Souffla Audrey, un peu déçue.

« Vous pouvez prendre une voiture. Daniel vous en fournira une. En attendant bonne route mes amis. Prenez soin de vous. »

Audrey pressa doucement le poignet d'Ezekiel. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle avait beaucoup d'affection pour cet homme. Elle ne ressentait aucune once de méfiance envers lui, ce qui était très rare au premier abord d'une rencontre.

Daryl et Audrey suivirent Daniel. La jeune femme adressa un signe de la main à Diane, Kevin, Colton et Benjamin qui lui rendirent en souriant.

Daniel les conduisit jusqu'à une centaine de mètres de la sortie du Royaume. Il leur proposa une vieille Ford familiale tellement cabossée qu'on ne reconnaissait plus le modèle.

« C'est pas terrible. » Dit il, un peu gêné. « Mais je pense que ça fera l'affaire. »

« Merci Daniel, ça ira très bien. »

« Il y a quasiment le plein. Faites attention sur la route. »

Daryl lui adressa un signe de tête et s'installa au volant sans un mot.

« Je... »

« Tu es... »

Daniel et Audrey éclatèrent de rire quand ils se rendirent compte qu'ils allaient parler en même temps.

« Je suis content de t'avoir rencontrée, je penses que l'on se reverra très vite. » Fit Daniel avec un clin d'œil.

« Il n'y a pas de raison. » Répondit Audrey en gloussant. « Prends soin de toi. »

« La prochaine fois tu me feras visiter Alexandria. » Risqua Daniel.

Audrey se mit à rire.

Daryl donna trois coups sur la carrosserie de la vieille Ford.

« Bon ! On y va ou quoi ? » S'emporta-t-il.

Daniel lança un regard choqué au chasseur.

« Pas commode ce type. » Chuchota-t-il.

« À bientôt Daniel. » Lui répondit simplement Audrey en se glissant dans la voiture.

Le jeune homme les regarda partir, au moment de disparaître derrière un bâtiment, Audrey agita sa main en guise d'aurevoir, puis alluma une cigarette en souriant.

« Vous êtes devenus potes avec Daniel, à ce que je vois. » Fit Daryl d'un ton peu amène en insistant bien sur le prénom du jeune homme.

« Il est sympa. Et il est plutôt d'accord avec nous pour les Sauveurs. »

« Mmmh... Je pense qu'il te fait du rentre dedans plutôt. »

Audrey éclata de rire.

« N'importe quoi ! On a le même âge, on a sympathisé voilà tout. T'es jaloux hein ? »

Daryl ne supporta visiblement pas le regard inquisiteur et moqueur de la jeune femme.

« Rien à foutre. Mais comme tu dis il a ton âge alors... »

« Daryl ! » S'exaspéra Audrey. « Bon ne parlons plus de ça ... Je me demande comment on va pouvoir faire pour parler à Rick du plan de Bob. »

« On enverra Jésus le lui dire. » Répondit Daryl comme si c'était évident.

Pauvre Jésus , voilà qu'il servait à jouer les services postaux maintenant.

« Il faut qu'il nous donne sa réponse assez rapidement, on ne dispose que d'une semaine pour revenir ici et dire à Bob ce qu'on veut faire. »

« T'inquiètes pas pour ça, c'est largement suffisant. »

Audrey cala sa tête contre la portière et décida de reposer un peu ses yeux. Le silence entre Daryl et elle n'était pas pesant, il était plutôt naturel. Elle ne se sentait pas obligée de combler les blancs à tout instant.

Tellement apaisant qu'elle s'était assoupie. Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Le paysage avait changé. Ils avaient quitté la zone d'habitation et roulaient sur une nationale au milieu de la cambrousse.

Audrey s'observa dans le miroir de courtoisie, elle avait la marque de la portière imprimée sur la joue droite. Sa bouche était pâteuse alors elle but un peu d'eau.

« Tu veux que je te remplaces ? »

« Non. » Répondit Daryl. « Ça va, j'ai bien dormi cette nuit. »

« Daryl ? »

« Mmmh ? »

« Tu ne m'as pas dit ce qu'ils t'ont fait... Chez les Sauveurs. »

Daryl ne répondit pas tout de suite, le coude appuyé sur la portière, une cigarette dans l'autre main, il semblait chercher ses mots.

« T'as vraiment envie de savoir ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Je veux savoir ce qu'ils t'ont fait. Pour les haïr davantage. » Repondit la brune, les poings serrés.

« Dwight. Il m'a enfermé dans une pièce dégueulasse. J'avais que dalle, j'étais à poil. Il m'a donné de la bouffe pour chien... J'ai... »

Le chasseur reprit son souffle. Il était bouleversé par ces horribles souvenirs. Pour lui donner du courage, Audrey posa sa main sur la sienne.

« Ils ont foutu une musique de merde en boucle. Ça me rendait fou. Puis ils m'ont filé un espèce de sac pour m'habiller et ils m'ont fait faire le larbins. Je récurait le sol, je leur portait à bouffer... J'ai pu voir ce que faisait ce taré d'un peu plus près. »

Il balança son mégot par la fenêtre un peu trop nerveusement.

« Il a cramé la tête d'un mec avec un fer à repasser parce qu'il a daigné revoir son ancienne copine qui fait partie du harem de Negan. »

« Un harem ? » Ne put s'empêcher de relever Audrey, choquée.

« Ouais. » Poursuivit Daryl, son regard fixé vers l'horizon. « Elles sont habillées comme des poules de luxe, enfermées dans une belle pièce bien décorée avec alcool à volonté. Et quand il a envie, il va s'en tirer une. D'après ce que j'ai entendu elles sont consentantes. Mais bon ça m'étonnerait. Une d'entre elle c'était la femme de Dwight. J'l'avais rencontrée dans la forêt avec lui au début de toute cette merde.»

« Ce Negan est à vomir. »

« Je faisais le larbin avec d'autres pauvres types. Il nous faisait placer les rôdeurs à l'entrée, j'ai faillit me faire bouffer plusieurs fois. »

Daryl déroulait son histoire d'une traite comme s'il était pressé d'en finir le récit.

« Puis un beau jour, j'ai trouvé un mot sous la porte de mon cachot. Pars maintenant. Et tu connais la suite. »

Un peu sonnée par ce que venait de raconter Daryl, Audrey ne répondit pas de suite.

« T'as... t'as été fort. J'aurai jamais supporté ça. »

« Il me voulait. Negan. Même Dwight faisait tout pour que je craque. Lui, c'est juste un pauvre type qui a pas eut le choix. »

« Dwight ? Ce mec est un gros connard. »

« Ouais, mais c'est pas entièrement de sa faute. »

Daryl retourna dans son mutisme habituel pour le reste du trajet. Audrey fut quand même surprise qu'il ait tant parlé, elle espérait au moins que ça l'avait un peu soulagé. Il était toujours fou de rage et il fallait bien qu'il fasse sortir les émotions qu'il avait enfermées à double tour au fond de son cœur.

Ils firent un arrêt pour manger les sandwiches que leur avait gentiment préparé Nabilla. Mais Daryl ne parla pas pour autant.

A la nuit tombée, ils avaient rejoint leur destination.

Maggie, Sasha et Rosita les saluèrent chaleureusement. Rosita expliqua à Audrey qu'elle était venue ici pour entraîner les habitants de la Coline. Elle et Sasha mettaient leur différents de côté le temps de donner des leçons de combat au couteau ou pour apprendre à tirer au sniper.

« Pour Negan, tu es morte. » Expliqua Maggie à Audrey. « Tu as eu chaud, quand les Sauveurs sont venus à Alexandria la dernière fois pour chercher Daryl, ils avaient l'ordre de t'emmener. Pour remplacer Daryl. »

Audrey blêmit alors Daryl lui prit discrètement la main.

« Tout va bien. » Chuchota-t-il. « On est en sécurité. Ensemble. »

Elle lui répondit par un petit sourire.

« Comment ça va ici? » Demanda le chasseur.

« Ils sont venus plusieurs fois mais juste pour les livraisons. Grégory a eut quelques ennuis pour prouver qu'il n'avait pas fait d'alliance avec nous. Mais les gens ne l'écoutent plus vraiment ici... » Expliqua Maggie.

« Ils t'écoutent toi. » Dit fièrement Sasha en souriant à son amie.

Maggie se sentit gênée.

« Elle a raison. » Ajouta Rosita en lançant un regard désintéressé à Sasha. « Tu peux diriger cet endroit. »

« On en est pas là. » Repondit Maggie. « Pour le moment il faut se tenir prêt et surveiller Grégory, j'ai peur qu'il fasse tout foirer et qu'il nous balance. »

« On fera en sorte que non. » Assura Daryl.

Maggie lui pressa affectueusement l'épaule.

« Vous dormirez dans un mobil home. On se serrera un peu. Jésus est partit ce matin, il reviendra bientôt. »

« On a un plan pour avoir des armes. » Révéla Audrey à la brune.

Sasha et Rosita relevèrent la tête.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Maggie, surprise.

« J'ai ... un contact chez les Sauveurs. Un ancien ami à moi. » Ajouta Audrey précipitamment en voyant l'air contrarié des filles. « Il va nous révéler une planque où sont entreposées des armes. Daryl et moi allons le revoir dans six jours, on doit juste informer Rick de cela. »

« C'est ton frère ? » Demanda Rosita les sourcils froncés.

Audrey passa la main dans ses cheveux.

« Non. Un ami à lui. Il ne soutient pas Negan alors il a proposé de nous aider. »

Maggie se gratta l'arrière de la tête et croisa les bras. Elle n'avait pas l'air emballée par cette histoire. Sasha la fixait, elle attendait son verdict.

« Tu es sûre de pouvoir lui faire confiance ? » Insista la veuve.

« Oui. » Appuya Daryl. Audrey lui lança un regard de gratitude. « On a besoin de plus de monde, on peut pas y aller que tous les deux. »

La brune hocha la tête pour approuver ses paroles.

« Ok. » Soupira Maggie. « Quand il reviendra, Jésus ira prévenir Rick. Étant donné que vous ne pouvez pas vous rendre à Alexandria, il s'en chargera. »

Audrey se laissa tomber sur une botte de paille, elle se sentait soulagée. Ces armes leurs donneraient un avantage considérable.

Rosita expliqua à Daryl et à Audrey qu'après leur départ du Royaume, ils avaient pu voler des explosifs et qu'ils étaient tombés sur un autre groupe. Ces gens vivaient dans une décharge, ils étaient étranges mais Rick semblait avoir négocié un accord avec eux et ils les aideraient à combattre les Sauveurs. C'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle, il manquait plus que l'aide du Royaume et ils auraient enfin une vraie chance de vaincre leurs ennemis.

Jésus rentra le lendemain matin, comme l'avait prédit Maggie. Il n'avait pas traîné. Après lui avoir expliqué le plan de Bob, il promit à Audrey d'aller rapidement prévenir Rick. Il repartit aussitôt le soir même.

Maintenant il fallait patienter.

Pour s'occuper, Audrey et Daryl aidaient Sasha et Rosita à entraîner au tir les habitants de la Coline. Audrey tenta de se rappeler comment Mylan lui avait appris à tirer. Le groupe se débrouillait plutôt bien. La plupart d'entre eux étaient épuisés et en colère contre les Sauveurs, leur haine leur donnait encore plus de détermination à apprendre.

Le matin du troisième jour, Daryl était dans la cour. Assis sur une table, il aiguisait ses couteaux. Audrey l'observa en souriant doucement. Ces derniers jours avaient été parfaits, ils dormaient ensemble tous les soirs et pouvait profiter l'un de l'autre quand bon leur semblait. Ici, comme au Royaume, ils avaient trouvé un semblant de liberté.

La jeune femme se fit servir deux tasses de café par la gentille femme rondelette qui s'occupait de la cuisine et alla rejoindre son ami.

Il avait gardé le regard concentré sur sa tâche mais esquissé un léger sourire quand son amie s'était installée près de lui.

« T'as pas une clope ? » Demanda-t-il.

Audrey lui tendit son paquet puis laissa le soleil réchauffer son visage.

Ils dégustèrent leurs boissons en silence, profitant de la douce température de ce début de journée.

« Je me sens coupable. Par rapport Maggie. » Dit soudain Daryl.

Audrey se mordit la lèvre. Si on résumait, en effet c'était la faute de Daryl si Glenn était mort. S'il n'avait pas frappé Negan, le mari de Maggie serait toujours vivant aujourd'hui. Mais jamais Daryl n'aurait souhaité la mort de Glenn, Audrey le savait très bien. S'il aurait pu, il aurait tout de suite accepté de mourrir à sa place. La jeune femme frissona à cette idée.

Plusieurs fois depuis leur arrivée à la Coline, Audrey avait surprit Daryl, penché sur la tombe de Glenn. Elle ne l'avait jamais approché dans ces moments là mais elle avait bien vu que ses yeux étaient trop rouges quand elle le croisait juste après. D'ailleurs, Daryl évitait Maggie comme la peste, il n'arrivait même pas à la regarder dans les yeux.

« Maggie est intelligente. » Le rassura Audrey. « Elle ne t'en veux sûrement pas. Mais tu devrais lui parler, ça vous ferait du bien. À tous les deux. »

« J'arrive pas, Audrey. » Fit-il à voix basse. « C'est ma faute, j'ai tout fait foiré. »

Il prit son visage dans ses mains. Il tremblait.

La jeune femme s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras. Il se laissa faire, bouleversé. Ils restèrent un moment l'un contre l'autre, sans parler.

« Je dois aller aider Rosita. » L'informa doucement Audrey. « Ça va aller ? »

« Oui. Vas-y. »

Audrey s'empressa de rejoindre son amie, un peu coupable de laisser Daryl dans cet état. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de trop réfléchir. Les camions des Sauveurs pénétraient dans l'enceinte de la Coline dans un bruit de moteur assourdissant.

Audrey se précipita sans réfléchir derrière l'atelier du forgeron. Celui ci l'avait remarquée et il l'invita à vite se glisser dans un gros tonneau en bois qu'il recouvrit avec une bâche.

La jeune femme manquait un peu d'air dans sa cachette mais elle pouvait voir le devant de la maison de Grégory par un trou percé dans le bois. Elle eut soudain très peur pour Maggie et Daryl. Où étaient-ils ? Avaient-ils pu se cacher ?

Elle put apercevoir Simon, le bras droit de Negan se pavaner devant la maison en se faisant accueillir par un Grégory faussement ravi. Les hommes disparurent à l'intérieur mais Audrey voyait toujours passer d'autres Sauveurs farfouillant un peu partout.

« T'en fais pas. » Murmura le forgeron à travers la bâche. « Je surveille. »

Audrey voulut le remercier mais elle avait du mal à ne serait-ce que bouger.

Le temps fut très long, l'air devenait irrespirable. Au bout de quelques heures, les Sauveurs partirent enfin et Audrey fut surprise de se faire libérer de sa cachette par Jésus.

« Ils ont emmené le Docteur Carson. » Dit-il gravement.

Audrey se mordit la lèvre, Maggie avait besoin du docteur, pour son bien et pour celui du bébé. Et pour avoir discuté avec, Audrey aimait beaucoup ce dernier, c'était un homme doux et soucieux pour sa communauté. Elle se demanda ce Negan allait faire du pauvre homme.

Avec soulagement, Audrey put voir Daryl et Maggie s'approcher de l'abri du forgeron.

« Bon. » Dit Jésus en frappant dans ses mains. Il avait gardé son air grave. « J'ai pu voir Rick, il faut qu'on parle... »

Audrey et Daryl échangèrent un regard. Les choses sérieuses allaient débuter.


	37. Amère surprise

**_Je vous souhaite une agréable et belle année 2018 ! Merci encore de me suivre, ça motive et c'est trop bon de voir vos retours !_**

 ** _bonne lecture !_**

 ** _Chapitre 37 Amère surprise_**

Maggie et Enid bavardaient à voix basse dans un coin du bureau de Grégory. Assise sur un des canapés qui trônaient devant la cheminée, Audrey jouait nerveusement avec le fil qui dépassait d'un coussin. Dans un coin près de la fenêtre, Daryl se rongeait l'ongle du pouce.

Jésus réfléchissait, assis dans le fauteuil de Grégory.

Rosita et Sasha avaient disparues.

Après le départ des Sauveurs, les filles demeuraient introuvables. Enid venait de révéler au petit groupe que Sasha entretenait des sentiments de vengeance envers Negan a cause de la mort d'Abraham. Et, évidement, Rosita était la partenaire parfaite pour ruminer ces émotions. Elles étaient parties en mission suicide, c'était la seule option vraisemblable.

Mais d'un commun accord, ils avaient décidés de ne pas aller les chercher.

« Je dois vous parler de la décision de Rick vis à vis de la planque d'arme. » Lâcha enfin Jésus pour briser le silence angoissant qui s'installait.

Audrey releva la tête et Daryl cessa de se ronger les ongles. Avec la disparition de leurs amies, ils n'avaient pas encore abordé ce sujet pourtant crucial.

« Rick est d'accord mais il ne veut pas que vous y alliez seuls. » Dit il en s'adressant au couple. «Tara, Aaron et moi nous allons vous accompagner. »

Audrey hocha la tête, c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle et elle avait hâte de revoir Aaron.

« Bien. Nous devons voir Bob dans deux jours, ils nous expliquera le plan. »

« Je viendrai avec vous. Tara et Aaron sont en route pour le Royaume vu que c'est plus près de l'endroit où nous rencontrerons ton ami. »

« Ouais. J'espère juste que ton pote s'est pas fait grillé. » Lança Daryl à Audrey. « Sinon on va tomber dans un sale piège. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit qu'on pouvait faire confiance à Bob ! On ira au rendez vous toi et moi. Vous autres, vous surveillerez les environs au cas où quelqu'un nous écouterait. »

Jésus approuva les paroles d'Audrey.

« Maggie, tu es d'accord ? »

La brune fronçait les sourcils, Enid se mordait les lèvres. Les deux amies avaient du mal à se remettre du départ de Sasha.

« Oui bien sûr. Mais vous devez me promettre que vous ferez attention. Que vous ne prendrez pas de risques. On a besoin de ces armes mais on a surtout besoin de vous vivants. »

« T'inquiètes pas. » Répondit Jésus en souriant.

« On lève le camp ce soir. » Décida Daryl. « On a une douzaine d'heures de route jusqu'au Royaume. Faut pas traîner. »

« Je peux entrer maintenant ?! »

Maggie poussa un soupir agacé.

Grégory poussa la porte, un peu vexé de s'être fait évincer de son propre bureau.

Il observa avec douleur le carré de tapisserie décoloré au dessus de la cheminée. Les Sauveurs avaient emporté son tableau préféré. Jésus avait retenu son souffle quand Simon les avaient accusés de soutenir Alexandria mais pour une fois Grégory n'avait rien balancé. Ils avaient eut chaud. Ce n'est pas pour autant que Maggie et Enid lui faisait confiance mais c'était un bon point.

Audrey jeta un regard à Daryl, il observait toujours l'extérieur en se rongeant les ongles mais il semblait plus apaisé que le matin. Quand les Sauveurs avaient débarqués, Maggie et lui avaient été contraints de s'enfermer dans la cave. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils s'étaient dit mais Daryl avait l'air de se sentir un peu mieux. Même s'il gardait toujours son sale caractère, bien sûr.

« Je vais me préparer. » Fit Audrey en ignorant Grégory.

« Je t'ai trouvé des affaires à ta taille. » Lui indiqua Enid. « Elles sont dans le mobil home. »

Audrey fut surprise, elle n'avait jamais eut beaucoup d'échanges avec la jeune fille. Celle ci avait toujours été sombre et discrète, mais son amitié avec Maggie avait changé quelque chose chez elle, elle avait gagné en assurance et se dévouait plus aux autres.

« Merci... C'est adorable. » Répondit-elle en souriant.

Audrey se hâta d'aller se changer, Enid lui avait dégotté un jean presque neuf ainsi qu'un teeshirt à manches longues assez chaud qui feraient parfaitement l'affaire pour le long voyage de nuit qui les attendaient.

Elle passa le reste de la journée à bavarder avec Maggie et Jésus, Daryl restait seul dans son coin comme à son habitude. Mais de temps en temps, quand leurs yeux se croisaient, Audrey pouvait percevoir un peu plus de chaleur de sa part.

À la tombée de la nuit, ils remplirent le réservoir de la vieille Ford et dirent au revoir à Maggie et à Enid. Audrey remercia encore le forgeron pour son aide et ils prirent la route.

Daryl avait insisté pour conduire alors Jésus prit place côté passager.

« Alors comme ça, vous êtes ensembles tous les deux ? » Demanda ce dernier, inconscient du malaise qu'il venait de déclencher chez son compagnon de route.

« Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? » L'agressa Daryl.

« Oh... Détends toi, je voulais juste faire la conversation... »

Jésus jeta un coup d'œil à Audrey et le brune lui répondit par un signe de tête désolé pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas faire attention aux réactions de Daryl.

« Du coup, tu vas être tante Audrey... Malgré les conditions c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle. »

La jeune femme resta un peu perplexe sur la remarque de Jésus. Avec les derniers événements elle n'avait pas eut le temps de réfléchir sur ce point. Mylan allait avoir un enfant... C'était assez bizarre vu les circonstances. Elle n'en était même pas heureuse, au contraire, cela l'angoissait profondément. Cette nouvelle raccrochait un peu plus son frère aux Sauveurs, ça leur donnait un moyen de pression sur lui et ce n'était pas très rassurant vu la guerre qui se préparait. S'il devait choisir, Mylan sacrifierait-il son enfant ou sa sœur ? Elle avait bien peur de connaître la réponse...

« J'aurai préféré que ça se passe en d'autres circonstances. » Souffla-t-elle. « Ça ne me dit rien de bon... »

« Ouais. » Appuya Daryl. « Je comprends pas qu'on puisse faire des mioches ces temps-ci. »

Un long silence accueillit la remarque de Daryl.

Audrey fronça les sourcils, elle se doutait bien que Daryl n'était pas trop branché par les enfants mais le fait qu'il le dise l'attrista énormément. Et si elle tombait enceinte demain ? Est ce qu'il dirait la même chose ?

« Sympa pour Maggie. » Marmonna Jésus.

« C'est pas pareil. » Répondit Daryl en se rendant compte de son erreur.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à le jeune femme dans le rétroviseur, celle-ci lui lança un regard noir.

L'ambiance était un peu lourde tout à coup alors ils ne parlèrent plus beaucoup.

Au bout de quelques heures, Jésus prit le volant et Daryl s'endormit contre la portière du côté passager.

« Il ne le pense pas. » Murmura doucement Jésus.

« Quoi ? »

« Ce qu'il a dit tout à l'heure. Je suis sûr qu'il n'en pense pas un mot. Si ça vous arrivait à tous les deux, il ne te laisserait pas tomber j'en suis sûr. »

Touchée, Audrey pressa affectueusement l'épaule du jeune homme qui posa sa main sur la sienne.

« Il tient beaucoup à toi ça crève les yeux. »

« Merci Jésus. Il a un sale caractère. Mais c'est quelqu'un de bien au fond. »

« Ouais, pour le sale caractère je te suis. » Marmonna-t-il.

Audrey lui lança un sourire amusé et décida de dormir un petit peu. Plus tard, ce fut à elle de conduire. Jésus s'endormit à son tour à l'arrière.

« On y est presque. » Indiqua Daryl qui sortait de son sommeil en s'étirant. « J'espère qu'ils auront un truc à bouffer je meurs de faim. »

Audrey ne répondit pas, elle repensait à ce que lui avait dit Jésus.

« Ça va ? Tu fais encore la gueule ? »

La jeune femme soupira.

« C'était pas sympa ce que t'as dit sur les gosses. »

Daryl la fixa sans comprendre. Jésus avait raison, il n'avait pas dû beaucoup réfléchir à ce qu'il disait.

« Je veux dire... Imagines si ça nous arrive, tu ferais quoi ? »

Daryl fronça les sourcils.

« Me dit pas que t'es... »

« Quoi ? Mais non ! En plus je n'en sais rien ça fait qu'une seule semaine qu'on ... »

« Alors c'est possible ! » Fit Daryl, effrayé par cette idée.

« Mais non, je ne pense pas. Bref, là n'est pas la question. Mais imagines que ça soit le cas. Tu me laisserais tomber ? »

Audrey profita de la longue ligne droite qui se profilait devant elle pour observer la réaction du chasseur. Il regardait droit devant lui en fronçant les sourcils comme s'il réfléchissait.

« T'es sérieux ? Tu hésites en plus ! »

« Mais non ! » Se défendit l'homme. « Faut éviter que ça arrive, c'est tout... C'est pas vraiment le moment de penser à ça, Audrey. C'est pas dit qu'on sorte vivant de toute cette merde ! »

« Oui tu as raison. Mais c'est vrai que je n'avais pas pensé au fait que ça pourrait nous arriver, il faut faire attention. »

« Mmmh... » Il posa sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune femme. « Faut qu'on pense à trouver des machins pour ... Tu vois ? »

« Pitié ! Épargnez moi cette discussion ! » Implora Jésus a l'arrière.

Daryl retira aussitôt sa main et se mit à rougir. Audrey pouffa discrètement.

Quand le soleil commençait à apparaître, ils arrivèrent enfin devant le portail du Royaume.

Daniel les accueillit, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Déjà de retour ?! Entrez ! Vos amis sont ici. »

Audrey pressa un peu plus le pas en se souvenant qu'Aaron était là lui aussi. Et effectivement, dans la cour du Royaume, elle les retrouva lui et Tara. Quand il la vit, il se leva pour l'enlacer.

« Audrey... J'ai l'impression qu'on ne s'est pas vu depuis une éternité. Tu vas bien ? »

« Je vais bien. » Dit elle en enlaçant Tara à son tour. « Et Éric ? »

« Mmmh... » Répondit Aaron. « Il était réticent à l'idée que j'aille faire ce que nous nous apprêtons à faire mais après tout, il le faut. »

« On va s'en sortir. » Leur promit Jésus.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à discuter en compagnie de Morgan. Tara et Aaron leur racontèrent les nombreuses venues de Negan et son équipe à Alexandria ainsi que le marché qu'avait passé Rick avec les gens de la décharge.

Les cinq amis répétèrent leur plan pour le soir. Daryl et Audrey allaient se rendre à la rencontre de Bob tandis que les autres se cacheraient dans les sous bois pour être sûr qu'aucun autre Sauveurs n'aurait suivit l'ancien Seal.

Par correction pour son accueil chaleureux et plus que précieux, ils tinrent Ezekiel informé de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Celui ci fut un peu réticent mais leur fit jurer de ne pas compromettre la sécurité du Royaume. Audrey lui promit qu'une fois les armes récupérées, ils rentreraient aussitôt à Alexandria.

Ezekiel leur annonça une triste nouvelle, Richard et Benjamin étaient mort. Benjamin avait reçu une balle de l'horrible Jared. Morgan expliqua au groupe qu'il avait dû tuer Richard.

L'homme voulait déclencher une guerre avec les Sauveurs alors il avait sabotté la livraison. Morgan s'en était rendu compte et l'avait tué devant les Sauveurs pour calmer le jeu. C'était assez surprenant de la part d'un homme qui prônait la non violence. Mais Morgan avait changé, il avait l'air de s'être rendu compte de certaines choses et la mort du jeune homme ne devait pas y être pour rien.

« Faut que je vous dise quelque chose. Carol n'était pas au courant pour Glenn et Abraham, alors j'ai fini par tout lui avouer. » Avoua Morgan.

« Quoi ?! » S'emporta Daryl. « Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

« On a besoin d'elle pour combattre les Sauveurs. »

« T'as changé d'avis alors ? Monsieur morale à deux balles. »

Daryl pouffa méchamment et s'éloigna. Audrey poussa un soupir. De toute façon il fallait bien que Carol sache à un moment donné.

« Elle est où Carol maintenant ? » Fit Tara les sourcils froncés.

« Elle est partie dans les bois avec Colton et Diane. Elle ne devrait plus tarder. »

Daryl, qui était revenu sur ses pas après la question de Tara, s'empressa de se diriger vers le portail.

Audrey vit son expression changer quand il aperçût enfin son amie. Carol était vêtue de la même armure que les autres membres du Royaume. Elle affichait un air encore plus dur et froid qu'auparavant. Vivre seule semblait l'avoir rendue encore plus sévère. Carol était le genre de femme qui ressemblait à une guerrière que rien ne pouvait atteindre. Même si, Audrey le savait, parfois elle pouvait se montrer vulnérable.

Une once de tristesse passa justement dans ses yeux quand elle vit Daryl. Carol allongea le pas pour venir le saluer chaleureusement. Elle en fit de même avec Tara et Aaron.

Enfin, elle s'approcha d'Audrey.

« Viens par là. » Souffla-t-elle alors que la jeune femme n'osa pas se montrer trop démonstrative.

Audrey se laissa enlacer doucement par son amie.

« Je suis contente que Daryl ait trouvé quelqu'un comme toi. T'as pas trouvé le plus facile à vivre par contre. » Murmura Carol en souriant. « Sois pas trop dure avec lui, je le saurais sinon. »

Toujours en souriant, Carol alla saluer Morgan. Audrey eut l'impression d'avoir affaire à une belle mère. Sauf que la belle mère en question pouvait aisément la découper en morceau à tout moment.

« Daryl. » Dit la nouvelle venue. « Il faut qu'on parle. »

Carol avait retrouvé son air glacial, Daryl allait passer un sale quart d'heure pour ne pas l'avoir informée des meurtres de Glenn et d'Abraham.

Daryl et son amie s'éloignerent pour discuter alors Audrey salua les autres membres du Royaume.

Ils répétèrent le plan plusieurs fois tous ensemble jusqu'à la nuit tombée.

Une heure avant le rendez vous, Tara, Aaron, Jésus, Daryl et Audrey s'installèrent dans la vieille Ford.

Personne ne parlait, tout le monde se concentrait et vérifiait que les armes prêtées par Daniel étaient bien chargées.

Aaron gara la voiture sous des arbres à une centaine de mètres du vieux camion. Les trois amis s'éparpillèrent dans les bois en leur souhaitant bonne chance.

Daryl et Audrey poursuivirent alors le reste du chemin à pieds.

« Ça va ? » Demanda soudain Daryl alors qu'ils apercevaient le camion au bout de la route.

« Heureusement que les autres sont là. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

« Tu as dit que tu faisais confiance à Bob. » Fit remarquer le chasseur sur la défensive.

Audrey poussa un soupir.

« Bien sûr. Il ne nous trahirait pas. Mais imagines si des Sauveurs le suivent et qu'on se retrouve face à eux ? Je ne me pardonnerais pas de mettre les autres en danger. Je suis pas Rick, moi, j'ai pas les épaules pour assumer ce genre de trucs. »

« Il ne nous arrivera rien. » Grogna Daryl, peu sûr de ce qu'il avançait.

Les alentours du camion étaient déserts.

On entendait pas un seul bruit mis à part les insectes dans l'herbe. Il faisait nuit noire, heureusement qu'ils pouvaient compter sur la lumière de la lune qui était bien ronde ce soir là. L'air était humide, Audrey frissona.

Au bout d'un moment, des phares de moto s'allumèrent faisant sursauter la brune.

« Bob ? » Appela la jeune femme tandis que Daryl pointait son arme en direction de la lumière. « C'est toi ? »

Des pas crissèrent dans les graviers et le cœur d'Audrey s'arrêta de battre.

Jésus, Aaron et Tara sortirent soudain de derrière les arbres en visant l'homme qui venait de se montrer.

« Mylan ? » Bégaya Audrey. « Qu'est ce tu fais là ? Où est Bob ? »

Mylan s'avança devant eux, ignorant les canons pointés sur sa tête. Audrey pouvait mieux détailler le visage de son frère. Il avait les cheveux encore plus long et épais que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Sa barbe épaisse lui cachait la moitié du visage. Ses yeux étaient noirs, marqués par la tristesse et la haine qu'il semblait ressentir. Ses vêtements sales et négligés lui donnaient un air d'un ancien détenu.

« Bob est mort. » Dit-il gravement. « Alors on va revoir les choses à ma manière. »


	38. Changement de rôle

**_Chapitre 38 Changement de rôle_**

« Mylan ? » S'étonna Audrey. « Que fais-tu ici ? Où est Bob ? »

Daryl avait pointé son arbalète sur le frère d'Audrey. Ce changement n'était pas prévu dans le plan initial et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

Mylan avait l'air épuisé. Son teint était blanc, il semblait triste et en colère, de grosses poches soulignaient ses yeux.

« Bob est mort, alors on va faire les choses à ma manière. »

Audrey ne put se retenir d'ouvrir grand la bouche, sous le choc. Non pas Bob... Ce n'était pas possible.

Daryl poussa un grognement de rage.

« T'es seul au moins ? » Demanda Daryl, méfiant, l'arme toujours pointée sur l'homme. « Est ce que t'es avec nous ? »

Mylan ne tenta même pas de répliquer, il donnait l'impression d'être vidé de ses forces. Audrey comprenait, il avait perdu son ami, son frère.

Il leva faiblement les mains en signe de reddition.

« Tu avais raison Audrey. Negan est un enfoiré, Bob m'avait pourtant mis en garde plusieurs fois. Quand il est revenu de votre petit rendez vous, l'autre soir, Negan a soupçonné quelque chose. Alors Bob l'a défié, il lui a dit qu'il avait le droit d'aller où bon lui semblait et Negan n'a pas cherché à comprendre il l'a tué comme un chien. Il n'a même pas pu se défendre... »

Daryl et Audrey ne répondirent pas, Mylan était bouleversé , il souffrait énormément, c'était clair comme de l'eau.

« Avec tout ce qu'on a fait pour les Sauveurs, tous les efforts fournis pour eux... Il l'a planté comme ça ... Il a balancé son corps aux... Je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus cautionner ça. »

L'ancien Seal releva la tête pour les toiser, ses yeux fatigués étaient remplis de haine. On pouvait même y voir perler quelques larmes. Bob était comme son frère, ils avaient été dans l'armée ensemble et se connaissaient depuis des années. En soufflant pour se reprendre, Mylan passa la main dans ses épais cheveux bruns.

« Je vais vous aider à le buter cet enfoiré, même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire dans ma vie. »

Audrey avait mal pour son frère, elle se sentait énormément triste et dégoûtée de la mort de Bob. Mais la jeune femme était soulagée de retrouver son frère, le vrai. Celui qui n'avait peur de rien, il avait enfin réalisé qu'il se trouvait du mauvais côté et que Negan était une horrible personne.

Audrey s'avança presque timidement vers Mylan, mais celui ci franchit les derniers pas entre lui et sa sœur pour venir l'étreindre.

Ça faisait tellement de bien ! Audrey fut tellement émue qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper quelques larmes, elle serrait son frère tellement fort qu'elle lui enfonçait les ongles dans la peau. Même Daryl semblait touché par ces puissantes retrouvailles. Tara et les autres ne dirent rien, un peu perplexe vis à vis de la situation.

« J'ai un problème. » Dit finalement le Seal en se séparant doucement de sa sœur. « Comme vous le savez, je vais avoir un enfant. Ma copine va bientôt accoucher et... comment dire ? Hannah a du mal à comprendre que Negan est un sale con. Elle est très attachée à lui. Elle est persuadée que grâce à lui on vit tous très bien. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour qu'elle change d'avis. »

« Vous devez fuir, tous les deux. On épargnera personne. » Répondit Daryl entre ses dents.

« Je ne permettrais pas qu'on fasse du mal à ma famille. » Menaça Mylan. « Je vais vous aider à piller la planque d'armes mais vous ne devrez pas toucher à Hannah et au bébé. »

Audrey fronça les sourcils.

« Comment tu sais qu'on comptait piller la planque ? Et d'ailleurs comment tu as su que nous devions retrouver Bob ici ? »

Daryl fixa Audrey et redevint méfiant.

« C'est vrai ça... Est ce que quelqu'un d'autre est au courant ? »

Mylan secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« J'étais là, le soir où vous avez vu Bob. Je l'ai suivi. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de fuir seul au milieu de la nuit. J'ai écouté toute votre conversation... Vous avez parlé à Rick ? »

Daryl hocha la tête.

« On sera six, avec toi. »

Mylan approuva.

« Ca suffira amplement. La planque est tout près d'Alexandria. Dans un ancien dépôt militaire sur la route à l'est de la ville. Audrey tu vois où c'est ? »

La jeune femme repondit par l'affirmative.

« L'endroit où Papa faisait nettoyer ses armes ? »

« C'est ça. La planque est gardée par trois personnes. Elles font partie de l'équipe de Gavin, c'est lui qui gère tout ce qui est armement. Nous devons faire ça demain matin. Il y aura Linda, Tom et Raja. Ils ne sont pas très futés donc ça ira très bien. »

« On sera prêts. » Fit Daryl.

« Venez avec un pickup ou un petit fourgon. Garez vous minimum deux rues plus loin. Je vous attendrais, on abattra celui qui sera à l'entrée puis les deux autres. Du gâteau. »

« Et toi ? » S'inquiéta Audrey. « S'ils te repèrent ? »

Mylan eut un rictus.

« T'en fais pas pour ça. Au pire, si c'est le cas, je m'en irai, je partirai loin. »

Daryl s'avança d'un pas et fixa Audrey.

« T'auras qu'à venir avec nous. » Lança-t-il à Mylan. « Comme ça tu pourras nous aider. »

« C'est pas bête. » Intervint Tara. « Tu les connais bien, si t'acceptes de nous rejoindre tu nous seras d'une aide précieuse. »

« Il faut quand même voir avec Rick. » Tempéra Aaron. « Mais je suis sûr qu'en lui expliquant bien la situation, il sera d'accord. »

Mylan se mordit la lèvre.

« Je ne peux pas me battre contre la mère de mon enfant. »

Daryl soupira.

« Tu l'as dit toi même ! Elle est avec lui, donc elle est contre toi. C'est facile de vouloir fuir comme un lâche !» Cracha-t-il.

Mylan s'était crispé au mot « lâche ». Il s'avança vers Daryl, le fusillant du regard.

« T'as dit quoi là ? Tu ne sais pas à qui tu parles le junkie. »

Daryl s'avança à son tour mais Audrey se plaça entre eux pour calmer le jeu.

« C'est un problème que nous réglerons plus tard. » Fit Audrey à Daryl sur un ton de reproche. « En attendant on doit se tenir prêts pour demain. »

Les deux hommes se toisaient toujours, puis Mylan eut un sourire en coin et pivota les talons et shoota dans un cailloux.

« On fait comme t'as dit alors ? » Demanda Jésus à Mylan.

« Oui. Demain matin à l'aube. Je vous attendrais devant l'ancienne épicerie. »

« Très bien. »

Aaron, Daryl et Jésus tournèrent les talons pour repartir. Daryl jeta un dernier regard noir à Mylan. Il n'avait pas l'air de l'aimer beaucoup.

« Vas y, on t'attends. » Chuchota Tara à Audrey alors que Mylan restait debout face à eux, les bras le long du corps. Il semblait hagard.

Tara s'empressa de rejoindre les autres, laissant Audrey seule avec son frère.

« Comment ça va ? » Demanda-t-elle timidement, se doutant bien de la réponse.

« J'ai du mal à réaliser... Tu sais, il est mort devant moi et j'ai rien fait Audrey. Pourtant Bob et moi avons affronté des situations bien pires. Mais là... Je me reconnais plus. J'ai peur de ce type et ce n'est pas moi. J'ai du mal à l'admettre mais l'autre a raison, j'ai été lâche... »

Audrey prit la main de son frère dans la sienne.

« Je... J'ai pas peur pour moi. » Poursuivit-il. « Si je dois mourrir je suis prêt à le faire, mais Negan est tellement imprévisible, il peut tuer Hannah à tout moment, même si elle est enceinte il n'hésitera pas. Il le fera, pour m'atteindre. »

« Il faut que tu la fasses changer d'avis. »

« Ca n'arrivera pas. Tu sais... Je l'aime mais ce n'est pas le genre de femme dont j'aurais aimé tomber amoureux. C'est une fille gentille mais elle ne fais pas toujours les bons choix. Et maintenant qu'elle est enceinte... Je suis en quelque sorte prisonnier d'elle. »

« Si elle, elle t'aime vraiment elle comprendra. » Tenta Audrey pour le rassurer. « En attendant je suis tellement soulagée que tu aies changé d'avis. »

Mylan posa une de ses larges mains sur l'épaule à sa sœur.

« Regardes toi. T'es devenue une femme belle et courageuse, Papa serait fier de toi s'il te voyait. »

Audrey sentit sa gorge se nouer à l'évocation du souvenir de leur père.

« Sérieux t'as plus de couilles que moi, Garfield. » Avoua-t-il en tremblant.

« Ce n'est pas vrai. J'ai simplement eu de la chance de tomber sur eux. » Dit la brune en montrant ses amis qui attendaient un peu plus loin.

« Mais tu te débrouilles comme un chef. Alors que... Excuses-moi mais, avant, t'étais du genre à chialer si tu te petais un ongle. »

Audrey se mit à rire.

« Il faut y aller, Mylan. Fais attention, ne te fais pas attraper comme Bob. S'il te plaît. »

« Il me manque tellement... » Chuchota-t-il. « Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, soyez prêt demain matin. »

« Promis. »

Mylan jeta un coup d'œil mauvais vers Daryl.

« Tu sors vraiment avec ce type ? »

« Oui. » Confirma Audrey en arquant un sourcil. « Il y a un problème ? Mis à part votre démonstration de force ridicule. »

« Tu pourrais trouver cent fois mieux. Il faisait quoi avant ? »

Audrey posa ses mains sur ses hanches et fixa son frère d'un air mécontent.

« Tu rigoles j'espère ? Est ce que c'est encore important ? C'est pas le gendre idéal mais c'est quelqu'un de bien. Je peux compter sur lui plus que sur quiconque. »

Mylan cessa de regarder Daryl de haut en bas.

« Te fâches pas. Je veux juste le meilleur pour toi. »

« Il l'est. »

« Mmmh... »

« À demain, Mylan. Fais attention à toi. »

Après une dernière étreinte, la sœur et le frère de séparèrent et Audrey rejoignit ses amis.

Sur le chemin du retour, Daryl fit en sorte de se retrouver en retrait avec Audrey.

« Ton frère est un con. » Dit-il.

« Il va avoir un gosse ! Essaie de comprendre il a le cul entre deux chaises, sa femme supporte le mec qui a buté son meilleur ami, c'est pas évident. »

« Mmmh... J'ai pas aimé sa façon de me regarder comme si j'étais une sous merde. »

Audrey se mordit la lèvre.

« Tu sais, il faut pas lui en vouloir. C'est un peu son éducation. »

« Quoi ? Je présente pas bien, hein ? »

Audrey eut un sourire en coin.

« Sans vouloir te vexer, au premier abord t'es un peu... »

« J'ai pas une tête de bourgeois, c'est ça ? »

« C'est une façon de voir les choses. »

Daryl marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles, Audrey ne put entendre que les mots « sale con » et « riche ».

« Si ça peut te rassurer, j'aime bien ta façon de présenter. » Lui glissa Audrey avec un clin d'œil.

L'homme lui fit un demi sourire et rattrapa les autres.

Arrivés au Royaume, ils allèrent tous se coucher et se donnèrent rendez vous dans quelques heures. Il fallait se reposer mais partir suffisamment tôt pour se rendre à la planque d'arme.

Ezekiel leur avait fournit quelques armes de gros calibres en échange d'un pourcentage de leur récolte du lendemain.

Avant de s'endormir, Audrey pensa une dernière fois à Bob. Son cœur se serrait quand elle réalisait que c'était indirectement de sa faute si l'ami de son frère était mort. Si elle ne l'avait pas impliqué dans ses plans, Bob vivrait encore.

Épuisée, elle s'endormit dans les bras de Daryl.

Après trop peu d'heures de sommeil, Aaron, Tara, Jésus, Daryl et Audrey se retrouvèrent dans le pickup de Rick, leurs armes sur les genoux.

La brune guida Jésus, qui avait prit le volant, devant une épicerie non loin de leur destination.

Mylan émergea de celle-ci. Il portait son fidèle MK25 dans un holster et un fusil d'assault sur l'épaule. Il fumait une cigarette, le teint blanc. Lui non plus n'avait pas beaucoup dormi.

« Bien. Vous êtes là. » Fit-il en balançant son mégot sur le sol.

Mylan sortit un papier de sa poche et le déplia devant eux. Il avait dessiné le quartier pour mieux anticiper leurs mouvements.

« Voilà. » Débuta-t-il. « Audrey, Aaron et moi on entrera par devant, il y aura seulement Tom à l'entrée. Je le descends -il se méfiera pas de moi- puis vous me rejoignez. Les autres: il y a une porte à l'arrière. Vous rentrez discrètement et on flinguera les deux autres. Ils seront pris au piège de toute façon. Après tout ça vous pourrez faire vos courses. Il est cinq heure du matin, la relève n'arrive qu'à dix heures. »

« Et... C'est tout ? » Demanda Tara, inquiète. « C'est trop simple ton truc. »

« Qu'est ce qui nous dit que tu nous mènes pas dans un piège ? » S'emporta Daryl.

Audrey se posa brièvement la question elle aussi. Tara avait raison c'était beaucoup trop simple. Les Sauveurs étaient plus malins que ça.

« Si c'était compliqué, Bob ne vous l'aurait pas proposé ! » Protesta Mylan. « Si vous n'êtes pas contents on arrête tout ! Au final j'y gagne quoi moi à part vous rendre service et me foutre dans la merde ? »

« Aider ta sœur à survivre peut-être, trou du cul. » L'insulta Daryl.

« Bon ça suffit. » Intervint Jésus. « Vous vous taperez sur la gueule plus tard. »

« Jésus a raison. » Ajouta Audrey, un peu contrarié par la mésentente entre les deux hommes. « On a pas beaucoup de temps. »

« Alors on y va. »

La planque d'arme était en fait un ancien hangar militaire. Autrefois, un homme assez âgé, fanatique d'armes anciennes occupait l'endroit où était entreposé des dizaines d'objets et véhicules ayants servis lors des grandes guerres. C'était un vieux monsieur très gentil qui bricolait dans son coin, Audrey y avait accompagné plusieurs fois son père lorsqu'il venait faire réviser certaines de ses armes. Mais maintenant cet endroit, autrefois si intéressant et tenu presque avec amour par cet homme, servait de repère aux pires crapules.

Aaron et Audrey observaient, tapis derrière un vieux camion, Mylan avancer d'un pas tranquille aux devants de son collègue qui veillait, arme à la main, sur l'immense porte du hangar.

Tom était impressionnant, il devait mesurer au moins un mètre quatre vingt dix et peser minimum cent cinquante kilos. Il avait tout de la brute épaisse bête et cruelle. Audrey se demanda avec effroi comment Mylan allait venir à bout de lui.

Quelque chose ne se passait pas bien. Mylan discutait un peu trop longtemps avec Tom. Ce dernier semblait en colère et méfiant, il hurlait sur son frère en agitant les bras, son arme tenue par une lanière rebondissait sur son énorme ventre au fur et à mesure qu'il s'agitait.

Aaron et Audrey échangeaient des coups d'œil inquiets. Puis, enfin, Mylan sortit brusquement son arme et abattit Tom d'une balle dans la tête. Pris d'un énorme frisson d'adrénaline et de peur, Audrey s'élança derrière Aaron vers la grande entrée du bâtiment.

« On est dans la merde. » Fit Mylan à voix basse. « Gavin arrive. »

Mylan avait le teint blanc, trop blanc. Ce Gavin devait être vraiment dangereux pour qu'il ait peur à ce point.

« Faut se grouiller alors. » Insista Aaron, les sortant de leur léthargie.

La peur au ventre, ils se dépêchèrent de s'engouffrer dans le hangar.


	39. Talent gâché

_**Chapitre 39 Talent gâché**_

A peine à l'intérieur du hangar, ils furent interpellés par une femme aux origines indienne qui leur hurla de s'arrêter.

« Mylan ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec elle ? Elle n'est pas censée être morte ? »

PAN !

Raja s'effondra sur le sol, le crâne en bouillie. Aaron récupéra le fusil de précision qu'elle tenait dans ses bras sans aucune émotion pour le cadavre de la jeune femme.

« Je vous ait bien dit qu'ils n'étaient pas très intelligents. » Fit Mylan en rechargeant son arme.

« Il va falloir faire vite. Gavin va bientôt arriver. »

L'endroit avait bien changé depuis la dernière visite d'Audrey. Des racks avaient été installés et des caisses remplies de boîtes de munitions étaient disséminées un peu partout. Il y avait des palettes entières encore emballées de marques d'outillage, de couteaux ou de munitions. Les allés entre les racks étaient dégagées afin qu'un chariot élévateur puisse y circuler sans encombre.

Les Sauveurs avaient énormément de moyens. Audrey se demanda si c'était le seul endroit de cette sorte ou bien s'ils en possédaient d'autres similaires.

Pour le moment, le problème était que l'encombrement de cartons et de palettes gâchaient la vue et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir correctement le reste du hangar.

« Aaron ! Baisse-toi ! » Hurla Audrey en tremblant.

Le jeune homme eut juste le temps de se jeter au sol avant qu'une rafale de balle pleuve en leur direction. Quelqu'un leur tirait dessus au fusil d'assaut.

« Putain mais ils foutent quoi tes potes Audrey ! Ils étaient censés descendre le troisième ! » Ragea Mylan en s'abritant derrière une grosse caisse en bois.

Aaron tentait d'apercevoir Jésus, Daryl et Tara en se tordant le cou entre deux palettes de cartons.

Les tirs s'étaient interrompus.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? » Demanda Audrey d'une petite voix.

La brune avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un mauvais film d'action. Leur plan minable avait échoué et Mylan n'était visiblement pas aussi bien renseigné que ça sur les Sauveurs.

« Faut arriver à trouver cet enfoiré et le buter, mais il faut faire vite. »

« Mylan, comment ça se fait que tu n'étais pas au courant que Gavin allait venir ici ? Je pensais que c'était ton chef, ton équipe... »

« Hum... Depuis la mort de Bob et le fait que tu es ma sœur, ils se méfient un peu de moi. On nous a même soupçonnés, Bob et moi, d'avoir délivré Daryl. »

« Écoutez ce n'est pas le moment de faire la conversation. Il faut avancer. » Fit Aaron en montrant l'arrière du hangar d'un signe de tête.

« On se sépare. » Approuva Mylan. « Toi mon pote, tu prends le côté droit. Audrey et moi le gauche. »

Audrey n'aimait pas le fait de laisser Aaron seul mais Mylan ne voudrait certainement pas qu'elle s'éloigne de lui et protester créerait des discussions inutiles.

« Ça va aller Aaron ? »

« Oui. Vas avec lui. Mais fais attention apparemment les informations qu'il nous a données n'étaient pas très fiables. »

Mylan lança un regard noir à Aaron qui lui rendit volontiers. Puis il fit signe à Audrey de le suivre en restant accroupie sur le sol. Ils se séparèrent et la jeune femme croisa discrètement les doigts pour qu'il n'arrive rien à Aaron.

Ils progressaient doucement pour ne pas se faire repérer quand, enfin, ils entendirent une voix de femme.

« ... de Gavin... Ils sont plusieurs, je ne sais pas combien. Mais j'ai vu à la caméra qu'il y a Daryl et la crevarde de sœur à Mylan qui est censée être morte. Rick nous a bien niqués. À toi. »

« Qui sont les autres ? À toi »

Audrey tressaillit quand elle reconnut la voix grave et puissante de Negan.

« Aaron, une meuf que je connais pas, et Jésus de la Coline. À toi. »

« Jésus de la Coline ? » Ragea Negan. « Intéressant. C'est tout ? À toi. »

« Tu ne vas pas en revenir je te garde le meilleur pour la fin. Mylan aussi est là. Cet enfoiré nous la mit bien profond, je... »

PAN !

Daryl venait de tirer sur la femme. Derrière lui, Jésus et Tara arrivaient au volant du pickup. Aaron les rejoignit et sans attendre, les aida à charger le plus d'armes possibles dans la benne.

Terrorisée par le fait que Negan soit au courant de leur visite, Audrey courut se réfugier dans les bras de Daryl.

« Ça va ? » Dit-il en lui prenant le visage dans ses larges mains. « T'as rien ? »

« On a mis tout le monde dans la merde ! Maintenant Negan sait que tu es avec moi et que je suis vivante. Que Rick a menti. Ils savent aussi pour Jésus. On a tout fait foirer, Daryl. On est tous condamnés. »

Daryl se mordit la lèvre mais ne paniqua pas pour autant.

« Daryl ! Audrey ! » Appela Mylan qui soulevait une lourde caisse de munition. « Aidez-nous, il faut se barrer ! Gavin va se pointer, je vous le rappelle ! »

Les deux amants se dépêchèrent de saisir tout ce qui leur passait sous la main pour le charger dans la benne du véhicule.

Ils prenaient tout, armes, munitions, couteaux, il y avait même des grenades et des caisses d'explosifs. Tara chargeait un carton de bombes de fumée occultante quand ils entendirent un grand fracas venant de l'autre extrémité du hangar.

« C'est eux ! » Hurla Mylan. « On bouge ! »

Jésus enclencha le contact et les autres s'entassèrent comme ils purent dans la cabine et dans la benne du pickup. Le jeune homme appuya sur l'accélérateur et ils sortirent du bâtiment par l'arrière. Malheureusement, des Sauveurs avaient anticipé cette option. Une poignée d'entre eux leur tirèrent dessus.

Dans la benne. Audrey, Mylan et Daryl, se baissèrent pour éviter les balles. La jeune femme ressentit soudain une immense douleur à l'arrière de la tête. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux et quand elle la retira, elle était rouge sang.

« Merde ! » Fit Daryl, soudain paniqué. « Ils t'ont touchée ? »

« Je crois pas. Peut être juste effleurée. »

L'homme la fixa intensément, il avait dû avoir peur. Alors Audrey lui attrapa la main et lui serra fort pour le rassurer.

Jésus conduisait à toute allure pour semer les Sauveurs, mais ceux-ci les poursuivaient maintenant en voiture.

Mylan souleva la bâche qui dissimulait leur cargaison.

« Prenez les armes dans les caisses on va les semer ! »

Audrey s'empara d'un AK47 et d'un chargeur. Les deux hommes avaient fait de même. Ils tiraient maintenant sur les deux voitures. Le recul de l'arme massacrait l'épaule d'Audrey et elle était prise de légers vertiges à cause de sa blessure à la tête.

Tara et Aaron tiraient eux aussi par les fenêtres. Au bout d'une longue course poursuite, ils réussirent à semer leurs assaillants.

Dès qu'ils furent en sécurité, Daryl enjamba les caisses qui le séparaient d'Audrey pour aller vérifier son état.

« Fais-moi voir. »

La jeune femme lui présenta l'arrière de sa tête, elle grimaça quand il passa la main sur la plaie.

« T'inquiètes pas, c'est rien. Faut juste arrêter le sang. C'est pas passé loin, putain... »

Audrey retira sa chemise et l'appuya fortement derrière sa tête. Elle remarqua soudain Mylan. Adossé contre la paroi du pickup, il ne bougeait pas et respirait fort. Ses yeux contemplaient le vide en face de lui. Il avait posé les mains sur son estomac, comme si celui-ci le faisait souffrir.

« Eh... » Fit la jeune femme en escaladant les cartons pour s'installer à côté de son frère. « Ça va ? »

Mylan tourna la tête vers elle et sourit faiblement, il souleva ses mains et Audrey étouffa une exclamation.

Une balle l'avait atteint dans le ventre, son teeshirt gris s'imbibait rapidement du liquide rouge foncé. Le teint de Mylan blanchissait à vue d'œil, il se vidait de son sang.

« Non... Non... Mylan, ça va aller... »

« Écoutes, je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie. » Articula faiblement l'ancien Seal. « Je sais ce que ça veut dire... »

Daryl les observaient, ne disant rien. Audrey sentait les larmes couler sur ses joues.

Alexandria était loin, le Royaume aussi vu le chemin qu'avait pris Jésus. Il n'y avait rien dans les parages mis à part des anciens bâtiments industriels. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter sans craindre d'être rattrapés par les Sauveurs, ils devaient atteindre Alexandria avant eux.

Et vu la quantité de sang qu'il perdait, Mylan était condamné...

Audrey fixait son frère comme si sa vie en dépendait, elle n'était pas naïve, elle savait ce qui allait arriver mais ne voulait pas l'admettre.

« Écoutes. » Mylan posa sa main sur la joue de sa sœur déposant au passage un peu de sang sur son visage. « Je veux te dire merci. Grâce à toi je ne partirai pas en ayant aidé Negan. Et j'ai pu voir de mes propres yeux au combien ma sœur est devenue forte. »

« Arrêtes tes conneries Mylan. Tais-toi. » Bégaya Audrey en fourrant sa chemise dans les mains de son frère pour qu'il puisse éponger le sang avec.

« Je veux que tu aides Hannah et l'enfant. Fais le pour moi... »

Daryl s'approcha d'eux, il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Audrey.

« Elle peut pas te promettre un truc pareil. »

« Essayez, tentez de la raisonner. Je sais que ce sera difficile mais au moins elle vous écoutera. »

« Je lui parlerais... » Promit Audrey en essuyant ses larmes.

« Daryl. » Mylan se mit à tousser violemment.

Le concerné releva la tête et planta son regard bleu dans celui de Mylan.

« J'irai pas par quatre chemins parce que j'suis pas un faux-cul. J'aurai préféré voir ma sœur avec quelqu'un de plus jeune et plus discipliné, faut avouer que t'as un caractère de merde. »

Audrey poussa un soupir et esquissa un sourire.

« Vas te faire foutre ! » Marmonna Daryl.

« Mais je te fais confiance. T'es un type bien... Droit et honnête. Prends soin d'elle, la fait pas souffrir. »

Mylan grimaça en se tenant les côtes. Audrey, ne sachant plus quoi faire, tentait de le maintenir immobile pour que sa douleur ne soit pas aggravée par les soubresauts du pick-up sur la route.

Daryl fixait toujours Mylan, touché par les propos du jeune homme.

« Comptes sur moi. »

« Dans mon sac à dos tu trouveras l'arme de Bob. Prends la mienne aussi. Butez ces enfoirés avec. »

« On le fera Mylan. » Fit Audrey avant d'éclater en sanglot, ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps. Elle serra son frère dans ses bras, elle sentait qu'il lui rendait faiblement son étreinte.

« Tu vas me manquer. Ce n'est pas juste, on vient à peine de se retrouver... J'ai plus personne maintenant... » Pleurait-elle.

« T'as Daryl. Et on sera toujours dans un coin de ta tête oublies pas. » Susurra Mylan a son oreille.

« De toute façon, on se retrouvera bientôt. » Répondit-elle avec fatalité.

Mylan repoussa doucement sa sœur et l'observa les sourcils froncés.

« Hors de question que tu dises un truc pareil. Tu vas vivre et longtemps. »

« Je t'aime. »

Audrey ne voyait plus rien tellement les larmes lui brouillaient la vue. Son frère était en train de mourir, faisant disparaître le dernier membre de sa famille. Qu'il ait une femme ou un gosse à venir, elle n'en avait que faire, c'était des inconnus. Rien ni personne ne remplacerait Mylan.

Petite déjà, son frère, de huit ans son cadet était son héros. Elle allait le voir aux compétitions de sports où il était toujours le favori de l'équipe. Elle se vantait à ses copines, qui lui demandaient toujours, à un moment ou un autre, de leur présenter. Mylan était le meilleur en tout, la fierté de la famille, un excellent militaire. Et voilà qu'il allait mourir à cause d'une satanée balle mal placée.

« Mylan ? » Sanglotait-elle.

Mais c'était trop tard, la tête de Mylan était devenue lourde et la lueur dans ses yeux s'était éteinte.

« Non... Non... »

Daryl, qui avait compris, s'approcha d'elle et l'attrapa par les épaules.

« Eh... C'est fini. »

« Non... Il s'est évanoui c'est tout ! On va le sauver, il ne peut pas mourir, pas lui... »

Mais Mylan ne respirait plus, ses yeux vides et ouverts ne regardaient plus rien. Audrey ne voulait pas lâcher son frère, mais Daryl lui détachait doucement les mains, encore agrippées au teeshirt imbibé de sang.

« Je peux l'faire... Si tu veux ... »

« Non ! ATTENDS ! »

Audrey se saisit du couteau que Daryl tenait déjà dans sa main. C'était trop dur, elle voulait attendre, peut-être qu'il n'était pas mort, peut être que... Elle voulait être sûre qu'il allait se réveiller, qu'il soit bien mort avant de lui enfoncer un bout de métal dans le crâne. Et pour le moment, Mylan se balançait paisiblement au gré du mouvement du véhicule mais demeurait toujours immobile.

Pendant un long, très long moment, Daryl n'osa rien dire. Il se contenta d'observer avec tristesse la jeune femme fixer le corps de son frère devenir une bombe à retardement.

Mylan était un homme grand et bien bâti, bien qu'il ait l'habitude, Daryl avait peur de ne pas pouvoir le maîtriser s'il devenait un rôdeur. Surtout dans un espace si restreint et instable. Mais il ne se risqua pas à tenter de raisonner Audrey.

Rongée par le chagrin, elle se raccrochait à un espoir ridicule.

En la voyant comme cela, il ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir de la douleur qu'il avait éprouvé quand il avait vu Merle, transformé. Il ne voulait pas qu'Audrey voie ça, elle était trop fragile émotionnellement. Elle n'avait pas le même rapport que lui avec la mort. Comme elle était restée quasiment toujours enfermée en sécurité à Alexandria, elle n'avait malheureusement (ou heureusement) pas l'habitude de perdre des proches et de rester rationnel après leur mort.

Dehors, lors de leurs longues épopées livrés à eux même avec Rick et les autres, Daryl avait dû apprendre à ses dépens qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de piquer des crises d'hystérie ou bien de pleurer pendant des heures après la perte d'un ami ou d'un proche.

Mais malgré le fait qu'elle ait plutôt bien réagi à la perte de Spencer et à celle de Bob, quelque chose disait à Daryl que ce ne serait pas la même chose cette fois ci.

Pris d'un horrible frisson, Daryl s'aperçut que les doigts devenus blanc de Mylan s'étaient mis à bouger et qu'Audrey était toujours à quelques centimètres de lui. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, le corps de Mylan se réveilla et ses yeux maintenant noirs s'ouvraient petits à petits tandis que ses dents se mettaient à claquer.

Audrey n'avait pas bougé, elle avait recommencé à pleurer et ne cessait de répéter « non » en boucle tandis que Mylan lui avait déjà saisi le poignée en grognant.

Alors, tout à coup, Daryl se jeta sur l'ancien Seal pour l'empêcher de mordre le cou de la brune qui, effondrée, ne s'était pas rendue compte de ce qui se passait.

« NOON ! Ne le tue pas ! »

Daryl retenait tant bien que mal le corps puissant de Mylan qui tentait de le mordre, les yeux exorbités.

Pendant quelques minutes, on n'entendait que les grognements rauques de Mylan et le bruit du moteur. Par la vitre arrière, Aaron observait la scène, terrorisé.

« Audrey ! » Raisonna Daryl, essoufflé par l'ardeur qu'il mettait à retenir le mort. « Fais-le. Je vais pas tenir longtemps. »

La brune tremblait, elle avait sorti le Sog de son étui et se tenait sur ses genoux, l'air désemparé.

« FAIS LE ! Où je vais devoir m'en occuper moi même ! »

Daryl l'entendit prendre une grande inspiration et, les mains tremblantes, elle se traîna jusqu'au cadavre qui grognait furieusement.

« J'peux pas... » Pleurait-elle.

Daryl serra les dents et d'un geste précis, planta son gros couteau de chasse au-dessus de l'oreille de Mylan qui s'effondra piteusement comme une grotesque poupée de chiffon.

Audrey gardait ses yeux écarquillés en direction du corps de son frère. Elle ne réalisait pas que c'était vraiment lui, les jambes pliées au-dessus des caisses de munitions dans un angle inquiétant, presque inhumain.

Daryl se mordit les lèvres et s'empressa de l'entourer de ses bras musclés. La jeune femme se laissa aller, le corps secoué de sanglots incontrôlables.

Mylan Bayron était mort comme il avait vécu, en combattant l'ennemi.


	40. The only easy day was yesterday

**_Chapitre quarante ! Oh my god je n'en reviens pas, quand j'ai commencé à écrire je pensais que j'allais laisser tomber rapidement et puis voilà... ! Je suis désolée d'avoir tué Mylan... Mais il le fallait pour arriver à la fin que j'ai prévu, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir et qu'elle vous plaira (encore une dizaine de chapitres je pense...) En tout cas merci, à ceux qui m'écrivent et à ceux qui ne font que lire, c'est tellement motivant ! Je crois que je me suis découvert une passion, moi qui n'en avait pas vraiment hahaha ! Je ne dis pas que je suis une experte maintenant, non loin de là mais j'ai découvert un passe-temps qui me plait et qui me rends heureuse et ça n'a pas de prix :)._**

 ** _Le titre de ce chapitre est la devise des Navy Seals, je l'ai laissé en anglais car en français je n'aime pas trop (Le seul jour facile c'était hier). Tout ça pour dire qu'Audrey ne doit pas se reposer sur ses lauriers et se laisser aller au désespoir car le pire (et le meilleur) reste à venir._**

 ** _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_**

 ** _Chapitre 40 The only easy day was yesterday_**

Audrey était affalée à la place de Mylan, contre la benne, le regard perdu dans le vide et la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Ses cheveux bruns, emmêlés et sales pendaient misérablement devant son visage. Elle avait du sang sur la joue droite et sur ses deux mains. Sa chemise désormais inutilisable gisait devant ses pieds. Le débardeur noir qu'elle portait était déchiré par endroits et ses bras maigres et maculés de terre et de sang tremblaient de froid à cause de l'air gelé produit par le mouvement du véhicule. Ses yeux d'habitude bruns et pétillants semblaient éteints.

Daryl fumait une cigarette. Il ne savait pas quoi faire dans ces moments-là, il n'avait jamais su d'ailleurs. Il avait toujours exprimé ses sentiments par les actes et non par la parole. Mais il se sentait responsable de cette fille, après tout, comme elle semblait aimer le rappeler, ils étaient ensembles. Alors il se devait de la soutenir dans les moments difficiles, comme le disait les couples mariés dans les films, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Soudain, Aaron frappa contre la vitre. Audrey ne releva même pas la tête, continuant de fixer droit devant elle. Daryl l'interrogea d'un signe de tête.

« On arrive à Alexandria. » Hurlait-il par la fenêtre. « Tenez-vous prêts. »

Daryl approuva et se tourna à nouveau vers Audrey, elle avait entendu elle aussi mais n'avait fait aucun effort pour se lever.

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, un peu gêné.

« T'as entendu ? Faut qu'on se bouge. » Dit-il doucement.

Aucune réaction.

« Audrey. J'comprends que tu sois triste mais on n'a pas le temps de se lamenter, on doit se tenir prêts... Les Sauveurs sont peut-être déjà sur place. »

« Mon frère est mort. » Cracha-t-elle comme une excuse.

Daryl poussa un énorme soupir.

« Je sais... Moi aussi, regarde, j'ai surmonté ça ! On doit se battre ! Même lui l'a dit ! »

Il montra furieusement du doigt la dépouille de Mylan.

« Tu dois te servir de ta peine pour les crever, tous autant qu'ils sont. »

La jeune femme daigna enfin lever les yeux vers Daryl. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses lèvres tremblaient. Au moins, il avait réussi à la mettre en rogne, ça la motiverait peut-être.

Sans un mot, elle saisit le sac à dos de Mylan et fouilla à l'intérieur. Elle en ressortit l'arme de Bob ainsi que des munitions qu'elle disposa dans ses poches et dans son sac à bandoulière. Son expression ne changeait pas, elle gardait les sourcils froncés et l'air concentré. Elle n'esquissa aucun geste envers Daryl. Une fois sa tâche effectuée, elle s'approcha enfin du corps de son frère. Doucement, presque tendrement, elle referma les paupières du jeune homme restée ouvertes. Elle passa la main dans les poches de son jean et en sortit un paquet de cigarette et une photo. Audrey fourra le tout mécaniquement dans son sac et récupéra le MK-25 de son frère dans son holster.

Daryl se demanda où était passé le Beretta qu'elle avait au début de leur rencontre, puis il se souvint que les Sauveurs lui avait pris le jour où Denise s'était fait tuée. Encore une fois les Sauveurs leurs prenaient tout, autant les gens que les objets qu'ils aimaient.

Ainsi armée, Audrey alla se rasseoir à sa place initiale sans un regard pour Daryl. Il se demanda si elle lui en voulait d'avoir achevé son frère. Mais après tout, il lui avait sauvé la vie, s'il n'avait pas planté son couteau dans la tête de Mylan, elle serait sûrement morte.

« Beau flingue. »

La brune daigna enfin le regarder dans les yeux. Il n'y avait pas la chaleur habituelle dans le marron de ses iris mais c'était un début.

« C'est un Sig Saeur. Il est identique à une de leurs armes qu'ils utilisaient dans l'armée. Bob et lui avaient les mêmes. Ils se les sont offerts respectivement quand ils ont eu leur nomination chez les Seals. Ils avaient eût la même idée de cadeau ce jour-là. Ils étaient comme des frères. Ils devinaient toujours les pensées de l'autre. »

« C'était un beau cadeau. » Dit Daryl pour ne pas laisser sa tirade sans réponse.

« Ça ne leur servira plus à tous les deux maintenant. Si tu veux celle de Bob... »

« Je suis désolé, Audrey. »

« Désolé pour quoi ? »

« C'est toi qui aurait dû achever ton frère. »

« Ouais. »

Audrey retrouva son regard vide et froid. Daryl ne s'était pas senti aussi mal à l'aise depuis longtemps.

« J'aurais dû te laisser faire. »

« T'as bien vu que je n'y arrivais pas. Tu m'as aidée, je t'en veux pas. J'ai la rage contre moi même. Pour ne pas en avoir été capable. »

« Te blâmes pas pour ça. »

« Je suis faible Daryl ! Ce n'est pas lui qui aurait dû mourir ! C'est moi ! C'est à cause de moi s'il est mort, si Bob est mort ! Et en plus de ça, j'ai mis tout le monde dans la merde, Alexandria doit être déjà rasée à l'heure qu'il est ! Tout ça parce que j'ai voulu faire la forte, comme Carol, ou comme Maggie ! Mais je ne suis pas elles... Je suis juste une pauvre fille qui a toujours besoin d'un homme pour rattraper ses conneries ! »

Daryl se mordit la lèvre. Comment pouvait-elle dire ça ?

« T'en fais un peu trop là. Grâce à votre plan on a dégotté plein d'armes. Ça devenait indispensable. »

« Mais à quel prix ? Ils sont morts tous les deux. »

Daryl se sentit mal car Audrey s'était remise à pleurer doucement.

« Écoutes... J'sais pas comment dire ça sans être trop brut mais... Tu sais, peut être que demain je mourrai, peut être que ce sera toi, Aaron ou Jésus, ou Tara... Malheureusement vu ce qu'on vit, on n'a pas le choix. Il faut que t'arrives à comprendre que les gens meurent. Ça fait mal, mais t'as pas le temps de déprimer, il faut avancer. »

La jeune femme l'écoutait, même si ce qu'il disait ne l'enchantait guère.

« Quand Merle est mort, j'étais minable. Mais j'me suis repris. Pas le choix.»

« Tu en souffres encore maintenant. » Répondit froidement Audrey.

« Oui ! Mais c'est comme ça ! T'as pas le choix, merde ! C'est la vie, t'acceptes ou tu meurs ! »

La brune observa longuement Daryl, un air indéchiffrable sur le visage. A défaut de la sortir de sa torpeur il l'avait faite réfléchir.

« Et... Je ne veux pas que tu meures. » Lâcha le chasseur à demi-mots. « On... on a encore besoin de toi. »

Daryl se reprit, il n'aimait pas partir dans des discours mélodramatiques, ça ne servait à rien et c'était pour les tafioles. Les vrais hommes ne montraient pas leurs sentiments.

Audrey semblait s'être radoucie, mais elle ne répondit pas pour autant. Daryl se laissa tomber contre l'autre paroi de la benne du pickup et poussa un grand soupir, toutes ces péripéties l'avaient épuisé et ce n'était pas terminé.

« On arrive ! » Cria Jésus par la fenêtre du conducteur.

Audrey et Daryl se redressèrent en même temps, armes à la main.

Le pickup s'avança jusqu'au portail, John et Francine firent coulisser la lourde porte et Jésus s'arrêta à l'intérieur des murs.

Rien n'avait changé si ce n'est qu'un silence de plomb régnait dans la ville, les habitants ne traînaient pas dehors comme d'habitude.

Daryl sauta le premier de la benne. Il ne voyait ni Rick, ni Michonne, ni les autres. Il tendit sa main à Audrey qui s'en saisit pour descendre, non sans un regard douloureux vers le corps de son frère.

« Audrey ! Daryl ! » S'exclama John, effrayé. « Ça pour une surprise... Que faites-vous ici ? Vous ne devriez pas être là. »

« On a pas le temps de discuter John. » Coupa Tara. « Ou sont Rick et les autres ? »

John et Francine échangèrent un regard gêné.

« Euh... Ils sont chez Morgan. »

Sans laisser le temps à John de continuer sa phrase, les cinq amis s'empressèrent de rejoindre la maison inhabitée. Morgan y avait construit une cellule de prison lors de l'attaque de la station satellite.

Daryl entra le premier, Rick, Michonne, Carl et Rosita se tenaient devant la cellule. Il ne prit même pas la peine de saluer ses amis tant ce qu'il venait de voir le mettait hors de lui.

Il bouscula Michonne et Carl pour se jeter sur l'homme enfermé dans la cage. Mais Rick l'empêcha de passer.

« Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ?! » Hurla Daryl, fou de rage en se débattant dans les bras de Rick.

« Je ne sais pas. » Répondit celui-ci. « On vient d'arriver et Rosita allait nous le dire. »

« C'est une blague ?! » Fit Tara.

Audrey fixait Dwight, toujours avec le même regard vide. Jésus et Aaron se tenaient en retrait, choqués par la présence de Dwight.

« Il a dit qu'il voulait nous aider. » Expliqua soudain Rosita d'une petite voix.

Rick s'avança alors devant Dwight, il lâcha Daryl qui fulminait toujours. Il ressemblait à un lion voulant se jeter sur sa proie.

« Tu veux nous aider ? » Répéta froidement le leader.

« Oui. » Confirma Dwight. « Negan va venir ici, demain. Je vais vous aider à le ralentir pour que vous puissiez vous préparer. »

Rick s'approcha de Dwight jusqu'à être face à face avec lui. Il sortit son Colt et le pointa sur le front de Dwight.

« À genoux. »

Le blond, effrayé, abdiqua. Il mit ses mains en l'air et s'agenouilla au sol.

« Il... Il sait que Daryl et Audrey sont vivants. Il sait que vous avez volé les armes au hangar. Sasha doit être sa prisonnière maintenant. Il n'a pas dû la tuer. »

« Et pourquoi tu nous aiderais ? Toi ? »

« Je suis resté pour une seule personne. Elle s'est enfuie. C'est grâce à elle que tu es là maintenant. » Ajouta-t-il a l'intention de Daryl. « Mais maintenant j'ai aucune raison de rester avec Negan. Je veux qu'il crève. »

« Et tu comptes faire comment ? »

« Demain, vous allez le tuer. Et à quand ils seront tous morts, j'appellerai le Sanctuaire à la radio... »

« C'est quoi ça ? Le Sanctuaire ? » Demanda Michonne en fixant Dwight d'un air dégoûté.

« L'endroit où ils vivent, ça s'appelle comme ça. Je dirai que tout est terminé et que l'on rentre. Une fois la bas, on éliminera les autres- Les ouvriers nous aiderons- et on prendra le contrôle. »

Il y eut un silence. Tout le monde se regardait pour décider quoi faire. Tara s'avança alors devant Dwight.

« La fille que tu as tuée elle s'appelait Denise, elle était médecin, elle sauvait des vies. »

« Je suis désolé. Je ne la visais pas à elle. »

Dwight jeta un regard tremblant à Daryl, qui, fou de rage attrapa le blond par la gorge et le plaqua contre le mur, la lame de son couteau de chasse contre le front de Dwight.

« Fais-le. » Cracha Tara avec toute la haine du monde.

Rick ne disait rien, il laissait Daryl décider, le sort de Dwight semblait peu lui importer.

Celui-ci tremblait de tous ses membres. Son front était trempé de sueur, il fixait la lame du couteau en louchant.

« Tu m'as connu avant, tu me connais maintenant, tu sais que je dis la vérité. »

Après avoir analysé le regard de Dwight pendant un moment interminable, Daryl sembla se raviser et laissa sa victime s'écrouler sur le sol.

Tara poussa un bruyant soupir et quitta la pièce.

Audrey s'avança alors aux devants de Dwight et lui jeta un regard méprisant.

« Mylan est mort. Quand tes potes vont débarquer, je veux que sa femme soit là. »

« Elle ne viendra jamais, elle est enceinte de huit mois et... »

« Je m'en fous. J'ai promis à mon frère que je lui parlerais, débrouilles toi pour qu'elle soit là. »

Prise d'une nouvelle crise de larmes, Audrey sortir à son tour.

Daryl jeta un dernier regard à Dwight et suivit la jeune femme.

Elle se dirigeait vers le pickup. Sa démarche était hésitante, elle ne semblait plus tenir sur ses jambes. Daryl l'observa grimper sur la benne du pickup et traîner le corps de son frère sur le rebord de celle-ci.

« Attends. » Dit-il d'une voix douce en s'approchant d'elle. « Je vais t'aider. »

Daryl se saisit de la bâche en toile qui recouvrait les caisses de munitions et l'étala sur le sol. Avec l'aide d'Audrey, ils portèrent tant bien que mal le corps de l'ancien militaire et le déposèrent délicatement sur celle-ci.

Le chasseur laissa Audrey dire au revoir à son frère et le recouvrir avec la toile. Elle se releva doucement et tourna la tête vers lui.

Ses yeux marron étaient remplis de larmes, elle tremblait. Dans ce corps blanc et maigre, la jeune femme semblait être sur le point de se briser. Touché en plein cœur de la voir si faible, Daryl l'entoura de ses bras puissant, elle se laissa enfin aller au désespoir. Il l'a sentait trembler contre son torse à cause des pleurs qui n'en finissaient plus.

« Allez calme-toi. » Chuchota Daryl en lui caressant les cheveux. « On va l'enterrer comme il se doit. »

Aaron et Éric arrivaient, eux aussi. Ils prirent le relai pour consoler leur amie. Aaron donna à Daryl un énorme drapeau américain plié.

« Je me suis dit que ça pourrait servir. » Souffla-t-il.

Daryl s'empressa d'aller au cimetière pour y creuser une tombe. Il eut presque un sursaut en remarquant la fausse tombe d'Audrey et pria intérieurement pour qu'elle ne serve jamais.

Pendant qu'il creusait, Rick s'approcha de lui.

« Jésus est parti prévenir la Coline. Il a emmené Judith pour la mettre à l'abri.» Annonça le barbu. « Dwight vient de s'en aller lui aussi. »

« S'il ment, je le tuerai de mes propres mains, et je ferais en sorte que ça dure longtemps. Quand tout ça ce sera fini, je le descendrais quand même. »

« S'il ment, tout ça sera bientôt fini. » Dit simplement Rick en prenant une pelle pour aider son ami.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes sans parler, la tombe était enfin prête. Daryl retourna près du corps de Mylan. Celui-ci était enveloppé dans le drapeau américain, Audrey s'était assise à côté de lui et le fixait.

« C'est ce qu'il aurait voulu. » Dit-elle d'une voix éteinte.

Daryl posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

« Il faut y aller maintenant, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps. »

Daryl et Rick portèrent le corps et le firent descendre délicatement dans le trou. Puis ils entreprirent de le reboucher. Audrey avait fabriqué une croix comme celle des autres tombes. Elle avait écrit le nom de son frère dessus.

Elle resta quelques minutes devant la tombe, puis accrocha la photo qu'elle avait récupérée dans la poche de Mylan sur la croix. Sur celle-ci, Bob et Mylan, en habits militaires souriaient de toutes leurs dents.

Daryl profita du temps de recueillement d'Audrey pour expliquer à Rick ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le Royaume. Il lui dit qu'Ezekiel avait peut être changé d'avis et que Mylan les avait aidé à voler une quantité d'armes conséquente.

Rick lui apprit qu'ils avaient passé un marché avec une nouvelle communauté qu'il appelait la « Décharge », ceux-ci allaient les aider en échange d'armes qu'ils avaient volés grâce à l'aide de Tara avant que celle-ci ne les rejoignent au Royaume. Il allait justement partir chercher ces gens pour leur demander de les aider dans le combat avec les Sauveurs du lendemain.

« Je viens avec toi. » Imposa Daryl. Il voulait fuir Alexandria, il ne savait pas comment aider Audrey et cela le mettait terriblement mal à l'aise.

« Non. » Trancha Rick. « Elle a besoin de toi. Et tu vas aider Rosita et les autres à installer des explosifs devant le portail. Je veux aussi des armes partout pour ne pas être à court s'ils rentrent dans l'enceinte. »

Daryl approuva à contrecœur et Rick s'en alla après lui avoir tapoté affectueusement le bras.

Il se retrouva alors seul avec Audrey, il n'osa pas partir à son tour alors que ses jambes lui ordonnaient de s'enfuir.

« J'ai entendu ce que vous disiez. » Dit simplement Audrey.

« Il faut se tenir prêt. » Fit Daryl. « Je vais aller aider les autres, tu peux rester un peu là si tu veux. »

La jeune femme se hissa sur ses jambes. Elle s'approcha de Daryl. Son visage ne souriait pas, il n'avait pas l'habitude de la voir ainsi, elle qui malgré tout restait toujours agréable et souriante. Sans un mot, elle enlaça doucement l'homme et posa sa tête contre son torse.

« Merci pour tout. » Souffla-t-elle. « T'as raison, je vais me bouger, il ne voudrait pas me voir me ramollir. »

Daryl poussa un soupir de soulagement, il n'aurait pas pu être obligé de supporter une pleureuse. Ça aurait peut-être même impacté ses sentiments envers la jeune femme à force. Elle le surprenait toujours.

« C'était une forte tête ton frangin. »

« Oui. Il nous aura aidés, même si ce n'est pas comme il l'aurait voulu. Et il faut que je parle à sa femme. »

« Méfies toi d'elle. Tu as entendu ce qu'il disait, elle est très attachée à Negan. »

« Si elle ne change pas d'avis, je laisserai tomber. Elle peut mourir je m'en tape. Je veux juste essayer de lui parler parce que c'est la dernière chose qu'il m'ait demandé de faire. »

« Elle porte le gosse de ton frère... Tu ne peux pas dire ça. Tu t'en voudras si tu la laisses crever. »

« J'aviserai quand je serai face à elle. »

Daryl enfouit sa tête dans les cheveux de la brune. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment vis à vis de cette femme. Il ne la sentait pas. Tout comme il avait du mal à faire confiance à Dwight.

« Tu as raison. Tu feras ce que tu peux. »

« Je vais aller prendre une douche et je viendrai vous aider. J'ai encore du sang de... »

Audrey se mordit la lèvre pour éviter de prononcer le nom de son frère.

« Je viens avec toi. » Fit Daryl.

La jeune femme lui adressa enfin un sourire timide. Il mit un moment avant de pouvoir détacher son regard de son visage. Malgré ses joues rougies et ses yeux gonflés par la fatigue et la tristesse il la trouvait magnifique et attirante. Comment avait-il pu imaginer que ses sentiments envers elle diminueraient ? Elle avait parfaitement le droit d'être triste, c'était son rôle à lui, Daryl Dixon de la soutenir dans ces moments difficiles. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Daryl se rendit compte ce que c'était d'être vraiment amoureux, qu'il était prêt à mourir pour que cette fille se mette à sourire à nouveau. En plus de ça il ne pouvait pas faillir à son devoir, il l'avait promis à Mylan.

Motivé par cette révélation intérieure il saisit la main de la jeune femme et l'entraîna derrière lui jusqu'à chez elle.

Après tout, avec tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ils avaient bien vingt minutes à eux non ?


	41. Guerre

Chapitre 41 Guerre

Audrey sortait de la douche. Derrière elle, Daryl finissait de se rincer, elle ne distinguait que sa silhouette derrière la paroi vitrée devenue presque opaque à cause de la buée.

Elle se sentait mieux, tout le sang de Mylan sur son corps était parti et sa peau débarrassée de l'odeur de sang et de mort.

La brune enroula ses cheveux dans une serviette et enfila un peignoir. En se rendant dans sa chambre elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus de lit, elle l'avait presque oublié. Elle resta un moment plantée devant son armoire, n'ayant même pas la force de choisir des vêtements.

Daryl entra doucement dans la chambre, une serviette enroulée autour de la taille. Il plongea son visage dans son cou. C'était tellement agréable quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Daryl n'était pas le genre d'homme démonstratif en public et au premier abord il paraissait rustre et empoté avec les femmes. Mais en privé elle avait découvert un homme doux, un peu maladroit mais aussi tellement tendre.

« On devrait s'habiller. » Dit-il simplement.

« Je me disais ... »

Audrey sentait le corps chaud de Daryl collé derrière elle, c'était si agréable. Elle ferma les yeux pour profiter du moment.

« Hmmm ? »

« Peut être que c'est un des derniers moments que l'on partagent, tous les deux... »

Daryl s'écarta soudain et la fit pivoter face à lui.

« Eh. Je t'interdis de dire ça. On va gagner. Toi et moi on va en tuer le plus possible. Et après ça je viendrais crécher ici avec toi. »

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire et plongea ses yeux dans le bleu de ceux de Daryl. Il semblait sûr de ses paroles. Elle décida de lui faire confiance bien qu'elle ne le croyait pas vraiment.

« Il faut y aller maintenant. » Fit-il remarquer à regret.

« Ouais t'as raison... »

Daryl fut chargé, avec Aaron et Rosita, d'installer des explosifs devant le portail afin de pouvoir faire sauter le convoi des Sauveurs. Audrey aida Tobin, Francine et John à disposer des armes et des munitions dans des endroits stratégiques afin de ne jamais en manquer en cas d'attaque.

Grâce a Mylan et à Oceanside - une communauté de femmes qu'avait connu Tara lors de son expédition avec Heath - Alexandria disposait enfin d'une réserve d'arme conséquente pour pouvoir être à la hauteur face aux Sauveurs. Si le plan de Dwight marchait, ils ne risqueraient pas grand chose. Mais Negan devait être dans une colère noire. Il ne laisserait pas impuni le vol de ses armes et le mensonge vis à vis de Audrey et Daryl. En plus de ça, l'homme à la batte devait être en rogne d'avoir été trahi par deux de ses meilleurs hommes.

Le problème était que, même s'ils disposaient de beaucoup d'armes, les habitants d'Alexandria étaient peu nombreux comparés à leurs ennemis. Bien que la Décharge s'allierait à eux, ils seraient toujours en sous nombre.

Rick espérait que Jésus arriverait à ramener l'armée de la Coline à temps.

Audrey, de son côté, se demandait si Dwight parviendrait à ramener Hannah. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Elle lui parlerait seulement parce que Mylan lui avait demandé mais elle n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Elle ne voulait pas connaître cette femme, ni cet enfant. Mais Audrey avait l'impression que si elle ne tentait rien, Mylan viendrait la hanter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Alors elle ferait un effort. Pour son frère.

La douleur de la perte de celui-ci ne s'estompait pas, bien au contraire. Le fait qu'ils n'aient pas eu le temps de se retrouver véritablement était trop dur à avaler. Audrey avait l'impression d'avoir perdu son frère deux fois. Elle aurait voulu avoir une longue discussion avec lui, lui demander conseil, apprendre à être forte auprès de lui. Maintenant qu'il était mort, elle se sentait vide et faible. Et dégoûtée surtout. Sa haine envers les Sauveurs étaient plus intense que jamais. C'est aussi pour cela qu'elle ne voulait pas rencontrer Hannah.

Audrey voyait bien que Daryl ne savait pas quoi dire pour la consoler, elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle ne voulait plus être la fille à plaindre. La brune souhaitait que Daryl soit fier d'elle et qu'il l'admire et non qu'il ne la prenne en pitié. Mais elle avait du mal à jouer à la femme forte toute la journée. Dès qu'elle se retrouvait seule, elle fondait en larme et s'empressait d'aller se passer de l'eau sur la figure pour ne pas que les autres s'appercoivent qu'elle avait pleuré.

L'ambiance à Alexandria était pesante, tout le monde était tendu. Éric ne lâchait pas Aaron d'une semelle. Il en avait marre d'être séparé de son petit ami. Alors il devenait un peu irritable et possessif avec lui ce qui provoquait des disputes entre eux, parfois.

Rick était revenu avec les gens de la Décharge. Audrey les trouvait pas nets, elle avait peur d'eux. Leur chef, Jadis, une femme maigre aux cheveux courts avait un regard effrayant et faux. La brune ne leur faisait pas confiance. Rick avait ordonné que tout le monde se mette en binôme avec un membre de la décharge.

Audrey avait hérité d'un homme grand et maigre, William. Il avait un regard de pervers, elle était persuadée qu'il la matait quand elle avait le dos tourné et elle l'avait surpris plusieurs fois en train de fixer sa poitrine.

Elle était en train de le raconter à Daryl alors qu'ils s'étaient rejoints pour une pause cigarette.

« Mets lui un pain la prochaine fois que tu le surprends. » Grogna le chasseur, mécontent.

« Je suis pas sûre de faire le poids. » Rit-elle. « Ces gens sont vraiment étranges. »

« Ouais. » Fit le chasseur en écrasant son mégot avec sa chaussure. « Restes sur tes gardes. Où Rick t'as dit de te placer ? »

« Sur le toit de la maison de Deanna. William va être sur celui d'en face. Michonne et une autre fille sont sur la terrasse de l'infirmerie. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde sur les remparts, Rick voulait des snipers. »

« Je préfère ça. Au moins t'es pas en première ligne. Je serais devant le portail avec Rosita. Si tout va bien on ne risquera rien. On a mit la dose côté explosifs. »

Audrey passa la main dans ses cheveux en soupirant.

« Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à prier. »

Daryl jeta un coup d'œil à gauche et à droite pour vérifier que personne ne les regardait puis il s'approcha de la brune et l'embrassa.

Il commençait à faire nuit, les habitants d'Alexandria avaient travaillé d'arrache pieds toute la journée. La ville était protégée et piégée, ils ne pouvaient pas faire mieux. Rick passait nerveusement auprès de ses troupes pour vérifier que le travail était bien fait.

Le leader envoya tout le monde se coucher et demanda à certains de se relayer pour surveiller l'entrée au cas où Negan se pointerait plus tôt. Après trois heures à dormir dans les bras de Daryl, Audrey prit un tour de garde avec Rosita.

Les deux femmes s'étaient installées sur les remparts, les jambes balançant dans le vide au dessus du mur.

« Tu crois que ça va bien se passer ? » Demanda la brune à son amie.

« Avec ce qu'on a mit comme explosifs, ils n'iront pas loin. »

Audrey ne répondit pas, elle aurait aimé que Mylan soit là pour les aider.

« Je suis désolée pour ton frère. » Dit soudain Rosita comme si elle avait deviné ses pensées.

« Ouais... Moi aussi... »

Audrey baissa la tête en tentant d'ignorer le flot de larmes qui montaient à nouveau.

« Regardes moi Audrey. T'es pas seule. On est là, Daryl, Tara, moi... Et les autres. Ça fait un bout de temps qu'on vit ici, on a vécu des sales trucs ensemble. Nous sommes ta famille. »

La brune releva la tête vers son amie et lui adressa un sourire, les yeux pleins de larmes. Rosita, attendrie, déposa son arme pour prendre son amie dans les bras.

Rosita avait raison elle n'était pas seule. Et Mylan resterait toujours dans un coin de sa tête.

Dès que le jour fût levé, Rick réquisitionna tout le monde pour attendre la venue des Sauveurs. Il fallait être prêt. Ils pouvaient débarquer à tout moment.

« N'oublies pas. » Murmura Daryl d'une voix rauque dans l'oreille d'Audrey. « On va gagner. »

Audrey l'enlaça une dernière fois avant de rejoindre sa place sur le toit. Le SR-25 qu'elle portait accroché à une lanière sur son épaule paraissait lui peser une tonne. La lunette de celui ci était légèrement rayée mais elle n'allait pas faire la fine bouche.

La brune pénétra dans l'ancienne maison de Spencer, jetant un coup d'œil nostalgique au salon. Elle revoyait Deanna, assise sur le sofa tandis qu'elle la filmait, le premier jour de son arrivée à Alexandria.

« Quelles sont les compétences que tu pourrais apporter à cette communauté ? » Lui avait demandé l'ancienne politicienne.

Audrey se revoyait, effondrée, après ce que lui avait fait subir Carter et dévastée par la mort de Jackie.

« Je connais bien le coin... Je ne sais pas. Pitié ne me mettez pas dehors, je ferais de mon mieux... Je ne sais pas faire grand chose mais j'apprendrais ! » Avait-elle imploré en sanglotant.

Le fils à Deanna, un beau brun l'avait ensuite prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

« Nous ne te mettrons pas dehors Audrey. » Avait promis Deanna en lui servant un café bien chaud. « Mais tu devras te démener pour cet endroit. Ici, chaque personne est une force pour Alexandria. »

La maison était vide et froide à présent, Audrey imagina ce que Deanna dirait si elle voyait les habitants de la communauté aujourd'hui. Ils étaient tous prêts à mourir pour la défendre. Elle en aurait été incroyablement fière.

Balayant ces pensées nostalgiques de son esprit, Audrey grimpa à l'étage et s'allongea sur les tuiles du toit. Par la lunette de son fusil de précision, elle vit William sur le toit d'en face lui faire un signe de la main, le pouce en l'air. Un peu étonnée par son comportement étrange, elle lui répondit de la même façon. William détourna alors ses yeux d'elle pour viser le portail.

L'attente débuta.

Il régnait un silence tendu, personne ne parlait, ni n'osait bouger. Audrey pouvait apercevoir Daryl, Rosita et deux membres de la Décharge devant le portail. Parfois le visage de Daryl se tournait dans sa direction sans la voir. La position de la brune était inconfortable, ses coudes appuyés contre les tuiles lui faisaient mal mais elle devait tenir bon.

Soudain, ceux qui étaient sur les remparts au dessus du portail s'agitèrent. Trois camions des Sauveurs approchaient, Audrey pouvait entendre le bruit de leurs puissants moteurs.

Un camion à plateau menait le convoi. Sur la benne, Eugène vêtu d'un long manteau noir tenait un mégaphone.

Audrey se redressa en position de tir, l'œil sur la lunette. Elle sentait ses jambes trembler sous l'effet de la peur mais tenta de les ignorer.

« Nous contrôlons tout le périmètre ! » Hurlait la voix du scientifique dans l'appareil.

Rick et les autres en contrebas échangeaient des regards paniqués. Que voulait dire Eugène par contrôler tout le périmètre ? Pourquoi avait-il l'air d'être avec les Sauveurs ?

« Vous n'avez aucunes options. » Continua-t-il, sa voix grésillant dans le mégaphone. « Rendez vous et tout ira bien. »

« Pourquoi t'es là ? Où est Negan ? » Questionna Rick.

Audrey crut avoir mal entendu, mais Eugene venait bel et bien de répondre qu'il était lui même Negan.

Sa réponse jeta un froid, plus personne ne parla. Puis, la voix du principal concerné se fit entendre.

« As-tu entendu parler de l'histoire d'un gros con prénommé Rick ? Il croyait tout savoir et racontait à ses hommes qu'il savait tout et après ça ils sont tous morts. »

Soudain, des dizaines de cliquetis d'armes se firent entendre. Audrey vit avec horreur que les membres de la Décharge pointaient leurs armes sur les têtes de ses amis. Et y compris sur celle de Daryl. Audrey savait bien qu'ils n'étaient pas nets. Ils étaient de mèche avec Negan. Le désespoir l'envahit soudain. Rick venait d'appuyer plusieurs fois sur sa télécommande mais les explosifs ne s'étaient pas enclenchés.

Rien ne marchait comme prevu, ça recommençait. Certains allaient mourrir et on lui prendrait encore Daryl. Non, Audrey n'allait pas supporter ça à nouveau, elle ne le pouvait pas. Mylan n'était pas mort pour rien, elle se battrait jusqu'à en crever s'il le fallait mais elle ne revivrait pas une deuxième fois la perte d'un être aimé.

Déterminée, la brune tenta de viser Negan avec sa lunette. Mais il était caché par le portail, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir l'atteindre entre les barreaux, alors elle ne fit rien, frustrée.

« Rick. » Reprit celui ci. « Tu me pousses à bout, encore et encore... Tu comptais nous faire sauter ? Moi et mes gars je comprends, mais Eugène ? Vous êtes des putains d'animaux... »

D'où elle était, Audrey pouvait voir les épaules de Rick trembler sous la frustration et la peur.

« Allez Rick, reprends toi... » Murmura Audrey, un œil fermé pour pouvoir viser.

« Dwight, Simon. Allez, allez ! »

Les deux larbins de Negan grimpèrent sur le camion où se trouvait Eugène et entreprirent de soulever une énorme malle grise qui s'avéra être un cercueil. Ils disposèrent le funeste objet à la verticale, face à Rick. Audrey se demanda qu'est ce que Negan avait encore mijoté.

Elle observa Dwight. Ce connard les avaient vendus, c'était sûr. Il étais le seul à connaître leur plan. Elle pouvait voir les poings de Daryl se serrer sous l'effet de la colère, son regard tourné vers le blond.

Negan se plaça à côté du cercueil, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. L'homme se délectait apparemment du désespoir de Rick.

« Visiblement vous n'en avez rien à branler d'Eugène. Qu'en est-il de Sasha ? »

Negan s'était accoudé au cercueil, content de sa mise en scène.

« Je l'ai amenée dans une jolie petite boîte. » Il leva les deux bras en l'air vers Rick. « Rick, tu vas me donner tout tes flingues et de quoi me faire une bonne limonade. Oh ! Et puis je veux le billard, les queues et toutes les boules ! Sinon Sasha ici présente aura de bonne raison de rester dans un cercueil. »

Rick n'avait pas bougé, Audrey ne voyait que son dos mais ses nerfs semblaient sur le point de lâcher, vu la façon dont il serrait le poing.

« Tu vas me désigner une personne pour Lucille ! Oh ... Et mon petit Daryl, je vais le récupérer lui aussi. »

Le sang d'Audrey se glaça, hors de question qu'il reparte avec Daryl, elle préférait mourir.

« Voilà Rick. Je t'ai tout dit ! C'est ça ou bien Sasha meurt, et puis après ce sera touuuut le reste de tes amis. »

Negan afficha son éternel grand sourire, ses dents bien blanches. Il avait toujours ce petit foulard rouge noué autour du cou ainsi que sa veste en cuir, comme lors de l'horrible soirée où Glenn et Abraham étaient morts. Il s'était constitué son propre costume de méchant.

« Laisses moi la voir. »

La voix de Rick était brisée, il abandonnait. Audrey crispa ses doigts sur la gâchette de son arme.

« Oh... » Fit Negan, ne se départissant pas de son sourire. « Bien sûr. Laisses moi une seconde, c'est qu'on entends rien là dedans ! »

Il frappa presque timidement sur le cercueil.

« Sasha ! Tu ne vas pas en croire tes yeux ! »

Negan déverrouilla le loquet qui maintenait le cercueil fermé. Il ouvrit lentement la porte.

Mais l'homme ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ça. Sasha, transformée en cadavre lui sauta à la gorge, le faisant tomber de son perchoir.

Ce fut comme un signal. D'un seul coup, des dizaines de coups de feu se mirent à pleuvoir. Poussée par l'adrénaline, Audrey se mit à abattre le plus de Sauveurs possible. Elle parvint à en tuer trois.

Soudain, elle ressentit une terrible douleur dans l'épaule. Elle posa sa main sur celle ci et tressaillit. Elle perdait du sang, on lui avait tiré dessus. Elle sentit des balles siffler près de ses oreilles. Sur le toit d'en face, William lui tirait dessus.

« Fils de ... » Jura la brune.

Elle rampa jusqu'à la fenêtre pour se mettre à l'abri. Une fois dans la chambre, elle se laissa tomber contre le mur, une main sur son épaule. La balle était ressortie mais elle saignait beaucoup. Ne sachant pas quoi faire elle noua un bout de tissu sous son bras pour ralentir l'hémorragie. Elle avait tellement mal qu'elle avait du mal à voir, un voile noir gâchait sa vue. Elle se sentait au bord du malaise.

Audrey tenta de se calmer en respirant fort, quelle imbécile ! Elle avait oublié que William était juste en face d'elle. Dans la panique du moment elle n'y avait même pas pensé !

Soudain, elle entendit des pas précipités dans l'escalier. Il ne fallait pas traîner ici, elle devait se planquer et vite.


	42. Tous unis

Chapitre 42 - Tous unis

Du sang avait coulé sur la moquette et Audrey s'était planquée dans le placard de la chambre, arme à la main.

Elle avait peur que le bruit de sa respiration ne la trahisse. Son épaule droite lui faisait atrocement mal, la balle avait traversé la peau et le sang ne s'arrêtait pas de couler, elle se sentait faible et sa vue se troublait de plus en plus au fur à mesure que l'hémoglobine quittait son corps. Le bout de tissu qu'elle avait attaché autour de son bras était devenu inutile tant il était imbibé.

Audrey entendit des pas feutrés sur la moquette. Par les trous de ventilation du placard, elle pouvait voir William s'avancer doucement dans la pièce, son arme braquée devant lui.

La brune pria pour que son SR-25 soit en mesure de faire ce qu'elle allait lui demander. Croisant les doigts, elle plaqua le canon de celui ci contre la porte et tira plusieurs fois en direction de William. Les balles traversèrent le bois de la porte avec une facilité déconcertante. Le recul de l'arme, qu'elle avait appuyée sur son épaule gauche à défaut de la droite, avait sans doute dû lui faire un énorme bleu, mais elle avait réussit à faire fuir l'homme.

Audrey ouvrit à la volée ce qui restait de la porte, William s'était déjà replié dans le couloir. À combat rapproché, son fusil de précision n'était pas la meilleure option et William, plus malin possédait un AK-47. Tant pis. Elle sortit le Sog de son étui et implora Mylan de lui porter chance en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle se plaqua contre le mur de la chambre pour tenter d'apercevoir le couloir, celui ci était désert. Sa vue n'était pas très nette mais elle devait forcer si elle voulait s'en sortir vivante.

Soudain, le mur contre lequel elle s'appuyait se troua de balles, Audrey se plaqua sur le sol pour les éviter. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient à cause du vacarme qu'avait produit le fusil d'assault en résonnant dans la maison vide. Rampant sur la moquette, elle se rapprocha à nouveau de la porte et elle aperçu la silhouette floue de William dans un des miroirs du couloir. Elle attendit qu'il s'approche de sa cachette puis planta brutalement son couteau dans le pied de l'homme quand il entra dans la pièce.

Bien qu'il portait de grosses chaussures, elle ne résistèrent pas à la lame du Sog. William hurla de douleur et perdit son attention quelques secondes. Tandis qu'il s'était accroupi pour tenir son pied, Audrey en profita pour lui faire lacher l'AK-47 des mains.

« Salope ! » Hurla William en se précipitant sur elle.

L'homme l'avait plaquée contre le mur, la tenant par la gorge. Malgré qu'il fut grand et fin, il avait de la force. La brune s'étouffait mais elle voyait bien à présent le sourire sadique de William, se délectant de la voir mourir.

Audrey se débattit en lui donnant des coups de pieds pour qu'il la lâche. Elle réussit à le faire relâcher son emprise sur sa gorge en lui décochant un coup dans les bijoux de famille.

Profitant d'une demi seconde de répit, la brune plongea sur le sol où se trouvait son Sog. Mais William s'était déjà jeté sur elle, il la dominait, bloquant ses poignets pour éviter qu'elle ne le plante. L'homme avait posé ses jambes sur les cuisses d'Audrey pour l'empêcher de bouger. Il n'était pas léger et la brune ne sentait plus ses jambes tellement il appuyait dessus.

« Tu fais moins la maligne maintenant ? » Fit-il avec un rictus.

Saisissant la seule option qu'elle avait, Audrey donna un coup de tête violent dans le nez de son agresseur. Elle eût aussi mal que lui mais ignora la douleur, aidée par l'adrénaline. Elle profita que William eut les yeux fermés pour le poignarder à plusieurs reprises. Elle frappa, frappa encore, enfonçant le couteau dans le cou de l'homme jusqu'à ce que du sang éclabousse son propre visage, souillant ses cheveux. L'homme s'étouffait, sa gorge produisait des gargarismes répugnants.

Une fois qu'il rendit son dernier soupir, elle l'achèva d'un coup de couteau dans la tête.

Audrey s'effondra à nouveau sur le sol, ses deux épaules lui faisaient mal, ainsi que son cou et son front. Mais elle avait gagné, elle avait réussit à s'en tirer.

Tout à coup, elle pensa à Daryl et ce fut comme si elle avait reçu une décharge électrique. Elle se releva aussi vite qu'elle le put et ramassa l'AK-47.

Elle jeta un dernier regard dégoûté à William et quitta la maison.

Dehors, c'était la panique, Audrey décida de rester cachée derrière une maison pour observer la situation avant d'aller où que ce soit.

Certains habitants d'Alexandria gisaient sur le sol, morts, ou parfois blessés. Elle progressa lentement, la peur au ventre. Si par malheur elle tombait sur le cadavre d'Aaron, Eric ou Rosita elle n'aurait pas la force de continuer. Les cris de frayeur faisaient écho aux tirs. On sentait l'odeur de la poudre et du sang. Les devantures des maisons étaient éclaboussées de rouge ou bien trouées par les balles.

C'était un vrai cauchemar.

Soudain, alors qu'elle se trouvait derrière la maison de Rick, Audrey sentit qu'on l'appelait.

Trois hommes s'avançaient vers elle, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Des Sauveurs.

La brune ne lâcha pas son arme pour autant mais mit tout de même les mains en l'air.

« Tiens, tiens...C'est pas la pouffiasse qui est avec Daryl ? »

« Ouais. La sœur de ce traitre de Mylan. »

Les hommes n'étaient qu'à trois mètres d'elle et elle ne pouvait pas fuir. Ces lâches s'étaient sûrement planqués ici pour ne pas risquer leurs peau dans la bataille.

« Salut beauté. Tu t'es perdue ? »

« On peut t'aider si tu le veux... »

Audrey se sentait comme un rat piégé par de gros chats affamés, elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils lui feraient mais quelque chose lui dit qu'elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

« Tu te portes bien pour une morte. » Se moqua un des hommes.

« Laissez moi tranquille... » Implora Audrey. « S'il vous plaît ... »

« Laissez moi tranquille, s'il vous plait ... » Répéta un autre d'une voix moqueuse tandis que ses amis éclataient de rire.

Audrey avait envie de se mettre à pleurer mais sa fierté lui intima de rester digne. Les Sauveurs s'étaient dispersés autour d'elle et lui tournait autour comme des vautours.

« Negan sera content si on lui ramène ça. » Suggéra l'un d'entre eux, le plus gros.

Audrey sentit avec dégoût le souffle de l'un des hommes dans son cou.

« Mmmh... On pourrait en profiter un peu avant... »

« S'il vous plaît... » Gémit Audrey en tremblant et en pleurant vraiment cette fois.

L'homme venait de passer ses mains sous son teeshirt et remontait dangereusement vers sa poitrine.

« Mickael... Si Negan te vois faire ça il va te buter. » Soupira le troisième d'un ton las en passant ses mains sur son front comme si ce Mickael venait simplement de faire une simple bêtise sans importance.

« Il n'est pas obligé de savoir. »

Audrey avait envie de vomir, l'homme avait glissé ses mains dans son soutien-gorge et lui caressait la poitrine. Elle pouvait sentir son odeur de transpiration mêlée au tabac froid.

« Mickael ! » Insista le gros. « Si il nous voit avec toi on va prendre aussi ! »

Mickael poussa soudain brutalement Audrey contre le mur de la maison où elle s'écrasa pitoyablement. Son front avait cogné contre le montant d'une fenêtre, à l'endroit exact avec lequel elle avait frappé William. Elle vit presque les étoiles tellement elle eut mal.

« Oh ça va ! J'ai pas baisé depuis trois semaines vous pouvez comprendre aussi ! »

La brune se releva difficilement en se massant la tête.

« On en fait quoi ? On l'emmène là bas ? »

« Ouais, faisons ça, on a qu'à l'utiliser comme bouclier. »

Les trois hommes se tenaient devant Audrey, accroupie sur le sol. Il la toisait comme un tas d'ordure dont ils réfléchissaient à se débarrasser.

« AUDREY ! RESTES AU SOL ! »

Des tirs rententirent et les trois Sauveurs furent foudroyés par les balles. Ils s'écroulèrent comme de grotesques marionnettes, leurs visages et leur peau déchiquetés. Des bouts de leurs chairs éclaboussèrent la jeune femme.

Audrey se releva et vomit dans la jardinière.

Daryl, munit d'un fusil d'assaut dont le canon fumait encore, s'approcha d'elle pour la soutenir.

« Ça va ? Ils t'ont fait quoi ? T'es couverte de sang putain ! C'est le tien ? »

En effet, Audrey se fit peur en se voyant dans le reflet de la fenêtre. Le sang de William mêlé à celui des Sauveurs maculait son visage. Son tee shirt, autrefois gris était imbibé de liquide rouge foncé. Un trou ornait son épaule blessée. Le bout de tissu qu'elle avait noué autour de son épaule pendant misérablement sous son bras.

« No... Non. » Répondit-elle en tremblant. « C'est celui de William. Putain t'es arrivé à temps... Merci. »

« T'as quoi à l'épaule ? »

Daryl cala son fusil à pompe entre ses jambes pour examiner sa blessure, Audrey tressaillit quand il la toucha.

« William m'a tiré dessus. J'ai... je l'ai tué. Et ces connards allaient me faire bien pire, j'ai vraiment eu peur putain... »

« Il faut pas qu'on traîne ici... Tu sais... Je sais pas si on va s'en sortir... »

Audrey remarqua soudain la lueur inquiète qui brillait dans les yeux bleu de Daryl.

« Comment ça ? »

« Ils ont le dessus... Cet enculé de Dwight nous a bien baisé. »

« T'as pas vu de femme enceinte je présume ? »

« Nan.. »

Audrey se mordit la lèvre. Ils échangèrent un regard surpris quand ils prirent conscience que les tirs avaient cessés.

Les deux amants s'avancèrent discrètement entre les deux maisons et furent frappés d'effroi. Au milieu du potager, Rick et Carl étaient agenouillés devant Negan, qui, sa batte à la main, chuchotait dans l'oreille de Rick, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Des Sauveurs armés les entouraient, ainsi que les membres de la Décharge, Audrey et Daryl n'avaient aucun moyen de leur porter secours.

Daryl avait serré les poings et subissait contre son gré la vision son frère d'arme pris au piège. Audrey pouvait voir la frustration dans ses yeux.

« Non... » Grognait-il. « Pas encore. »

Negan parlait avec Jadis, la chef de la Décharge. Ils semblaient négocier.

« Quelle salope. » Fit Audrey entre ses dents.

Soudain, le chasseur releva son arme et s'élança vers Negan, au risque de se faire voir.

Audrey ne réfléchit pas et l'entoura de ses bras pour le retenir. Elle eut du mal à lutter, à cause de la douleur intense de son épaule, contre la force herculéenne de l'homme qui se débattait.

« Lâches moi ! Faut aller les aider ! »

« Daryl ... » Implorait Audrey. « Tu peux rien faire, tu vas te faire tuer... »

« J'en ai assez de voir ce connard nous descendre un par un ! »

Daryl se détendit et arrêta de se débattre. Audrey le lacha avec précaution, le fixant d'un air inquiet.

Ses yeux bleus brillaient, elle le trouva soudain fatigué et vulnérable. Lui aussi était passé par des moments difficiles et c'en était trop.

Abattus, Audrey et Daryl n'eurent d'autres choix que de regarder Negan lever sa batte au dessus du crâne de Carl, qui, fidèle à lui même, gardait la tête haute et le regard fier.

Rick semblait au bord de la rupture, mais il n'avait pas cet air soumis qu'il avait arboré la dernière fois. Ses yeux exprimaient sa haine et sa détermination. Il ne se coucherait pas devant Negan même s'il tuerait son fils. Le père et le fils Grimes étaient des modèles de courage, ils avaient affronté des choses horribles mais se relevaient toujours et repartaient au combat en courant.

Soudain, ils virent une silhouette tomber du toit d'où Michonne se trouvait. Le corps s'écrasa au sol dans un craquement sinistre.

Daryl écarquilla les yeux de terreur.

« Michonne... » Gémit Audrey en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche.

Rick aussi semblait l'avoir entendu.

Alors que Negan s'apprêtait à fracasser son horrible batte sur la tête du jeune Carl, un tigre, oui un tigre, se jeta furieusement sur l'un des Sauveurs.

Shiva était arrivée.

Grâce à elle, la panique se répandit chez les hommes de Negan qui s'enfuyaient à toutes jambes. Negan lui même était effrayé, il avait attrapé un de ses sous-fifres et le brandissait devant lui tel un bouclier humain.

Ezekiel et ses hommes débarquèrent tel des anges gardiens et tirèrent sur les Sauveurs pour les faire fuir encore plus vite.

« N'ayez aucune pitié pour ces sauvages et leurs complices ! ALEXANDRIA NE TOMBERA PAS ! NI AUJOURD'HUI NI DEMAIN ! » Hurlait le Roi tandis que Carol, vêtue de son armure, descendait des Sauveurs d'une facilité incroyable.

Puis, comme par miracle, Maggie, plus belle que jamais hurlait à ses troupes de combattre.

« EN AVANT ! TROISIÈME GROUPE À L'ASSAUT ! »

Daryl et Audrey échangèrent un grand sourire et se jetèrent dans les bras de l'autre. La brune pleurait de joie. C'était inespéré.

« Allez on y va ! Ça va aller ? »

« Oui. » Répondit la brune en touchant son épaule avec une grimace. « On ne va pas louper ça ! »

Daryl et Audrey s'élancèrent avec leurs amis. Des fusées de détresses inondaient le ciel tandis que des fumigènes envahissaient Alexandria.

C'était vraisemblablement un signal pour les membres de la Décharge qui détalaient comme des lapins.

Audrey en visa un avec sa main gauche et ne réussit qu'à lui décocher une balle dans le ventre, mais cela suffit pour que l'homme se vide de son sang en hurlant. Elle en ressentit une immense satisfaction et l'observa cruellement se tordre de douleur.

« Eh ! Restes pas plantée là ! » Lui hurla Aaron en lui saisissant la main.

Audrey ne put retenir un grand sourire en voyant Éric derrière lui.

« Putain de merde, vous êtes vivants ! »

« Et toi sacrément amochée... » Fit Aaron d'un ton de reproche en la traînant jusqu'à l'infirmerie. « Allez viens. »

Audrey se laissa installer dans une couchette. Les autres étaient déjà occupées par Rosita qui s'était visiblement pris une balle elle aussi et par Michonne, le visage boursouflé mais vivante.

Finalement ils avaient réussi. Audrey avait perdu Daryl de vue mais ne s'inquiétait pas pour autant elle était persuadée qu'il allait très bien. Son moral était remonté à bloc par la bonne humeur ambiante.

Aaron et Éric étaient retournés dans la bataille.

Tara s'occupait de Rosita qui lança un sourire faible à Audrey. Celle ci lui répondit pas un pouce en l'air et son amie se mit à rire doucement.

« T'as une sale gueule. » Dit-elle.

Après quelques minutes à sombrer dans un demi sommeil, Audrey fut réveillée par la porte qui s'ouvrait à la volée.

Rick et Carl entrèrent en premier, ils se précipitèrent sur Michonne. Derrière eux, Daryl et Carol s'élancèrent sur la brune. Daryl l'enlaca comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« On a gagné. » Murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée. « Dwight nous a pas trahi il nous a laissé un message, il n'était pas au courant pour ceux de la Décharge. »

Quand Daryl la lacha, Carol s'avança vers la jeune femme.

« Fais-moi voir ta blessure. » Fit-elle doucement.

Audrey se laissa prendre en charge par Carol qui, avec des gestes maternels lui nettoya sa plaie et lui appliqua un pansement.

« Merci... » Souffla-t-elle quand elle eut fini son ouvrage.

Carol fixa Daryl qui observait l'extérieur par la fenêtre en se rongeant l'ongle du pouce.

« Merci à toi de lui redonner le sourire. »

Les deux femmes échangèrent des regards qui en dirent long sur le respect mutuel qu'elles portaient l'une à l'autre.

A l'extérieur, par équipe de trois ou quatre, l'alliance Alexandria-Coline-Royaume, se chargea de sécuriser la ville. Sasha fut retrouvée et enterrée dignement. D'après les déductions de Rosita, elle s'était donné la mort toute seule. Sasha les avait sauvés.

Maggie, Rick et Ezekiel réunirent tout le monde pour officialiser le début de la guerre qui s'annonçait. Ce fut un discours émouvant, à présent tout le monde éprouvait un sentiment de détermination et voulait mettre fin ensemble à la menace des Sauveurs. Les trois communautés étaient enfin sur la même longueur d'onde. La motivation principale qui les reliaient était bien évidemment l'amour porté à leurs proches et le désir de les protéger.

Audrey ne resta qu'une journée à l'infirmerie, le temps de récupérer un peu car elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Enfin, le lendemain de la bataille elle put retourner chez elle.

Daryl lui avait installé un fauteuil sur le perron et ils fumaient une cigarette tous les deux.

« Elle n'y était pas, hein ? »

« Qui ça ? » Demanda le chasseur, occupé à nettoyer le couteau d'Audrey qui présentait encore des traces de sang séché. Il avait coincé sa cigarette au coin de sa bouche et il fronçait les sourcils, absorbé par sa tâche.

« Hannah, la femme à Mylan. »

Daryl leva les yeux vers elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle prononçait le nom de son frère depuis sa mort.

« Je ne défends pas Dwight, c'est toujours qu'un gros enculé pour moi. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il ait pu convaincre une femme enceinte de huit mois de venir se foutre dans un bordel pareil. Faut être réaliste, Audrey. T'auras d'autres occasions. »

Audrey aspira une grande bouffée de nicotine, les yeux dans le vague. Elle éprouvait un sentiment de culpabilité envers Mylan et il ne la quitterait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas parlé avec cette femme.

« T'as raison. » Avoua-t-elle à contrecœur.

« Le mec que t'as tué là, ce connard d'éboueur. Je suis allé dans la maison de Deanna pour sortir le cadavre et ben... bravo. Vu ton gabarit t'as géré sur ce coup là. »

Audrey eut un sourire timide.

« J'avais pas le choix. Il allait me descendre. »

« Tu fais des progrès. J'ai pas intérêt à broncher si je veux pas finir comme lui. » Lança Daryl pour plaisanter.

Audrey lui bouscula gentiment l'épaule en grimaçant de douleur à cause de sa blessure.

« Sans rire. Tu t'es vachement améliorée. Ce que tu me disais dans le pickup, c'est des conneries. T'as besoin de personne, tu te défends très bien toute seule. »

Daryl la fixait intensément. La brune fut touchée par son compliment, cela représentait beaucoup pour elle. Être reconnue comme un égal par un homme tel que Daryl était sacrément valorisant.

« J'aurais toujours besoin de toi. » Bégaya-t-elle timidement. « A part pour descendre des mecs. »

Daryl eut un sourire en coin et lacha le chiffon avec lequel il nettoyait le Sog. Il replaça celui ci dans son étui qu'il accrocha à la ceinture de la brune.

« Euh... » Hésita-t-il, un peu gêné. « Et si tu me montrais de quelle manière tu as besoin de moi ? »

Il montra la porte de la maison avec un sourire complice et la brune se leva en souriant, glissant sa main dans celle de Daryl.

Il fallait bien qu'ils célèbrent la victoire après tout.


	43. À Alexandria !

Bonjour tout le monde!

Je tiens a vous remercier, j'ai aujourd'hui 100 reviews, c'est énorme ! C'est surtout grâce à la Pandémie (Merci JustD haha)

Je vous souhaites une bonne lecture et à bientôt :)

Chapitre 43 À Alexandria !

Bien que les derniers jours furent cauchemardesques, Audrey avait l'impression de vivre momentanément dans un rêve. Le tout était de savoir quand celui-ci allait prendre fin.

Alexandria était survoltée, tout le monde s'agitait, préparait des voitures béliers, des réserves d'arme et de munition. La guerre était déclarée et chacun était persuadé qu'ils allaient la gagner.

Rick, Ezekiel et Maggie, en véritables stratèges avaient mit en œuvre un plan strict et bien rodé.

Daryl avait pu échanger des informations avec Dwight. Le blond leur avait donné les emplacements de tous les avants postes et de tous les gardes armés du Sanctuaire. Il avait aussi écrit qu'une arme puissante se trouvait dans un des bâtiments.

Les trois leaders avaient alors organisé des équipes composées d'hommes et de femmes des trois communautés. Le but était que tout le monde soit uni et travaille ensemble.

Audrey faisait partie, avec Tobin, Aaron, Éric, John et Francine, ainsi que des membres de la Coline et du Royaume, de l'équipe qui allait se charger de fusiller l'entrée sud du Sanctuaire. Le but était de tuer les assaillants pour que leurs cadavres puissent bloquer l'entrée du bâtiment et piéger leurs occupants.

Avant d'en arriver là, tout le monde allait se rendre à l'entrée principale du Sanctuaire pour déclarer ouvertement la guerre à Negan.

Pour cela, la Coline et Alexandria préparaient des voitures béliers et avaient piégé le camping car pour détruire les grilles de protection du Sanctuaire.

Bien que Daryl ait du mal à l'admettre, l'aide de Dwight avait été plus que précieuse.

Par dessus tout cela, ce qui faisait tant de bien à Audrey c'était le fait d'enfin vivre avec Daryl. Ils se voyaient dès qu'ils en avait l'occasion. Ils mangeaient ensemble, dormaient ensemble, profitaient de moments volés derrière une maison où une voiture.

La jeune femme avait des papillons dans le ventre en permanence et tout lui semblait plus léger et plus positif. Elle s'était fait une raison pour la mort de son frère. Elle était triste bien sûr, n'étant pas à l'abri de fondre en larmes à tout moments. Mais le sentiment d'injustice avait disparu, Mylan était en paix à présent il n'aurait plus à vivre dans la peur et dans le sang.

Daryl et elle s'étaient retrouvés dans les bois à quelques dizaines de mètres d'Alexandria. Ils ressentaient parfois le besoin de sortir, de se tenir loin de l'agitation permanente d'entre les murs.

Ils s'étaient installés sous un arbre, Audrey avait étendu de vieux draps et ils avaient déjeuné dans le calme. Peu de rôdeurs venaient ici, l'équipe de surveillance des murs nettoyaient souvent la zone alors ils se faisaient de plus en plus rare.

« Comment va Michonne? » Demanda Daryl en mordant dans un sandwich.

Grâce aux échanges avec la Coline, les femmes d'Alexandria arrivaient parfois à produire du pain, un véritable luxe, preuve que l'entraide et la solidarité étaient les meilleures des choses.

« Toujours amochée mais elle va bien. » Fit Audrey la bouche pleine. « Et Rosita aussi. »

« On a perdu des gars mais ça aurait pu être pire... »

« Mmmh... »

Audrey pensa soudain à Max, un cinquantenaire membre de l'équipe de construction qui avait périt dans la bataille, Max avait toujours été gentil avec elle, il était venu plusieurs fois réparer la plomberie de sa maison. C'était un homme joyeux, vétéran de l'US Army, qui avait toujours des anecdotes amusantes à raconter.

Elle connaissait moins les autres mais la mort de Max lui avait fait beaucoup de peine.

« Toi aussi tu t'en ais bien tirée. » Ajouta Daryl.

Audrey lui adressa un sourire tendre auquel il répondit en la collant contre son torse. Comme d'habitude, Daryl se sentait plus à l'aise quand ils étaient seuls.

« Daryl. Si on parvient à aller jusqu'au Sanctuaire comme c'est prévu, il faut que je trouve Hannah. »

Le chasseur mit fin à son étreinte pour pouvoir regarder la brune en face.

« J'ai réfléchis à ce propos... Tu devrais laisser tomber. »

« Pourquoi ? Mon ... Mylan. Il m'a demandé d'aller lui parler, d'au moins essayer. »

Daryl passa sa main sur son visage, visiblement fatigué.

« Je sais. J'comprends. Mais je la sens pas cette gonzesse. Mylan a prévenu qu'elle ne serait pas facile à convaincre et quelque chose me dit que ce sera même impossible. »

Audrey fixa un moment un arbre en face d'elle. Elle réfléchissait. Elle ne voulait pas avoir de regrets, il fallait essayer. Même si ce ne durait que cinq minutes, elle devait bien à cette fille de lui rapporter les dernières paroles du père de son enfant.

« Faut que je la voie. Laisses moi au moins essayer. Si elle tente quoi que ce soit je la descends, Daryl. J'hésiterai pas. »

« Mmmh... C'est une femme enceinte, tu vas l'avoir en face de toi. T'es sûre que tu seras capable de la tuer ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, je n'en ai rien à faire d'elle. Je veux juste lui parler, essayer. »

Daryl l'observa un moment, il semblait inquiet.

« Tu sais... J'ai peur qu'elle te fasses du mal. »

La brune fut touchée par les paroles de l'homme. Elle se rapprocha à nouveau de lui pour le rassurer.

« Si je te perds, j'le supporterais pas. » Continua Daryl, encouragé par leur moment de solitude. « Quand je t'ai vue couverte de sang l'autre jour... Entourée par ces sales types...»

Sa voix s'était brisée, Audrey eut envie d'en pleurer. Ça sonnait comme une déclaration d'amour pour elle. Elle caressa tendrement la joue du chasseur.

« C'est pareil pour moi. » Dit-elle doucement. « J'ai plus que toi. Il y a les autres... Rosita, Aaron... mais c'est pas pareil. On va survivre, toi et moi. Tu l'as dit toi même on a pas le choix. »

Daryl lui adressa un léger sourire et la serra à nouveau contre son torse.

Pour la première fois, alors qu'elle en était convaincue, Audrey se demanda soudain si ça valait le coup de risquer sa vie pour parler à Hannah.

Tout le monde se préparait pour le grand départ. La première phase du plan consistait à mener une horde de cadavre droit sur le Sanctuaire. Tout était millimétré à la minute près.

Daryl, Carol, Morgan et Tara étaient déjà partis pour diriger la horde. Avant de s'en aller, Daryl et Audrey s'étaient promis de se retrouver très vite, aucun d'eux n'avaient le droit de mourir.

La jeune femme grimpa aux côtés d'Aaron et Éric dans une des voitures bélier. Ils devaient retrouver le Royaume et la Coline sur la route avant de foncer au Sanctuaire.

« T'as bien toutes tes armes ? » Demanda Aaron à son petit ami.

Éric lui montra fièrement son attirail. Un M-16 et plusieurs boîtes de munition ainsi qu'une arme de poing.

« Oui mon commandant ! »

Aaron réprima un sourire en se glissant derrière le volant.

Audrey s'installa à l'arrière, elle était inquiète pour Daryl. Elle avait emmené un AK-47 et le MK-25 de Mylan dans son holster. Daryl avait celui de Bob, la brune espérait que cela leur porterait chance.

Aaron suivit le cortège de voiture jusqu'au point de rendez vous, les trois amis ne parlaient pas, perdus dans leur pensées. Mais Audrey voyait bien les mains liés d'Aaron et Éric entre les deux fauteuils. Ils avaient peur et c'était normal.

Audrey se demanda ce qu'il se passerait si elle perdait Daryl. Elle deviendrait certainement folle. Après avoir perdu son frère, elle n'avait plus éprouvé aucun remord à défigurer un type avec un couteau et à en regarder un autre se vider de son sang en hurlant de douleur. Elle en avait même ressentit du plaisir. La brune frissona à cette pensée. Pourvu qu'il n'arrive rien à Daryl, sinon elle sombrerait dans la folie pour de bon.

Et si c'était elle qui mourrait, est ce que le chasseur y survivrait ?

« Probablement. » Pensa-t-elle. Mais il aurait du mal à s'en remettre. Cela risquait de l'affaiblir. Sous son air de gros dur c'était quelqu'un de sensible. Elle devait tenir bon pour ne pas lui causer de peine.

Audrey croisa le regard inquiet d'Aaron dans le rétroviseur.

« Ça va ? »

La brune se mordit la lèvre.

« J'ai peur. » Souffla-t-elle.

Éric tourna la tête vers elle. Vu son expression il éprouvait le même sentiment.

« On va s'en sortir. Ça vaut le coup. » Répondit le brun. « On va veiller les uns sur les autres. »

« J'espère. »

Aaron leva un bras, son poing était serré. Éric eut un faible sourire et plaça son poing de la même façon contre celui de son petit ami.

« Allez Audrey. » Fit Aaron, le regard déterminé.

« À Alexandria. » Murmura la brune en ajoutant son poing à celui de ses amis.

« À Alexandria. » Reprirent les deux garçons en cœur.

Puis , après avoir échangé un regard hébété, ils partirent tous les trois dans un grand fou rire.

Les trois communautés étaient rassemblées sur les hauteurs de la périphérie de Washington.

Les membres d'Alexandria arboraient des brassards blanc, la Coline des verts et ceux du Royaume étaient rouges.

Tout le monde s'était mélangé, heureux de se revoir ou bien de se connaître. La motivation et la détermination de chacun était si intense qu'elle en était presque palpable.

« Audrey ! » Fit Daniel avec un grand sourire. « Content de te revoir ! »

Le jeune homme vint l'enlacer amicalement.

« Quand on ne vous a pas vu revenir avec les armes, l'autre jour, on s'est doutés qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de pas net. C'est pour ça qu'on est allés à Alexandria après. »

« Et Dieu merci, vous avez bien fait. » Sourit faiblement la brune.

« T'es sacrément amochée... » Fit-il d'un air inquiet en l'observant. « T'es sûre que ça ira ? »

En effet Audrey avait une marque sur le front à cause du Sauveur qui l'avait poussé contre la fenêtre. Elle avait quelques égratinures sur le visage et un pansement imposant dépassait de sous son débardeur, sur son épaule droite.

« Oui ça ira. » Répondit Audrey avec aplomb. « On doit le faire. »

« Benjamin est mort. » Annonça soudain Daniel en se mordant la lèvre. « A cause d'eux. Et à cause de Richard aussi. »

« J'ai su. Je suis désolée, c'était un jeune très doué. »

Audrey posa une main conciliante sur l'épaule de Daniel. Celui ci soupira, encore attristé par le souvenir du jeune Benjamin.

« Je crois qu'on a tous une bonne raison d'être ici. »

« Oui. C'est pour ça qu'on va gagner. »

Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire déterminé. Ils furent soudain interrompus par Rick qui venait de demander le silence, Ezekiel et Maggie se tenaient à ses côtés.

Les trois leaders avaient grimpé sur la benne d'un pickup pour capter l'attention de leurs hommes. Ils s'apprêtaient à énoncer leur discours de guerre. Les choses devenaient concrètes et réelles.

« Quand j'ai rencontré Jésus pour la première fois, il m'a dit que mon monde allait devenir plus vaste. Nous avons trouvé ce monde, nous nous sommes rencontrés. Et le monde est à nous, il nous revient de plein droit. »

Un silence ému accompagna ses paroles. Il était vrai qu'en peu de temps, des inconnus avaient noués des liens et étaient devenus des amis, une grande famille.

« Tout ce que nous avons enduré jusqu'à présent pour en arriver là nous rappelle que nous méritons d'avoir trouvé cette cohésion, cette sécurité. Nous avons tous soufferts. Le monde est à nous, de plein droit. »

Audrey observa les autres autour d'elle. Ils avaient tous le regard rivé sur Rick, l'œil déterminé et fier.

« N'importe quelle personne qui aurait envie de vivre dans ce monde de paix et d'égalité. N'importe quelle personne qui ressentirait ce besoin. Le monde est à il ou elle, de plein droit. »

Quelqu'un dans la foule siffla, sûrement pour manifester son accord.

Rick eut un sourire amusé. Il se racla la gorge et reprit.

« Mais ceux... Ceux qui utilisent, volent ou tuent. Ceux là ne méritent pas ce monde. Et nous mettons fin à cela. Nous n'avons pas le choix mais nous n'avons pas honte de le faire. Jamais nous en aurons honte ! Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui doit mourir aujourd'hui ! Et je vais le tuer moi même ! Si d'autres périssent ce sera leur choix alors vous n'aurez pas honte ! Vous n'aurez pas honte ! Ce monde est à nous, de plein droit ! »

Un tonnerre de cris et d'applaudissements accueillit le discours de Rick tandis que sa voix se faisait de plus en plus forte et de plus en plus déterminée.

« Ceux qui se tiennent à côté de LUI. Ceux qui font de LUI ce qu'il est, qui l'aident, qui ont choisis cette voie... Ce sera leur choix ! Nous, nous allons rendre ce monde plus grand ENSEMBLE ! »

Tout le monde échangeait des accolades et acclamait Rick dans une atmosphère guerrière. Celui ci souriait, fier de ses hommes.

« Oui ! Ensemble ! » Intervint Ezekiel en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Rick. « Je vais citer Shakespeare : celui qui fait couler son sang avec moi aujourd'hui, ce sera mon frère. Ou ma sœur. »

Ezekiel échangea un regard complice avec Maggie qui lui pressa affectueusement la main.

Shiva, excitée par l'ambiance combative et la voix de son maître poussa un énorme rugissement qui fit sursauter Audrey. Non, la jeune femme ne s'habituerait jamais à côtoyer un tigre en liberté de si près.

« Nous nous sommes entraînés. » Fit Maggie d'une voix forte. « Nous avons traversé cela ensemble ! Vous savez tous que le plan que nous avons élaboré ne se terminera pas ce matin. Peut être que cela durera des jours et des jours. Peut être même plus ! Nous devons garder la foi en chacun de nous ! »

La brune fit une pause pour reprendre sa respiration, sa voix ne tremblait pas, elle irradiait la force et la combativité.

« Si nous pouvons tenir bon avec ce que nous avons, le futur est à nous ! Le monde est à nous ! »

Audrey fut contaminé par la liesse de la foule, elle applaudissait vigoureusement avec ses amis. Le discours lui avait redonné du courage et l'émouvait énormément

Elle essuyait une larme de joie quand Daniel se tourna vers elle, la regardant intensément. Lui aussi semblait revigoré par la determination de leurs leaders.

« Pour Benjamin. » Fit Daniel a voix basse, le regard empreint de haine.

« Pour Mylan. » Ajouta Audrey. « Pour nous. »

Et après une poignée de main combative avec son ami, Audrey fila s'installer dans la voiture. Les choses sérieuses allaient commencer et elle n'avait plus peur à présent.


	44. La peur change de camp

**_Chapitre 44 La peur change de camp_**

Les deux gardes postés sur le toit s'écrasèrent sur le sol dans un bruit mat, presque imperceptible. John et Francine étaient vraiment devenus des as du sniper.

Devant le Sanctuaire, Audrey éprouvait le même sentiment d'excitation que lorsque elle se rendait au stade pour voir jouer son équipe favorite de baseball. Sauf que là elle faisait partie de cette équipe, c'était d'autant plus grisant. Et plus dangereux aussi.

Daryl était censé les rejoindre au point de rendez vous suivant, à quelques kilomètres du Sanctuaire. La brune pria le ciel pour qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé, à lui ainsi qu'à Tara, Morgan et Carol.

Les voitures béliers avaient été disposées de façon à protéger les tireurs. Elles formaient un large barrage de tôle face à l'entrée du Sanctuaire. Audrey échangea un bref sourire avec Daniel posté un peu plus loin, près du Roi.

Éric tremblait légèrement, ce qui produisait un léger bruit de cliquetis venant de son arme. Audrey tenta de le rassurer en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Devant eux, au travers des boucliers de tôle, il y avait l'entrée principale du Sanctuaire. C'était un endroit sinistre, gris et déprimant. Autrefois ce dut sûrement être une vieille usine. Il fallait avouer que l'endroit était pratique stratégiquement parlant. Il y avait des grillages tout autour du bâtiments et de nombreux points hauts pour surveiller.

Negan avait fait installer, devant l'entrée principale de sa forteresse, une énorme cage grillagée remplie de cadavres enchaînés. Il avait dû imaginer cela pour impressionner et effrayer d'éventuels assaillants. D'ailleurs seul un psychopathe pouvait envisager d'exposer des corps humains décharnés devant sa maison.

Mais aujourd'hui, Alexandria, le Royaume et la Coline se moquaient bien de ces gardiens à la chair décomposées. Ils n'avaient rien d'effrayants et apparaissaient comme grotesques devant leur détermination à en finir avec la dictature de l'homme à la batte.

« Vous êtes prêts ? » Demanda Rick tandis que Maggie levait le bras en l'air.

Tout le monde pointa le canon de son arme vers les cieux. Audrey brandit le MK 25, fière de ce que représentait cette arme. Elle espérait que Mylan et Bob l'observaient de là haut et qu'ils jubilaient.

Chacun tira quatre coups, ce qui produisit un bruit assourdissant. Mais qu'est ce que c'était grisant ! Audrey n'aimerait pas être à la place de Negan car celui ci avait du avoir la peur de sa vie.

La brune vit même Maggie et Rick échanger un regard fier.

La porte en métal située face à eux s'ouvrit et le géant en sortit accompagné de ses cinq sbires les plus proches.

Audrey ne put réprimer un frisson, même à cette distance, entourée de ses amis et armée jusqu'aux dents, l'homme l'intimidait et l'effrayait toujours autant.

« Ah ben merde alors... »

Negan l'air faussement impressionné les observa d'un œil moqueur. Si le leader des Sauveurs ne semblait pas effrayé, ses hommes n'étaient pas sereins. À côté de Dwight et de Simon, Eugène s'avança gêné dans la ligne que formait les lieutenants de Negan. De l'autre côté de Negan se tenait Gavin, l'ancien chef de Mylan ainsi qu'une femme blonde à l'allure peu commode, Regina.

« Excusez moi ! J'étais en réunion ! Rick ! T'as amené tes petits copains avec toi ? Écoutes je ne vois pas pourquoi on perdrait du temps à se bagarrer. Je tiens à mes hommes. Je ne veux pas les envoyer au front pour jouer à qui a la plus grosse bite. »

Il pointa ses bijoux de famille dans un geste grossier, ses dents traditionnellement découvertes dans un énorme sourire.

« C'est elle qui gagne, on le sait tous les deux. Mais bon... Je sais être raisonnable et m'incliner si elle n'est pas à la hauteur ! Alors... Je ne laisserai pas mes hommes mourir et se laisser couler dans la merde que tu es en train de causer. Donc. Rick. Putain... Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »

Audrey et Éric échangèrent un regard inquiet. Mais Rick ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.

« Dwight. Simon. Regina. Gavin. Et toi... »

« Rick, je me sentirait vexé si... »

Eugène avait commencé à parler sur son ton monocorde habituel mais Rick le coupa tout de suite.

« Non Eugène, je sais que tu es. Écoutez, vous cinq. Vous et les Sauveurs seront épargnés si vous vous rendez. On ne vous tuera pas. Je vous le garantis pas pour la suite, mais tout de suite, maintenant, on ne vous tuera pas. »

Les sbires de Negan échangèrent un regard inquiet.

« Ouais, ouais... » Fit Negan en secouant les mains comme si tout ceci était ridicule. « Bon, si j'ai bien compris : Ils se rendent et ta petite brigade de pisseurs vous ne les tuerez pas. Ça a l'air cool ! Et qu'en est-il de moi Rick ? »

Rick prit une grande inspiration. Puis il se mit à découvert pour pouvoir regarder Negan dans les yeux.

« Je le l'ai dit. Deux fois. »

Negan poussa un soupir.

« Rick... Je sais ce qui va arriver. »

« Tu ne sais rien. »

« Mon petit Rick... T'as aucune idée de la merde qui va te tomber dessus. Laisses-moi te demander une chose. Tu penses vraiment avoir assez de mecs pour te battre ? Car crois moi.. Tu en es loin. »

Negan avait l'air confiant. Audrey se demanda si il avait encore un coup d'avance sur leur plan cette fois ci.

Il fit un signe de tête à Simon qui disparut à l'intérieur du Sanctuaire. Il en ressortit aussitôt avec un Grégory, un peu hagard, sur ses talons.

Maggie eut un sourire amer et Jésus étouffa un grognement de rage.

Grégory s'était enfuit quelques jours plus tôt, ils s'étaient bien doutés que l'homme avait courut se réfugier dans les jupes de Negan. Mais il allait vite regretter son choix.

« Grégory. » Déclara Negan sur un ton de donneur de leçon. « Qu'as tu a dire à Rick et à sa brigade de pisseurs? »

Grégory redressa sa veste et leva le menton.

« Tous les résidents de la Colline qui supportent et participent à l'ultimatum contre Negan et les Sauveurs ne seront plus les bienvenus entre les murs. » Récita-t-il.

« Ettt ? » Fit Negan.

« Leurs familles seront expulsées et livrées à elles mêmes dehors. »

«Ettt ? »

« Rentrez à la maison ! Où vous n'aurez plus de maison où rentrer ! »

Grégory lança un sourire fier et pathétique à Negan qui le félicita faussement. Simon lui asséna même une accolade fraternelle.

« Faites ce que vous avez à faire. » Chuchota Maggie à ses hommes.

Mais ceux ci ne semblaient pas atteints par les menaces de Grégory. L'homme avait perdu sa crédibilité depuis longtemps à leurs yeux. Depuis le jour où Maggie les avaient sauvés des Sauveurs. Ce soir là, Grégory n'avait pas bougé le petit doigt et avait même voulut renvoyer Maggie alors qu'elle lui avait sauvé la peau.

« Tout ce que j'ai à la Colline ce sont de vieux livres et quelques vêtement. » Lança Jésus avec un clin d'œil.

Audrey ne put retenir un sourire de soulagement face à lui.

Negan reprit soudain la parole.

« Retournez rouler vos bottes de foin, faire pousser des radis et d'autres conneries que vous autres avez l'habitude de faire. Rentrez avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! »

Audrey vit les poings de Maggie se serrer.

« Rentrez maintenant mes amis ! » Ordonna Grégory, sa confiance renforcée par la présence de ses nouveaux meilleurs amis. « La Colline est avec... »

« LA COLLINE EST AVEC MAGGIE ! » Cria Jésus.

Les hommes de la coalition échangeaient des sourire victorieux. Negan avait foiré son coup, il n'avait pas réussit à les séparer.

Quelque chose s'était brisé dans la confiance des Sauveurs.

Audrey pu voir Simon s'en prendre à Grégory et le pousser dans les escaliers, fou de rage. Le visage de Negan se faisait moins confiant. Son sourire insupportable avait disparu.

Rick enchaîna sur le plan.

« Vous ! Les lieutenants ! Vous devez vous rendre immédiatement ou bien vous mourrez. »

Gavin, l'ancien chef de Mylan semblait vraiment paniquer.

« On pourrait en parler entre nous, laisses nous... »

« Non ! » Trancha Rick, catégorique. « C'est maintenant ou jamais. »

Negan semblait vraiment perdu à présent. Il toisait ses hommes avec défis mais ceux-ci n'osaient pas bouger.

« Je vais devoir compter. » Continua Rick.

Audrey se tint prête, c'était le moment. Elle fixa le chargeur à l'AK-47 et se mit en place.

Dix !

Neuf !

Huit !

...

Mais Rick n'attendit pas la fin du compte à rebours.

Il glissa son arme entre deux tôles et envoya une rafale de tir droit sur Negan.

Le leader des Sauveurs et ses hommes furent surpris et détalèrent dans tous les sens. Ils battirent en retraite à l'intérieur du bâtiment comme prévu. Negan, lui, se trouvait devant la barrière de rôdeur. Il semblait en colère et surpris que ses hommes l'aient laissé en plan.

« Rick ! C'est le moment ! » Hurla Gabriel.

Tous deux grimpèrent dans le camping car etl'envoyèrent exploser dans l'enclos à rôdeur. La déflagration avait réussit à déchirer tous les grillages et les cadavres entraient à présent dans l'enceinte du Sanctuaire.

« Audrey ! » Fit Éric. « On y va ! »

La brune grimpa dans le véhicule avec ses amis, Aaron s'empressa de démarrer.

Des cadavres de la horde commençaient à arriver.

« WOUH ! C'etait dément ! » Jubilait Éric, un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Il n'a rien vu venir ! »

« On a réussit... » Souffla Aaron qui ne semblait pas en croire ses yeux.

Éric lui asséna une tape sur l'épaule en riant.

Audrey s'enfonça dans son siège. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se réjouir. Ce n'était pas encore terminé.

« Avec la horde qu'on leur envoie sur la gueule ils ne sortiront jamais de là vivants ! » Continua Éric.

« Prions pour que tu ais raison. » Soupira la brune.

Audrey n'aimait pas le fait qu'Éric se réjouisse autant. C'était prouvé que l'excès de confiance dans une bataille, ou même pour un match de baseball, n'était pas de bonne augure. Ils avaient l'avantage mais la situation pouvait se retourner a tout moment. Qui sait quel tour Negan avait encore dans son sac ? S'il était encore vivant bien sûr.

« Éric restes concentré, hein? » S'inquiéta-t-elle.

Elle échangea un regard inquiet avec Aaron dans le rétroviseur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois amis atteignirent le point de rendez vous.

Jésus et Diane avaient rejoint Tara et Morgan à la station satellite.

La plupart de ceux du Royaume s'étaient rendus dans un autre avant poste. Daniel, Jerry, Carol, Ezekiel et Shiva en faisait partie.

Gabriel manquait à l'appel. Ainsi que Daryl.

Rick s'inquiétait de l'absence du prêtre. Il aurait dû être là, quelque chose avait dû mal se passer pour lui. Le leader affirmait pourtant qu'il était juste derrière lui avant qu'il ne quitte le Sanctuaire. Il avait même échangé quelques mots avec lui et l'avait vu grimper dans sa voiture.

Audrey n'avait jamais vraiment été proche de Gabriel mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur. Le prêtre représentait leur première perte dans cette guerre. Et il était certain qu'ils en subiraient d'autres.

Elle jeta à nouveau un regard au loin pour tenter d'apercevoir une moto.

« Rick, où est-il ? Il devrait être là ... »

Le barbu avait deviné qu'elle parlait de Daryl. Lui aussi s'inquiétait et ne cessait de lancer des regards au loin, la où aurait dû apparaître Daryl.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, il va arriver. »

Puis il s'éloigna pour échanger quelques mots avec John.

Audrey alla s'assoir sur un rocher pour fumer une cigarette. Son épaule droite la faisait souffrir. Rick lui avait conseillé de rester à Alexandria mais elle avait refusé catégoriquement. Elle ne voulait pas louper une occasion de voir Hannah. La brune voulait se débarrasser de cette mission qui pesait comme un poids sur elle. Elle espérait juste que sa blessure ne la pénaliserait pas pour la suite des événements. Elle avait eu de la chance, ce n'était que l'épaule et la balle était d'un petit calibre. Rosita, elle, avait été touchée plus grièvement et pourtant sa plaie était située seulement quelque centimètres en dessous de celle d'Audrey. La latino avait très mal vécu le fait de devoir rester en arrière. Elle aurait été pourtant un atout inconstestable, comme Michonne d'ailleurs.

« Équipe Sanctuaire ! Ici s'il vous plaît. »

Francine, John, Éric, Aaron, Scott, Audrey ainsi que la majorité du groupe dont la plupart venaient d'Alexandria, se réunirent devant Rick.

Ils étaient chargés de retourner au Sanctuaire et de bloquer l'entrée sud pour que les Sauveurs se retrouvent coincés dans le bâtiment.

Rick et Daryl en profiteraient pour aller piller la réserve d'armes du Sanctuaire et ainsi les priver de moyens de se défendre. Dwight leur avait dit qu'ils y en aurait beaucoup. Audrey espérait pouvoir se joindre à eux pour trouver Hannah. La femme de son frère se trouvait là bas, elle n'en avait aucun doute.

« Bien. Avant de parler du plan, je tenais à vous dire quelque chose. N'oubliez pas, Alexandria est chez vous, elle l'était bien avant que j'arrive, moi et ma famille. Vous vous souvenez des reproches que je vous faisais au début ? »

« Ouais. » Fit timidement John. « Tu disais qu'on se savait pas se battre, qu'on allait mourir. »

Le jeune homme échangea un regard gêné avec ses amis.

« Sois pas mal à l'aise, John. J'assumes mes propos et je suis heureux de dire qu'aujourd'hui tout cela est faux. Vous êtes devenus des guerriers. Vous allez leur reprendre ce qu'ils nous ont pris. Vous allez nous venger. »

Audrey se redressa, soudain consciente de la dangerosité et de l'importance de la mission à laquelle elle allait participer.

« N'oubliez pas ! Vous gardez vos positions, vous ne les laissez pas sortir ! Le but est qu'ils se retrouvent coincés et qu'ils se bouffent entre eux. »

L'équipa approuva, ils avaient répété ce plan des dizaines de fois, chacun savait exactement ce qu'il fallait faire.

« Il nous reste une demi heure. » Fit Aaron en consultant sa montre.

Mais Audrey ne l'écoutait pas, elle entendait le bruit d'une moto au loin qui sonnait comme une alarme dans sa tête.

Elle vit enfin la chemise grise si familière apparaître dans le petit groupe.

« Daryl ? » Questionna Rick, inquiet du bon déroulement de la mission.

Le chasseur n'avait pas perdu de temps, en descendant de sa moto il s'était empressé de venir faire son rapport à Rick.

« Tout s'est bien passé. Tara et Morgan sont allés rejoindre les autres. »

Son regard bleu sonda brièvement les personnes autour de lui avant de tomber dans les yeux marrons d'Audrey.

La brune vit dans son regard qu'il était soulagé de la voir entière.

Daryl attendit que le groupe se disperse et il s'avança enfin vers elle.

« Faut que j'te parles. » Dit-il tendrement en effleurant la joue de la jeune femme.

Audrey n'avait jamais aimé les « faut que je te parles ». Elle jeta un dernier regard à ses amis, qui avaient recommencé à parler entre eux et suivit Daryl à l'écart du groupe.


	45. Confidences

Chapitre 45 Confidences

« Faut que j'te parles. » avait dit Daryl.

Audrey le suivit à l'écart du groupe. Le comportement du chasseur était bizarre, il semblait mal à l'aise.

Une fois qu'ils furent à l'abri des regards, derrière un arbre, Audrey l'observa plus longuement, perplexe. Il regardait partout comme s'il n'osait pas la fixer dans les yeux. Il tordait ses mains. Ses cheveux étaient plaqués sur son visage tant il transpirait. Certes, il faisait chaud, mais pas à ce point là.

« Daryl ? Est ce que ça va ? T'es bizarre... »

« Écoutes, on sait jamais ce qui va se passer. Peut être que l'un de nous va y passer. On sait pas. »

« Oui... C'est probable. » Soupira tristement la brune. « Il y a plus de chance que ce soit moi, toi t'es un dur. »

Audrey se força à sourire pour effacer le malaise que semblait ressentir Daryl et pour le rassurer aussi. Elle lui envoya un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule pour plaisanter.

« Je rigoles pas. C'est du sérieux. Je suis pas confiant sur ce coup là. »

La brune commençait à perdre patience. Elle ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

« Daryl qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? » Questionna-t-elle, inquiète.

Le chasseur soupira et s'approcha d'elle. Il l'enlaca doucement en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Je m'en voulais pour Glenn. J'm'en veux toujours. Mais... Bordel, j'aime pas parler comme ça. »

« Où tu veux en venir ? »

« J'veux juste te dire... Au cas où j'aurais plus d'occasion de le faire... Tu m'as fait énormément de bien, d'accord ? Si t'avais pas été là j'aurais pas pu surmonter ça seul. La mort de Glenn, Abraham... Et le fait qu'ils m'aient traité comme un chien. »

Audrey aurait voulu voir son visage à ce moment là. Ce qu'il venait de dire la touchait énormément.

Daryl l'avait enlacée parce que c'était plus facile pour lui de se confier sans se regarder dans les yeux. Audrey avait remarqué qu'il se lâchait beaucoup plus quand ils étaient tous les deux dans le noir ou bien quand ils ne se trouvaient pas directement face à face.

« J'ai repensé à Glenn, il m'a donné une idée. Si je crève, je veux que tu t'souviennes de moi. »

Daryl mit fin à l'étreinte et glissa une main dans la poche de son jean.

Il ouvrit sa main rocailleuse et Audrey pu découvrir avec surprise une bague en or surmontée d'une petite émeraude.

« J'aurais jamais eu les moyens d'acheter ça à une gonzesse avant. Je l'ai piquée sur un rôdeur. Oh... Je l'ai nettoyée t'inquiète ! » Ajouta-t-il précipitamment devant l'air perplexe d'Audrey.

La brune n'en revenait pas, c'était si adorable. Elle se sentit minable de ne pas avoir pensé à trouver un objet pour lui.

« Glenn a donné une bague à Maggie à la prison et ils se sont mariés. J'veux pas me marier hein ! J'veux juste que tu aies quelque chose pour te souvenir de moi. »

Audrey resta sans voix, elle analysa la bague qui était plutôt jolie de surcroît.

« Ben... Tu dis rien ? » Fit Daryl, un peu gêné par son silence prolongé.

« C'est... surprenant venant de toi. » La brune se mit à rire. « Vas-y passes moi-là. »

Avec des gestes maladroits, Daryl glissa timidement la bague sur l'annulaire d'Audrey. Celle ci plongea ses yeux dans le bleu de ceux de Daryl. Elle espérait pouvoir rester en vie pour revivre des moments pareils à l'infini.

« Elle est magnifique. » Fit Audrey en se réjouissant comme une enfant devant son cadeau de Noël.

Daryl leva les yeux au ciel, faisant mine d'être agacé.

« Je savais que les bijoux marcheraient avec toi. Vu que t'es une gosse de riche. »

« Quand on sortira de toute cette merde, je veux que tu m'emmènes braquer une bijouterie Rolex. »

« C'est promis. » Répondit Daryl en l'embrassant sur le front.

Audrey se blottit à nouveau contre Daryl. Elle éloigna sa main pour mieux admirer sa bague.

« Merci Daryl. Ça me touche énormément. Je... Je tiens beaucoup à toi. »

« Moi aussi je... tiens à toi. »

Les deux amants échangèrent un baiser tendre, Audrey n'eut soudain plus du tout envie de partir à la guerre.

« Daryl. Il faut que tu me fasses entrer dans le Sanctuaire avec toi et Rick. »

« Hors de question, c'est trop risqué. »

Audrey s'éloigna du corps chaud du chasseur.

« S'il te plaît. Il faut que je voie Hannah. Cette fois ce sera bon, je suis certaine qu'elle sera là dedans. »

Daryl semblait hésiter. La brune voyait clairement qu'il n'avait pas envie de la faire entrer dans la cage aux loups.

Il passa sa main sur son front pour dégager les mèches de cheveux qui l'empêchait de voir correctement.

« C'est d'accord. Mais promets moi de ne pas faire de choses stupides. Et de rester sur tes gardes. »

« Oui. »

Audrey fut intimidée par la manière qu'avait Daryl de la regarder si intensément. Elle avait hâte d'en finir avec tout ça pour apprendre le connaître encore mieux et vivre pleinement avec lui. La brune savait qu'elle détenait un diamant brut, une perle rare. Et elle était impatiente de la découvrir.

Audrey observa à nouveau sa main. La bague scintillait sur son doigt, elle avait l'impression qu'elle avait toujours été là.

« J'en reviens pas que tu m'aies offert une bague. » Plaisanta-t-elle.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

Daryl fronçait les sourcils, il semblait sincèrement vexé par sa remarque.

« Euh... » Fit Audrey, gênée. « C'est pas ton genre je veux dire... »

L'homme la toisait méchamment cette fois.

« Personne n'a jamais fait une chose pareille pour moi. » Souffla la jeune femme. « Jamais. Je crois que c'est vraiment la première fois qu'un homme me donne autant d'importance que toi tu le fais... Tu sais, j'ai toujours été une fille peu sûre de moi et quasiment tous ceux sur qui je suis tombée sortaient avec moi pour mon nom, mon argent ou pour d'autres raisons peu glorieuses. Depuis le début de l'épidémie, je me suis retrouvée face à moi même et je me suis rendue compte qu'avant je n'étais qu'une coquille vide qui accordait de l'importance à des choses futiles. »

Audrey reprit sa respiration, elle avait parlé vite, vidant son cœur pour la première fois.

« Et puis je t'ai rencontré. T'es à l'opposé de tout ce que j'avais imaginé pour moi. Et finalement tu arrives à faire ressortir le meilleur de ma personne. Tu m'as rendue plus forte et plus sûre de moi, plus altruiste aussi. Je n'ai toujours pensé qu'à moi, à pleurnicher sur mon sort. Mais maintenant c'est différent... »

La brune leva timidement son regard vers celui de Daryl. Il s'était radoucit et avait la bouche légèrement ouverte, il semblait touché par ses paroles.

« C'est pas grâce à moi. T'as changé, t'as pas eu le choix. C'est tout. »

« Non je ne crois pas. » Insista Audrey. « Tu m'as fais beaucoup de bien toi aussi. Tu m'as rendue plus forte. »

Daryl passa doucement sa main sur la joue de la brune. Jamais une femme ne lui avait dit ce genre de choses. C'était plutôt le contraire en règle générale.

« C'est pareil pour moi... » Lâcha-t-il à voix si basse qu'Audrey avait presque du mal à l'entendre. « J'te l'ai dit. J'ai jamais été véritablement avec une fille. Comme ça...»

Audrey lui adressa un sourire timide.

« J'ai jamais ressenti ce genre de truc. »

La brune sonda les pupilles bleues en face d'elle. L'homme semblait profondément ému. Ses yeux scintillaient légèrement.

« S'il te plaît, restes en vie. Fais-le pour moi. J'm'en remettrai pas... »

Les larmes aux yeux, Audrey se hâta de se réfugier entre les bras puissants de Daryl. Son étreinte se fit plus forte que d'habitude.

« Daryl, si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose, je veux que tu continues, comme tu l'as fait avec Merle, ou Beth. »

« J'y arrives plus. » Répondit-il d'une voix brisée qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

« De toute façon il faut se dire qu'on reverra ceux que l'on a perdu dans une autre vie. Mes parents, ton frère, mon frère, Bob, Beth, Glenn, Abraham, Jackye, Kay, et tous les autres... »

« Mmmh... » Répondit Daryl en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Il faut y aller ! » Appela Rick, un peu plus loin.

Audrey se dégagea doucement et l'embrassa une dernière fois.

« T'as entendu le chef. »

Le regard de Daryl était triste, il doutait de l'issue des événements.

« On se voit tout à l'heure. »

Après avoir caressé une dernière fois la joue de l'homme et, à contrecœur, Audrey pivota les talons pour rejoindre son équipe.

La confiance qu'elle avait éprouvée devant le Sanctuaire s'était complètement effondrée. Elle n'avait envie qu'une seule chose : s'enfuir avec Daryl, loin de tout ça. Elle caressa tendrement la bague avec ses doigts. En jetant un dernier regard à Daryl, elle se surprit à regretter de ne pas lui avoir avoué clairement qu'elle l'aimait.

Elle grimpa dans la voiture, derrière Aaron et eut soudain envie de fondre en larmes.

Son ami démarra et rejoignit la file des véhicules.

« Audrey ? » Demanda Éric, un peu inquiet en la voyant si bouleversée. « Est ce que ça va ? »

Elle fixa un moment son ami sans rien dire.

« On va s'en sortir. » Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil. « Après tu pourras le rejoindre. »

La brune lui adressa un sourire hésitant.

« Ne perdons pas de temps. » Dit Aaron d'une voix douce. « Mettez vous en position. »

La voiture était équipée, sur son flanc droit, d'une large plaque de tôle avec des trous pour pouvoir passer le canon d'une arme, et tirer tout en restant protégé.

Audrey vérifia que le MK 25 était bien chargé dans son holster. Puis, en essuyant une larme qui brouillait sa vue, elle installa le canon de l'AK 47 dans le trou qui lui était attribué. Éric en fit de même à l'avant.

Après de longues minutes à rouler dans le silence, les feux de signalisation des voitures de devant se mirent à clignoter, signe que le moment était venu.

Aaron fonça soudain puis stoppa le véhicule. Éric et Audrey tirèrent alors au fusil d'assaut sans s'arrêter pendant deux bonnes minutes. Puis ils suivirent leur ami qui était déjà sorti rejoindre les autres.

Cachée derrière la tôle de la voiture, Audrey pouvait apercevoir la cour arrière du Sanctuaire où de nombreux Sauveurs s'étaient réfugiés pour répliquer. Les tirs pleuvaient, les balles sifflaient près de ses oreilles. Elle était tétanisée. Derrière la voiture voisine, Francine et Scott, le visage déterminé, canardaient leurs ennemis. De l'autre côté, John et Tobin tentait de se rapprocher de la cour grâce à la diversion que leur offraient leurs amis.

Aaron interpela Audrey pour qu'elle le couvre à son tour. La brune était déstabilisée par la soudaineté des événements, elle lui fit un signe affirmatif de la tête et tira sans réfléchir en direction du Sanctuaire.

La douleur à l'épaule se réveilla mais elle tenta de l'ignorer. Elle devait se concentrer, la vie d'Aaron en dépendait.

De temps en temps elle tournait la tête vers la route où Daryl et Rick allaient apparaître à tout moment pour profiter de leur diversion afin de s'engouffrer dans le Sanctuaire et voler les armes.

Elle aperçut un homme qui tentait de fuir par le côté droit et lui décocha une balle dans la poitrine. Il ne fallait pas que ces enflures s'échappent, ils étaient censés mourir dans leur propre camp et se réveiller pour dévorer leurs coéquipiers. C'est pour cela qu'ils avaient reçu la consigne de ne pas viser la tête.

Tout se passait bien, l'effet de surprise avait joué son rôle et ils avaient le dessus. Les Sauveurs étaient piégés comme des rats.

Après avoir abattu deux autres personnes, Audrey, rendue un peu sourde par le bruit des coups de feu autour d'elle, remarqua que John était blessé. Le jeune homme lui faisait un signe de la main pour lui indiquer que ce n'était rien quand elle entendit faiblement le bruit de la moto de Daryl.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de chercher où il était qu'il apparaissait déjà derrière elle.

« Un mec de la Coline va te remplacer. J'ai parlé avec Rick. Viens. Maintenant. »

Audrey jeta un dernier regard à Éric et Aaron. Ces derniers échangeaient des regards complices entre eux, ils semblaient sereins.

La brune,rassurée que ses amis aillent bien, s'empressa de suivre Daryl qui ne lui lâchait pas la main, sa fidèle arbalète sous le bras .

Tout en marchant rapidement, Audrey fit passer la lanière de l'AK 47 de manière à ce que l'arme soit accessible à tout moment. Elle se saisit du MK25 de Mylan et pénétra dans le Sanctuaire à la suite de Rick et de Daryl.

Le leader les fit stopper dans l'escalier.

« Audrey. » Chuchota-t-il sévèrement. « J'ai besoin de toute ton attention et de ta prudence. Il ne faut pas qu'on se trouve en difficulté. Tu restes avec Daryl. On se sépare le boulot. Vous prenez le couloir de l'aile Est et moi l'autre. »

La brune approuva, contrariée d'avoir modifié le plan de Rick.

« Allons y. »

Gardant l'arme de Mylan à hauteur de ses yeux, Audrey suivit Daryl qui ouvrit la voie en vérifiant chaques portes silencieusement. Par chance il n'y avait personne dans les premières pièces.

De l'intérieur du Sanctuaire étrangement silencieux, ils entendaient distinctement les bruits des tirs qui faisaient rage juste en dessous.

Au fur à mesure qu'ils progressaient, Daryl fut de plus en plus en colère contre Dwight. Le blond leur avait pourtant dit que le Sanctuaire possédait une énorme quantité d'armes. Cet étage ne comportait que des chambres aménagées et des salles d'eau.

Enfin, presque au bout du couloir, Daryl passa la tête dans une des chambres et la ressortit aussitôt.

Il montra du doigt la pièce et Audrey put lire sur ses lèvres le mot « Hannah ».

La brune eut soudain très peur. Ça y est, elle y était.

Daryl s'approcha d'elle pour chuchoter dans son oreille.

« Elle a le dos tourné. Elle regarde par la fenêtre. On y va à trois. »

Le chasseur fit le décompte avec ses doigts et ils s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce.


	46. Pièce rapportée

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Voici le dernier chapitre d'A comme Alexandria.**

 **Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui suivent depuis le début, à ce jour j'ai atteint 6300 vues, ce qui est énorme, je n'aurais jamais espéré tant ! J'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire en septembre, on est en février, moi qui ne finis jamais rien, c'est un record !**

 **Bonne lecture ! Et merci énormément ...**

La pièce dans laquelle venait de faire irruption Daryl et Audrey était une sorte de petit appartement mit en lumière par une large fenêtre centrale.

À gauche, une kitchenette bien ordonnée et une jolie table ouvragée en bois avec ses chaises meublaient la pièce.

Dans le coin droit, un lit deux places plutôt confortable, habillé de linge de lit en soie dépassait de derrière un paravent. Contre le mur opposé un berceau de bébé occupait l'espace restant.

On aurait pu attribuer l'endroit à un jeune couple ordinaire s'il n'y avait pas toutes ces armes et ces boîtes de munitions dissiminées un peu partout.

Penchée à la fenêtre, une jeune femme blonde, Hannah sans aucun doute, observait la fusillade au dehors. Quand elle se retourna, Audrey remarqua son ventre de femme enceinte imposant, protégé par un foulard. Il était évident qu'elle accoucherait bientôt.

Mais ce n'était pas ça qui avait le plus frappé Audrey. Cette fille était la copie quasi conforme de la fiancée de Mylan d'avant l'épidémie. La photocopie de l'amour de sa vie en quelque sorte.

La brune comprit alors pourquoi son frère lui avait dit qu'il était tombé sous son charme. Il n'était certainement pas amoureux de cette fille mais plutôt de ce qu'elle lui rappelait.

Car cette fille là avait, certes, la même chevelure blonde que Jody, une bouche identique , les mêmes yeux bleus en amande... Mais elle était loin de dégager la même douceur.

Jody était une fille gentille honnête et brillante. Cette femme là n'en était qu'une pâle copie démoniaque.

Son visage était crispé par la méchanceté. Ses yeux bleus moqueurs et méprisants donnèrent à Audrey l'envie de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Mais il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur le bébé. C'était le seul souvenir vivant de Mylan, il fallait tenter.

Hannah souriait comme si les deux personnes dont les armes étaient braquées sur elle ne lui inspiraient que de la pitié. Audrey sentit Daryl se tendre à côté d'elle.

« Il faut que tu continues ce que t'as demandé Rick. » Chuchota-t-elle.

Le chasseur ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« Je te laisses pas. »

« Ça ira. Elle n'est pas armée. On va juste parler. »

Daryl se mordit la lèvre. Il réfléchissait. Audrey entendait presque le dilemme qui faisait rage dans sa tête. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps et Rick avait été clair. Ils avaient besoin de ces armes, c'était vital. Il fallait empêcher les Sauveurs de pouvoir se défendre. Et Rick, tout seul dans le couloir ne pouvait pas régler cette affaire sans aide.

« Je reviens très vite. » Lâcha-t-il enfin, à contrecœur.

Après avoir échangé un dernier regard avec la brune, Daryl sortit de la pièce à reculon. Audrey attendit quelques secondes. La blonde n'avait pas bougé, elle continuait de la fixer avec son sourire mauvais.

« Alors, c'est toi Audrey, hein ? »

L'intéressé ne répondit pas, elle se contenta d'observer Hannah s'installer confortablement sur une chaise. Elle caressait amoureusement son ventre rond.

Audrey avait un mauvais pressentiment, cette fille dégageait quelque chose de malsain. Elle se demanda sérieusement comment Mylan avait pu être attiré par elle. Ce n'était pas Jody, Mylan aurait dû s'en rendre compte.

« Excuses moi de demander ça, mais... Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Chez moi ? »

Hannah avait parlé calmement, d'un ton détaché comme si Audrey, pourtant bien armée, ne représentait aucune menace pour elle. Elle avait même une attitude hautaine envers la jeune femme.

« Mylan voulait que je te fasses sortir de là. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Audrey avait bafouillé tellement la blonde la mettait mal à l'aise.

« Oh... Je vois. »

Hannah se redressa sur sa chaise et ouvrit un petit tiroir sous la table. Audrey releva nerveusement son arme mais la blonde avait juste récupéré un petit miroir et elle s'admirait dedans, complètement indifférente à la fusillade qui faisait rage à l'étage inférieur.

« Il voulait qu'on discute. Pour l'avenir du bébé. »

Hannah déposa lentement le miroir sur la table et recommença à caresser son ventre.

« Le bébé va très bien. »

« Tu peux... Viens avec nous, il sera en sécurité à Alexandria. Tu n'as plus à supporter ça... »

Audrey fit un geste de la main désignant le bâtiment pour illustrer ses propos.

« Tu veux que je viennes avec toi à Alexandria, chez Rick. C'est bien ça ? »

« Oui... Je... »

« Approches. »

Audrey dressa la tête, surprise de cette soudaine invitation.

« De quoi t'as peur ? Viens ici, tes amis sont en train de gagner apparemment. »

Hannah montra la fenêtre avec sa main, l'autre toujours posée sur son ventre.

Audrey secoua la tête et abaissa son arme doucement. Elle déposa son AK47 devant la porte puis contourna précautionneusement Hannah pour aller regarder par la fenêtre.

La blonde n'avait pas bougé, elle continuait de toucher son ventre. Son comportement était bizarre mais elle ne semblait pas vraiment hostile.

Audrey profita qu'Hannah soit absorbée dans la contemplation de son futur bébé pour analyser la situation au dehors.

De là où elle était, elle voyait tout qui se déroulait dans la cour, bien que la chambre se trouvait un peu en retrait de celle-ci. Plus aucun tirs ne venaient du côté des Sauveurs. Il n'y avait que des cadavres dans leur camp. Les autres avaient réussit.

Audrey fut soudain prise d'un frisson en sentant l'épaule de la blonde la frôler. Elle ne l'avait pas du tout entendue se lever. Cette fille faisait preuve d'une discrétion hors pair. Elle était proche, beaucoup trop proche. Audrey sentait même son odeur, une lotion pour le corps à la rose.

« Tu vois ?! J'avais raison ! Tes amis ont gagnés. »

Choquée par le ton chantant qu'elle avait adopté, Audrey l'observa, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Finalement cette fille avec son sourire permanent était encore plus flippante que si elle l'avait menacée avec une arme.

« Tu n'es pas triste ? Pour ceux qui sont morts... »

« La mort fait partie de la vie, Audrey. »

« Et pour Mylan ? Tu l'aimais non? »

« J'ai appris que Mylan était mort en trahissant Negan. Alors non. Je ne suis pas triste. »

Audrey n'en revenait pas, elle semblait s'en foutre complètement.

« C'était le père de ton enfant... »

« Je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Toi tu devrais. C'est de ta faute s'il est mort. »

Cette fois Hannah ne souriait plus. Son ton était devenu glacial et ses yeux bleus semblaient lancer des éclairs. Audrey eut soudain très peur de cette fille.

« Il a voulut me protéger. Je suis sa sœur. » Répondit-elle sèchement.

« Mylan était un abruti. »

« Comment tu peux dire ça ! Il t'aimais ! Il aurait pu fuir d'ici mais il est resté pour toi. Il a sacrifié ses convictions pour que votre bébé ait une belle vie. »

« Je n'ai jamais demandé à Mylan de me protéger. Il n'aurait pas dû nous trahir. Son ami Bob non plus. Ça prouve bien qu'ils n'avaient pas leurs places ici, ils n'étaient pas Negan. »

« Mylan a toujours été un homme libre. S'il est resté ici c'est pour toi. » Cracha Audrey.

Cette fille était butée. Elle semblait vénérer Negan comme un dieu.

« Il était très bien ici ! Il était haut placé et pouvait obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait, il a simplement pété les plombs quand tu es apparue. »

« Tu... AAAAH ! »

Audrey ressentit une violente douleur en bas du dos. Absorbée par le regard remplit de haine d'Hannah, elle avait baissé la garde et la blonde en avait profité pour lui planter un énorme couteau dans le bas de son dos.

« Moi je ne trahirais pas Negan. »

Foudroyée par la douleur, Audrey s'effondra sur le sol.

Elle suffoquait et avait du mal à respirer normalement. Elle leva les yeux vers Hannah en appuyant sur sa blessure.

« Pour... Pourquoi ? »

« Pour moi tu n'es qu'une pute à Rick. Vous êtes venus nous attaquer alors je dois te tuer. »

Avec indifférence pour la brune qui se vidait de son sang, Hannah alla rincer son couteau dans l'évier. Puis elle l'essuya avec précaution avec un torchon avant de revenir devant Audrey pour la toiser.

« Je suis la sœur de Mylan. On est de la même famille ! » Insista Audrey.

Pour toute réponse, Hannah se mit à rire nerveusement.

« C'était le père de ton enfant ! »

La blonde posa une main sous son menton, faisant mine de réfléchir.

« Étais-ce Mylan ? Ou bien Porter ? Où est ce que c'était Jared ? Je ne me souviens pas de tous ceux avec qui j'ai couché, voyons. »

Audrey écarquilla les yeux, incrédule devant les révélations d'Hannah.

« Mylan est mort en pensant que tu portais son enfant ! »

« J'ai choisis Mylan parce qu'il était intelligent et doué. Et puis aussi parce qu'il faisait tout ce que je lui demandais. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi d'ailleurs... Mais ça me plaisait bien. » Elle riait. « Et puis... Mylan était beau garçon... »

Audrey transpirait de rage. Cette folle furieuse avait mentit à son frère, elle avait clairement profité de lui. Mylan avait été aveuglé par sa ressemblance avec Judy et ne s'était pas méfié. Elle comprenait mieux ses paroles. « Ce n'est pas la femme dont j'aurais aimé tomber amoureux. »

« Tu n'es qu'une ... ! »

Puisant dans le peu de force qu'elle avait et ignorant la douleur, Audrey se jeta sur la blonde, la faisant tomber à la renverse.

Elle mit toute l'énergie qui lui restait à lui frapper le visage, elle voulait la défigurer, arracher ce sourire écœurant de sa figure. Audrey frappaif, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que les joues d'Hannah ne soit plus que des hématomes sanguinolents.

Hannah s'était tout de même défendue. Fort heureusement son couteau avait roulé sous la table dans sa chute. Mais elle avait décoché un gros coup de poing dans l'œil d'Audrey. Si bien que la brune ne voyait que de son œil droit à présent. Son arcade sourcilière gauche saignait abondamment.

Audrey avait tellement frappé fort sur la blonde qu'elle s'était évanouie. Elle n'en avait plus rien à faire si le bébé mourait. Ce n'était même pas celui de son frère. À cause de ce parasite dans le ventre de cette femme, Mylan avait soutenu Negan, ce qui avait entraîné sa mort et celle de Bob.

Crispée par la douleur, Audrey se releva lentement et se traîna vers la fenêtre pour inspecter la situation du dehors. Les tirs avaient cessés et ses amis étaient en train de remballer. Elle pria le ciel pour qu'ils soient tous en vie.

La brune se tourna vers le corps d'Hannah qui gisait sur le sol. Elle aurait dû écouter Daryl et ne pas s'occuper de cette fille. À la douleur physique qu'elle ressentait, s'ajoutait maintenant le dégoût et une immense tristesse. Son frère avait été dupé, il s'était battu pour rien.

Audrey sentait ses forces la quitter au fur et à mesure qu'elle perdait du sang. Daryl allait arriver et elle allait survivre. Mais en attendant elle endurait un mal de chien.

En attendant Daryl, Audrey se posta à nouveau à la fenêtre. En dessous, dans la cour, les cadavres des Sauveurs grognaient au milieu des centaines de douilles et de débris. Il était clair que les Sauveurs pourraient difficilement sortir du Sanctuaire à présent.

Fort heureusement pour Rick, Daryl et elle, les autres les aideraient à sortir par là où ils étaient entrés puis condamneraient l'issue avec un véhicule.

Mais tout à coup, Audrey fut projetée vers l'extérieur. Hannah avait bondit sur elle et avait brandit un couteau sous sa gorge. Elle était bloquée. Si elle tentait de pousser la blonde, la lame du couteau l'égorgerait aussitôt.

Audrey émit un grognement de rage. Elle avait encore baissé la garde !

« Alors la petite chienne à Rick ? Comment tu vas faire maintenant ? »

Le visage d'Hannah était boursouflé et rouge. Mais elle affichait encore cet air satisfait et mauvais.

« Tu ferais mieux de me laisser partir. » Gémit Audrey. « Mes amis vont arriver d'un instant à l'autre et vont te tuer ton bébé et toi. »

« Je vous laisserai pas repartir. »

Les pieds d'Audrey glissaient et elle s'agrippait comme elle pouvait aux montants de la fenêtre. Mais le corps d'Hannah avec son ventre imposant la faisait basculer vers le vide. Elle ne pouvait pas la pousser à cause du couteau sous sa gorge.

Audrey se résigna. Elle allait s'écraser sur le sol. Se rompre le cou et mourir. Alors elle tenta de gagner du temps.

« Dis moi le. » Articula la brune en s'agrippant fermement à la fenêtre. « Admets en face de moi que tu t'es servie de mon frère. Comme ça tu pourras aller crever en enfer. »

Hannah se remit à rire, puis elle cracha du sang sur le sol.

« Je n'en ai rien à faire de ton frère. C'était juste un pion. Je suis Negan et mon enfant l'est aussi. »

« Pourquoi ? » Audrey sentait que les muscles de ses bras pouvaient maintenant lâcher à tout moment. « Pourquoi tu t'entêtes à bosser pour un psychopathe qui n'en a rien à faire de toi ? »

L'expression d'Hannah changea complètement. Elle eut soudain l'air d'une possédée. Ses sourcils étaient froncés à l'extrême et sa bouche tordue par une grimace de rage. Audrey pouvait même voir ses veines apparaître sous son front.

« NEGAN N'EST PAS UN PSYCHOPATHE ! ET IL M'EST RECONNAISSANT ! »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Audrey qui éclata de rire.

« Dit toi ça autant que tu le veux pour te rassurer. T'es qu'une pauvre fille qui s'est faite engrossée et qui a choisit de manipuler un des hommes les plus proches de Negan. Tout ça pour quoi ?Negan n'en a rien à faire de toi ! Tu n'es même pas une de ses femmes, c'est pour dire ! »

Folle de rage, Hannah tenta de défenestrer Audrey. La brune luttait encore et encore pour ne pas tomber. Elle s'agrippa à la blonde. Si elle chutait, ce ne serait pas pour rien.

Tout à coup, le pied d'Audrey glissa. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le coup de la terreur. La scène sembla se dérouler au ralenti. Audrey eut juste le temps de voir Daryl et Rick apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte. La dernière image qu'elle enregistra fut l'expression horrifiée de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Puis enfin, elle se sentit partir en arrière, entraînée par le corps d'Hannah. Elle entendit le cri d'horreur de la blonde lui arracher les tympans.

Puis ce fût le noir complet.

Daryl s'entendit hurler à la mort tandis qu'il se précipitait à la fenêtre. Audrey venait de tomber, il l'avait vue.

Quatre mètres plus bas, les corps emmêlés de la brune et d'Hannah formaient un amas sanglant.

Audrey était sur le dos, les yeux fermés. On aurait pu croire qu'elle dormait si son bras n'avait pas formé un angle aussi inquiétant.

« NOOOON ! AUDREY ! »

La jeune femme ne bougeait plus. Daryl devait être en plein cauchemar il allait se réveiller, ce n'était pas possible.

Des rôdeurs arrivaient de tous les côtés. Il fallait qu'elle se réveille. Mais ils étaient trop près d'elle, beaucoup trop près pour que le chasseur ait le temps de descendre et la sortir de là.

Il sentit Rick qui le tirait en arrière, voulant l'empêcher de regarder cet horrible spectacle plus longtemps.

« Daryl... On doit y aller. » Fit son ami, un air grave sur le visage.

« ON DOIT ALLER LA CHERCHER ! »

Daryl tournait dans la pièce comme un lion en cage, il ne voulait pas retourner à la fenêtre, il ne voulait pas voir Audrey se faire dévorer par ces choses.

« Daryl, c'est fini... »

Rick l'entraîna dans le couloir. En passant il récupéra l'AK-47 d'Audrey abandonné sur le sol.

Daryl se sentit traîner par son ami plus qu'il ne marchait lui même. Rick le guida jusqu'à l'extérieur où les attendaient les autres.

« On a perdu Francine. » Annonça John, effondré. « Peut être même Éric. »

Des larmes avaient coulés sur les joues du jeune homme et il se tenait l'épaule, une grimace de douleur sur le visage.

Scott était en retrait, l'air complètement perdu.

Daryl profita que Rick soit occupé pour se précipiter devant les voitures qui bloquaient l'accès à la cour.

Plus loin, sous la fenêtre, des dizaines de rôdeurs s'étaient regroupés comme une meute de chiens sur un morceau de viande. Il s'empiffraient goulûment, leurs mains et leur bouches dégoulinants de sang.

« Noon... NOOOOON ! »

Daryl allait se jeter sur eux quand il fut retenu par deux mains puissantes.

Aaron, le visage ravagé par les larmes ainsi que Rick le retenait tandis qu'il se débattait.

« Tu ne peux plus rien faire Daryl ! » S'emporta Rick.

Deux ou trois rôdeurs s'étaient relevés à l'entente du cri de Daryl et venaient en leur direction.

Soudain, Aaron réalisa enfin.

« QUI C'EST ?! » Hurla-t-il en agrippant Daryl par le col de sa chemise. « QUI C'EST !? »

Il montrait du doigt l'attroupement de rôdeurs en toisant Daryl, le regard rempli de haine.

Pour toute réponse, Daryl fut prit de sanglots incontrôlables.

Aaron le lâcha et prit sa tête dans ses mains en s'éloignant. Il tournait en rond en gémissant.

« Pas les deux... Pas les deux ... C'est pas possible... »

Daryl comprit alors qu'il venait lui aussi de perdre l'amour de sa vie.

« On doit y aller maintenant. » Insista Rick sur un ton plus doux. « On peut être fiers de nos amis. On se souviendra d'eux pour toujours ils nous ont sauvé la vie. »

Daryl avait perdu la notion du temps. Il s'était laissé tomber sur le sol, la respiration coupée par une crise de larmes. Le visage de la brune avant de tomber. Le bruit mat qu'il avait entendu quand elle s'était écrasée sur le sol. Le cri d'Hannah. Tous ces évènements le hanterait pour toujours.

Il ne pourrait plus jamais la toucher, la tenir dans ses bras. Sentir son odeur de gel douche à la vanille ou caresser ses cheveux. Encore une fois il n'avait pas assuré, il n'avait pas réussit à la protéger.

Autour de lui tout était flou. Il eut quelques moment de lucidité où il vit Rick confier un bébé à Aaron et John et les autres monter dans leurs voitures et démarrer.

Daryl se sentit soudain révolté. La vie était injuste avec lui. Il avait toujours fait du bien autour de lui. Il avait épargné des enfoirés, sauvé des gens qui l'avait traité comme un moins que rien et il faisait toujours ce que Rick lui demandait. Mais les gens qu'il aimait finissaient toujours par mourir. Merle. Beth. Audrey. Merde ! Il avait droit au bonheur lui aussi ! Après tout ce qu'il avait enduré. Et maintenant qu'il commençait à être heureux, on lui prenait encore tout !

À la fin, il ne restait que Rick et lui. Redressant l'arbalète dans son dos, Daryl se traîna jusqu'à sa moto quand ils furent à nouveau visés par des tirs.

Il entendit Rick ordonner à l'homme de se rendre, qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal s'il lui donnait quelques informations. Rick lui demanda où se trouvaient les armes qu'ils étaient venus chercher ici d'après les indications de Dwight. Daryl entendit le Sauveur répondre qu'elles avaient été déplacées deux jours auparavant dans l'avant poste dirigé par Gavin.

Fou de rage et de chagrin, Daryl se releva et tua l'homme sans cérémonie d'une balle dans la tête. Rick, stupéfait par sa cruauté, l'observa sans dire un mot. Daryl savait que son ami n'était pas d'accord avec ce qu'il venait de faire mais il n'en avait rien à foutre.

À partir de maintenant, il les tuerait tous. Même Dwight. Et ensuite, il irait rejoindre Audrey Bayron.

 **Continuez ce n'est pas fini :)**


	47. Épilogue

**ÉPILOGUE**

Mal... La douleur partout, dans le corps.

L'odeur d'une lotion à la rose en dessous de moi.

L'odeur du sang.

Le noir complet.

Des grognements, des râles.

Les morts.

Ils sont là. Tout autour de moi.

Glisser sur le sol...

J'ai mal.

Mon bras, il ne bouge plus.

Ma tête... ma tête est lourde et elle tourne.

Une odeur de pourriture.

Des dents qui claquent

Reculer. Encore. Glisser sur le sol.

Je peux pas me relever.

Je ne vois rien il fait noir.

Des mains sur moi.

De grandes mains puissantes.

Elles sont chaudes.

On me tire sur le sol.

Le noir. Encore.

 **Et voilà ! Nous y sommes, la fin!**

 **Comme vous le voyez il y aura un deuxième tome. Pas tout de suite en revanche, j'attends la fin de la saison 8 pour pouvoir continuer, j'ai déjà une idée précise de ce que sera la suite mais je préfère m'appuyer sur la série et respecter l'histoire originale.**

 **En attendant je ne vous laisse pas tomber ! Je suis devenue accroc à vos commentaires et à vos retours, ici et ailleurs.**

 **D'ici quelques semaines je publierais une nouvelle histoire sur Mylan, le frère d'Audrey qui retracera son arrivée au Sanctuaire et sa vie avant l'épidémie. Je ferais une annonce ici pour vous donner le lien du nouveau livre. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de lire, bien sûr, mais il y aura dans cette histoire des éléments qui permettrons de comprendre la suite d'A comme Alexandria. ( Pour ceux qui veulent continuer).**

 **Je vous remercie encore de m'avoir suivie et je reste bien sûr dans le coin pour discuter avec vous, n'hésitez pas ;)**

 **En attendant je vous souhaites plein de bonnes choses et à bientôt !**


	48. Prequel sur Mylan

**Bonjour !**

 **Si cela vous intéresse, vous pourrez trouver le lien du premier chapitre de B comme Bayron, le prequel sur Mylan directement sur mon profil !**

 **Gros bisous à tous et merci !**


	49. TOME 2

**Le tome 2 d'A comme Alexandria est disponible sur mon profil !**

 **Je vous retrouve là bas ;)**

 **Bises.**

 **Saya**


End file.
